Scars of Time
by Yoruhana Hitsugaya
Summary: When a Goddess foresees an event that not only puts one world in danger it puts all worlds in danger in order to stop it she puts together a group, while pulling a poor soul through time it's self. They'll have to get over the differences that their time periods have forced upon them to win an almost unbeatable fight. Will they succeed or fail miserably?
1. Time of Past (Gilbert's Intro)

_**AN: This came as an idea between me and a friend. This is the result of our combined madness. At a later date I will be uploading a new beginning chapter to explain the different Characters. And be warned when we can't get to an agreement on an action we roll the dice. You have been warned and enjoy the craziness. **_

_**Explanation of Gilbert: DnD Character from a suspended Campaign, used as an OC. **_

Gilbert's crimson eyes opened groggily at the pounding on his door. He sighed outwardly and straightened the clothes he had slept in before opening the door.

"Summons from Master Howl" The messenger said before turning and walking off. Gilbert watched him for a moment before slipping back into his living area. He stepped into his bedroom and changed into his everyday outfit, his soft soled boots, loose brown pants and a grey tank top. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror to comb out his shoulder length silver-white hair, and left promptly after. He stepped into the dark center mechanical staircase of the ever tall tower, which he calls home.

"Howl's Floor please" he told the magically controlled mechanisms, which upon receiving the order it lifted him at great speed up to the near top of the tower, were the deep purr of a Dire Tiger rumbled deep in the albino's mind. He stepped up to the grandly carved solid wood doors, and knocked before they were opened.

"I have a task for you Gil." Howl started, the red eyed man stood in relaxed attention as he continued "Here is the information you need, and this time please do tell Ven, that you are leaving. He was irritated when you did not show for training." Gilbert nodded, a little irked by the use of the nickname, and turned to leave with the file in his hand. "You'll be gone for at least a week if not longer. Make sure to take your claws. You're on your own this time" Gilbert blinked at the comment of going alone. He had never gone on a mission without his obnoxious twin brother, or the tinkering Hiram. Alone, that sounded really nice, just him and his companion Grisil.

"I will do what I need to do. I will head out by noon." Gilbert replied with a soft chuckle. "The money from this job is mine right?" Howl nodded, to which Gilbert smiled. Waving over his shoulder he left Howl's office and headed back to his room. Gilbert slipped on his blue dragon scaled gloves, and a dust colored loose shirt. He pulled out his slightly roughed up leather backpack, which had recently been enchanted to be a bag of holding, and proceeded to pack his clothes, money, journal, his quills and ink, and of course all of his necessities. He put his backpack on under his mottled grey-green cloak. Gilbert smiled softly, as he left his living quarters. The smile soon left his face as Ferrick, his identical, annoyingly hyper-active, and loud twin brother, exited his own living area across the hall.

"Going somewhere?" The other, bouncing, albino asked putting himself way too close for Gilbert's liking to the aforementioned brother's side.

"Why else would I have my cloak and backpack on?" Gilbert mumbled obviously not entertained by the Bard's complete ignorance of his personal space.

"I dunno. Camping, isn't that something you Rangers do?"

"Since when have I gone camping?" Gilbert sighed trying to push past his annoying brother, who was again ignorant of the other's desire to leave.

"I dunno. Where are you going?" Gilbert mentally face-palmed.

"Ferrick, please get out of my way. I will be late." Gilbert finally shoved past Ferrick's arms. "I'll talk to you when I get back, in a week and a half's time" He waved over his shoulder and stepped into the central cylinder and headed to the stables to get Grisil.

* * *

><p>The next week and a half went by without a hitch. Gilbert had dispatched the monster relatively quickly once he had found it. It wasn't that hard to get rid of it was merely an overprotective mother Drake that felt the city was too close to her nest. Afterwards he had spent a few extra days in the town to enjoy himself before returning to the hectic place that was the tower. Gilbert whistled as soon as he left the sight of the town, and was promptly answered by a long sweet howl, and the thumps of the Dire Wolf's large paws. Grisil, the large as a horse, white wolf came bounding over to his companion licking his hands and face. The wolf's typical over excited and loving greeting, he used no matter how short the interval of time was that Gilbert wasn't in his sight.<p>

"Ugh, Grisil. Stop. Okay, okay, I love you too big guy" Gilbert coughed between the assaults of licks from the large wolf. Grisil stopped and woofed softly and Gilbert smiled as he readjusted the riding harness the wolf had on. "Okay, let's get home" Gilbert deftly jumped onto Grisil's back and the two headed back to the tower only getting a few meters away before the world turned black.


	2. Time of present (Squall and comp Intro)

_**AN: Now for Squall and the Group . . . They have their work cut out for them. Last part of introductory. From here on out It'll be more role play like, so flow might not work well. Also there might be a companion story of one shots related to Gilbert's past once more have been written. So like always enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>A loud boom echoed through the halls of Balamb Garden. "Squall Leonhart to the Bridge, I repeat Squall get your ass to the bridge." Back in the dormitory side of the garden Squall rolls over and sighs.<p>

_*What the fuck do they want now?*_ After about ten minutes of just laying there the echo was heard again. "Last chance Squall, don't make me come down there and get you."

Again Squall rolled over and this time he actually got out of bed saying in an agitated tone, "Alright dear I'm coming, god can you let a man sleep for once?..." He walked over to the washbasin on the opposite side of the room and splashed some water in his face. Looking into the mirror he thought, _*What the hell could it be this time, and at this time of night…*_ He stared out his window into the pitch darkness that was the sky and shook his head. _*I swear sometimes I hate this leadership shit. It's too much damn work.* _

It did not take him long to traverse the halls of the garden as he knew them like the back of his hand. Upon reaching the bridge, he was delighted to see that the one calling for him was in fact Rinoa, but the look on her face told another tale.

She immediately spoke not giving him time to think...wow thats a first. "Squall...theres something wrong over in Deling, we got a message in a few minutes ago asking for assistance, but the call cut out before we could ask why." She looked away holding her hands just above her boobs, and her head was tilted down and staring out along the landscape.

Squall shifted his weight and threw his right hand onto his right hip, shaking his head. _*Who could it be this time? I thought we took care of the Galbadian army a few years back, are these some remnants of their army or something new?*_ Another sigh fell from his lips as he turned towards his night pilot, "Xu, make course for Deling, inform me when we are within sight." He looked back to Rinoa, actually having some caring in his mind. As he tried to find the words to say, they just escaped him. This slight moment of awkwardness led to his departure from the bridge.

As the elevator buzzed down from the pinnacle, Squall heard his name shout out by a familiar voice...which only left him sighing.

"Yo Squall!" It didn't take long before the hyperactive Zell had rushed up and wrapped an arm around his superior and friend. "So whats new big guy? What with Rinoa callin you to the bridge like that?"

Squall wore an irritated look on his face as he stared down Zell. _*Get the fuck off me you oversized ball of energy.*_ He shrugged him off and continued to walk out of the room towards the elevator, and eventually his room, "What the hell are you doing up?" he tried to change the subject as he barreled towards the elevator.

"Why else would I be up…" he punches the air a few times, "...a man's gotta train sometime."

Squall immediately facepalms, _*So you do it when you're supposed to be resting….smart move…*_ "Whatever…" He shrugged it off and stepped into the elevator pressing the 1st floor button then proceeding to jam the close door button as many times as he could before Zell could catch up.

Unfortunately Zell was able to get an arm in before the door completely closed, "Whoa man, its almost like your trying to leave me!"

_*Because that is the case dumbass*_

Zell continued to speak despite squall's taciturn appearance. "So you gonna tell me what Rinoa wanted you for or what?" He wasn't about to give up just yet.

For the remainder of the elevator ride Squall had remained quiet, and Zell had continued to pester him continuously until it seemed that Squall would blow like a time bomb. Eventually, after what seemed to be a century in that elevator, Squall broke free of the conversation and slammed his hand right into the third floor button as he exited. Just as he hoped would happen Zell followed right behind him. Without an emotion on his face, he turned and shoved zell back into the elevator and forced the doors shut. "Enjoy the ride…." *_Time for some shut eye now...sweet sweet sleep* _With that Squall returned to his room and face-planted the bed, not wanting to be up for at least another 6 hours.

-Meanwhile-

A cursing Zell had made it back to the 3rd floor of the garden and he found himself staring down Rinoa as he exited the elevator.

The only thing she had to say as she saw Zell exit was, "Squall?"

Zell scoffed and pressed right on past her, "Who else? Saint Nick? Of course it was that jackass of a man." He finally stopped just in front of the small elevator leading to the bridge and spazzed out a bit, flailing his arms around, "GOD I HATE HIM SOMETIMES!"

Rinoa couldn't help but laugh at this point, after all the guys were getting along so well. She shook her head, "Oh well, Zell, you should know that he would be pissy, after all I did wake him up."

Suddenly it looked like a light bulb had gone off in Zell's head, "Oh yeeeeaaaah. Whoops, man sure does like his beauty sleep after all…" He noted that last part in a mocking tone, just messing around now that he had realized why Squall was so pissy.

Rinoa sighed then looked off into the distance, "You'd be best to just look over him for now, after all we are heading for Deling after receiving a distress signal a few hours ago."

Zells curiosity peaked and he walked over to Rinoa stopping just a few feet from her, "Distress signal? What happened? I could have swore we got rid of the Galbadian army like a year ago, so it couldn't be them? Right?"

Another sigh as Rinoa walked towards the elevator, "Beats me, the transmission cut out before they could tell us what the situation was. Either way you should return to your dorm, and get some rest. We may all need it for the battle that shall ensue. Goodnight Zell, see you in a bit."

Raising his hands behind his head a look of displeasure overtook Zell's face as he grunted about the news he just received. "Fiiiiiinnnnnneeeee, I'll get some sleep. BUT only because I'm not gonna lose to Squall this time! I"ll kill more of em', JUST YOU WAIT!"

The two of them then take the elevator down towards the dorms, where they go their separate ways down the hall.

Rinoa finally reaches her room and she turns the light on just as she enters the room. An immediate reaction came from the second party that had already invaded the queen sized bed across the room which resulted in a pillow flying across the room. "TURN OUT THE DAMN LIGHT!" Squall yells out without even opening his eyes.

Rinoa shakes her head and watches as the pillow misses her completely and barrels into the door. "Nice shot gunslinger, missed me by a whole meter. Thats a new record, for being close that is." She chuckles quietly to herself as squall raises up from the bed like a zombie out of the ground.

He glares her down and sighs, "Shut it, light off, ass in bed...end of story." he slams his head back down into his pillow and is almost instantly out.

Rinoa laughs some more and then shuts out the light, before making her way to the bed. In the 20 seconds this takes, Squall has successfully completed a takeover of the bed. She throws her hands on her hips then sighs, _*Oh Squall, I swear…* _"Alright you want to take over the bed, Mr. I wanna sleep, well be that way…" She proceeds to take a few steps back to get a running start, so she can belly flop right on top of him. "I guess I'll just lay right here."

Squall wiggles a little bit at the impact, _*Ya know what, I'm fine with this…way too tired to care* _Then Rinoa balls up with her head on Squall's chest, and is soon out like a light.

-4 and a half hours later-

Squall is awoke with a start, as there was something, or someone knocking down his door. Irritated as fuck he started to get up but realized that he was being weighed down by something on his chest. Taking a glance downward, he sees Rinoa comfortable as can be. A smile crossed his face as he slowly laid her beside him. He got up slowly, trying not to stir Rinoa, and by this time he had an idea of who was at his door. As he passed his dresser, he picked up his gunblade and held it at his side. Swinging the door open he shoved his body through the door frame and pinned the figure to the other wall, gunblade to their throat. He spoke out in a quiet, yet demanding tone, "This had better be damn important to disturb mine and her sleep, Zell."

Zell was none the less surprised by the sudden attack, but even then it didn't seem out of the ordinary for the guy looking him in the eye. Pushing him back and dusting himself off Zell said, "Damnit man, I'm just telling you that were nearing Deling, ya should be up there yelling out orders ya know?"

Squall sighed and returned his gunblade to his side, _*Whatever* _He turned to go back into his room and then he was startled to see Rinoa leaning on the door frame pointing in the opposite direction, she didn't even attempt to say a word.

Squall sighs and rolls his eyes, "Damn woman, can a guy not get his own damn jacket around here? I'm going sheesh." _*Pffft women* _

Zell grabbed Squall's shoulder, which made the man turn around, "Look Squall, we saw the smoke before the damn city, get your ass up to that bridge or we may just be too late."

A look of fear enveloped Rinoa's eyes as she thought of her father who resided in Deling, and she immediately turned to Squall as in desperation.

Something had changed in Squall's demeanor after seeing Rinoa like that, and he shoved right on past her, barreling across the room. He snagged up his jacket and like a bullet he was off again. As he exited the door he turned to Zell and spoke in a respectable yet demanding tone, "Go wake the others and set off the alarm, were saving this city. Tell the group to come to the bridge, I'll tell you more when I know more, now get moving" He started to run down the hall towards the elevator, determined to make it to the elevator in record time. The whole time he thought to himself how this all was going to go down. _*Just what the fuck happened, how the hell did the city guard fall so easily?*_

The longest part of Squall's trip was the elevator ride, and before he got to the elevator he heard the emergency alarm begin to blare, he only had a few more minutes to get to the bridge and make an announcement. _*The time has come...damn its been a long time since we had a garden-wide mission, I plan to have some fun with this.* _

Upon reaching the bridge he exchanged eye contact with the pilot, Nida, and his advisor, Xu, before he reached for the intercom. Before switching it on he took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

"This is Squall, and if you were sleeping, sorry about that. This is urgent. The people of Deling City have called out for our aid, and we are here to answer their call. As SeeD we have a duty to protect the people of our world. I do not know what we are up against so prepare for the worst. I want 1st and 2nd class Sabers to assemble in the parking lot. Those with MG rank 3 or above head to the front gate and await instruction, make sure to warm up. Those with an even student id report to Drop Deck 1, and those with odd should report to Drop Deck 2, unless otherwise assigned. Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis meet me at the bridge, I will discuss more with you when you arrive. I will personally lead the assault on the city, so those with an even number with MG rank 9 or higher should report to the bridge immediately, I will brief you when you arrive. All other assault teams are to push into the city and cleanse whatever is burning it to the ground. Godspeed everyone, and I'll see you all on the battlefield."

He exhales as the intercom switches off, and for the first time he gets a good view of the city. The bright lights of Deling city, that he once knew were now gone, and replacing them was this fiery glow that had enveloped the city.

"Squall!"

The familiar voice had boomed from below, he turned around and stared down at his comrades. A smile enveloped his face knowing that each and everyone of them had his back. "Alright Zell you head to the front gate, Quistis and Selphie, report to each Drop Deck respectively, and Irvine you are to go to the parking lot. Each of you will be the commanding officer present there as you hold the highest rank of any of them present. Now get moving!" He swings his arm in a horizontal slice.

Rinoa, watching the others leave looked to Squall, "What about me?"

"Now I didn't forget about you, Rinoa you're with me…" He looks at the rest of the men he called up and instantly spoke out, "Men ready your gliders, were diving off the bridge into the city. You were picked because you are elite soldiers of SeeD, do not disappoint me." With that Squall raised his hand out to Rinoa, gesturing her to come on up. Then he turned to Nida, "Bring us to the ground so the ground units will know to disembark. As for me, well you know what happens next." He held up his wrist to show a silver wristband that had a ruby like gem embedded in it, and smirked as he pressed a button to open a hatch in front of the bridge. Turning to Rinoa he said, "After we jump hang on tight." And with that the two of them took off in a dead sprint to leap out of the bridge of the garden. Mid-flight a bird manifested itself beneath Squall and Rinoa, catching them before hitting the ground. Just as the bird flapped its wings for the first time, fire enveloped the bird, except where Squall and Rinoa were riding, and the three of them flew off toward the city. The elite SeeD core following close behind on their gliders.

Back at the garden SeeD warriors that were pouring out of all of the exits stopped for a moment and looked up as the flash of fire filled the sky, which immediately resulted in a battle cry from the bulk of them. Their leader had joined the battle, and morale had raised.

Now for the enemies. Many creatures combed this area, but the most significant out of the bunch were: Ruby Dragons, Iron Giants, Grendels, Hexdragons, and Malboros. Squall watched as the Giants walked the streets of Deling destroying everything in their path. He let a low out a low growl as they neared the city walls, and he spied out a Malboro just on the edge of the town. Knowing just how dangerous that thing was, he decided it would be best to eliminate it first. He guided the phoenix towards the creature and as he jumped off near it he was just in time to see it swallow some sort of arrow looking thing, and falling limp on the ground.

Turning to Rinoa, who landed behind him, and then back to the dead Malboro, he rushed forward to investigate.


	3. Attack on Deling, and shocking news

_**AN: Okay this part is were it gets fun. Welcome to the Role Play part of the story. Me and My friend wrote this together, taking turns so that it went by quicker. I want some opinions: should I leave the coming chapters in this format, the mostly raw, but proof-read Role play or edit it to kinda flow. IF I edit it updates will become slower possibly taking weeks between them as I balance College, work and story.**_

_**Also, poor Gilbert doesn't know what the hell is going on. **_

When Gilbert opened his eyes he found himself staring up at the clear sky unobstructed by the trees that should have been there. Confused he sat up, staring at the largest mass of water he had ever seen. The water lapped at the shore with soft windy clashes, so peaceful and serene. Under him was soft sand that shifted with his every move. Gilbert shook his head, his hair falling into his face, he sighed brushing his hair out of his face. He turned his head to look for Grisil, who was rolling in the warm sand, his white fur tinged tan. Gilbert found himself smiling at the Dire Wolf's actions. A low roar from behind him followed quickly by another. He turned to see two dragon like creatures running towards him.

"Grisil!" Gilbert yelled to his loyal companion, as he scrambled to his feet, slipping a bit because of the sand. He darted to Grisil and immediately jumped on the wolf's back, just as the first Creature slammed into Grisil's side. The Dire Wolf growled loudly and swiped his large paw at the thing's head. It stumbled to the side roaring. Gilbert summoned his blue dragon claws with an arc of electricity, and struck the creature's side, paralyzing it. Gilbert drew his bow the string appearing as a line of lighting and shot the second monster in the leg stumbling it, then again between it's eyes. Grisil bit the other in the neck, killing it. Gilbert looked towards the direction the monsters had run from, and saw what he would guess was a city under attack. He urged Grisil to run to it.

Upon nearing the city Gilbert saw a flash of flame as a Phoenix appeared above him, near a floating ship thing. He quickly turned toward the burning city. The city was under attack from the air. . .The Floating thing must be the base of the attack. He watched as things began flying off of the larger. Gilbert silently commanded Grisil to charge into the city. He got about halfway past the first set of buildings when a large plant monster attacked him. The plant monster turned towards him and breathed out a cloud of noxious fumes that enveloped Gilbert and Grisil. Gilbert coughing took aim for what looked like it's weak point. The arrow flew true and stuck the monster in the mouth. Once the monster fell to the ground Gilbert felt his mind go fuzzy, and his body begin to feel heavy. He slumped over Grisil's neck coughing his vision fading in and out of focus. '_Am I going to die here?' _he thought to himself as he felt the toxins take full effect. The light from a fire's flame up caught his sight and he looked up to see two figures silhouetted against the burning city. Grisil stumbled forward as Gilbert reached for them. His mind half formed the thoughts of his friends. . .and for a moment he believed the two in front of him were two of his friends.

"Help . . . Me . . ." he coughed, as his vision faded to black and didn't return. Gilbert fell limply from the back of Grisil, who growled softly losing his strength as well before joining his partner into a toxin induced sleep.

* * *

><p>Squall and Rinoa ran up upon a huge wolf with a pale man laying beside it, passed out on the ground as if he had fallen off the wolf. Immediately Squall ran to his aid, coming to a sliding stop beside him. <em>*Damnit he's out cold…*<em> "Rinoa, he needs medical attention. Most likely got too much of that Malboro's gas." He stood up and looked at Rinoa.

Rinoa sighs and nods to Squall, "He looks bad off too, I'll grab some people and we'll get him to Dr. Kadowaki, she should be able to help him…" She trails off then as she waves down some of Squall's unit, she looks at him and says, "But what about you? I know that look in your eye, you're staying in the city aren't you?"

Squall smirked and looked towards the main tower of Deling City, still standing tall. _*Damn you know me too well…* _Chuckling to himself, while slinging his gunblade over his shoulder, "Someones gotta liberate this city, and check on your father…" Looking at Rinoa now, "Don't worry about me, everything will be alright. After all I'm not alone, everyone else is here with me. You make sure this man get the treatment he needs, I'm going to finish what we started." Squall rushes off into the city, fighting random creatures along the way.

Rinoa stands there for a moment watching him run off, "...Squall...you have really changed…" Her hands gripped the pair of rings that hung around her neck, and she smiled. After this heartfelt moment she snapped back into reality and began to help move the mystery man back towards the garden. Not forgetting to grab the huge wolf that seemed to be with the man.

As Squall neared the tower in the center of the city. He noticed a cloaked figure on the pinnacle of the tower and he stopped in his tracks. At this distance he could tell that the figure was a biped, but not much after that because the crimson cloak that covered most of its body, which made it hard to make out any features. Squall was puzzled by this, not knowing anyone in the immediate area who would dawn a cloak of that color or style. His curiosity finally reached a peak and he ran forward to engage this thing in combat. However as he turned to look back up at where it stood, the cloaked figure was gone, leaving squall thinking. _*What in hells name was that…*_ Shrugging it off, Squall continued his mission, doing what he could to liberate this city.

-Several hours later-

The SeeD's that were out on the battlefield return the Garden, successful in their mission to liberate the city...however...they were much too late to save the bulk of the city. Almost 40% of the population of Deling City was decimated that day, and even more of the City lay in ruin, the survivors were taken by SeeD officials to the nearby city of Timber where a camp was being set up for them just outside the city while Deling was being rebuilt under the watchful eye of the SeeDs.

Having been worried about the man he left in Rinoa's care, Squall immediately went to the hospital wing of the Garden. As he entered the room he immediately saw Rinoa sitting in a chair talking to Irvine, presumably about the pale man laying on the bed on the other side of the room. "How is he?" He asked as he entered the room, his eyes not leaving him.

Irvine answered him back, "Seems to be doing fine, he took quite a hit from that damned gas though. I'm surprised he's still alive. Guys a tough nut, thats for sure." Leaning back in his chair he chuckled, "On another note, about what happened back in Deling...any news?"

Squall shook his head as he neared the two, "Your guess is as good as mine…" _*Damn he took that much of a direct shot from a Malboro and lived…lucky bastard* _Shaking his head Squall leaned against a wall just in time for Dr. Kadowaki to enter the room.

"Ah Squall ya returned. Successful I hope?"

_*When have I failed?*_

Kadowaki notices the distressed look on his face and that he won't stop looking at the bedridden newcomer, "That'n will be fine, don't cha worry there. Got too much of the toxin coursin through his veins, should be better anytime now. Got my special antidote going through him, it's one hundred percent foolproof, always works.

Scoffing, Squall rolls his eyes, _*Then why didn't it cure my ass that one time I got hit by the Malboro's freaking rancid breath? That took fucking weeks to get out of my system.*_ "Least he's getting better, I'd like to speak with him when he wakes, so I can find out what happened in Deling. So much confusion, its driving me crazy." Glaring off into the distance Squall sighs again, as Rinoa rises beside him, rubbing his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

In her soft voice she spoke out, "Its gonna be alright Squall, its not your fault, you'll make it better…" She gets cut off by Dr. Kadowaki speaking out.

Kadowaki had gone over to check on their guest while the two "lovebirds" had their little exchange. "Heh looks like we got a live one over here. How ya feelin buddy?"

Hearing this Squall broke his embrace with Rinoa and moved halfway across the room waiting to see what the man would do, one hand on his gunblade just in case…

* * *

><p>Gilbert opened his eyes slowly, his focus blurry. He blinked a few times before the ceiling came into view. It was a unfamiliar shade of gray. A voice to his side made him come fully to. Grisil's wet nose wasn't pressing into his hand like normal. . . He bolted straight up attempting to flip to his feet to face his would be adversaries, but ended up in almost unbearable pain. He flopped back onto his back gasping for air. He desperately attempted to call out for his white furred brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Squall immediately took the man's sudden movement as a threat and quickly stepped in pushing Dr. Kadowaki behind him just in case the man had any intentions of striking out. Holding his gunblade at full the full length of his arm, Squall spoke, "Take it easy kid, no need to make any sudden movements, you still got that poison in your blood. As of this moment you are under the protection of SeeD officials. State your name, sir. As for me I'm Squall Leonhart, Commander of SeeD."<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert took a deep breath the pain receding to a more bearable level. He set his face into a snarl. "Where is he? What have you done with my Companion?!" Gilbert sat up glaring daggers at Squall. He looked more panicked than attack ready. His red eyes wide "Please where is he?!" He coughed a few times, not really intimidating anymore. Gilbert panted looking more panicked than before.<p>

* * *

><p>Squall snickered and looked at Irvine, "Go get the man's companion, ya know the wolf?"<p>

Irvine nods his head and starts off out of the room, "Whatever you say man, but I blame you when something goes wrong." He shrugs his shoulders as he exits the room.

_*Pft something go wrong...in my garden...puhleeeze* _Squall chuckles then looks back to the man, "Well now while my friend fetches your companion, ya got a name?" He says while returning the gunblade to his side.

Rinoa watches from a distance not even taking too much interest with the man until Squall ends up getting something out of him...her motto: leave it to Squall if he can't handle it...run.

Dr. Kadowaki reaches a hand out towards her patient, "Whoa whoa whoa man take it easy ya gonna spread the poison! Do ya wanna pass out again genius?" She said in a caring yet irritated tone.

* * *

><p>"My name is Gilbert, Gilbert Byronson" He looked at the Doctor and blinked. "It'll take a lot more than a poison to kill me. . .I know. . .been there . . ." He coughed a few times "I will not say any more until Grisil is by my side." He shifted to dangle his legs off the side of the bed. "He is very important to me and I want to know that he is unharmed"<p>

* * *

><p>Irvine drags his feet right along towards the training center hating that he was the one chosen to have to do this. He saw the size of this thing before and frankly he didn't want to have to mess with it in any shape form or fashion but hell Squall was his superior and therefore he had to do this no matter what he wanted. Either way by the time he got to the training center, it was quite apparent that he was about to have the hardest time of his life. The howling could be heard from halfway across the garden…this thing was awake and it had the energy to howl that loud… Finally upon reaching the cage Irvine just decided to open it and let whatever happens happen….after all what could go wrong...apparently everything….<p>

* * *

><p>Grisil having woken up a hour or so ago was agitated to find himself in a too small of a cage. Alone, with out his beloved Ranger, his pale skinned brother. He lifted his head to start another round of howling, when movement outside the cage caught his attention. This man, judging by his smell, had come from where Grisil's partner was. When the cage door opened Grisil charged out of it not leaving the long coated man any chance to grab the harness that was still on him to even begin to try to stop him. He let out his homing howl, signal to his ranger that he was coming, come hell or high water. Grisil barreled through the halls sending people ducking and falling everywhere.<p>

…

Gilbert's face perked up as a loud yet sweet sounding howl echoed through the halls followed quickly by the sounds of massive paws on the tile floor. And then the huge white mass that was Grisil bounded in and nearly toppled over the three in his path to get to the Albino on the bed. Gilbert rested a pale hand on the Dire Wolf's head. "Good boy, Grisil. You found me" he proceeded to scratch the furred head now laying on his lap.

Squall tilted his head at Gilbert and smiled, "Bout time you spoke, now can you tell me just what was going on in Deling City, Gilbert?" _*Hmph, like this pale ass is going to speak with me…for all I know he was involved in the attack...which would make him my enemy.*_ Then out of nowhere as Squall was about to ask Gilbert another question he heard a blood curdling howl, and instantly thought, _*God damnit Irvine* _ And just as he started to facepalm he heard the clamping of the claws coming down the hall and knowing exactly what was coming, he knew that it would be in his best interest to take a step out of the way. Moments after the dire wolf burst into the room Irvine ran up to the door frame, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>"How in hell do you control something that fucking big!?" He burst out saying as he leaned on the wall. "Fuck Squall you would have needed a whole unit to hold that thing back, and even then you might have failed at it! Just screw it! If you need me I'll be in my room...ya know...not being here." Then he just walked away, letting the automatic door close behind him.<p>

Squall rolled his eyes, _*I'll get him for that later...but for now…*_ and looked over to Gilbert who seemed to have quite the control over the beast. Scoffing to himself he walked over to where Gilbert was and said, "Happy now kid? Feel like talking yet? Got your wolf for you and everything." At this point Squalls about as ticked as a grandfather clock gone wild, but is somehow keeping his cool throughout this entire predicament.

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked up from his companion's white furred head. His expression had relaxed, and he looked more at peace seeing the massive wolf unharmed.<p>

"I don't know anything about the attack. I was just heading home after completing a task. And the world went black. I awoke and found myself near the largest body of water I have ever seen. . .then I was attacked by two things about half the size of Grisil here." He gestured to the wolf "then I saw the city on fire. . . I only did what any sane person would do, I came to help." Gilbert frowned. "Was I wrong to attempt to help the people?" He turned his attention back to Grisil as he scratched the large wolf behind the ears.

* * *

><p>Squall sighed, <em>*DAMNIT still no leads…* <em>shaking his head, "Well I apologize for bothering you then. Well as soon as you've recovered you may be on your way." With that exchange, Squall started to leave the room, with one thing on his mind _*Irvine…your mincemeat…*_.

Rinoa sighed from behind the group and finally took a stand. Walking over to them she spoke out, "Look, Squall, I know that your distressed but can you cool off on the effort to remain as cold to everyone you've ever met? Think of their feelings already, think of his feelings. Put yourself in his shoes. Thats all I have to say, now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to."

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked to the woman in blue and blinked "It's fine, Milady." he tipped his head to her. He turned his attention back to Squall. "Sir, could you tell me where I am, along with how far it is to Bracken?" He looked unfazed by Squall's coldness "I don't want to be an overstayed guest." He shifted to stand using Grisil as an aid to the action.<p>

* * *

><p>The mention of the name confused Squall, <em>*You live in those ruins?* <em>This was enough to make him stop in his tracks and turn to face him again, "Look I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to pull, but no ones lived in Bracken, except the undead, for over a thousand years. So seriously, where are you from?" Squall was still flabbergasted and frankly wasn't buying this kid's story at the moment.

* * *

><p>"I am from Bracken. . ." Gilbert stood up, Grisil's head under his arm. "You said a thousand years? . . .What year is it?" Gilbert looked as shocked as Squall. He stumbled a couple steps forward. "I don't understand. . . I was just there a week and a half ago and it was fine."<p>

* * *

><p>Again Squall raised his brow, "Look I don't know what era you're from but we're in the year 3881. Now seriously take the load off or you're going to make your internal injuries worse."<p>

Squall took a step back and fell into a chair, just completely interested in this entire situation… "You say you were there a week and a half ago, but a week and a half ago I was fighting a zombie at the front gates of the ruined town. " _*What in the name of Odin is going on here, this is not making sense!*_


	4. Rest, and Unrest

_**AN: I was gonna upload this yesterday but I forgot. So since I have received any comments on the role-play format I am going to leave it as is. So lets join Gilly Boy as he tried to cope with the knowledge that he fell through two-thousand years in time. Cue the entry of some other familiar faces. I do apologize for any OoCness that happens. It was fun to do so we did it. Again for a bit of randomness and for some debates of what to do we rely on the role of a D100. **_

Gilbert stumbled and ended up laying over Grisil's back. His eyes wide in shock. His position made his shirt shift, revealing bandages that covered his chest. Gilbert remained in the laying position silent as one could ever be. He shivered imagining everyone he knew, liked, hated, or loved was dead. . .He curled himself into Grisil's side, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he did so. "They're gone. . .everything. . ." He buried his face into Grisil's fur, thinking '_Two Thousand years have passed . . .since I have last stepped foot in Bracken. . .'_ Grisil turned his head to lick the side of the albino's face, washing away the tear tracks that were making their way down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Squall folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, he sighed, seeing that the man was tore apart from this message… Turning to Rinoa, letting his long hair whip around, he said, "Let the guy have his space, I can work this out, besides I'm getting hungry…Turkey sammich, hold the mayo…." Rinoa glared at him, and Squall groaned, "...fiiiinnneee. Please?" He rolled his eyes and Rinoa chuckled.<p>

She seemed excited that he actually conformed to saying please, so for once she was going to reward him for being nice…kind of. It was close enough in her book, It did take a nudge but he did say it, so win lose, mostly win… She stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room, "I'll be back soon then."

As soon as she left Dr. Kadowaki also stepped out getting Squall's drift without him even saying a word. She definitely didn't want to be on his bad side…last person that did that almost didn't live to tell the tale. Actually if it wasn't for Rinoa they would have died.

Now with the room clear except for the pale man and his rug child, Squall stood up and walked next to the bed leaning against the wall, _*Sorry kid* _Squalls eyes were closed at this point as he spoke out, "Look, Gilbert…." he stopped himself, opened his eyes and saw the mental wreck that he was in. Another sigh fell from his lips, as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. _*Let it be known that I do not ever remember doing something like these EVER before…and probably never again but damn…this kids devastated…* _"...take it easy, you're welcome to stay here with me and my friends. I'll arrange for a dorm...larger dorm…" He said eying the big wolf beside him. "I apologize for your loss, if you need anything please tell the Dr. to get a hold of me." Squall turned his back to Gilbert and then started to walk for the door. He waited a moment to let Gilbert speak his part and see what the kid had to say.

* * *

><p>Gilbert blinked, his red eyes darkened by emotion. "If I stay, what is there for me to do? I don't want to be an inconvenience." He wiped his eyes, all signs of tears gone. Gilbert scratched behind Grisil's ears. "I can cook, and clean. I also know how to sew. . ." He looked to the side "I have also been trained as a Ranger." His mind still wandered to his friends, Brother, and all the people that he had behind, but he was attempting and succeeding in hiding his emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>Squall stopped moving and looked back at Gilbert, "Alright, I guess I can't turn down some common courtesy." <em>*or can I? Do I actually want this guy here?* <em>"Alright, we can talk later about what you can do around here, until then you just rest up and get moved in. Besides I have things I need to do. Like I said if you need me just tell Dr. Kadowaki when she gets back." For one of the first times in his life, Squall smiled, and nodded. He turned back towards the door and just as he neared it, it slid open revealing Rinoa, holding a sandwich on a plate.

"Here you go...for actually being nice I actually made you a sandwich." She smiled and handed him the plate.

Squall didn't change emotion as he walked right on past, almost entirely ignoring the sandwich, "Look I didn't actually want the sandwich…" _*I just didn't want you to see me get nice.* _He kept walking down the hall, en route to the bridge, when suddenly something soft hit him in the back of the head. He turned and what he saw was not a pretty sight.

A steaming Rinoa stood there holding the follow through of throwing the sandwich, and yea she was displeased to say the least. "YOU DID WHAT?! Dammit Squall I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

A look of fear enveloped Squalls face, yes fear. He could face a dragon, and even an evil sorceress with a blank face, but when it came to Rinoa...she legitly scared him. Not taking a second to think about it he was off like a bat out of hell...even going as far as to cast haste on himself to make sure he got away. The whole time Rinoa was following him….casting slow.

* * *

><p>Gilbert blinked watching the whole charade. He then re-buried his face into Grisil's neck fur. After a moment the tears he had been holding back started back up again. He felt somewhat defeated, and confused. He snuggled more comfortably into Grisil's side and closed his eyes. He felt a bit hungry, but didn't feel like moving.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Kadowaki returned to the room and walked over to Gilbert, "Heya Gil? Mind if'n I call you Gil? No? Yea? I don't care. Anyway we need to get that IV back into you for the next round of antidote. After a few hours of this you should start to feel better, but it will take another day of resting before the poison completely leaves your system." At that point she waited for Gilbert to get back on the bed or do something to show that she could actually place the IV back in his arm.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert shifted to look at her. He blinked raising himself to sit up.<p>

"Can I stay here with Grisil? I really want to sleep by his side." turned his face away from her, wanting to do nothing more than to snuggle back into the wolf's warm fur and sleep with the last remnant of his old life.

* * *

><p>Dr. Kadowaki nodded at Gilbert, "Yea longin as ya don't move too much with the cord'n ya arm, don't need the needle breakin off, ya'know?" She grabs the IV and walks over to Gilbert, "Give me your left arm please."<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert blinked understanding not coming to him. He reluctantly stretched his arm out to allow her to do what she's going to do. Grisil lifted his head to watch the Doctor.<p>

* * *

><p>Grabbing Gilbert's arm she sterilized it and slowly slid the need into it. "Alright don't disturb the needle. I recommend taking a nap or something but don't move for the most part." With that she returned to her desk and pulled out a magazine and started flipping through it.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Squall runs into the elevator and slams the doors shut, jamming that third floor button. Trying to get out of there as quickly as he could with minimal damage to the garden over this… <em>*Its just a fucking sandwich woman! You don't have to start a small scale war over it!* <em>

Rinoa slammed her body into the elevator, prying the doors open just in time. She walked in and pinned squall to the back wall. "You don't use me! I'll make you things if you want them, but DON'T lie to me, DON'T deceive me, and DON'T make me do what you really don't want.

Squall gulped and nodded slowly, as he watched the demonic Rinoa suddenly change back into her happy go lucky self.

"Good I'm glad we understand each other…" The elevator begins to move up towards the third floor, and Rinoa glances over to see what floor they were going to. "Plenty of time…" She turned and planted a kiss on Squalls lips.

* * *

><p>Irvine came down from the bridge slinging his gun over his shoulder, not happy after giving that report. "Fucking wolves, I swear. Did Squall actually think that I could have controlled him?" He shook his head in distress and as he entered the elevator room he met by a little yellow ball of energy. "Hey Selphie!"<p>

Selphie ran up and tackle hugged Irvine, which sent both of them into a spin. "IRVY!" The spin stopped and Selphie dropped to the floor in front of Irvine. She was considerably shorter than him, which caused her to look up at him. Noticing that something was bothering him, she spoke up. "Irvy? Something wrong? Your not yourself!"

A sigh came from Irvines mouth, but he shrugged it off instantly. "Now now, when do I have something wrong with me?" He tipped his hat, "A sharpshooters gotta have nerves of steel and a personality to match." He snickered because he knew Selphie wasn't going to buy that charade. "Apparently Squall found some pale guy out in Deling, who had this huge wolf with him. Well I was down there in the infirmary with Squall earlier. Guess who he sent to fetch the wolf?"

Selphie sighed and looked at him, "Wolf? A giant wolf? SHOW ME!" Selphie started dragging them towards the elevator and Irvine sighed again knowing that everything he said past 'huge wolf' had been ignored.

As the couple reached the elevator, it had just come to the top, and behind the glass doors both of them could see, plain as day, Squall and Rinoa, lip locked in there. When the door opened and the two pulled back, Selphie exclaimed, "AWWWWW how cute!"

Squall immediately blushes and pushes past them to get to the bridge as fast as he can, with everyone else laughing at him.

Irvine smiled and yelled out at squall, "Ya did good Squall. Bout damn time!"

Selphie continues to laugh and then enters the elevator with Irvine and Rinoa. Then she starts to pester Rinoa about her and Squall. "So there IS something between you two! Come on you can tell auntie Selphie all about it!"

Rinoa shakes her head and laughs in response, not saying a word.


	5. Eyes that hold pain

_**AN: From here things start to pick up for our unlikely allies. I'm going to play around with formatting in the next chapter, so you guys should let me know what ya think. **_

Gilbert uncomfortably shifted to try to make himself more comfortable, it didn't work to his plan. But against his wishes his eyes just wouldn't stay open. Grisil licked his hand and settled more deeply around the albino. "Grisil. . ." Gilbert mumbled sleepily "you . . .won't . . .leave. . ." Before he could finish his thought the dark embrace of sleep had overcome him.

* * *

><p>As the elevator came to a stop on the first floor, Selphie was the first to emerge screaming "WOOO-HOOO!" After her was a very irritated Rinoa, and finally Irvine who was laughing his ass off at Selphie.<p>

Zell had heard the news about the giant wolf that had burst through the garden, and doing his duty he had been rushing around the main area looking for this thing, to no avail. He did however find Quistis who joined him in his search.

Just as the two had reached the elevator side, Zell stopped and looked up at it, thinking that he heard a wolf howl. He was gravely disappointed to see that it was Selphie, just being...well...Selphie. He shook his head and proceeded to say, "Hey guys have ya seen a wolf stands…" He paused as he thought about the height of the wolf and then jumped up to show about what height he was thinking, "... about yay high?" He gestured a height with his arm and then landed back where he was standing before.

Selphie shook her head no, "Nope, but Irvy's taking me to see it over in the Infirmary! I'm so excited!" She starts to squeal.

Zell raises a brow, "In the infirmary? It sounded perfectly fine to me when it ran through here." He was confused at this point and he was waiting for a response.

Irvine spoke up, "You'll find out when you get there Zell, trust me on that."

Quistis spoke up, "Yea that would make sense Zell, after all that is where Rinoa chased Squall from earlier…"_*I still wonder what that was about…*_ She shook her head and then continued, "Either way, we all seem to have a similar destination, might as well go together."

Rinoa chuckled, "Hey Zell…" Zell's ears twitched and he gave Rinoa his full attention. "...don't worry so much about the wolf, it's Gilberts companion. Not to mention Squall would kill anyone who messed with either Gilbert or his wolf."

Irvine's brow raised in interest, "So the man's name is Gilbert, then Squall was able to get information out of him, would you happen to know if he knew anything about the attack on Deling?" Rinoa shook her head no, and Irvine sighed, "Alright then I guess I'll just go let Selphie see this thing, I'll catch you guys later."

Irvine and Selphie begin to walk over towards the infirmary when Zell and Quistis come up behind them. Zells speaks out. "Yo I wanna see this thing too! Must be a fucking beast from what I hear!" He starts to punch the air like a punching bag.

Quistis smiles as she pushes up her glasses, "Yes, its been a while since I've seen a dire wolf as white as snow...or so the onlookers describe it as. Either way I'm in as well." She shrugged and the four made their way to the infirmary, and Rinoa went the other direction, with no particular destination in mind.

-2 min 35 seconds later-

"OH MY GOD ITS SO FLUFFY!" Screamed an excited Selphie as she entered the room. Irvine had face-palmed and started shaking his head.

Zell is inspecting the beast gauging how powerful it might be, and if he could beat the living hell out of it if need be.

Quistis has a journal out and is taking observations like some scientist in an experiment. Being that this is the first white dire wolf shes seen in her life, she was overly excited and before long she had an entire page on this thing. Suddenly she noticed a brown blanket covering a mass beside the wolf. Quistis tilts her head, having a feeling she knew what was under the blanket. She closed her book and started towards the wolf, despite Irvine and Zell's warnings. She slowly moved the blanket and looked into the red eyes of Gilbert for the first time.

* * *

><p>The high pitched squeal woke the drugged Gilbert. '<em>Can't I sleep in peace?' <em>Gilbert thought as he scooted closer to Grisil's side '_Ferrick, leave my room already!' _He glared at the direction the squeal had come from, but due to the medicine that was in his veins the expression looked more zoned out than intended. Then the blanket was lifted and Gilbert saw a pair of icy blue eyes, and a face framed by golden hair. '_That's not Ferrick. . .' _

All the while Grisil stared at the four with an unhidden intelligence, his mismatched red and black eyes not leaving them. When the blonde haired woman approached he turned his full attention to her, his ears flattening in a warning.

* * *

><p>Quistis was taken aback by the sight, she had not seen the person before this and now that she knew his name from the exchange earlier she spoke out in soft tone, "So you must be Gilbert, its a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Quistis." <em>*Damn he's cute* <em>

Zell is holding out his arm with his mouth agape like he wanted to say 'No don't do that!' but caught himself before he could noticing how calm she was despite the huge wolf right there in her face.

Irvine is still having issues controlling Selphie who doesn't notice that Quistis is potentially in danger at the moment. However because he is controlling Selphie he can not do anything.

Dr. Kadowaki comes into the room, "What'n blazes is with all the commotion over 'ere. Keep it down or'll you wake him up again!" She glances over at Quistis and says "Whoa whoa whoa! Leave em be! Ya know he got hit by that toxic malboro shit!"  
>Quistis backs off and puts the blanket back over Gilbert's head. "Sorry Dr. Kadowaki, I was just curious what he looked like, I'll be taking my leave now." She turns and walks past everyone else and returns to the Dormitory to think about what she just saw.<p>

Dr. Kadowaki turns to the other three and states, "Y'all best be scatterin too, let the feller get his rest, I'll get ahold of Squall when hes ready to be assaulted." Hands on hips and stubborn as a log, she stands there and waits for them to leave.

Zell looks at her and shrugs, "Fine, I'll be back later then, whatever."

Irvine shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk out, when hes not being followed he turns around and sees one devastated Selphie.

"But but but but but but but but but….fluffy...I wanna touch…." She's sniffling like she just lost her best friend or something.

Irvine grabs her hand and starts to drag her out, "Come on Selphie, fluffy will be there when we get back…"

"FLUFFY!" she screams as she is forcibly removed from the room…

* * *

><p>Grisil snorts at the yellow-girl and blinks as if to say 'Leave, my partner smells funny, and needs to sleep'. He laid his head down and watched the Doctor his expression could be read as either 'thank you' or 'I trust you to make him better, or else. . .'. Gilbert wiggled a bit and removed the blanket form over his head. He looked at her partially agitated, partially confused.<p>

"Who were they? Am I just some side show for them?" He sounded offended, and sighed pulling the blanket over his head like a hood. '_Just because my skin and hair is as pale as the MOON, and my eyes are the color of RUBIES, doesn't make me something you can just gawk at. . .I feel like a caged animal when people do that. . .or worse. . .Feared because of my condition. . .I am not demon spawn. . .' _"I am not demon spawn" he repeated out loud in a very soft voice. Grisil licked Gilbert's hand and made a soft 'bwof' sound.

* * *

><p>Dr. Kadowaki shook a finger in his direction, "No your not, now get some sleep befor'n I whack you over the head to knock ya out." With that she left.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert snuggled down, not wishing to be struck with anything, and closed his eyes. His thoughts still on the experiences from his past, the thrown stones, the threats of death, and of course the brand. . . for the first time in the last couple of years, the invisible collar of his enslavement choked him again, the memories of the whip lashes, the bruised cheek, the beating with the broom. . .He involuntarily choked and gasped for air, his body remembering the pain, the sheer terror of the Master, the other slaves' abuse. Gilbert finally got a good breath and uttered a strangled cry, quickly matched by Grisil's barking. Grisil doesn't normally bark, but he knew Gilbert was in trouble and he didn't have the way to save him. Gilbert scratched at his right shoulder blade, attempting to feel for the brand that should have been there, but all he felt was bandages. Had he been branded again? He panicked even more forgetting Grisil's presence, the actual room and everything that was a comfort to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Quistis watched as the others had walked past her in the hall not paying her much attention as she stood there leaning against the wall looking at her notes about the wolf. As she read her notes she couldn't shake the fact that Gilbert didn't get a chance to speak back to her. Snapping the book closed and returning it to her satchel she started off towards her dormitory to get some rest.<p>

Just as she took a step she could hear a commotion back in the infirmary, and it puzzled her for a second. Maybe it was Kadowaki doing something to him and it wasn't any of her business. No that couldn't be it, it seemed a bit more of a cry of desperation. Curious, Quistis retraced her steps back into Gilbert's room to see what was going on. As she peered into the room she noticed that the commotion was actually the wolf barking out, and she arrived just in time to see Gilbert entering his panic attack. Not taking a second thought she burst into the room and tried to soothe him. "I don't know what's wrong but you're going to be fine. You are among friends here." She hoped what she was saying would help but deep down inside even she wasn't buying her own bullshit.

* * *

><p>Gilbert found himself unable to stop the dark thoughts that were causing him to panic. The memories of pain, fear and isolation were a lot stronger than the ones of happiness and light. He cried out in fright as a shadow passed over him, he was eight again, and the Master's favorite chief was towering over him yelling at him. The Chief was saying that Gilbert was a bad omen, a creature best sent back to the pits of hell, to be killed by Dragon's fire. Tears ran down his face as his eyes widened in fright, the Chief raised his arm to strike him dead with the cast iron skillet in his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Quistis, not caring about the wolf being there, grabbed ahold of both of Gilberts shoulders and shook him profusely. "Snap out of it! Its not real!" She pulled him in close and started rubbing the back of his head, her inner mother like personality shining through. She may have barely knew the guy, but she wasn't about to allow someone to lose their mind right in front of her. She wasn't going to turn her back on someone who is in pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Grisil licked Quistis' hand. He whimpered nuzzling Gilbert's back. Gilbert suddenly took a gasp of air, nearly jumping he clung to Quistis. The silent tears turned to quiet sobbing. Gilbert closed his eyes. He began to relax, shifting closer to her. The clinging hold turned into an embrace. After a moment Gilbert opened his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry. . ."<p>

* * *

><p>Quistis felt him relax, and she smiled knowing that she had done something right. Feeling the wolf tongue run across her hand she both jumped a little bit and felt accomplished, knowing that wolf was protecting Gilbert. She held Gilbert tight, feeling as if she was his mother for the time being. Upon hearing his words she spoke back in a soft tone, "It's alright, you're going to be fine."<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert completely relaxed in her arms. He felt overcome by a wave of exhaustion. He blinked "Do you fear me?" He whispered one of his fears demanding to be answered ". . .I don't want to be feared . . .Not again. . ." He closed his eyes whispering even softer now "I don't want to be feared . . .I am not demon spawn. . ."<p>

Grisil shifted and stood up, shaking his fur out to fluff it up. The huge wolf looked at Quistis and his partner gave her a knowing look. 'Thank you' he seemed to say as he readjusted himself and laid down in such a way that Quistis would be able to lay Gilbert back down on him comfortably.

* * *

><p>She smiled and held him closer, "You're not feared, not by me, not by Squall or anyone else here. You're with friends, not enemies. You're not a demon spawn you're just Gilbert, just like I am Quistis. You are your own person and no one can change that no matter how much they judge you." She glanced at the wolf and nodded her head knowing that the beast had a much higher intelligence than everyone first believed. She knew now that she had just helped someone back from their own darkness, and now she unknowingly had made a friend with this new comer.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed happily, his fear gone. He started to yawn, but quickly stopped it. Gilbert didn't want to fall back to sleep, because this feeling of being another's arms was both warm and oddly fulfilling. He had never allowed someone to touch him in this way, it wasn't proper, nor was it allowed for the majority of his life. He closed his eyes and just accepted the position, not wanting to let go, but as he thought on that another yawn escaped his lips and he knew he wasn't going to be able to fight off the drowsiness much longer.<p>

"Thank you, Quistis. . .you were god-sent" The albino yawned again and sighed "I'm so tired. . .I don't know why I'm so tired. . ." He chuckled softly. He attempted to say something more but it just came out too mumbled to understand, and dozed off.

* * *

><p>Quistis couldn't help but feel heartfelt as she laid the sleeping Gilbert on his wolf. There was something about the kid that just got her thinking. "I wonder what his world was like, back then…and why he's like this." A sigh fell from her lips as she stood up looking down at the pale man. "I guess, that will have to be saved for another time...for now, I guess I'll leave him be and let him recover…" She left the infirmary swiftly at this point and returned to her dorm to get some rest.<p> 


	6. Dinner and Danger rising

_**AN: So, Here's the new Chapter! I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Also I wanna see some Reviews, Please? I want to know what you all are thinking. **_

* * *

><p>A week had passed when one morning's light came streaming into the room and covered Gilbert's face with warmth. He blinked and yawned. He stretched and stood up feeling much better, in fact he felt completely normal. Gilbert wandered the room a bit. He looked out the window and sighed softly. Gilbert felt his stomach growl, and he frowned. Looking around he noticed the food from the night before was gone, assumably because he had not touched it. With that in mind he began looking for the door. Gilbert looked around the room again and noticed a window that faced into the building. He peered through it and saw what looked to be an office, and other rooms similar to the one Gilbert was in. He tapped on the glass and upon no answer knocked on it.<p>

Dr. Kadowaki, appeared out of her personal bedroom beside the infirmary and glared into Gilbert's room through her office. She shook her head in shame as she walked over towards her door and ultimately into Gilbert's room. Gilbert would not only see the door to her office open automatically, but also the door to his own room slide open magically as she approached it. "Somethin wrong kid? You look like you've been shit at and hit."

Gilbert blinked looking at her. "Nothing's wrong." He tilted his head and gave a slight smile "But I would like to ask where I might be able get breakfast?" He walked over to Grisil and picked up the blanket. "I fell asleep before I was able to eat."

Dr. Kadowaki laughed and walked over to to the table by Gilbert's bed. She picked up the folder and started sifting through the records. After a few moments she looked up and smiled, "I'll have ya some nibblins for ya when I get back in some odd 15 minutes, but I'mma gonna go compare these here records with them new records of yers in mah office o'er there. Call me if'n ya need me." She walked out of the the room and made way to her office where she called the cafeteria to deliver some food over here for Gilbert.

Gilbert blinked and patted Grisil's head, the wolf woke up and snorted. Gilbert smiled as Grisil stretched out and yawned. Gilbert found his backpack and reached into it for Grisil's brush. "Come here boy, I'll give you a good brushing." The white wolf seemed overly excited and flopped over at Gilbert's feet a wolfish grin on his face.

Just as promised the food had arrived to Gilbert, along with a large plate of meat for Grisil to chow down on, however Dr. Kadowaki had yet to return where she was being held back in her office, because of Squall wondering on how Gilbert was feeling.

* * *

><p>Squall rolled over in his bed and covered his face with a pillow to stop the onslaught of light that was hitting his face. Groaning his flipped over on his back and stretched out. <em>*Ugh, another sleepless night.* <em>He swung his body up into a sitting position and instantly saw Rinoa coming in the door. A smile crossed his face and he got completely out of bed, stretching a bit. Glaring at the window he plotted against the sun, and all that it stood for.

Rinoa shook her head and sighed at the appearance of Squall, his hair was sticking in all kinds of directions, he was groaning heavily like he had been hit with a wrecking ball and was in 15 kinds of pain, and he just seemed so cute to her in this situation. She couldn't help but chuckle at him, which got her an insta-glare from Squall's direction.

Knowing better than to get on her bad side, Squall made no comment towards her laugh, but proceeded to blow a piece of hair out of his face as he dragged his feet into the bathroom to make himself presentable for the day. Once done he headed to the infirmary.

Squall spoke up, "I trust Gilbert has been well in your care? I was able to finish the renovations for his dorm last night, so whenever he is able he can move in their with his wolf."

Dr. Kadowaki sighed and said, "He may not look it but he's just fine, I got his blood tests back just a few minutes ago, and they are showing no traces of the toxin still left in him." She looked over into Gilbert's room. "I have a theory of why he is like that but I can't be for sure until I do some more research.

A sigh fell from Squall's lips as he turned towards the room, "Well then you get to that, I"ll tell him about the room but say that until further notice he is to remain here. Find out what's wrong with him doc. I don't want my men getting some sort of weird disease and be considered too incapacitated to fight." With that he left and walked across the hall.

As he entered the room he scoffed, "Look kid, I got your room ready to go, but until further notice you are to remain here. I will come get you when you are allowed to be moved out of here." That was it, and it was all he was going to say. _*Now that I'm done here I can go spend some time with Rinoa.*_ He turned to leave the room.

Gilbert looked at him blankly. He couldn't understand, he felt fine, like normal.

"I don't understand. I feel fine." Gilbert tilted his head "as far as I can tell am completely back to normal." Grisil was too busy eating to notice what was going on. Gilbert sighed "If something about me bothers you just say it. I'm pretty sure someone has said something similar to me in the past." He couldn't help but think '_why does this feel like a bad idea?'._

Squall scoffed, "Look what bothers me is the fact that you're here kid, there's nothing about you, except your wolf there, that bothers me. IF what you're saying is true about traveling through time then, truthfully I've had enough of that shit, I got stuck in an infinite time loop for a while. Trust me that was no damn picnic. Time space manipulation is just way out of my league for now." He shook his head and started out of the room, "Just listen here Gilbert, for the time being you're my guest and you shall be treated as such, if you want to be of service, so be it. However, other than that, you are to be under strict surveillance when outside of this room...understood?" _*fuck it I'm done talking…* _and he up and left not giving out any more shits for the day.

Gilbert watched him confused. He sighed heavily and sat back next to Grisil, leaning against the wolf.

"Grisil, I think he's lying. . ." Gilbert sighed again, he looked at his hands, his alabaster skin seeming to glow slightly due to the sunlight "Is it because of this? Is it because I am Albino?" He continued to think aloud to Grisil even though the wolf wasn't even caring.

Dr. Kadowaki came in shaking her head, "I heard the conversation between you two, well rather Squall talking to you, and let me tell you a secret that everyone round here knows bout Squall has this hard time showin his feelins ya know? He just told the truth, and those closa to 'im can tell that he's not lyin when he's a confused ball of frustration. Take it from someone who's known him from before he came the leader round here. 'es a stubborn one fo sure. but somone's gotta keep an eye on 'im. Besides even if he knew that you were albino, I doubt that'd he care botu sumtin that trivial."

Gilbert sighed he continued to look at his hands "I look this way because I am albino" He sighed looking to her "It has always given me issues. . ." He looked back at his hands " I was born this way. It's not my fault" He sighed softly again, closing his crimson eyes.

She laughed, "You may look weird but then again Selphie acts weird, Squall is a walking ice cube, Rinoa is a bipolar mess...especially around Squall, Zell is...well Zell…, there's the insanely over intellectual Quistis, and then there's the ladies man Irvine. You will get to know each and every one of em, and trust me kid, your gonna like em one way or another. That groups got somthin' bout them that makes people wanna follow dem, gives 'em hope. Your, weird, yes, but so is e'ry one else." She smiled and turned to leave the room, "If your not tired there are some books over yonder on that there table." She pointed to the table in the corner of the room. "Enjoy."

Gilbert nodded saying "I just want to feel accepted. . .It took me months to be accepted in the Tower" He looked at the books. "I guess I should catch up on what I have missed in the past two thousand years." He chuckled softly, and walked over to pick up the first book. "Oh, umm. . .How long do you think it'll take Squall to let me roam freely? I don't do well when my freedom is taken away." '_not after having it given to me'_

Stopping in the doorway, Dr. Kadowaki turned back towards Gilbert and chuckled, "Don't we all?" She looked back towards her office, and sighed, "Ya missed quite a bit and I'm sorry bout what happened to ya. As for ya being able to roam freely…well you're gonna hafta gain Squall's trust for that'n…and good luck with that…" Another sigh as she stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Gilbert situated himself next to Grisil once more and started to read. He was no longer aware of the passing of time. After a few hours lunch was set on his table, not to his notice. About an hour after lunch was set in his room he finished the first book. Sighing he looked at the plate of food and shrugged his shoulders before picking it up and settling back next to Grisil to eat. He looked at his companion and spoke to him in Elvin, to which the Dire Wolf's ears perked up to. Gilbert told him a short joke which resulted in Grisil snorting at him. Gilbert sighed "There's always a critic, eh?" He felt isolated and alone, but not completely alone, he had Grisil, but the fact that he couldn't walk among trees, and grasses made him feel out of place.<p>

Before long Squall returned to the infirmary. Zell and a couple of Elite SeeDs followed closely behind him Squall filed the group into the Gilbert's room and spoke out. "Alright Gilbert, we have your room ready for you and….your wolf….to take residence in. If you will just follow me and my companions." he gestured towards the door. "Oh and don't give me any reason to not trust you or your companion. Also you stated that you would do things to fit in around here, well heres your chance. Cook a dinner for seven, which includes yourself, I can provide you with all the ingredients and objects you will need. If you impress me and my friends, then I trust you as a friend, and you will be welcome to stay here for as long as you like, maybe even become a SeeD like everyone else. However for now lets just get you moved into your room." With that he gestured towards the door again.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile, cooking was one of the things he quite enjoyed. Grisil stood up and shook out his fur. Gilbert looked to at the great white wolf and chuckled "Okay, fluff-ball, let's go" Gilbert checked the harness and made sure it was tight before he slipped onto Grisil's back to get his backpack. He slid down easily and put the backpack on. Gilbert scratched under Grisil's chin, before using the same hand to grip the leather loop on the collar part of the harness. Gilbert gave a gentle tug on the loop and stepped forward, Grisil quickly beside him.

Squall lead the group out through the hall with Zell right beside him. Gilbert was to follow directly behind both of them and the three SeeD elites brought up the rear. _*That wolf better not try anything or so help me….* _He turned and eyed the wolf walking beside the pale man for a moment. He scoffed and continued on not caring too much about what was going on around him. The entirety of his focus was on the wolf, and nothing could steer it elsewhere. Finally the group found their way to the room, and Squall opened the door gesturing for Gilbert to walk inside. "Alright kid, this is your room, make the most of it. Its got a kitchen area and a bathroom, which I specially made for you since you told me of your interests. Also theres a door that leads to the quad, that your wolf should be able to open by approaching." He paused for a moment and glared Gilbert down, "Just don't attack my soldiers, or let him maul them. Kapiche?" Turning to leave he said, "If you need anything there will be a couple guards just outside your door, ask them to get ahold of me in which case I'll be here soon as I can or send someone I trust to meet with you."

_*Thank god thats over...wolf should be fine in there and I've told everyone to be careful on the quad so that should take care of that.* _A sigh of relief fell from Squall's lips and he proceeded to walk towards his own room, leaving Gilbert to explore his new territory.

Gilbert blinked nodding the area, for what he could see, was larger than his living quarters at the Tower. He let go of the loop on Grisil's harness and walked around. He laid his pack on the bed and walk into the kitchen. "What to cook, eh? . . .Let's just see what we have" He looked through the cabinets and what he fore surprised him a bit, there was good amounts of every spice Gilbert knew of, including Cinnamon, the most expensive spice that he knew of. He smiled and set to work. He had some prime cuts of beef, to which he could cut into stips and saltee. He decided that was what he was going to do. For dessert he thought something that would show off his prowess with using cinnamon, most likely a cake, or tart. He worked on the meal for the rest of the afternoon, working from no cookbook other than his own memory.

* * *

><p>Rinoa was standing outside the room waiting for Squall to return, after seeing him in one of his moods earlier she was a bit worried about him. It did not take Squall long to get his business done and return though, as she could already spot him coming down the hall, and it had only been about twenty minutes. She sighs and pushes herself off of the wall to intercept Squall.<p>

Squall, who paid Rinoa a passing glance just walks right on past and into the room without a word. His mind was too far gone, and all he wanted some some sleep at this point.

Rinoa followed him into the room and caught him before he flopped into the bed. "Look I know you don't like having him around but hey, at least he's willing to make it up to us…" she paused for a moment then asked, "He did agree to make the dinner I assume?" A simple nod from Squall was all that she needed to confirm that, "Well that's great, I'll go tell the others and let you get some rest, you're probably beat after dealing with Gilbert, and the refugees from Deling… I'll wake you when its time to eat."

Not giving two shits anymore Squall just nodded and face-planted on the bed.

* * *

><p>Once the meal was finished, Gilbert smiled, it was definitely something that should make them happy. It was simple, yet in it's simplicity it was elegant. He walked over to the door and poked his head out. "Pardon me, but would one of you two, Chaps, tell Squall that the meal is done?" he slipped back inside his door before getting an answer. Grisil yawned at him and thumped his tail on the floor. Gilbert looked at the wolf confused, but when Grisil looked towards the kitchen area Gilbert understood. The last bit would need to be done soon, he just needed to drizzle the still runny icing on the cooling cinnamon swirl cake. Scratched Grisil's head in thanks and set into the kitchen to finish.<p>

* * *

><p>The main group of Squall, Quistis, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, and Selphie emerged down the hallway en route towards Gilbert's suite of a dorm room. Thanks to Squall's willingness to throw some gil that way, they were able to add all the comforts of home; a dining area, a kitchen, a bathroom, a lounging area (mostly for the wolf), and a bedroom. Not to mention the direct access to the quad from his room. That was unprecedented on this Garden. The large room would be large enough for the entire group, Gilbert and the wolf to fit and enjoy their meal. Each and every group member was in formal attire, except for Squall, who in a rush just dawned his SeeD uniform instead of normal formal clothes. Knocking on the door was Quistis, who waited for the man to open his door and invite them inside. Truth be told she was already impressed by the smell wafting out from the room.<p>

Gilbert had slipped into the bedroom to change into something more suitable. He smiled at himself in the mirror and tied his hair back. The knock at the door made him jump slightly, he shooed Grisil to another area of the room as he made his way to answer it. He opened the door, and smiled softly. He was wearing his best, well minus his jacket which he had deemed a bit unnecessary, but he had donned his brilliant crimson red vest, that's color seemed only outmatched by his eye color.

"Ah, Welcome. Do come in." He bowed gesturing to come inside "Please make yourselves comfortable, I will return shortly with dinner" Gilbert stood up, his old role as a Butler shining through. As he did his eyes momentarily meet Quistis' and a knowing smile formed across his lips. He left the door open for them to come in and returned to the kitchen to get the plates.

Quistis nodded and the group poured in. Moments later she spoke up, "Oh my what is this wonderful smell?" She smiles and makes way to the table with high expectations for this meal.

Squall scoffs, _*Here's your chance kid, impress me…*_ He starts to wander around the room for a moment, then suddenly Rinoa, in her white dress, yanked on his arm and dragged him over to the table forcefully.

Selphie and Irvine walk in arm in arm and without a word, surprisingly, take a seat at the table, being as elegant as possible.

Zell walks in and takes a big whiff of the air, "Damnit its not hotdogs…" sounding slightly disappointed as he makes his way over to the table, adjusting his tie as he walked. Also hating the fact that he was forced to wear formal attire.

With each of them at the table they waited for the main course. Squall especially, he wanted to know how this guy cooks.

Gilbert found himself blushing across his nose and ears at Quistis' kind comment. He took a deep breath and situated three plates on his left arm, and two on his right. He walked out and gracefully set the first two plates in front Squall and Rinoa, then Irvine and Selphie, then Quistis all the while speaking.

"I have prepared a Stir-fry Beef steak, with crisp vegetables in a light butter sauce" He smiled at each person as he sat their plate in front of them. He returned to the Kitchen and returned with the last two plates, he sat the first in front Zell and the last at the empty seat. Gilbert returned to the kitchen once more and returned with a tray and cups he sat one down in front of every in the same order as before, "The meal is served with a special Rose and Jasmine Tea." Gilbert sat at the empty seat, Quistis on his left, Squall on his right and continued "I hope you enjoy"

The group dug into the meal without a word, except for Selphie's excited squeal showing that she enjoyed the meal profusely. Zell was...stuffing his face. Irvine and Rinoa were eating regularly, while Squall was probing the food to see how it was made while eating it slowly, taking in each and every bite.

* * *

><p>After a while everyone had finished their meals and looked over to Gilbert to give their take on the meal. Everyone enjoyed it, but Squall was last to speak.<p>

Without a word he pushed back his chair and started to stand up when Rinoa grabbed his shoulder. He looked down at her and she shook her head. None the less he broke free and walked over to Gilbert, ironically placing his hand on his shoulder. "You did good, that food was amazing." Was all he had to say, before he returned to his seat and back to silence.

Gilbert blinked and a sly smile formed across his lips. Grisil padded into the room and nudged Gilbert's elbow. "Shall I get Dessert then?"

Squall's brow immediately raised at the fact that Gilbert said there was more food coming. The others were not as quiet though. Selphie almost jumped through the ceiling, and Irvine's mouth dropped to the floor. Zell pounded on the table with joy, and Rinoa was clearly excited. Quistis however, had her eyes on the empty plate this entire time, just awestruck on how great that tasted.

She thought, _*Damn, he's cute AND he can cook….*_ as she sat there wondering what else this man could do.

Gilbert chuckled and got up. He returned to the kitchen with the tray. He returned and smiled setting the still warm slices of Cinnamon cake in front of each person in turn

"Dessert is a Cinnamon Swirl cake, with vanilla icing." He sat down, mentally smiling that he hadn't slipped in his skills as a formal Butler.

Squall nodded, _*Damn kid you got my approval….just cook my meals and we're golden…*_ and he started to eat slowly and enjoy it all.

The other repeated the first process with the exception of Zell and Selphie. Zell had practically face planted the food and started mauling it with his face.

Selphie was already licking her fingers…..she had ate the entire thing in record breaking time...along with Irvine's piece. And he's sitting there blaming Zell, who is miraculously not choking yet.

Quistis has fallen into a day dream like state and couldn't get her mind off how good this cake was.

Overall the group is in complete disarray because of one man's cake.

Gilbert chuckles softly "Would you like me to get you another slice, Sir?" He looked at Irvine. Gilbert stood up, and paused. Grisil sniffed Selphie remembering the her as girl from the other day. The wolf nuzzled her arm and whined for attention.

Selphie immediately got distracted by the wolf and actually kept her busy for a while. "FLUFFY!" She screamed as she started profusely petting it. "ITS SO SOFT!"

Irvine nodded yes to Gilbert for the extra piece of the cake and when it came to him he just ate it in silence while his girl was preoccupied.

Squall finishes his cake and stands up, "Thanks for the meal, it was quite delicious, but if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." _*Lets hope that Xu has a handle on the refugee situation or tonight is going to be hell again.* _He sighed as he left the room, and Rinoa looked over to Gilbert.

"Look you did good to impress him, and not just him but me as well. Welcome to Balamb Garden, Gilbert, I do hope you enjoy your stay….now if you'll excuse me...I must go make sure that a certain someone doesn't make a mess of things." With that said she up and left trying to catch up to Squall.

Zell frantically looked at the clock and then a look of shock took over his face, "OH SHIT I'M LATE!" That was all he said before bolting out of the room.

Irvine drug Selphie out of the room after thanking Gilbert for the food, because they had plans for the night...even though Selphie was enjoying her time with the fluffy wolf.

This left Quistis, who finally spoke up after everyone else up and left. "Look...Gilbert, that was an amazing meal. Thank you for that, it sure has been a long time since I got to eat that good!" She laughed and took a drink of her tea.

Gilbert smiled "Thank you. It's been a while since I've been able to do something like this" He began to gather the dishes to wash them. Grisil padded out of the room, to lay down near the bed. Gilbert paused and looked at Quistis "Squall mentioned earlier about me possibly become a member of SeeD. . .What does that mean? And what would I have to do?" He looked genuinely confused, but interested.

Quistis sat back in her chair, letting her velvet red dress sparkle in the light, "Well SeeD is...well or was...simply created with the intention of destroying a sorceress who had intended on destroying the world as we know it. That time has come and gone, and now we are the main military force in Gaia. We keep the peace, and keep other factions at bay. Your job as a member of SeeD would be to work with the others to do as I said, and keep the peace of the world. You would be a member of the most influential faction in all of Gaia." She laughs to herself then sits up to take a drink. "I'm sorry I went on a rant…didn't mean to bore you with all the detail."

"It doesn't bore me" Gilbert replied, he slipped into the bedroom and returned with his pack. He reached into it a pulled out an odd dome shaped object that was making a very soft clicking noise. "It sounds a lot like what I was being trained to do. Well minus the Sorceress." He chuckled "We were trained to fight an underground war. . .It would have been devastating had we not been there." He looked at the object in his hand "This is a Gear Key, It allowed me to come and go from the Tower as I pleased. It does other things but I'd guess they probably don't work any more. . ." He sighed. "But if I may be able to help people, I'd do it in a heartbeat. What would I have to do in order to become a member of SeeD?" He looked at Quistis with a fire in his eyes like he had found a purpose for himself.

Quistis smirked and stood up, "Sounds like you are quite the fighter to have that much of a story packed around with you. As for joining SeeD, the first step is gaining Squall's trust...and trust me when I say that you're on the right track there. That meal knocked him dead, I haven't seen him that pleased since the night that him and Rinoa disappeared for a while." She stopped and laughed while shaking her head. "Either way keep pleasing him like that and you'll be taking that exam in no time." She walked over towards the window and gazed out into the night. "You know, its such a nice night, I might go on a walk through the quad before heading to bed. Thanks again for the meal, it was superb." She smiled at him and started towards the door.

Gilbert blinked "Do you mind if I join you?" He smiled softly "I don't want you to walk alone, Just let me get my jacket" He again slipped into his room to grab his tailcoat to put it on.

Quistis turned her back to Gilbert and had a small victory inside her mind, "Well if you insist, I guess I can't say no. I'll be waiting outside your door in 15 minutes, once I get some more comfortable clothes on." With that she walked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>After changing back into her normal salmon colored outfit she made her way back to Gilberts room and knocked on the door to signal that she was there and ready to go.<p>

Gilbert answered the door. He was wearing his normal outfit, his dark brown pants, gray tank top that, since he'd taken the bandages off, revealed part of the tribal swirl tattoos on his right arm that creeped up his to shoulder and onto his back, and his soft-soled boots, he also wore his blue gloves, which came up to the elbow. He gave a smirk, and offered his hand to her. "Let us go, Milady"

_*Wow…* _Was all she could think as she saw the utter transformation from the overly gentleman to the bad-ass warrior-ish man standing in front of her. "Yes shall we?" She couldn't help but notice the tribal tattoo that made its way up his arm and seemingly poured into his back. Another _*Wow…*_ as she grabbed the extended hand and started off towards the quad with him. "Anyway, about SeeD. You'll find that you will have a three part exam. The written part, personal evaluation, and then the field exam. It is quite some time till the next exam, a little over a year actually, so you will have some time to prepare if that is what you want to do." She smiled his way then turned back forward as they emerged into the quad.

Gilbert looked up at the sky as they exited the building. He smiled, letting the night air flow over him. "Ah. I missed the flow of the air" he smiled "Plenty of time to get ready." looked at her "I guess you probably wonder what my preferred weapon is? As a Ranger, I use a ranged weapon, mine is an enchanted longbow. . .But we also have a secondary weapon generally another ranged one. . ." he lifted his hands "I am unique here. My friends call me a 'Dancing Ranger' because of my fighting style. These are my Claws. I am a what is know as a Melee Ranger, I like being up close and personal when I attack." He stepped forward and took a deep breath summoning his claws, the yellow of the claws stood out against the blue scales of the gloves. "It's taken me the last three years of my life to be able to fight the way I do."

Quistis smiled at Gilbert enjoying the conversation. Her eyes wandered around the moonlit quad and finally fell back on Gilbert as he began talking about the type of weapons that he used. It had really surprised her that he could fight, and now she was curious to see him in action. "A longbow? Man its been a while since I've seen one of those, most people around here prefer guns over bows. However there are a few who still use melee weapons." She pulls out her chain whip from a pouch on her lower back. "This here whip is my weapon of choice, and I've been using it for years." The statement about him being a dancing ranger caught her attention even more, and now she was really wanting to see this man fight. Then came the awe struck moment that really caught her off guard. He had just summoned yellow claws from the tips of his fingers, well rather the gloves he wore over them. "Now that's impressive...why don't you show me what you mean by 'dancing ranger.'" She smiled at him and waited for his response.

Zell was sitting in a tree close to where the other two were talking, and sure enough he was chewing on a hot dog. He wasn't especially happy that he had missed the cafeterias weekly midnight hotdog give away, hell it was the first time he had missed that since he tried the hotdogs for the first time...4 years ago. He shook his head and sighed, "Damnit! Now what in hell am I gonna do till next Thursday? I don't have enough hot dogs in storage to last me!" He said under his breath as he started to scan the quad for any activity. Sure enough there was a couple walking across the quad a few meters away. A closer inspection of the two almost made him fall out of the tree, and choke on his hotdog. It was Quistis and the new guy! Zell took in the moment and jumped down from his tree so he could stay hidden from their sight, and listen in on their conversation…he knew it was wrong to invade their privacy but he was so curious at this point that it was hard to just up and leave.

Gilbert scanned the area looking for any trees, upon seeing none suitable to him shrugged his shoulders. He shifted, lowering himself closer to the ground. He launched himself forward flipping before he landed. Immediately he started into a flurry of blows, all done with superb and practiced grace. After a flying roundhouse kick, Gilbert paused and looked to Quistis, no sign of tiredness after the acrobatic display. "It is a style that utilizes my strong points, mostly my balance, grace, and the strength I have built up over the years." He walked back to Quistis. "it is meant to confuse an enemy, and make my movements hard to track" Gilbert chuckled, un-summoning his claws.

Zell's mouth drops as the man who just served him the best meal of his life just out maneuvered his own technique, "You have got to be kidding me...this guy can fight too? Those moves may be fancy but I wonder how he would stand up in a real fight…" He smirks as an evil idea hatches in his head, and he slowly slips away from the two talking in the quad to set said idea in motion.

Meanwhile Quistis, was completely awestruck by the grace of Gilbert's fighting style, it was almost peaceful to watch, like a dance of some sort. She understood now why they called him a dancing ranger. "Impressive…" she states as he walks back over to her. "Its quite different from what I'm used to seeing when it comes to melee fighting. Yet I can see its usefulness on a battlefield." She smiled, and looked towards the moon, "Thank you for coming with me tonight, its nice to know that not all men out there are buffoons and ruffians." She turned towards him and smiled one last time before she started walking away.

Gilbert bowed "I am glad you think that of me." when he stood up he was smiling. "It is a pleasure to talk to someone so freely" He in seconds had matched her pace, and walked alongside her. "Please don't hesitate to come to talk to me, I would enjoy it." He paused blinking a moment "It seems I might be lost. . ."

Quistis laughs to herself a bit, "It sure it was a pleasure, and I would love to talk some other time ." She continued to walk beside him until he states that he is lost. At this point she chuckles and shakes her head, "Your room is off in that direction, I'm going to swing by the bridge and make sure nothing's amiss then head off to bed. You go ahead and get some rest as well, knowing Squall, he's going to have something planned for you tomorrow."

Gilbert looks in the direction and blinked "Oh. Okay. Thank you." He embarrassingly chuckles " I guess I should get some rest. Thank you, and I hope you have a great evening" He bowed his head and turned to walk off

Quistis did her rounds to the Bridge and finding nothing wrong she returned to her room, her mind never straying from thinking about Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Squall walks through the front gates of the Garden exhausted. <em>*I swear if I have to give another damn speech I'm going to kill someone…*<em> As he walked through the door he was met by a low ranked officer who stood in immediate attention. "At ease…" Grumbled Squall.

"Sir, our scouts have reported strange activity back in Deling City…"

Squall immediately did not seem as tired as he did before, almost like something had revitalized him. "What do you know?" _*DAMNIT! if only I could get some fucking rest around here!*_

"Well…" The guard went on to explain how the rebuilding crews have faced problems with their supplies vanishing right out from under their feet. "Not to mention the attacks. Some days are worse than others but around 15 percent of our workforce lay dead at the moment."

A fire began to burn in Squall's eyes as he stormed off, "You go spread the news, we're going back to Deling, starting in a few hours. Make preparations to move the Garden.!"

"SIR!"

And with that Squall stormed off toward the bridge to give Nida the order to move the Garden. The whole way he was cussing up a storm.

* * *

><p>Gilbert finally found the door to his room, and slipped into it. Grisil lay asleep next to the bed, And Gilbert thought about joining him, but he still had to wash the dishes from earlier, he removed his claws and sat them nearby and quickly washed the dishes. He picked up the blue scaled gloves and walked into his bedroom to go to sleep. His mind returning to the thoughts of the feeling he had when around Quistis. He'd only known her a few days, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be close to her. Gilbert rolled over to his side , still thinking. It had taken him weeks to finally warm up to the group he was put with in the Tower. It had taken him months to tell them about his past, his life in slavery, yet he felt that he could tell Quistis, and possibly the Doctor about these things. But the thing that worried him the most was a secret that he hadn't told the group he worked with for almost two years, the fact that he was an Andreil, He was still afraid of what they thought of him afterwards, what went through their minds when the albino human was replaced by a large Black Panther, one whose eyes were red as fire. . .<p>

Sighing Gilbert sat up and readjusted the blankets around him and laid back down to sleep.


	7. Return of an old Rival

The next morning came and the garden loomed over the Deling City once again, yet this time there was something different. Squall stood up on the bridge running on just a few hours of sleep, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. "Alright Nida take us down, we will take it from here, make sure to protect the garden and do not be afraid to move it away from the city if it gets too dangerous. Nida nodded at him and Squall took the elevator down to the third floor to meet with the group. The ones that were present included, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine. Squall was not phased that Rinoa was not here because that meant she could stay on the garden. Staying on the garden kept her safe.

"Alright guys, just like old times, Its just us against whatever is killing our forces down there."

Zell did his normal routine of punching the air, "Aww hell yea!"

Irvine laid his gun over his shoulder and scoffed, "Gimme a target and its dead, but this, this is different. How do we kill what we can't find?"

Selphie was the one to respond, "C'mon Irvy stop being such a downer!" She spun her nunchucks around her body and finally ended in a stance, "Were gonna win no matter what!" She jumped up and squealed with joy, "OH my god this is going to be so much fun!"

Quistis eyed Selphie like she was crazy or something then added her own input, "I'm not entirely sure if I agree with Irvine, but Selphie is right. Doesn't matter if we can't find it now, gotta take care of it somehow or die trying right?"

"Right." a familiar voice spoke from behind Squall, and the rest of the group smiled knowing who it was.

Squall turned and saw what he wasn't hoping to see, Rinoa standing there with her disc blade equipped. _*...fucking hell…*_ he shook his head and then spoke out, "Well since all of us are here then I guess we will split into two teams of three to find and eliminate this thing. Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie will make up the first team, Zell and Rinoa you're with me. I will scope out the interior of the city, particularly where the damage was done with the attack, you guys check the outskirts of the city and the mansion row. Meet under Deling Tower in 6 hours, and contact each other if someone finds our enemy...now move out."

Each group went towards the main gate their own way and Quistis was able to catch up to Squall, "What about Gilbert? Why doesn't he come along?"

Squall scoffed, "Why not? He's no fighter, more like a cook with a really big wolf, leave him be and he'll be safer." _*Why have you taken interest in this man Quistis?* _He raises a brow at her question.

Quistis laughs and shakes her head, "No you don't understand he can fight! I've seen it!"

Squall shrugs it off, "Yea and I've seen a ruby dragon accidentally bite off its own tail, whatever Quistis he's not going."

She starts to speak up again but squall immediately cuts her off, "I said no and no is final damnit. _*Fucking women….don't know when to take no for a damned answer*_

Then Zell, who overheard the exchange between Quistis and Squall, stepped in and spoke out, "She's not lying Squall I was there, I saw him do some weird ass shit. I'm pretty sure I wasn't drunk but I saw him summon claws out of nowhere with them gloves of his."

Squall finally stops and looks between Quistis and Zell, "What the fucking hell is going on here, ok fine we'll bring him but hes coming with me. If he can fight as well as you say then hell I gotta see this for myself. Go get him Quistis, and bring him to us at the front gate. When he arrives then we shall depart." Squall broke free from the exchange and made his way to the front gate where he and the others waited for Quistis to return.

Quistis made her way to Gilbert's room and pounded on the door. "Gilbert get ready you're going on a mission...bet you're glad you got that sleep now aren't you?" She joked around. "I'll be waiting out here for you."

Gilbert blinked a few times hearing the banging. '_A mission?. . .What?'_ He didn't state his confusion out loud, but he threw on his armor, it was mottled grey-green like his cloak, and slung his quiver over his shoulder along with his longbow, lastly he pulled on the Dragonscale gloves on.

"Grisil!" He called to the wolf who 'bwoofed' coming over to him. Gilbert made extra sure the harness was on him good and opened the door leading the wolf out.

"What is going on?" He immediately asked Quistis upon seeing her.

Quistis pushes Gilbert to hurry before Squall gets angered and she explains the whole situation to him all the way up to Squall's orders, "I'm sorry to bother you about this but I had hoped you could show Squall what you showed me last night."

When the trio had reached the main gate, Squall pushed off of the wall that he was leaning on and glared in Gilbert's direction, "People say you can fight...don't disappoint me kid...Alright were all accounted for, move out for your respective area in Deling. See you all in 6 hours."

Squall and Rinoa jumped on the Phoenix, Zell peeled out of the front of the garden on a motorcycle and the others all piled into a truck to get to the city. The group was finally back together for the first time in over a year.

Gilbert Smirked at Squall "I have my claws". The phoenix appeared and Gilbert tilted his head thinking '_They were trying to help the city. . .not destroy it . . .that means the flying thing is . . .'_ He twisted himself to look at the building, The Garden as he remembered it being called, and it was the same flying floaty thing. He jumped onto Grisil's back and slid close to his back. Gilbert clicked his tongue and Grisil surged forward before anyone could stop him. The white wolf kept pace with the others quite well, His tongue hanging out in a wolfy display of happiness. '_I'll show them, I didn't train, sweat, and bleed for nothing. . .'_ He kept an eye out for any possible ambush, as that was his duty in his old group. He was a Ranger, the one who tracked down the things, the one who silently scouted ahead, the one who can vanish in nature before anything's eyes, It was his duty to use these abilities to help the group in any way possible. Gilbert closed his eyes and took a deep breath ready to spring once a threat showed itself.

The two groups split off almost immediately as they barreled off towards Deling. No threats showed themselves on the trip there nor during their first run through of the city. However something else struck them as weird...where were all of the workers? Every single person that was supposed to be in this city could not be accounted for, there was no blood, and no sign of life.

Squall stopped and jumped down from the phoenix. "I don't like this, everyone keep your guard up." _*What the hell, where are the bodies….* _Meanwhile the other group was facing the same problem. There was nothing to be found anywhere no matter what they did. The place was literally a ghost town.

Squall turned to Gilbert, "Hey Gil, you makin anything of this? Because this is just stumping me." He waited for an answer as he looked around."

Gilbert sat up on Grisil's back and looked around. No blood, doesn't mean no trace. Gilbert looked around this time scanning for any sign. His crimson eyes fell on a scrap of cloth. A piece from one of the workers' clothing. He slipped off Grisil's back and walked over to the scrap and picked it up

"No blood, Doesn't mean there is no trace left behind" Gilbert held it out to show Squall "This looks like part of a uniform, one similar to the one you wore to dinner." Gilbert walked over to Grisil and held it close to the wolf's nose. "Okay, let's find them" Grisil sniffed it and let out a loud howl, and Gilbert jumped back onto the Wolf's back "you'd better keep up" He stated before Grisil surged forward.

Squall smirked, "Well I'm glad that I brought you along." He took off after Gilbert keeping up fairly well, Zell had stayed on the bike and Rinoa was riding the phoenix...which Squall eventually got back on himself and he let Gilbert lead the way to where they were going.

The scent trail lead to the center of town, to a large arch, under which there a single person left alive was.

"Don't do it!" the man screamed "It's a trap!" But it was too late Grisil had already charged under the arch in the center of town.

Squall immediately saw the danger that was about to happen and ordered the phoenix to take an immediate uppercut in front of the falling gate since they were behind Gilbert. Rinoa, who didn't expect the sudden change in direction, had fallen towards the ground, and if it wasn't for Zell behind behind them, she surely would have been gravely injured. Zell jumped off of his bike and caught Rinoa mid-air before coming to a crashing halt right into Grisil.

"Heh, nice catch Chicken-wuss." The voice caught both Squall and Zell's attention immediately.

Squall immediately leveled out the flight pattern and stood upon the back of the Phoenix staring down someone he never thought he would see again. _*Seifer….*_ "Weren't you dead Seifer."

The man cloaked in a tan trench-coat tapped his gunblade on his shoulder, "Well you see Squally boy, some people just refuse to die. After all I still have a dream to fulfill." He chuckled and swung his gunblade to the side. "But you see my dear friend you are in my way...and those who get in my all meet the same fate." Just like that he disappeared from sight and Squall focused his senses to try and track him. He casted Haste on himself and for a split moment he was able to see him move. _*What is this madness, how is he able to move this fast?!* _Squall was able to follow him for long enough to parry his attack. For a few minutes he was forced to fight on the defensive without much hope on taking the advantage. Finally Squall cast a slow spell on the surrounding area and a haste on himself. This allowed him to see where Seifer was but he still moved at about the normal speed. _*Finally its time to settle this once and for all!* _To those watching this battle all they would see would be a spark here and there that would be appearing as if out of nowhere, and each person teleporting around like it was their job.

Finally Squall was able to deal a good blow to Seifer's left arm which made him retreat a bit to assess the situation. "Damn you, since when were you so good with that blade of yours?!"

Squall scoffed, "I lead the garden now, when you lead a group of people you care about, you start to cross barriers that you previously thought to be impassable."

Seifer growled at the sight, and since when do you have my girl under your possession? Did I ever just give her up? I don't think so!" he swung his gunblade from side to side then winces in pain, "And where'd you pick up the weirdo? Fucking white hair and red eyes, what is he? Some fucking demon spawn? Either way the little bitch better not get in my way or he'll end up just like you! Dead!" He disappeared again and this time it didn't seem like he was coming back.

Squall floated down to where the gate was and slipped through the bars to make sure everyone was alright. "Is anyone hurt?" He asked as he looked right at Rinoa, double checking on her.

Rinoa looked over at him and nodded her head, "Thanks to Zell here…" She walked over to Squall and gave him his first injury for the fight, a slap across the face. "...next fucking time you make a 90 degree turn on that thing give me a damn warning!"

In the meantime Zell had started his way up the archway to release the mechanism that had closed the gates so that they could get out.

Squall rubbed his face and shook it off, _*I deserved that…*_

Gilbert's face was sent in a snarl. He looked ready to shred the offending man. He lept down Grisil's back. "He's injured, Right?" He walked up to Squall "He's bleeding. . ." Gilbert gave a twisted smile "I can track him." '_I'll show him Demon Spawn. . .He'll Pray that the Dragons show him mercy!' _Grisil growled wanting to help Gilbert tear the offending man. Gilbert cracked his knuckles, "Just give me the order. I am your weapon to use."

Squall looked at Gilbert, and sighed. In the short time that he had known him, not once had he been this pissed about something. As much as Squall wanted to hunt down Seifer, it worried him to see Gilbert this pissed...never the less he spoke out. "His blood should be on that rooftop over there, try to figure out the direction he went do NOT leave the city. If he remained in the city then you are free to engage him, but give us a signal to where he is, Grisil's howl will suffice." The gates finally start to open, and click upward slowly, "Now go before he gets too far."

Gilbert took a running start at the gate and slid under it. after he go to the other side he rolled to crouch. He launched himself into the air and in an instant his muscle rippled under black fur. He made it easily, his large black paws landing softly. The blood was easy enough to find, the scent was strong. Gilbert looked to the arch, were Grisil was attempting to get under the gate. He gave a loud scream-like roar and took off in the direction the scent went.

Squall couldn't believe his eyes, what he just saw happen to Gilbert was making him think twice about releasing the leash on the beast. _*Oh fuck….* _He glanced over at Rinoa and her jaw was stuck in the dropped 'holy shit what the fuck just happened' position. He shook his head and then saw Zell emerge from the archway.

"What in hell is wrong with you two?" Zell looked puzzled at the looks on their faces, and noticed that Gilbert was gone. "And where is Gilbert at?"

Squall without turning his gaze back to Zell said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Now get on your bike, and get ready to follow Grisil. I want you to take Rinoa with you just in case something happens. Get back to the Garden if there is a conflict, but if you leave find and tell the others before you do."

The gates opened and Grisil took off like a bat out of hell. Squall without a second thought, charged after the wolf, and jumped onto his Phoenix determined to keep up with him.

Zell stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he and Rinoa got on the bike and tore out of there following the blazing trail in the sky.

* * *

><p>Gilbert could tell he was getting close to his prey. He growled the sound reverberating off the walls. He put on a surge of speed not wanting to let him get anywhere near the edge of the city.<p>

Meanwhile Grisil took up his homing howl, running past the other part of the group, he didn't falter or stop but continued past trying desperately to catch up to Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Squall didn't lose sight of his tracker right in front of him, he was determined to keep up with Grisil and eventually find Gilbert. He was so focused that he didn't even notice that the path they took, passed right through where the other group was. All that mattered was making sure Gilbert didn't do anything stupid. He knew that look in his eye...the look of a bad idea. Having seen that before in many of his students, he knew he had to find him quick or someone was going to end up dead...and it just might be Gilbert himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Irvine led the other group of three around the city in search of their culprit when suddenly Selphie tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at Squall, who was flying in the opposite direction.<p>

Throwing his gun upon his shoulder, he was about to speak when he spotted Zell on his bike, and waved him down. Once Zell came to a stop beside them Irvine spoke up, "What in hell's going on?"

Zell shook his head, "No time to explain, all I can say is fucking Seifer's back, and Squall's after him…" he looked at Quistis, "...so is Gilbert." He looked over to spot Squall getting further away. "Damnit I can't stay and talk Irvine, I'll call you when everything stops moving so damned quickly." Zell laid on the gas in a futile attempt to catch back up to Squall, leaving the other three standing there dumbstruck, and not knowing what to think.

* * *

><p>Gilbert skidded to a stop, the scent just ended where he was. It was just gone, no, red eyes widened, that man had used some intelligence, and had ducked into the sewers. He roared in frustration the sound echoed off the walls. In an instant Gilbert stood up, pacing yelling in Elvin, he was so frustrated. Where else would you hide from something that can track by smell, but a place where there is many strong smells to cover your own. Gilbert gave a frustrated sigh and stopped pacing. He heard Grisil's homing howl moments before the white wolf appeared and barreled into him.<p>

Grisil was so happy to find Gilbert that he just had to cover the poor, frustrated Ranger in all kinds of licks. He wanted to let his pale, fur-less brother know he was loved, no matter what anyone said or did to him. Grisil didn't mind the yelling and attempts of being pushed away, he was just focused on showing Gilbert how much he loved the pale man.

Squall landed beside Grisil and the phoenix dissipated. Not even passing another thought to Seifer, Squall moves over to Gilbert and leans over him, "Mind telling me, what in hell that was?" He spoke nonchalantly as he waited for his answer, even though he was still awestruck at what happened.

Gilbert finally pushed Grisil aside, and sits up looking away from Squall. "It's just something I can do. . .It is completely natural" He refused to lift his gaze to meet Squall's. '_I shouldn't have done that so close to them. . .I should have waited for Grisil. Squall will probably never trust me. . .not after withholding this information' _"I am what is called an Andreil. . .You won't find any information on it. Trust me. . .We are or were hunted for our pelts. . .and because we scare people. . . It's perfectly natural, I mean, I am a part of nature in a way that most aren't. It's also a part of me." He shivered, slightly afraid of Squall might do or say. "Andreils make the best Rangers. . .as Rangers become a part of nature, and Andreils are already a part of nature" Grisil nuzzled Gilbert's back whimpering, as if to tell him 'It is going to be fine'. Gilbert stopped talking closing his eyes bracing himself for what was coming next.

Glaring down on the person who just turned into a panther and back into a human, both transformations happening right before his eyes. "So you're a shape-shifter of sorts? Interesting. Tell me kid is there anything else I need to know about you?" He stared into Gilbert's eyes intently. "I keep learning more about you each day and let me tell you one thing, you're either on my side or you're not. So far you've proven to be with me, and because of that I trust you. And only because of that." Squall turned his back to Gilbert and watched as everyone poured into the area they were in. "Looks like Seifer's back, and hes back with a vengeance." He glanced over at Zell then to Irvine. "You two follow him into the sewers and attempt to track him, do not spend over an hour looking for a trace, once you're done with that return to the Garden." He turned back to Gilbert and shook his head, "Alright as for you and everyone else were leaving for the garden."


	8. Shapeshifter and His First Kiss

_**AN: So sorry about the delay. Life happened, and I couldn't get around to posting. On a fun note, the entirety of this story is written and so posting will go smoothly. If I am remembering correctly this makes about a fourth of the whole. So yeah. As always enjoy. **_

Gilbert looked up at Squall, a bit shocked. He got to his feet. "Next time he's not getting away" He climbed onto Grisil's back. "I'll tell you what you need to know in due time. . .a lot about me would have gotten me killed. It'll take time before I, myself, feel comfortable with some of my secrets" Grisil snorted and gave Squall a wolfish smile with the look of 'Don't be too hard on him'. Gilbert sighed "But before I forget, You should tell me everything you know this Seifer, and I mean everything. He is not getting away from me twice."

Squall smirked, "First you deny me information now you ask me for more? No this world doesn't work like that. You tell me what I want to know and then we talk about Seifer...besides I promise you that won't be the last we see of him." Squall turned away and didn't even give the others time to speak before he gave the order to move out.

* * *

><p>Zell and Irvine stayed behind as ordered and dropped into the sewers. Immediately the stench got to Zell and he was already wafting at his nose. "Pee-eww damn what died down here?"<p>

Irvine rolled his eyes and the two of them proceeded to try to find any trace of Seifer.

Every now and then they would find a streak of dried blood on the wall but there was no real pattern to the them, leaving them at an impasse.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed, gritting his teeth, he was uncomfortable with his past, so much that only two of the nine others he worked with knew it. He turned his attention to Squall and called out "Fine, I will tell you. Only you, and not someplace where we can be overheard. . . I will answer any questions that I can. But know that I am still obligated by an oath not to reveal certain things. . .It at the time was for the protection of everything that was dear to me, now I cannot say for sure."<p>

* * *

><p>Once the group made it back to the Garden they gathered on the bridge for a short debriefing, before everyone went their separate ways. Squall then turned to Gilbert, who would have been asked to stay and said. "Please follow me."<p>

Squall led Gilbert to the elevator and he unlocked and flipped up a hatch that was under the usual buttons. He pressed one that read, 'B1'. "This place has a quaint little basement where I have a spare office when I want to get away, we will be alone there. I hope that will be to your liking."

When the elevator came to a stop Squall led Gilbert out and into a small office that only had a couch a desk and a chair. _*Man I really need to renovate* _He shook his head and plopped down in the chair, motioning for Gilbert to sit down on the couch. "Ok so heres the deal. I know you as a ranger, a cook, and now as a shapeshifter. What else can you do? I'm deeply curious because this affects my garden and the well being of the students within it." Squall leaned back and waited for Gilbert to speak.

Gilbert didn't sit down, he remained standing. He was silent for a few moments and finally sighed reaching in to his pack he sat down the Gear key, that he'd shown Quistis, on the desk

"I will start from the beginning, I was originally known only as Gilbert I didn't have a last name, because I was a Slave. . ." his expression looked a bit lost but he sighed and continued "Than changed when I was sixteen, that is when my life changed. A halfling man came to my Master and told him he wanted to buy one of his servants, Me. This man, who called himself Number Seven, told the Master a tale the involved me practically causing the demise of his entire company, You see the Master was richer than the king of the land, he sold Cinnamon. At the time Cinnamon was hard to get so it was nearly worth it's weight in gold" He paused again sighing, he glanced at the Gear Key, which hadn't moved or done anything "Well in short this man, Number Seven, convinced the Master to let me free. I was then taken to the Tower. . .To meet Master Howl. You see I was . . ." He stared at the Gear Key, Nothing. "I was partially created. . .My Mother was infused with the blood of the Shadow Cat, no that is not why I'm an Andreil, to give her the abilities of the Shadow Cat. But it didn't work, it made her really sick, I mean really sick, well She was allowed to leave the Tower, or the Company as some call it, and she met my Father. And not soon after they were married and expecting a baby. . .That's where I come in, you see _I _have the abilities they were trying to get into my Mother, Along with my Twin. . ." He took a shaky breath and continued "My ability isn't all that useful, I have what is know as Shadowsense, I know where every shadow in an area is, and when in a shadow I can locate others which are in shadow, the drawback is if I don't know the place it is not accurate. . ." He closed his eyes and tried but the strain was too much "Yea, can't tell five foot form five hundred right now. . .Okay the company was doing this to make 'Mediators' between two systems of magiks that didn't get along very well. . .I along with the children, of others that we treated like my Mother, were being trained to basically fight an underground war. . . ." He stopped talking, the Gear Key remained silent and unmoving "this thing on your desk is called a Gear Key, only people who work with and for Master Howl have one. It allows us to enter and leave the Tower as we wish. . .You can't even see the Tower without one of these. It was the most guarded secret that could have ever been." Gilbert finished and waited for Squall to speak.

Squall had reached under his desk to pop open a cooler, he popped open a bottle of tequila and took a swig of it. "Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy man, here have a drink take a breather, let me think about what you've just said for a moment." He held the bottle out towards Gilbert and smiled, whether or not he took the bottle Squall would say, "Alright well you've definitely had a hard time with your life and I send my condolences to you. As for that tower, I would like to see it if at all possible...just to make sure your not pulling my leg here. You show me the tower and you gain my trust. Even then you can join classes here and become a SeeD officer, that is my gift to you for being generous with your information." Squall sat back in his seat and gestured towards Gilbert, "So please continue…"

Gilbert blinked and took another breath "Okay, let's see. . . I think I have told you pretty much all I know. . ." He blinked again "Except where one of the entrances of the Tower is. My hometown of Bracken had one. . . I can show you, but in order to see or get into the tower you have to have a Gear Key, as far as I know this is the most likely the last one in existence. So when we get there let me have an hour to see if I might be able to find another. or something. . ." He paused thinking about the sheer size of the Tower. "I don't have any clue what may roam inside the Tower itself, we had many long lived Magical Animals there."

Squall smirked and leaned forward in his seat, "You seem to doubt my resources kid, I have a fucking army at my disposal. Don't doubt that we can't get you where you need to be or do what you need done. You want that tower cleared, done. Under my conditions though. You see here Gilbert I'm at an impasse…" He swirled the drink in its bottle, "I have all of these enemies popping up and I'm floating around in a flying blue target. I need a place to store resources, and train my troops under the radar. What you've told me is that without that there key no one can access this tower…therefore that will give me an upper hand against every enemy I face. Well kid what do you have to say about that? I'll protect you, I'll get you to the tower, I'll give you an occupation, I'll give you all the information you want on Seifer, and even help you end him, just give me a reason to trust you." He stared down Gilbert and held out his hand, "So...do we have a deal?"

Gilbert closed his eyes, thinking. '_Master Howl. . .I'm sorry' _He took Squall's hand "Deal. But I warn you, we had Dragons, the Old kind, and their cousins the Behir in the Tower. They get stronger the older they get. Even the youngest dragon, of my time, that was there by this time is an Ancient Great Wyrm. Even the team of ten I was in, with three of them being part Dragon, we couldn't take down any dragon that big or old. Hopefully they are not in or near the Tower."

Squall smiled, "Glad we are of an understanding, and for the dragons, leave that to us. We may lose but damn well we're going to try to take it down." He got up from his chair and walked across the room. "Ok we can't go directly to the ruins because of the reason that were tied down here. Timber can't hold all of the refugees that Deling has, so until Deling is in livable condition I cannot abandon my post. I don't know how long its going to take but I hope that you will be willing to wait that long, besides it'll take you that long to find out about Seifer." Returning back to his desk, he opened up a drawer and removed a file folder. He looked at it for a moment then dusted it off before handing it to Gilbert, "Its not much but here's a start, these are the files that we have on him from when he was a member of the garden."

Gilbert took the folder and nodded "Hopefully if there is a dragon it's a Metallic Dragon. . .they are more likely to talk than the Chromatics" Gilbert picked up the Gear Key, it buzzed in his hand. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"_I heard your conversation, So I think you should come see me soon, I won't wait for long. Don't you want to know why you're here?" _A voice whispered in his head, the Gear Key's communication ability projected her voice into his head.

"Uh Squall. . .I didn't tell you the Gear Key also functions as a communication device. We should head out like now." Gilbert's normally pale skin was even paler than normal.

Squall shoots a puzzled look at him, "Why the hell should I drop everything and take you there right now….give me one good reason." He noticed that Gilbert was holding out the gear key and he snatched it up immediately. Suddenly he didn't feel alone...there was someone there almost as if it was in his thoughts. His eyes grew wide, "Who is that…."

"_I am Celeste, and if you want help with the man in the red cloak. . .You will come to meet me. I will not stay here longer than two weeks. I don't like waiting"_ Gilbert tilts his head "_Bring, the one called Quistis, and one other from your group. Only one other. I await your arrival." _Her presence through the Gear Key disappear.

Squall tosses the gear key back to Gilbert, "Looks like we got a one way express ticket to this tower. I'll let Rinoa and Xu take care of things here, were on our way to Esthar, we leave in the morning." _*Why is this 'Celeste' wanting me to bring Quistis specifically? Either way I must know about the man who destroyed Deling...and harmed the very people I've been assigned to protect.* _Squall leads Gilbert out of the room and then at the first floor they split ways, he urges Gilbert off there and he continues up to brief Xu on her duties while he is gone.

Gilbert left to go to his room. He pulled out his pocket watch, and noticed that it was almost five o'clock. He wound it and put it back in his pocket. Grisil looked at him and tilted his head. Gilbert started packing for the morning. He wanted to know who the voice in his head was, why did they have a Gear Key.

* * *

><p>After his little talk with Xu on the bridge he had to go find Quistis and break the news to her, and he also figured he would go and find Zell, see if he wanted to tag along. He walked up to Quistis' door and didn't give two shits as he used his master key to walk right in. Immediately after that a small hard object clocked him right in the face. Rubbing his face he didn't seem quite fazed by it, "Hey Quistis your next mis…..whoa."<p>

She stood there in a towel like she had just gotten out of the shower and looking down Squall saw that the object that hit him was in fact her shoe. He looked back up and immediately the screaming started. "WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?!"

Squall shrugged, "I've heard of it, but its much more productive to just barge in. Either way you're leaving with me Gilbert, and Zell in the morning. We're heading for Esthar, and I'll explain the tidbits along the way." He turned to leave.

Down the hall Irvine was just leaving his room when he heard a rant coming from in the direction of Selphie's room, however it did not sound like it was a pissed Selphie...because seriously shes unique when shes pissed and everyone knows its her. No he knew this voice, it was Quistis...and fuuuck was she pissy.

Curious, he walked over and immediately heard Squalls voice from inside the room, _*Holy shit….I never thought you had it in you Suall, but you're cheating on Rinoa?!* _"DAMNIT SQUALL WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING TO QUISTIS!?"

Squall turned to face the door and shook his head, "Please vacate the area Irvine I'm just telling her about her next mission which starts tomorrow morning." He rolled his eyes and then another voice that boomed from the hallway made his heart drop.

Rinoa had overheard Irvines screaming at Squall, and instantly wanted to know what was going on. Just as she got to the room, the door opened and Squall was standing on the other side of the frame, across the room stood Quistis...wrapped in a towel. For a moment her eyes went back and forth between the two and then finally she slapped Squall so hard the echo could have been heard all the way from the moon.

Total damage: 1000+. Mental damage: Unhealable. Total: "OUCH, What did I do!?" Squall screamed out.

Rinoa immediately turned and left, obviously pissed off and Squall shook his head, _*Damnit now I'm going to get cock-blocked for something I didn't even try to do….fuck my life.* _ He rolled his eyes and walked off, "Don't forget Quistis, tomorrow morning meet me by the front gate."

"SCREW YOU!"

* * *

><p>Around ten there was a knock at Gilbert's door his pack sat on a chair in the main room. He walked over putting the book, he was reading down, and opened the door. And Quistis stood there looking mildly irritated. Gilbert stepped back gesturing for her to come in.<p>

"Quistis, did something happen?"

She may not have been fuming but she was definitely still not happy about what happened earlier.

"Yea and it wears a black jacket, with a fluffy collar. Stands about yay tall and likes to barge into peoples' rooms. Either way I heard that Squall wants me to go on a mission in the morning, I wanted to know if you were going too, so I stopped by." She stared at the floor for a moment then waited for Gilbert to respond.

Gilbert slipped his arms around her hugging her close. "I really don't have to guess who do I?" he chuckled softly "He does it to me too. As for the mission, yeah I'm going. I was hoping you'd be coming along, seeing as we're going to the Tower" He felt her face heat up against his chest through his tank top.

Suddenly Quistis found herself in Gilbert's arms, and oddly it felt comforting. Gilbert was trying to cheer her up. She didn't notice that she was starting to blush, but even if she did notice, she wouldn't have cared. "So that's where we're going….Squall got rushed away before he could tell me any details...typical guy. He's always been the same, ever since I met him. Cold heartless and predictable. However since Rinoa has started to get to him...and its quite entertaining to watch her put a leash on the untamable beast." She pulled her head back and looked up at Gilbert, she didn't know what to do with herself right now. Her heart rate sped up and she started to sweat. She never liked being nervous yet, this time it was different. For once she had someone to talk to, someone to relate to, someone who wouldn't shove a hand in her face and then walk away halfway through a conversation. She knew this feeling all too well, and she wasn't about to fight it.

Gilbert blinked looking down at Quistis, he was most definitely taller than Squall. There was a slight blush across his face as well, but because of his pale skin the blush was a lot deeper looking. "Ah." Gilbert looked to the side embarrassed from his prolonged contact with Quistis, but at the same time he felt the contact was wanted, and that he was allowed to hold her in this way. He smiled softly. '_Why do I feel soo. . . I don't know what to call it, giddy? No, wanted? Well of course yes, but no. What did Hyrim say this feeling was? If it's warm and fuzzy, both calming and exciting, makes you feel like you can fly or some other impossible task, It must be . . .' _Gilbert's blush deepened about three shades. '_Love. I always looked at him confused when he said that, now I know what he meant. . .But I don't know anything about love . . .It wasn't something that people talked to me about. . .What do I do now?'_

Quists had a hard time not noticing the blush that had been plastered across Gilbert's face and she couldn't help but laugh at him. She pulled back from the hug and shuffled around for a moment. She started to mess with her hair before she started for the door slowly. "I'm sorry…" she said as she burst out into the hall.

Meanwhile, Squall found himself in front of Zell's door and of course he heard the pounding of his punching bag from within. So naturally he was just training….right? As he walked in the door he couldn't believe how wrong he was. That wasn't the sound of a punching bag...then the moaning….yup he was out of here. Squall closed the door and left Zell and his lady friend to their business. He could always talk to him later.

Gilbert jumped following her "Quistis, it's alright" He said as he caught up to her "It's fine I promise." His face was still tinged by the blush. His mind was racing, what should he say, or do to make this better. . . '_You're the only person who has made me feel this way. . .Oh, By the Dragons, what do I do?' _Without lingering on that thought he slipped a hand under her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He stepped back blushing again "That was improper of me. . .but you make me feel like no one has before"

Quistis was surprised by the fact that he had followed her and when she had turned around to try to get him to stop, there was a kiss placed on her lips. She was awestruck and just froze there not doing anything. even as Gilbert pulled away and apologized, she stood there like a block of ice. She slowly turned her head to face him and said in a soft tone, "No...you're fine...in fact…" She half tackled, half pushed him into the wall and returned the favor with another kiss back on his lips. After a moment she backed away and ran off down the hall towards her room.

Gilbert blinked standing with his back against the wall. He was sure that his face was as red as possible. He smiled, not knowing what else to do. After what seemed like an eternity, Gilbert finally started back towards his room. '_My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. . .I'm soo confused. Was she mad at me, or was she just as confused as I am now? . . .Why do I have to be the awkward one when it comes to people?' _He reached his door, and slipped inside. Grisil looked up at Gilbert as he came in and made a 'woof' at the wide eyed Ranger. Gilbert shook his head and turned to Grisil. "What?" The wolf just gave his wolf grin, and laid his head down. Gilbert laid down on the bed, but his mind wouldn't stop replaying that moment.

Quistis stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. For a moment she just stood there leaning up against the door, "I just did that...oh my god I just pushed a guy into the wall and kissed him…" She slowly started to slide to the floor. The scene kept replaying over and over in her head, and each time it did the smile on her face got bigger. Eventually she stood up and walked over to her bed. As she sat on the edge she couldn't stop thinking of Gilbert, and how much she couldn't wait to see him again...


	9. A trip, A Dragon, and the Tower

_**AN: So I felt guilty for not posting when I said I was so here's an extra Chapter. you guys should tell me what you think. **_

Gilbert was up early, He stretched out and smiled sleepily. '_I am so glad that Quistis is coming on the mission.' _He got up and got ready for the day. He decided to just wear his everyday outfit rather something for a nice occasion. He had a kinda Duster-like coat, that his friend, Basil, had given him on. He got Grisil up and headed to the front gate to wait.

Zell had already been at the gate for over an hour now, and he was hanging up in the rafters above the main entrance where he was bored out of his mind. He noticed Gilbert walk up to the gate and he hung down by his face, "I'M SO BORED...oh hi Gil, great day to travel eh?" He chuckled a bit to himself before returning to the ground beside Gilbert. Looking out towards the Elevator he saw Quistis and Squall get off, and Squall was doing his normal thing, handing out orders to Quistis who would in turn hand them out to them. Rinoa started to come into sight from way of the Dormitories.

Once Quistis and Squall made it to the group Squall nodded at the others and said, "Guess we'll leave after Rinoa gets here _*...so she don't cut my head off later…* _He sighed and looked away as she was walking up.

Seeing that everyone else seemed distracted, Quistis walked over to Gilbert and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Morning…" she stated in a soft tone before she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She quickly released her embrace, but not everyone was looking the other way. In fact everyone other than Squall saw the whole damn thing.

Zell blinked furiously for a few moments and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and Rinoa rushed up and pulled Quistis aside. "What was that? Are you kidding me? You and the new guy? Ok, please tell me he wore protection? Are you pregnant?" She took a step back and gasped, "You're pregnant?"

Finally giving Quistis some time to speak, she spoke up, "Ok in this order: a kiss, no, yes, nothing like that happened, apparently not, fuck no." She shook her head in confusion and if one would have looked over to Zell, hes still trying to make a connection.

Squall turns around expecting Rinoa right behind him but sees her off to the side with Quistis, Zell frantically moving his head between looking at Quistis then looking at Gilbert, and the only thing he could think about is, _*What the hell happened?*_ He seemed just as puzzled as Zell at this moment.

Gilbert blinked, his face red, touching where Quistis had kissed him followed by a soft "What?". Grisil's tail wagged thumping against the ground, he was giving his widest wolf grin he could. Gilbert watched what was going on around him and he tilted his head.

"What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" The albino shifted his attention to the two girls "What are they doing?"

Zell finally stopped looking back and forth and simply stated, "Damn man, are you that fucking blind. She's into you….and I mean INTO you." He sighed, "look man I don't know what you did, but hell she liked it, and now she wants more of it...I've seen that look in girls eyes before…and it goes a loooong way man...trust me….I'm an expert." He put an arm around Gil, "Now as for Rinoa talking to her, she thinks that you and Quistis are a thing, so she's giving Quistis 'the talk'. Oh if you think this is bad you should have seen the night after Selphie and Irvine got caught doin it….lemme tell you this that was the first time I saw a human being fly halfway across this Garden...all the way from the elevator to where we are standing now."

Squall sighs and shakes his head, "Ok Romeo, what have you done now?" He was tapping his foot, _*FUCKING HELL, now I CAN'T get rid of him.*_

Gilbert blinked "You mean she loves me? In that way?" Gilbert blushed more. Grisil howled softly, but the message was clear. Gilbert looked to Squall then back to Zell "It was only a kiss, I just wanted her to know how I felt . . ." He attempted to shrug away from Zell but failed. "What should I do?"

Zell chuckled and pulled him in closer, "Do the only thing you can do...go for it. Entertain her and give her what she wants, and if you don't end up getting along then dump her and find a new chick. Its the cycle of life baby!"

Squall facepalmed, _*Sometimes I wonder how many of the pregnancies in the garden are your fault Zell….*_

Meanwhile the girls finally finished up their conversation and Rinoa made her way over to Squall, "Now don't go out there and get those two killed or I'll kill you. Oh and you better come back in one piece…" Her voice dropped into a demonic tone for a moment, "or else…" her normal tone came back, "Alright I'll take care of things here don't you worry…"

_*I have every reason to worry…* _He shrugged it off and backed away from Rinoa, "Alright lets go, the train is waiting in Timber Station, and it will not wait much longer."

They all left to board the train eastward over the ocean towards Esthar, to meet a familiar face among the garden.

* * *

><p>About three-quarters across the train shook suddenly and Gilbert found his stomach churning, He sat slumped over. He had never felt this sick while traveling. He sat up and looked at Quistis, who was sitting next to him, she was rubbing circles on his back. He smiled at her, for it was starting to help. "Thanks, I guess I get Train sick." he chuckled, "Thank you, I feel better now" Gilbert hugged her and smiled.<p>

Squall sat alone on the seat sprawled sideways thumbing through a weapons monthly, nothing in particular catching his eye, as his students already had the latest edition revolver model gunblade. He sighed and thought to himself, _*Its been a while dad….wonder what you'll think about me and Rinoa being together now…*_

Zell was catching up on some z's and having a jolly old time in his dreams sleep punching the air.

As for Quistis she was enjoying being beside Gilbert for this entire trip, even if he was feeling sick. She ran her hand up next to him after the hug and ruffled up his hair a bit, just for the fun of it.

Squall looks up, scoffs then returns to his book.

Gilbert blinked and smoothed his hair down. He smiled at her and chuckled. "How much longer do you think it'll be?" He looked a bit sleepy, more than he looked sick.

Quistis smiled and said, "It'll be about another 2-3 hours and we will land on the continent of Esthar, from the station on the coast we will have about a day and a half hike through the The Great Salt Flats. Then we will be within half a days riding away from the main city of Esthar. Once were there we're going to be meeting an old acquaintance of ours." She smiled, "You might as well get some rest for now, we have a long hike ahead of us through monster infested territory tonight and tomorrow."

Gilbert nodded and cuddled against Quistis' side, he felt her arm wrap around his shoulders as he fell into a light sleep.

Quistis saw him laying on her and she had indeed wrapped her arm around him and proceeded to stare out the window.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the four had reached the Station and started to depart into the flats. Squall spoke up, "Alright guys, there will be some hostile creatures from here on out so keep your weapons ready at all times." With that they set off through the Great Salt Flats which was the only way to access the inner continent of Esthar. Later on that night, the group was forced to stop because of the receding sunlight. Squall set up a magical barrier to protect against the creatures but still insisted that they go on watches while the others slept. Squall went on the first watch and when his was up he went to wake Quistis to take the second watch. She got up without a fuss and took her shift. Now the time was nearing for her shift to end and she approached a sleeping Gilbert, and lightly tugged on his shoulder.<p>

Gilbert immediately woke his red eyes scanning for danger, upon seeing none he flicked Grisil's nose. The Wolf snorted and got up. Gilbert sat up, "My turn?" He smiled at her. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll wake you if something happens.

After four hours of nothing, Gilbert got up and walked over to wake up Zell, when the barrier shattered Gilbert hit the ground yelling "STEAK!". He watched for the other's to wake.

Squall immediately shot to his feet from a deep sleep and drew his gunblade immediately knowing that his barrier had been breached. _*Damnit the barrier has been breached.* _He immediately reached for his gunblade and assessed his situation. It did not take him long to notice the colossal beast standing almost three times taller than him. "An Abadon…. fuck…." Noticing that the others were still struggling to get to their feet, Squall charged in fool heartedly to distract the beast until he could get some backup. He slashed at the creatures leg and hoped that it would send it into the dirt, but the beast only stumbled and swung its massively long arm at Squall. This attack was easily dodged but now he was left with wondering how to keep its attention away from the camp for now.

Quistis was the next to rise from her slumber, however it took her some time to get ahold of her chain whip because she didn't quite realize what was going on, finally she got a grip on the situation, and charged into battle.

Zell was still snoozing and dreaming about who knows what, but he did start to get stirred from the commotion.

Gilbert flipped into a position to attack. He launched himself at the body of the skeletal beast as he did so he summoned his claws in an arc of electricity. He missed the body but he arced the lightning off of his claws to strike it. The black lightning struck the monster hard, and it stumbled. Gisil charged and attacked the the thing's arm. The wolf was able to grab onto one of the bones in it's arm.

The Abadon staggered backwards as the wolf struck at its arm and it got blasted by a huge bolt of black lightning. Whatever this thing had going through its mind, it couldn't have been happy thoughts as Squall charged at it again, this time taking a leap to strike directly at the head. It connected, and sliced off the rightmost tusk sticking out of its jaw.

After seeing its tusk sliced off at the base, the Abadon flailed out its arms trying to attack all of the people within range, paying most of its attention to the man who shot it with the lightning. All the attacks had failed to connect and the group was free to keep on doing what they were.  
>Quistis stood there frozen, after seeing what Gilbert just did. A huge bolt of black lightning that emitted from his claws…. "Holy...shit…I think...I'm just going to sit this one out…." She replaced her chain whip back in its case on her back.<p>

Meanwhile Zell jumped clean out of his skin as he was ripped from his dreamland from the sound of god itself reigning terror upon the land. He looked up and saw a huge streak of black lightning striking at a huge undead creature that he could not remember ever seeing before for the life of him….

Gilbert called out to Grisil and Squall "Get back!". once the two parties were out of the way, Gilbert unleashed another bolt of black lightning. The lightning struck the monster and arced across it, causing the bones to to crack and disintegrate into a cloud of dust and sparks. The Ranger stood up, and looked at the group. "What was that thing? Other than huge?" He walked over to Squall and unsummoned his claws.

Squall blinked a few times as he watched this Abadon just disintegrate into nothing. "Damnit, alright you can fight. You can stay...FUCK" He shook his head and sheathed his blade. "Zell you're on guard duty for the rest of the night, if you need help ask Gilbert...he's got things under control...I'm going to go die for a while...do not disturb me…" He laid down on his bedroll and called it a night...after all his brain was scrambled. Zell looked to Quistis, then to Gilbert, then back to Quistis….

Quistis spoke up, "Your turn, bosses orders...yay sleep time!" She said in a sarcastic manner as she flopped into her bedroll.

Grisil padded over to Quistis, and laid down close to her. The wolf yawned and quickly fell back to sleep. Gilbert chuckled at Grisil and walked over to him, and sat down leaning his weight onto the wolf. He smiled at Quistis. "Sleep tight. I'll see you with the morning's light" He closed his eyes feigning an attempt to fall asleep. '_Grisil, are you trying to set us up? or do you actually like her being around? . . ." _He began to think over the emotions he felt when near Quistis and smiled wider, '_Okay, okay. . .I guess it can't be too bad to fall in love.' _

* * *

><p>The next morning came and the group quickly packed up and set out. It took about another half days hike to reach a peak of the great salt flats, and they looked down upon what appeared to be a large space of nothingness in the middle of the flats. Squall held out his phone and flipped it open sending out a call, "Hey old man were here, drop the shields already." With that he snapped it shut and waited for something to happen. Moments later the invisible shields dropped around the area and revealed a large high tech city in the center of the bald spot in the flats. "Welcome to Esthar, Gilbert. Here in a moment there will be a transport here to pick us up."<p>

Zell parked his ass on a rock and Quistis stood close to Gilbert as she said, "Its a nice sight isn't it? Of Esthar I mean." She waited for his answer

Gilbert looked at the city "Yeah, but. . ." He looked at Quistis, and slipped his arms around her and held her close to him. "It's not as beautiful as you" Gilbert could feel his face warming up in a blush. Gilbert felt her arms wrap around him, and her face buried into his chest. He smiled and held her closer "You are special to me, and I want you to know that"

Squall looked over his shoulder, "Hey lovebirds our rides here, break it up and lets move." A vehicle approached from the city and came to a screeching halt.

From the back seat of the vehicle a man stepped out and smiled as he walked over to Squall and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey boy how ya been? You seriously need to stop in and visit your old man sometime, It gets quite lonely out here when your only family is a continent away."

Squall scoffed, "Whatever dad, you're just saying that. Anyway I'm here strictly on business I need the Ragnarok."

Quistis spoke up, "Yea he's telling the truth Laguna, were in a hurry this time, we got somewhere to be soon."

Laguna spoke up, "Ah Quistis you came as well...and who's the new guy that you've seemed to have taken an interest in?"

She said, "Ah this is Gilbert and this and he is why we're in such a hurry. So please we need to get moving."

Laguna sighed, "Fine fine fine, have your fun, I'll see you when you get back." So then they all piled into the truck and took off down the salt flats towards the city.

Gilbert's face was four shades of red lighter than the color of a tomato. He stepped back from Quistis, but slipped his hand into hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Laguna" he bowed his head politely. Turning back to Quistis "so what is the Ragnarok?"

Quistis smiled, "Oh you will see what the Ragnarok is soon enough…and I'm sure that you'll enjoy your trip." She winked at him then turned to look out the window.

Laguna looked at squall, and said "Alright boy, you need to get hitched and get me a grandkid already."  
>Squall rolled his eyes, "Whatever pops, I'm working on it...give it 12 months or so." He stared out the other window and sighs...not enjoying this one bit.<p>

Zell remained quiet, not wanting Laguna to bring back up the thing that happened last time they came to Esthar….

* * *

><p>A while later the group arrived at the landing docks for the airships at Esthar and all pile out of the car. Squall slips the driver a 200 gil tip to drive off without letting Laguna out, and that was it for him. "Thank the heavens he's gone." he rolled his eyes and then glanced at Gilbert. "Alright sir you wanted to see the Ragnarok well there it is." He pointed to the red dragon looking ship behind him and he started walking towards it .<p>

Zell was still being quiet as all get out...all he wanted was to get out of this city as fast as he could before he got another court charge.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he bowed his head to the Ragnarok, as if to show respect to it. "Ragnarok?" He asked out loud, obviously to the ship itself. Upon receiving no answer, he looked up and tilted his head in confusion. "Why doesn't he speak?"

Quistis looked at Gilbert with confusion on her face, "You worship a spaceship? Yes it looks like a dragon, but its a ship, that's the Ragnarok, and were going to ride it." She chuckled and started to pull him towards the hatch that led into the ship.

Gilbert looked at her "In my time, we worshiped dragons, all colors, they gave us advice and knowledge" He smiled "They were our Gods. And it also always pays off to be nice to them" He chuckled softly. "You don't speak with the dragons anymore? I've notice there are not that many around . . ."

Quistis seemed surprised about hearing this and she looked at Gilbert with amazement in her eyes. "Those 'beasts' you worship are not exactly very friendly anymore. Last one I encountered tried to roast me like a chicken...I'm not so sure they even talk anymore..." Either way Quistis would have still succeeded in getting him inside the ship which from there she took him straight to the bridge where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

><p>Zell had taken the pilot's seat and when the two entered the room he turned around and said, "bout time you got here, now sit your ass down were leaving." He initiated the launch sequence and shot to Ragnarok out of the hanger and into the open sky.<p>

Squall smirked, "Alright Zell take us to the Bracken ruins." He leaned back into his chair and relaxed and Zell turned the ship to the south west and took off.

Gilbert blinked "Well, the Chromatics weren't always the most friendly, but even the Metallics?" He looked confused, and he blinked "I wonder really if the Old Dragons are still around but are in hiding or something." He looked at Squall and blinked "so how long will it take to get there?"

Quistis looked at him confused again, "Look Gilbert things just are not the same as they were back then, the dragons are apparently different and that is what you have to come to accept." She shrugged her shoulders from all of the confusion with this dragon business.

After all of that Squall glanced at Gilbert, "It'll take less than a day, this is the fastest ship on the planet even at half power. So no worries just sit back and relax." He sat back, propped his feet up on a counter, and closed his eyes.

Gilbert closed his eyes "They all can't be gone. . .It gives me hope, that there may be relics of my past still hidden" He smiled thinking about the training he went through in the Tower with Selena, the Shadow Cat, and Seian, the young Brass dragon. After a while he dozed off.

* * *

><p>A high pitched whistle caught the attention of the mountain sized red dragon, Hearth. The dragon lifted his head and stared at the red ship, Hearth was pretty sure was smaller than the size of his head. '<em>I could eat that thing in two bites. . .Nah I won't . . .Celeste? I think your company has arrived' <em>

As Zell maneuvered the Ragnarok closer to their target, he caught sight of something that blew his mind, "Squall you better come see this…"

Squall scoffed and groggily got up as he came up beside Zell. "Zell what in tarnation do you want from…...holy shit is that a dragon?"

Zell nods his head, "Oh and newsflash IT'S LOOKING AT US."

Squall started walking out of the bridge, "Bring this thing closer to the ground, I'll handle it, just keep going, get Gilbert to his tower."

Squall barged out of the room and down to the loading dock. He summoned the phoenix, and slammed the button that opened the hatch. _*Well fuck...this is going to be interesting...what in hell did I do to sign up for this shit…* _After the hatch opened he divebombed out of the Ragnarok and landed on the back of his phoenix, and started to fly off toward the colossal dragon. He did not engage it in combat though….he just watched and waited.

Hearth watched the ship fly past, he lifted himself to his feet and gave a dragonish sigh. He turned his head toward the bite-sized flaming bird coming towards him. He immediately casted his mind out towards the bird, he felt two minds, and focused on the human mind he felt.

He was greeted by a strong mental barrier, and he smiled '_Ah, it's been a while since I have had fun trying to break a barrier. . .Provide me with some entertainment.'_

Squall smirked, _*Alright dragon, lets dance…* _He charged the huge dragon and tried to strike it with his gunblade...he immediately failed as the blade just bounced off of the scales. _*Fuck!*_ Squall retreated back a bit to rethink his strategy. He stood there floating for a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts and make a plan...He started to hold his head after something had tried to enter his mind.

Hearth put the silly human's barrier under a universal and crushing pressure, destroying it. "_Finally!" _a voice echoed in Squall's head "_That took longer that it should have. . .So why have you disturbed my sleep? And then ATTACK me without giving me a chance to speak. . ." _Hearth growled the sound was like a landslide.

Squall stood there frozen, _*What the hell…* _He looked up at the dragon, _*What the fuck are you doing to me?!* _Squall growled slightly as he waited for this beast to answer him. _*Besides if you can get into my mind then read it to find out what you want to know.*_

"_I already knew, I don't need to read through your memories. I know who you are, Squall Leonheart, Commander of the Balamb Garden of SeeD. You are here to speak with my Rider, Celeste Starwalker, The Risen One, the Golden Eyed Angel, the Angel Of Time. She has many other names, but you want to know about the one they call Gilgamesh." _Hearth snorted "_As for me I am Hearth Bleedingsun, and I can take you to the Tower quicker than that puny bird."_

Squall scoffed, _*Then if you know all of this, let me go do that damnit….if I would have known you to be friendly I wouldn't have attacked.* _He half glared at the dragon.

Hearth chuckled deep in his chest, the sound was near deafening "_You are fully capable of moving while I am speaking to you. Just get in the carrier on my back, I'll get you to the Tower in a single wing-beat"_

Squall blinked at him a couple times then checked to make sure he was telling the truth, and sure enough he could move his body with ease. He laughed to himself as he nodded at the beast, _*Ok I guess if you were going to kill me I'd already be dead...so there can be no harm in trusting you. Thanks.* _Squall did as the dragon said and got into the box on the back of its neck and let the phoenix dissipate. _*Ok Hearth, I'm ready…*_

Hearth chuckled again and unfurled his massive wings, one beat and he was into the air. The second he was moving. Within seconds he had caught up with the Ragnarok. The red dragon tilted his wings and landed near a clearing filled with rubble "_You should tell them to land here. I will protect the ship from harm."_

Could he actually trust this dragon, and could he trust this informant who had rushed him to this tower? there were many doubts flying around in Squall's head, and he just didn't know what to make of it. It was a massive gamble that, he hoped, could only turn out for the best. _*I will tell them, thank you for the lift.* _Squall flipped up his cell phone and dialed Quistis' number, "Yo open the gate for me...yea its all good...and tell Zell to land near the dragon...DON'T FUCKING QUESTION ME JUST DO IT." He cracked his neck and sighed after sliding the phone back into his pocket. He summoned the phoenix back out and glided off the back of Hearth and right up into the hatch of the Ragnarok.

Hearth laid down, and chuckled "_And Squall tell Gilbert that there is someone here that remembers him, Tell him it's 'Hero'."_

Gilbert at the mention of dragon was in the seat next to Zell "A Red Dragon! He's huge!" Gilbert went on and on like this until Squall got back "What did he say? Did he say anything?" It would have seemed someone had taken Selphie and disguised her as Gilbert.

Squall face-palmed as he looked at Gilbert, "Ok for one calm your ass down. Two he said for Zell to land the Ragnarok over there in that clearing, and the third bits for you Gilbert. Said someone by the name of Hero is in the area, said something like he would remember you." Squall shrugged his shoulders and Zell scoffed.

"Why do I have to land this ship, NEXT TO THAT!?" Zell could not believe what he was hearing when Squall gave him that order…had he gone mad? Was he being controlled? Zell eyed him suspiciously.

Squall got into Zell's face and said, "Do we have a problem here, and if its about the dragon, if it was going to kill us...WE WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD!"

That scream put Zell into shock but into place as well, because now he wasn't doubting Squall at all, actually he had just landed the ship next to the Dragon, to make sure Squall would rip his head off.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the mention of Hero "The dragon said Hero, not Seian?" the word left Gilbert's lips in a hiss, "Of course he would have said 'Hero' You don't not any words in the Draconic Language." Gilbert smiled widely "Just a warning, Seian, is an old friend of mine, he's a Brass Dragon. We trained together when he was only a hatchling."

Hearth watched the ship as it landed and projected his thoughts to the group "_It is about time, you decided to land that noisy contraption. Celeste is waiting, She will get you into the Tower, and Gilbert I am deeply sorry for what you are going to see."_

Zell jumped all the way to the top of the bridge and grabbed a piece of the decor hanging down from it, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? I HEARD SOMETHING!" He was as pale as a ghost as he clung to the ship.

Squall shook his head again and rolled his eyes, "Look Zell, the dragon likes to talk to your mind...Yea I know right its weird so just get used to it." He looked to Gilbert, "Dragon or not I'm here for a specific reason, and I'm going to go do just that...Now then lets be on our way, best not leave Celeste waiting." Squall walked out of the bridge and then outside waiting for something to happen.

Gilbert nodded, looking oddly somber. "Do I want to know what I am going to see?" He blinked and looked at Quistis "You'll stay with me? Please?" He got up and took her hand, and walked out with her.

Once everyone was outside Gilbert looked up and down "It looks okay."

"Of course it does." A figure walked up to them. It was a woman, who looked ageless, she wore a white feathered cloak around her shoulders, her golden hair swept over the feathers on her back "It is nice to meet you all in person, Squall, Zell, Quistis, and of course Gilbert" she bowed her head to each person in turn. "So, what can I help you with? Oh right, You need Gear Keys" she held out her hand and there were three Gear Keys.

Quistis had nodded to Gilbert and took his hand without hesitation as the group was approached by a golden haired individual.

Squall eyed her suspiciously but he knew what he was grabbing for and snagged one up first, "So that's what the tower is." He scoffed as he watched the tower appear right before his eyes, _*I could get used to this…*_

Zell slowly reached for the gear key still not liking the situation, and as soon as he touched it, he fell on his ass seeing the tower appear right before his eyes, "WHAT THE HELL!? I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

Quistis, armed with the knowledge that Gilbert had given her, had grabbed the gear key and wasn't surprised to see what she saw. "Interesting place here, I take it that this is where you lived Gil?"

Squall looked to Celeste and spoke, "Ok Celeste I brought Gilbert, now what do you have to tell me?"

To the others it would have sounded like Squall was trading Gilbert off for information however that wasn't the case.

Celeste laughed the sound like the trill of a bird "No, Squall isn't trading our friend, I will tell once we are inside. Gilbert?" The Albino stepped forward and gestured for the the others to watch. He pulled out his Gear Key, and smiled.

"looks like a solid wall, Right?" He chuckled, and slid a brick to the side revealing a small hole behind it, he showed them the moving gears on the bottom of the Gear Key and put them into the hole. "Now, you turn it to the right to go to the Barracks, and left for the school" he turned the Key right and part of the wall shimmered and slid to the side "after you."

Quistis was the first to move towards the door, after being simply amazed by the architecture. Squall followed closely behind still wanting his information. Zell finally got up and moved forward quickly as if to get this over with as soon as possible. Once inside the 3 waited for their hosts to enter and tell them about the place they were in.

Gilbert and Celeste walked in together, he looked around the stone hallway "Seems like I never left." Celeste readjusted herself as she walked in, folding her white wings to her back.

"Squall don't be impatient. There is one other who'd like to meet you all" as if on cue, the sound of a dozen clawed feet rang through the hall, followed by a thud, and the sound of scales against stone. Gilbert immediately freaked out "A Behir!? We can't fight a Behir in here!"

Squall instantly scoffed at Celeste's comment. _*Don't tell me what to do woman….*_

Quistis smiled at Gilbert seeing how contempt he looked to be in this place again. She loved that smile and didn't want anything to take it away from him.

The sudden sound that came from down the halls, made Squall shoot his eyes immediately in that direction. "Must be friendly from the way you speak Celeste." For some odd reason Squall was trusting this woman to a point where he just stood there with his arms crossed not caring too much. "Whatever this thing is, I'll speak with it, but lets get this over with, I don't have the time to lollygag around here. I've got a city full of refugees to assist."

Suddenly a silver horned head appeared along with a long silver body, with six sets of legs tucked against it's stomach. The legs unfolded and it stood up.

"Selver, It's wonderful for you to join us." The silver behir lifted the front two sets of legs up and hugged the golden haired woman. It rubbed it's nose against her head.

"Ah, Celeste. You guests are here at last, and just as you said. Interesting" Selver turned her attention to the cowering Gilbert "Why are you so skittish? I mean you no harm" She held out a clawed hand-like foot. Gilbert took it and shook.

"Okay. You're interesting, I've never seen a silver behir before, normally you guys are blue" The Behir, Selver, laughed.

"Yes, we are. But we can come in other colors too. Well I would love to talk more but I have to repair a couple things. I'll see you later" The behir disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Gilbert blinked and looked around.

"As for the Refugees, you'll find when you return the city of Deling rebuilt and everyone back in their homes, as if nothing happened." Celeste smiled "Gilbert, how about you take Quistis, and show her your suite?" Gilbert nodded "You'll need her there for what you find, I am deeply sorry" Celeste's expression fell.

"Everyone's been saying that" Gilbert mumbled as he took Quistis' hand "Shall we then?"

Squall was taken aback by the 'thing' that just ran up, yet it didn't seem to phase him on the surface. _*I've seen a lot of weird ass creatures in my day...but never one with that many legs…* _"So you speak do you? Nice to meet you Selver." He let the exchange between Gilbert and Selver occur and he put his attention towards Celeste. "So I have one question before we move on, you talked to me through this thing.." he held up the gear key, "...Knew about everything I need to know, know everything about me and my group before I even met you, and now you're saying that you can rebuild a city and re inhabit in a week tops. Not to be a critic but I call bullshit on that one. So what exactly are you, because if all of those facts are true, you sure as hell ain't human."

Celeste smiled and spread open her wings, the white feathers each had a silver marking.

"Didn't you listen to Hearth? I am Celeste Starwalker, The Goddess of Time. My actual race isn't necessary for you to know." She folded her wings "I am the one responsible for Gilbert being in your time instead of his own. I saved him for a reason, one that you're about to find out about"

Squall's brow raised when the wings had opened and smiled, "Knew it." The truth was that he had not paid Hearth much attention when he had spoken about Celeste so he never made the connection that she was a goddess...and of time for that matter. _*Damn, what have I gotten myself into by saving this kid…* _"That reason I trust is good enough for me." A new profound respect for Celeste could be heard from Squall, and it surprised Zell to the point that he broke out of his silence.

"What the hell did you do to him? That is not Squall!" He blinked a few times while shaking his head.

Celeste laughed again. "I have done nothing to him." she held out her hands to Zell "see, I haven't done a thing. . ." she turned her attention to Squall "the information you want is all that long. The 'man' you saw wasn't really a man. It was Gilgamesh, and the reason he destroyed Deling was to attract the Garden to a place so he knows where it is. He believes that you have knowledge of a blade of vast power, and he wants it."

Squall scoffed, "So this Gilgamesh is after a sword that I know nothing about...great…" He turned his back to Celeste, "He's just another enemy who's standing in my way, and he will fall before me just like the others did." Looking back to Celeste he spoke again, "Is my Garden in danger now? And will I be able to make it back in time to help them if something happens?"

Celeste nodded "exactly. I have taken precautions, the Garden is safe. In thus SeeD is safe." She looked between the two "If my memory serves me right Gilbert's going find it in three. . .two. . .one."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Quistis had taken Gilbert's hand in curiosity of where this man had lived. She wanted to see it, and wanted him to tell her all about it. She was always interested in the history of their world and now she had a front row seat into the past told, by a man who lived there. She didn't say a word as she grabbed the hand, only a simple nod to show him that she would go.<p>

Gilbert had lead Quistis to the central cylinder of apparent nothingness. "Don't be scared, It's just a cleverly hidden mechanical staircase. It freaked me out the first time I saw it too. just follow me"

Quistis looked at Gilbert with wonder on her face, "I trust you, just show me how to work it…" She just let Gilbert lead the way and she was enjoying every second of it.

Gilbert chuckled and lead her up the stairs, to a floor a few floors above. He smiled and walked towards one of the halls. "Each person that worked for Master Howl, lived in the Tower. Howl himself lived in the Tower. We were each given a set of rooms that we were allowed to do what we wanted to them. He paused in front of a door, and pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and stepped in. "This was my dorm so to speak." the room was lit by a blue crystal, and looked used as a sitting room. "I loved sitting here with my friends Lydia, Almera, and Basil" He chuckled "You would have loved to had been able to talk to Lydia. She was very intelligent, and was a mapmaker." He sighed "Was another great person to talk to, that lightning that I used to kill that beast came from her." He stepped into his bedroom, the crystal light here was red, "My bedroom"

Quistis was taken aback by the invisible stairs around her as Gilbert led her up them masterfully. After listening to his speech for a while she spoke up, "sounds like this Howl was a respectable man for him to have such a large group of followers." She was assuming that there was at least 2 people per floor of this tower. When they had finally got to the room where Gilbert had laid his head at night. "She was taken aback by the blue crystalline light. "Wow." was all she could say as she followed him around and just looking around.

Gilbert smiled "He was well respected for sure. We loved working for him. I mean we all felt like we belonged to something bigger." Gilbert turned when a soft buzzing caught his attention, there was a small automaton on his bedside table, next to a half typed message. "One of Hyrim's Scorpion messengers. . ." He walked over to the table and gingerly lifted the yellowed paper. His face grew troubled, and finally looked despaired. "The war. . .we didn't stop it. . . ." He closed his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks. "It was all for naught. . ."


	10. The past catches up, and kindled fire

_**AN: Don't shoot me. . .but any whoo this is one of the funner parts of the story. I hope you enjoy.**_

Squall smirked, "Well then I am in your debt." He nodded his head at Celeste. "As for Gilbert what do you intend for him to do? I can offer him a place among the SeeD's if that is acceptable, that will give him employment and a place to stay….besides one of my friends has already taken a liking to him, as I'm sure you know…" The fact that Celeste asked for Quistis to come finally clicked in his head, "So thats why you said bring Quistis….makes a ton of sense now, but then again what is Gilbert finding up there?" He was puzzled as to what was going on, and at this point Zell was punching air again just being distant, and letting Squall handle the angelic thing.

Celeste frowned "He found one of his friend's final words to him. They didn't die peacefully like he thought." She sighed "Quistis and his relationship is my gift to him, after all all that has happened to him. It's a gift to Quistis too, she needed a guy like him"

Squall kept his cold stare as he listened to this story, "Ouch, sucks to hear that all his friends are dead, well he is with Quistis...she won't let him feel bad for long. I thank for you bringing him here though, she had this thing for me and it was getting kind of weird." He rolled his eyes and started to look around the tower, "Is there anything else I need to know about Gilgamesh before I confront him?" He turned to face Celeste waiting for an answer.

Celeste nodded "I know. They are going to be a great couple" Celeste gestured for the two to follow her.

* * *

><p>Quistis smiled, she hadn't seen Gilbert this happy before and it in turn made her feel good. She chuckled and stated, "Well it sounds like working under Squall. Yes he's a cold military badass, but he cares about the Garden and is well respected among the students, staff, and SeeD officials. He may not like to show it but beyond that tough exterior lies the heart of an angel. She smiled again then suddenly she saw Gilbert's face drop as he slowly lifted a small slip of paper. "No..." she whispered, catching the vibe that something bad had happened. Not caring what had happened she embraced him in an attempt to comfort him in his time of need.<p>

Gilbert tucked his nose against her neck, crying softly. "The were killed in the war. . .even with their dying breath they wished me luck in life" He wrapped his arms around Quistis and held her close.

"Now now Gilbert its going to be fine, you're with friends here...take it easy…they may be gone but know you're here for a reason think of it that way." She held him closer, "You have people you can trust, and you have me. Please don't cry…" She held him just as tight as he held her.

Gilbert smiled "I know. It's just I-" He choked a bit on his words "I never thought, that they would die like that." He shifted his weight to pull Quistis off her feet, and completely into his arms. "I never thought I'd be saying this, I miss Fer- no Lief, My twin brother" He looked her in the eyes "We looked the same, but we were polar opposites"

Quistis stroked his back softly, "You'll be fine, just let it out." She just sat there holding him and listening to his stories and doing her best to comfort him...even if her feet couldn't touch the ground.

* * *

><p>Shrugging his shoulders squall followed Celeste, "I don't know about great, but they'll suffice." Zell followed closely behind Squall not caring too much for this whole ordeal but he sure was interested in where they were being taken.<p>

Celeste laughed "Just give it a few months. I know for I have seen. I have foreseen some interesting things for you two as well." She smiled wide tilting her head to the side. "And when you find out the wonderful news make sure you call your Father, He'll be overjoyed. Also Zell, Be a good lad, and settle your self a bit." She paused in front the central cylinder of the Tower "Ah this thing's fun" She stepped into in and called "Up!" And vanished from sight.

Squall scoffed, "Time goddess...I got to remember that." He rolled his eyes at the vague information that he just received, but he had a good idea what was coming when she stated that he should call his father….after all the guy pesters him constantly about becoming a grandad.

Zell threw his arms behind his head and murmured something under his breath, "I ain't gonna settle down for no one. Life's fun on the fast track."

Squall noticed her say up as she got in the cylinder and followed simple instructions, it wasn't that bad...a little unnerving but not bad.

Zell on the other hand got in the cylinder slowly and cautiously and flipped the fuck out when he said up. He crawled out the other side like he had just had a heart attack.

Celeste laughed at Zell, it was a joyful laugh rather than one of mocking. "I wanted you two to see this" she was still standing in the cylinder, and pointing up at the ceiling. "I want you to guess which one of these guys is Gilbert's patron, Remember anything he has said about himself. It'll help you understand him a bit more"

Zell glared at Celeste…"You planned this…" then he looked up and said "Whoa…" as he looked at the huge mural above his head.

Squall was too busy gawking at the mural, and trying to answer Celestes question to care about what Zell was getting into to. He saw things from all paths of life but there was something that stood out. "Gilbert is an andrail, and he is a ranger who can use a bow but prefers his claws. The fact that he uses a bow points to that person there.." he points to a figure leaning up against a dire white tiger. "and the fact that he is an andrail also gives me the impression that I'm correct in assuming so."

Celeste laughed even harder at Zell "I knew you'd say that. but no. Gilbert is going to come here and I thought we could meet him here before too much longer" She looked to the man Squall had pointed out "You are correct, that would be Ardane, the god of Rangers, he is Also an Andreil, The tiger behind him is his companion, like Grisil is to Gilbert. Every ranger has at least one companion." She smiled and bowed her head to the mural.

Squall sighed, "That was child's play, not much of a challenge with guessing something so obvious." He crossed his arms and looked up at Ardane. "It's weird how you all go by classes whereas we just have different units now-a-days. It's something I want to look into to see if it can benefit the Garden in anyway."

Zell did nothing but glare as he knew she was right and she kept laughing at him. He just laid there on the ground glaring.

"I didn't say it would be hard. I wanted to see if you remembered key details." Celeste chuckled softly "Yes, but all the classes have their strengths and weaknesses. I myself was trained as a Paladin, a knight blessed by the light, and sworn to help those in need before those with money or power." she smiled "you should have Gilbert teach some once he settles down more, He knows things that people have forgotten"

Squall laughed slightly, "Look I run a military base slash school on a daily basis. I remember which student threw a hotdog at lunch a week ago. Don't test my skills I'll just show you how awesome I can be." He faced Celeste, "And as for Gilbert teaching in the garden he will have to first achieve a high enough rank, then I will trust him with some students."

Celeste smiled and seemingly as if thinking out loud she said "Gilbert, that was quicker that to be expected of you. . ." She chuckled and looked at Squall "I don't doubt your skills at all, but there are things Gilbert knows that you don't. He can teach you to tame the monsters in the world, without that you may not be able to stop Gilgamesh."

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat Quistis down on her feet, and took a shaky breath. "I'm okay, for now. It's just this last line bothers me a lot too. 'They have come on the attack again, this time they have brought something they created, they call it Sorc' It cuts off there. . ." He showed the line to her. '<em>Please don't see through my mask, I want to cry but, this time in private. . .besides They wouldn't have wanted me to shut down like this so I won't do it.'<em>

As she was put back on the ground she smiled up at Gilbert, "Glad you're feeling better! Now keep it up, I don't enjoy other people sadness, especially the ones I care about." Looking at the last line of the paper she scoffed, "Looks like they may be talking about a Sorceress, sorc is the first 4 letters of sorceress so that would be my guess." _*And if thats the case….then we know where the sorceress' came from!* _She noticed that Gilbert was still hurting, but she gave him the space he needed, after all it has to be horrible knowing that all of your friends have died in a war so long ago...

Gilbert nodded "it would be my guess as well, but seeing the Messenger is broken, we'll never know, what else the message said." He sighed "I want to grab a few things I left behind last time." He smiled as if he hadn't been gone two thousand years. "Namely my journals, I write quite a bit. And have kept a journal for the last few years." He walked over to a bookcase and picked up a stack of decently sized books, each one with elegant scrolling handwriting on the spines. "They look rather well intact. . . Wow. I am surprised. . ." he chuckled "If you want, I guess I can let you read some of them, so you can see the world I came from through my eyes"

Quistis nodded her head at Gilbert, "Guess not, well maybe someone can fix it and it will finish its message? Or maybe its just been too long and its forgot its orders." Shrugging her shoulders she took a step back and allowed Gilbert free roam of the room to get what he wanted to get before they left the tower. It didn't surprise her that Gilbert liked to write, after hearing about his past and everything it made perfect sense. "Gil, you know I would love to know about the past, you didn't even have to ask. Then again they are your personal journals so are you sure?" She wanted to make sure that he was ok with this, before she delved into his personal space.

Gilbert nodded "I'm not proud of parts of my past, but I trust you" He smiled at her "Just promise me that some of the earlier ones won't change your opinion of me. Those ones are from when I was really lost in the world."

Quistis laughed, "Everyone has regrets, and I respect that. If there is anything you don't want me reading, I'm fine with it. Either way it will not change my opinion of you, because the Gilbert I'm looking at is the Gilbert that I know..." _*...and love.* _She blushed lightly at that thought and looked away. "So where do you think you will go now? After all you still have a home back at Balamb Garden with the rest of us." She shuffled her feet for a moment and tried to avoid eye contact till she knew that her blush was gone.

Gilbert closed his eyes and thought for a moment "I will stay in the Garden, the world is much too different for me to be alone." He gave a soft sigh "There is one thing about my past that I want you to know, I have only told three people this, one of them being Squall. I feel it's your right to know. I was a slave for most of my life, the last three years were the first time I have been free since I can remember. . .I was feared, and hated for my appearance, and so people wouldn't talk to me. . .it makes some things really confusing to me. . . There is something I want to tell you but I don't know how." He sighed again '_How do I say I love you? . . .do you just say it?' _He took a breath and slipped his journals into his backpack, and walked up to Quistis, he slipped his arms around her waist. '_I'll just do as Ferrick would. . . be blunt, but I will not be obnoxious' _He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear "You have touched my heart in a way no one else has, I have never said this to anyone before you. . ." he took a quiet breath and continued "I love you, Quistis."

Quistis leaned against a wall and smiled, "I'm glad that you will be sticking around, I'll help you adjust to these times if you don't mind." She heard the whole spheal about the being a slave and she stood there covering her mouth as she was surprised. "I"m sorry Gil...I didn't know…." She looked towards the floor and sighed. Suddenly she heard him say that he had something to tell her, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. In the complete embrace the whisper that glided over her ear only made a smile appear across her face. _*Oh...my….god….he...said...it….* _Her grip on him tightened and she pulled him in closer. Then after a few moments she loosened the grip and looked up at him, not saying a word but planting a kiss on his lips as if to say the same thing to him.

Gilbert relaxed into the kiss, he gently tighten his embrace to pull Quistis flush against his chest. After a moment he broke the kiss, his breath coming in soft pants "I take it you feel the same" he said softly. Her arms were gentle on his neck. '_I like this feeling, it's so warm. I just wish I knew what to do next. . .' _He closed his eyes, partially wishing that Quistis would at least lead him into what he was supposed to do next, the other part wanted to just remain in this position for a few more minutes.

* * *

><p>Hearing Celeste talk about Gilbert Squall raised his brow, "Gilbert did something out of character I assume?" <em>*I'll bet its got to do with Quistis...wonder if I can win a bet against Zell doing this...it just might be worth it…* <em>After that thought, Squall glared at Celeste, "Whether I need help or not shall be up to the strength of my enemy, and even then I have friends to have my back. My chances of failure are miniscule." Overconfident as always, squall smirked, "Do me a favor and stop doubting me already."

Celeste smiled "Yeah, and if you want to make that bet. . .I'd do it before Gilbert and Quistis get here" She closes her eyes "This is going to be interesting. Zell what do you think of what is going on?"

Squall glared at Celeste, "Alright woman I know you're the Goddess of time and all that jazz, but stop reading my damned mind already, its getting annoying as hell." He sighed and looked to Zell, "Hey, I got ten Gil down that Gilbert just made out with Quistis up there, you in?"

Zell scoffed, "Pfft, there ain't no way those two are that intimate yet! You're on!" He reached into his pocket and grabbed ten coins and threw them out on the ground in front of them. he then looked to Celeste, "Well who's right?" That was the first thing that he said to Celeste that he wasn't forced to say.

Celeste smiled "you'll see when they get here. Trust me, it'll be a sight to remember"

Squall smirked, "We shall see then won't we." He crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest thing he could lean on.

* * *

><p>Quistis pulled away slowly and instead of saying a word she just nodded in response. She couldn't find the words to say, they all just escaped her. She was still awestruck that he had actually said that, and she was now running off of her instinct. She ran her hands slowly down his back for a moment and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him close and started to blush. <em>*Alright lets see if he got the hint…*<em>

Gilbert opened his eyes as he felt Quistis pull away. He looked confused for a moment, but when she ran her hands down his shoulders, and then down his back, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. The touch felt like it was electric across his skin. When her hands rested on his waist, he felt a strange urge in his gut. This feeling caused him to blush, it was unlike anything he'd felt before. '_What is this feeling? . . .Didn't Ferrick speak of a feeling that comes from your gut. . .just behind the navel. . . . .' _He pulled her against him again "Quistis, I feel weird. . .I don't understand this feeling. . ." Gilbert sounded both confused and unsure, but tinged with slight pleasure. "It . . ." He rested his chin on her shoulder, his breathing a bit erratic. '_Is this what they call desire? . . .Oh by the Dragons. . .What do I do?'_

With her breathing growing heavy and her body starting to go numb, she knew what was happening. She wanted Gilbert, and hell if he didn't want it too. She could see it in his eyes and through the fire red blush on his cheeks. No matter how much she wanted it, she didn't want to do it here...so in a split second decision she shied away and pushed Gilbert back a little bit. "I'm sorry…" she said in a soft tone… "Not here…" She started towards the door, "Maybe we should rejoin the others." Her mind was frazzled, and she was having a hard time thinking straight. Her desire for Gilbert was rising by the second, but somehow she suppressed it and kept moving on with her life. When they returned to the Garden she may try it again though, and she hoped that Gilbert would still feel the same way when they got back as he appeared to now.

Gilbert nodded "okay" he sounded slightly relieved but at the same time his heart was racing, and his breath was slowly returning to normal. "Can I show you one thing first?" he shook himself slightly "I'm sorry too. . ." He stepped up to her, but walked a step behind her, like he would have to the Master. "I don't know what came over me."

Quistis smiled and said, "Of course you can." She wanted to make it up to him for denying his love at first here, so she was willing to look at whatever he was about to show her. "Ah don't worry about it Gilbert, it happens to the best of us...just not here is all." She smiled and waited for him to do something.

Gilbert smiled and took her hand, ignoring the burning need of his body. He lead her back to the cylinder this time he stood still and looked at Quistis "Stay close to me". He looked to her and smiled he hugged her close "Top!" and the platform rushed up, yet felt like it was not moving.

Quistis had not been surprised to see his hand held out for her to grasp again, and she readily grabbed it without a second thought. _*I can't believe that I'm actually falling for him...I just can't explain this feeling I have inside.* _When they had finally got to the cylinder she nodded in response to his statement, and held him close as they jumped upwards again.

* * *

><p>"And they'll be here in a few seconds" Celeste smirks.<p>

Squall tapped his foot impatiently, "Ya know it would be nice if they would hurry up….besides I would like to know if I got my money or not…" He glanced at Zell and gave him a glare that said, 'Get ready to pay up.'

Celeste smiled as Gilbert and Quistis appeared. She saw the blush that was still across Gilbert's face and the way he was standing. "What did I tell you, I think Squall won that one" Gilbert looked confused and blushed again.

"what?" Gilbert looked between the three. "what?" he looked utterly confused.

A grin appeared on Squalls face and he nodded on the ground, "Pick it up loser and place it in my hand…" He held his hand outstretched and ready to receive his pay.

Zell boiled over and started punching the air out of anger, "Damn you!" he started to pick up coins and then when he had finished he placed them in squall's hand...Then he walked away mumbling.

Sliding the coins out in the palm of his hand, Squall counted up his share and shoved them into his coin pouch. Looking towards Gilbert he smiled, "I won a bet about you and Quistis, and it seems that I have won...thanks for the gil Gilbert." He smirked and leaned back against the wall.

Quistis just shook her head, "Don't mind them they get like this a lot….and I mean a lot…"

Gilbert blinked and looked at Quistis "Okay" He looked up at the ceiling and bowed his head, his eyes immediately landed on Ardane "This mural above us, shows the different Gods that each particular class worshiped." He pointed to the Ranger God "That is Ardane, My Patron God, and the first Andreil . . ." '_I didn't tell her! . . .um. She does need to know. . .' _His eyes fell on Squall as he said the word 'Andreil'. "You see I along with others owe part of our being to him, I am also an Andreil. . ." He looked at Quistis ignoring the others "Being an Andreil means that I am a part of nature in a very, very special way. I have the natural and innate ability to shift into the form of a Black Panther." He smiled wide "I chased Siefer down in that form. Almost had him too . . ."

Squall smirked, "And now the truth comes out to all of us rather than just me." He closed his eyes and tilted his head downwards. "So Quistis, what do you make of it? That black panther you saw in Deling, that was Gilbert."

Zell spontaneously burst out, "SAY WHAT?! He can change his form!?" He looked at Gilbert in confusion… "So that explains why Squall was so intent on chasing after Seifer back in Deling...he wasn't chasing Seifer, rather he was chasing you!"

Quistis was taken aback from the entire situation, and her memory flashed back to that moment where she saw the panther jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Squall chasing it down. "You can change into a panther? Really?" She was taken aback by the information she had just received. _*I've got to be sure that was what I had saw back then...so I wonder…* _"Can you show me what you mean?" She waited for a response from Gilbert.

Gilbert nodded "Don't blink". He exhaled his breath and stepped away from Quistis as he did his form became that of a large Black Panther. When he had said don't blink he meant you'd miss the entire transition from man to beast. He turned and looked at Quistis, a look of 'Please don't hate me'.

Quistis was taken aback she had taken a couple steps backwards with her hand over her mouth as if to block her gaping mouth. She hadn't expected such a dramatic transformation in such a small amount of time. It was true...she just saw it, he had transformed right in front of her eyes. After a few moments of her amazement she spoke out in a half trembling voice, "G..Gilbert?" She held out her hand to touch the figure in front of her. When she got near it and placed her hand on its back, she could could tell it was him...something just told her that he was just the same… Even if he had looked different on the outside.

Squall opened one eye and closed it right back smirking, "You're not just seeing things Quistis, thats Gilbert alright, and hell if it didn't surprise me when he did it right in front of me in Deling." he scoffed and returned back to his solace.

This had been the first time that Zell had seen the transformation first hand and he was left speechless, even falling flat on his ass from amazement….

Celeste smiled "You can change back, or I can speak for you" Gilbert stared at her "okay I won't" Gilbert looked at Quistis and let out a deep rumbling purr. He blinked and shifted back as quickly as he had before. "Quistis . . ." He paused. He waited for her to speak.

The others in the room were either not caring or too shocked to say anything, as Quistis sighed and returned her hand to her side, _*Well this is new…*_ She shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm just not quite used to things like that yet...just give me some time...and I'm sorry about my reaction… I've just never experienced anything like this before…." Her voice trailed off and she turned away from Gilbert, trying to collect her thoughts.

Gilbert looked to the side looking down. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. . .It's one of the things. . ." he sighed softly before continuing in a hushed tone "that would have gotten me killed. . ." Celeste stepped over to Quistis. "Can I speak with you, Deary?" she put her hand on Quistis' shoulder.

Quistis got a confused look on her face, "Get you killed?" Before she could act on that thought Celeste had stepped in and asked if she could talk with her. _*So wait...I'm learning all of this about Gilbert now...what is about to happen…* _She had started to become suspicious of what was going on around her no matter what may have actually been going on. She eyed Celeste, "Sure I'll go with you." She hoped to hopefully understand more about what was going on, and Celeste just may have been the information bank she needed to see.

Celeste smiled, and took her hand away. There was an eerie silence. "Gilbert is a nervous man. . .He is having troubles overcoming the differences in the social norms." She smiled softly again "Don't scare him too much. He'll reveal a lot more quicker if you listen and let him deal with his devils as he comes to them." Celeste pulled an item from her pocket, a journal, she handed it to Quistis. "If you have any questions, or would like me to know something, write in that journal, and I will see it. It is my gift to you. As is Gilbert" She walked away, and the eerie silence ended.

Gilbert looked at Quistis "People hunted Andreils . . .mostly because they also feared us..."

Quistis shuffled her feet for a moment...she could tell that Gilbert was at least socially awkward but after finding out more about him. "I'm sorry, It's just that being able to transform like that is startling for me...I'm just not used to it yet." She looked at the journal curiously, "So then you can see this too I assume?" She grabbed the journal, quite excited to be able to write in it and receive responses on her observations. "Thank you…" she said bluntly...and when she looked back to Gilbert she smiled, "Andreil or not, you're still the same to me…" She grasped the book in her hand and slid it into her pouch at her waist. She hugged him, "I'm sorry that I frightened you…."

Gilbert returned her hug, he closed his eyes. He couldn't find the words to express how grateful he was. He settled for nuzzling her neck and settling into the embrace more.

Celeste had walked back over to Squall and Zell "Give him time, and it will reward you in the end"

Squall scoffed, "Whatever…"

Zell smiled at the sight, "I guess it will work….I still don't know too much about the guy...still…" he scratched his head as he started to think. "I can accept him around at least for now…"

Meanwhile Quistis was getting quite comfortable in his embrace and found herself not wanting to leave it.

Squall finally spoke up after a few moments and said, "Look, if were done here then we should be getting back to Deling and finishing what we started…" he pushed himself off of the wall and started walking towards the cylinder.

Celeste nodded "I'll get Selver working on more Gear Keys, And maps of the entrances to the tower" She smiled "I'll contact you the same way" She vanished into thin air.

Squall smirked, "you do that and I'll be paying you all a visit again when my job in Deling is finished." he looked over as Celeste disappeared and smirked, "Down.." and he disappeared.

Zell slowly followed after him…."I swear if this thing kills me…" He closed his eyes and said in a nervous voice, "down?" And he disappeared.

Gilbert smiled and shifted so that he could take Quistis' hand and still keep her close. '_watching others has benefits. . .' _He looked to the others "I'm gonna guess she didn't tell them how to work the staircase"

With them alone now Quistis looked at gilbert and laughed, "Let me guess they both did it wrong?" as she took his hand and wondered where the two ended up at...


	11. Bonding Between Them

_**AN: So there is m rated stuff in this chapter, heh. And I want to hear back from ya'll so drop a review?**_

Gilbert nodded "They are now at the absolute bottom of the Tower." He chuckled "Shall we find them or let them try to figure it out on their own?"

Quistis laughed "part of me wants me to leave them be but Zell hates that thing anyway, might as well help them out" she laughed. "Why don't you show me how to use it?" She brushed up against him, "Come on now.." She smiled at him.

Gilbert chuckled, and took her hand "The secret is, we came in on the center floor" As she brushed against him his body it caused the feeling he had pushed to the back of his mind to flare up again, he made a face knowing he was blushing again. "Ah, Floor Zero" The platform dropped. when it stopped he spoke "This is the floor we came from. The others are on the . . ." his face dropped "yeah let's get them. Sub-floor 50" the platform dropped again.

Quistis smirked, "Oh really now…" and she gripped his hand. "How interesting…I wonder what those two have gotten themselves into." She chuckled again.

* * *

><p>Lightning arched from down the hall that Squall and Zell found themselves.<p>

Squall glared down the hallway and smirked, "Looks like we got company...look alive Zell…" He drew his gunblade out.

Zell jumped up to his feet and cracked his knuckles, "Just like old times eh?"

Squall scoffed, "Focus on your enemy Zell, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Zell rolled his eyes and took his battle position beside Squall, bouncing back and forth like a martial artist.

The lightning arked and the wolf snuck closer to the two. It howled. Just in time The platform got to the bottom, and Gilbert launched himself in front Squall "Don't attack, that's a Lightning wolf." He looked at them "I warned you about the creatures, Luckily it's not more dangerous, like a Shadow Cat" Gilbert took a breath and focused. he tossed something into the hall and it was a werelight. The Black furred Wolf was revealed in the light it looked frightened. "It's scared. . ."

Squall was about to rush beast when Gilbert had come out of nowhere behind him and stopped him. "Whatever Gilbert…" He rolled his eyes and sheathed his blade.

Zell looked disappointed that he didn't get to fight, but he backed down like a good boy..

Quistis smirked, "Damn Gilbert you sure know a lot about what were going up against." She looked at the others and sighed, "Nice job boys you just messed up again...you're at the complete bottom of the tower..we came in at the middle." she laughed at their idiocy.

Gilbert smirked "It's a Ranger thing. . .Watch this" He raised his hands and stepped towards the wolf. It shook "It's alright . . .shh" he stepped a little closer. The black wolf turned and ran down the hall away from them. The static in the wolf's fur crackled as it did so.

"Again with this ranger business?" Squall scoffed. _*I definitely need to speak with him about this crap_…* He walked towards the cylinder again, "Ok then I guess floor 0 is the correct floor?"

Quistis was captivated by how good Gilbert was with animals. After all he was this thing called a ranger… Truth be told she wasn't totally sure what a ranger was, and she would be sure to speak with Gilbert later about it. "Alright now that we got them, can we go Gilbert?" her face seemed to say that 'yea we kinda need your help to get out of here...'

Gilbert blinked and watched the wolf. He turned and looked at Squall "yeah," He got up and walked to the cylinder. He took Quistis' hand and pulled her close. He stepped into the cylinder. "Floor zero" the platform raised.

* * *

><p>Once the entire group had gotten out of the cylinder, Squall made a beeline for the door and exited the tower. Immediately he turned his attention to Hearth and tried to communicate with him via his mind. <em>*I trust my ship is still here.*<em> He scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets, his mind lost thinking about Gilgamesh.

Zell poured out of the tower and screamed, "FREEDOM!" He jumped for joy and then rushed off towards the Ragnarok...he just wanted to be back in the Garden where he knew where everything was and how everything worked.

Quistis had hung back with Gilbert, not wanting to let go of his hand. She couldn't stop thinking of what had happened back in Gilbert's room, and what would occur because of it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the blush appearing on her face.

Gilbert looked over to Quistis, and seeing her blush he smiled. He looked at her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked innocently. He had suppressed the strange feeling again. He stepped in front of her.

Once Gilbert had said something about what she was thinking about she jerked herself back into reality and shook her head. "Nothing!" She said defensively as she took a step back. Then she nervously stroked her head, "Yea...nothing at all…" After a few moments she looked back up at him and smiled, "we should join the others." she grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the Ragnarok.

Gilbert nodded and let himself be drug back to the Ragnarok. He chuckled and looked at her, '_I will figure out what that feeling is and. . .what? . . .' _He looked confused, and a bit lost. '_I'll ask Squall or maybe Zell . . .'_

Once on the ship Zell did a roll call of everyone to make sure they were not leaving someone behind. When everyone was accounted for, "Fuck yes lets get the hell out of here...I'm sick of this place already…" The Ragnarok took flight and the rest of the trip remained uneventful, except for the fact that Zell took the ship right back to the garden instead of Esthar.

Hearth lifted his head and looked at the group, he gave a snort. After they got in the ship and it had left the red dragon lowered his head. "_Good Luck. . ."_

As the ship was taking off Squall heard Hearth tell them good luck and he scoffed, _*Luck is worthless underneath skill...I will not fail.* _

* * *

><p>Once the Ragnarok had landed and everyone had dismounted the group could see Rinoa hanging off the balcony welcoming the group back with a wave. Squall rolled his eyes and made his way inside the garden, possibly to go meet her, or maybe just to report in to Xu or Cid.<p>

Zell had disappeared without a trace, and Quistis still didn't want to leave Gilbert's side. At this point she was speechless, and words were escaping her. The thoughts of what they could become were still fresh in her mind, and they did not seem to be quelling anytime soon.

Gilbert found Quistis' quiet company pleasing, but yet he wanted to know why Quistis was blushing randomly. He smiled softly at her and offered his hand "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

_*Did he just say what I think that he just said? He is asking me to dinner!* _She wanted to squeal like the little girl mindset that she had but she easily kept the urge back and smiled at him. "I would love to." She looked away for a moment and then asked, "So I'll see you at your room in an hour?" Her calm demeanor did her no justice as she was as excited as she could be.

Gilbert smiled "I'll make something good, just for us" He pecked a kiss on her cheek "You don't need to dress up if you don't want to. I'll see you later" He left her waving over his shoulder. He was going to make a light dinner, something simple.

Well Gilbert saying that she didn't need to dress up, still didn't stop her from finding a nice form fitting dress to wear, she wanted to impress him, and she was going to extremes to do so. After about an hour she had shown up at his door, hoping that he was about ready for her to arrive. She quietly knocked on the door and waited for Gilbert to allow her access.

Gilbert opened the door, his colorless hair hung slightly damp. He was wearing a nice button up shirt and black pants. "Come in" He blinked drinking in her appearance, he couldn't help it when he blushed a deep red "ah, wow . . .You look soo beautiful"

Quistis blushed at his remark but smiled none the less, "Why thank you Gilbert, you look quite dashing yourself." She brushed against him as she walked inside and sat down at the table. "So then what do you have for us tonight, Mr. Chef?" She smiled at him and flipped her hair around, doing her best to get his attention focused on her.

"Ah. . .Oh yeah. I made a Fresh salad with Chicken Parmesan on top" He smiled and lead her to the table. "I took a little liberty and was able to get a nice green tea to go with the meal" Gilbert blinked he was having a bit of trouble concentrating on the task at hand.

"Fancy." She said in a joking manner, not really caring what the meal contained as long as she was sharing it with Gilbert this whole time. She smiled at him, "Just tell me when the meal is complete, I'll be here waiting." She looked out the window staring at her reflection making sure that everything was perfect, so she could reel in her catch. She noticed the way he was having trouble concentrating, and she felt that she was doing something right.

Gilbert smiled "It's finished, you were right on time" he retrieved the plates and sat them down, in his close proximity to her he caught scent of her perfume. He blinked, dry swallowed, some instinct deep inside of him, found the scent alluring. '_Damn, what is that smell? it's . . .I can't think straight. . .' _He sat down his face flushed a bit.

* * *

><p>After the two had finished their meal Quistis spoke up, "That was simply amazing! The first meal had surprised me but this meal…you really outdid yourself!" She scooted her chair backwards and stood up. <em>*Just do it…* <em>She walked around the table slowly and pulled a chair up beside Gilbert and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So what now Gilbert? The night is still young after all." She ran her hand up his leg slowly in a suggestive manner, seeing if he would take the hint just like last time.

Gilbert's breath hitched, he looked at Quistis confused, but also with the beginnings of a smoldering flame. "Uhn. I don't know" '_What did she do to me? . . .why do I feel this way. . .What is this feeling? . . ." _He took a breath, only to catch scent of her perfume again which only fueled the fire.

She smiled at him, "c'mon now you must know what I mean, Gil." She pecked him lightly on the cheek. She stood up slowly guiding Gilbert to stand as well with a finger under his chin, and she took a few steps back, towards his bed. "C'mere you…" she simply stated as she kept the trance and tried to get him all the way to the bed. This was different from when they were in the tower, now they were alone, and in a place that Quistis knew...the tables have turned and she wasn't about to take no as an answer. Her body was burning for him and she wasn't going to deny it any less.

Gilbert swallowed and followed her. His face flushed red "Okay" He didn't sound confident in himself. He stumbled and fell on to the bed, he blinked, a slight smile on his lips. Gilbert looked like he knew what was going on, but in reality he had very little clue. "What do you want me to do? I am yours"

Quistis started to grow confused… He wasn't as straightforward as he was before, maybe she wasn't doing something right, or maybe he just didn't know what he was doing. Quistis was putting her guess that it was the first one so she decided to give him one last push to see if he would take over from there. Where he had fallen over into the bed, Quistis got on top of him and planted a kiss dead on his lips, while pinning his arms down. She couldn't hold back much longer, if Gilbert didn't do something soon she was.

Gilbert felt something inside him click, with his arms pinned he didn't have much choice. . .Using his extreme flexibility, and long legs, he flipped Quistis' and his positions. Now that he was basically straddling her hips, he smirked. "Feisty much?" He swallowed, still not sure what he was doing.

Finally Quistis got what she was going for, he did something even though it was small. It made her know that he was just as much into this as she was. She smirked and responded, "Never enough." She pulled him in to another kiss as she started to undo his shirt, slowly and one button at a time. She was in no hurry at this point, she had him right where she wanted him...now they had all night….

Gilbert's mind was reeling trying to catch up to his body. The kiss cleared all thoughts from his mind. When the first button was undone and soft fingers caressed the skin, He felt a fire flare in his stomach. It wasn't all that uncomfortable but he didn't want the feeling to last too long. He noticed that his pants felt a bit tight. He broke the kiss, panting.

Quistis had finally gotten his shirt wide open she caressed his pale skin some before letting her arms wrap lightly around his body. She used her current position to return to her initial position of straddling Gilbert. She looked down on him as she brought her body to a vertical position taking the tie out of her hair, letting her golden locks fall over her shoulders freely. It was at this time that she noticed the bit of excitement happening below Gilbert's belt line. She snickered and leaned down on one side of him, whispering in his ear, "Ooh what do we have here?" she smirked and ran her hand slowly down his torso to his waist line, and finally unbuttoning his pants.

Gilbert found himself back on his back. He was flushed, the blush from his face had made it's way to his chest. He wet his felt her undo his pants '_Ah, Quistis? . . .What are you doing?' _He shifted under her weight. "Quistis, Please. . ." He breathed, almost moaning.

Quistis had stopped what she was doing, flipped her hair out of her face and looked Gil straight in the eyes, "Isn't this what you wanted?" It was now painfully obvious that it wasn't something that she was doing wrong...but that he just didn't know what he was doing. At first it had come as a surprise to her but then she knew that things were not getting anywhere without a bit of learning on the job. She smiled, "So you just don't know what you're doing then?" she got in close to him and pecked his cheek, "Then just follow my lead and I'll help you whenever you need to know anything, just relax and let it take its course." She smiled and planted another kiss on his lips, as she finished undoing his pants. She broke away from the kiss at this point and slowly moved her way down Gil's body, inching her way towards his goods.

Gilbert's breath hitched and he reached to stroke her side. the fire in his gut burned hotter '_I'm not sure what's happening but I'm gonna try'_ "Quistis, I'm not going to be the only one stripping . . ." He sat up a bit and fumbled with her dress. He frowned unable to get the dress off.

Quistis chuckled at his failed attempt. "Here let me help you." She straddled him again and pulled the dress over her head after loosening it in the back, and tossed it to the side. She had only been wearing two articles of clothing and one of those did not include a bra, so she sat up there bare chested as she stared down at Gil. The blush on her face becoming more and more prevalent as the time went on. Moments later she pressed her body against his, and loved the smooth feeling of his skin against hers as she kissed him again, to try to help him get more comfortable with her.

Gilbert looked dazed, but he smiled softly his breathing really starting to become erratic. When she pressed against him, his body started to understand what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist, He moved against her. Gilbert trailed a hand up her back. '_Here goes nothing . . .' _He slipped his other hand under the hem of her underpants.

Quistis' eyes closed in pleasure, she was enjoying herself a bit much and finally Gilbert was taking the reigns. She smiled and just relaxed her body allowing him to do whatever he pleased to her. A jolt of pleasure shot up her back when he had slid his hand into her underpants and she bit her lip lightly, wondering if he would go all the way with this or not.

Gilbert slipped her underpants off, quickly followed by his own. He swallowed. "I'm unsure here. . .It won't hurt you right?" He gently nuzzled her neck "I don't want to hurt you." He felt himself wanting to push his hips against hers, but he stopped himself from moving until she responded.

She bit her upper lip and sighed lightly, "I'll be fine just go right ahead…" She waited for him to make his move and when he would she would feel her entire body get struck with a mixed sensation of ecstasy and pain. Even though it would hurt, there would be a good feeling to counteract it making her want more. It made her want to just forget the pain no matter how bad it felt and continue on. All of the doubt and all of her worry about this whole situation would melt away as their bodies fused together.

Gilbert kissed her on the lips deeply as he relaxed and let his body move as it wanted. As his hips moved against hers, he felt a warm pressure envelope him. As their bodies merged into one, he felt something give, he paused and looked to her worried. he decided not to say anything. Gilbert nuzzled the side of her neck before kissing the spot gently.

Quistis' breathing had grown heavy and by the time Gilbert had started to back off, the pain from the initial movement was starting to subside...Until she felt something give under the pressure . . . the pain set back in and she gripped him tighter and gritted her teeth for a moment. Once Gilbert had paused she looked back into his eyes and smiled as she gave him a slight nod showing that she was alright. To prove it she kissed him again and pulled him even tighter than before. A death grip she wasn't about to let go of, she was enjoying this moment more than anything she could remember.

Gilbert found himself moving against her, his movements matched by hers. There was a tightening sensation in his abdomen. His breathing came in heavy pants, every now and then a soft moan, or groan would escape his lips. He grunted as he bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder, that would definitely leave a mark.

Quistis' body jerked a bit out of pleasure then another sense of pain set in...originating from around her shoulder… Gilbert was biting her and yet she didn't care about it one bit. The sensation she was feeling was just too much to handle at the moment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Squall had been running errands around the garden, giving out personal orders to each of his friends in turn. He had found each of them quite easily either in their rooms or in a common area….but for some reason Quistis was nowhere to be found. After just about giving up, he had one last chance to figure out where she was. So he started off towards Gilbert's room hoping that he had at least an idea of her whereabouts.<p>

Squall approached Gilbert's room and just like clockwork unlocked the door with his master key. After all what would be going on in Gilbert's room that would be bad for him to see? He took one step in caught an eyeful, turned straight around and exited the room without saying a word. _*Holy shit….you have got to be kidding me….* _He peeked back in the door to make sure he wasn't dreaming… _*Yep that's Quistis...well now…* _He walks off without another word….he was mentally scarred from this...and it was going to be hard to keep to himself, especially because of the uncomfortable bulge in his pants….

* * *

><p>Gilbert gasped as her body clenched down on him. He felt his body tense as his vision flashed white. A strangled cry left his lips. Once his body relaxed he felt as if he was made of rubber. He mumbled something softly to Quistis, and then seemed to repeat it a bit louder "That was amazing. . ." He smiled nuzzling where he had bit her "I'm sorry for that though."<p>

Quistis removed herself from him and laid herself out on the bed beside him trying to catch her breath… _*Umm did we just do what I think we did…..and the real question is why do I feel OK with this?* _She curled herself up a bit and smiled, "I agree…" She extended out an arm for him to join her. "Don't worry about that, wounds will heal...more importantly is that you enjoyed that experience…like I did…" When he would join her by her side she would peck him on the cheek, and immediately smile afterward.

Gilbert smiled sleepily and scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her. "I did. . ." He smiled wider when she kissed his cheek "how do you feel?" he held back a yawn, and kissed the center of her forehead.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him as well. "I feel great, thanks for asking." She closed her eyes and her smile started to fade as the extent of her energy had been spent. She was tired and was hoping to get some rest before the morning, but then again she didn't want to leave Gilbert's side. So she just laid there and started to fall asleep with him.

Gilbert couldn't help to feel a bit sticky, seeing as his body had been covered in a thin layer of sweat. He smiled despite the stickiness, and shifted to both pull Quistis closer to him and to lay her head on his chest, right under his chin. Grisil chose that moment to investigate his partner. He sniffed at the bed and then Gilbert himself. The wolf could smell Quistis on him in ways that he normally didn't smell her scent. Grisil pushed his nose against Gilbert's side. The Ranger grunted and pushed Grisil's nose away with a mumbled comment. Gilbert then pulled the blanket over him and Quistis. Gilbert yawned and settled down to sleep as well.

Quistis laughed as Grisil shoved his nose into Gilbert's side, "Looks like someone missed out on the fun." She felt right at home with her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. She didn't mind the sweat so much, it was just an aftermath of their activity. She snuggled up close to him as the blanket got thrown over them and soon was in a deep sleep.


	12. The morning after, and his reappeance

_**AN: Yey! Another chappy for you guys. So watcha think? I'd love to get a few reviews, so wont you drop a line?**_

Gilbert woke up groggily. He blinked and looked around the first thing his mind put together was 'Why am I sticky?. . .I need to take a shower. . .' He attempted to move, but found another person lying in bed with him. Blinking he brushed the blanket away from her face. "Quistis?" He asked softly shaking her shoulder "Hey. . .It's morning. . ." He smiled softly. Quistis slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Gilbert, "Oh my I guess it is morning.." She said as she stared into his eyes, "Good morning Gilbert." She spoke in a soft tone and laid a quick kiss on his lips. Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him, and he deepened the kiss. He pulled away after a moment "Hey, I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join me?" He blushed mildly at the boldness of his own words. He smiled at her happily despite his embarrassment.

*I could definitely get used to this…* A smile crossed her face as she thought about last night, and now she saw Gilbert in a whole new light. No matter what he was, where he came from, or what he could do, she had accepted him. However after last nights events, it was apparent that they were more than just friends now. Now he was extending an invitation for her to join him in the shower. How could she refuse now, she had shown him all that she was, and there was no more awkwardness between the two. She raised up on the bed and let the blanket fall off her, "Sounds good to me." She slid out of the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, motioning for Gilbert to follow her.

* * *

><p>Squall rolled over in his bed to see Rinoa sitting across the room brushing her hair out. The things he had seen last night were burning vividly in his mind, and even though it had seemed weird to him at first, he felt oddly excited about it. Quistis had finally found herself someone and it wasn't like Squall could just keep it to himself...even though the situation around him finding out about it was rather interesting. Quelling the argument in his mind, he swung out of the bed and walked over to Rinoa, wrapping his arms around her. He brought his head close to her shoulder and she turned with a smile on her face.<p>

"Good morning sleepyhead." She chuckled and gave him a quick kiss, "Ya know you were out like a light when I came in last night...that was unlike you Squall."

*Oh yeah that's right, she wasn't here when I came back last night...I wonder if she knows about Gil and Quistis yet...only one way to find out.* He shrugged, "It was a long day and I was beat."

Rinoa laughed again and tapped him on his forehead. "Are you sure something didn't hit you over the head while you were gone? Or is something on your mind?" A sudden realization took over her face, this was Squall she was dealing with, the man who was notorious for keeping secrets to himself and brooding about them.

Squall immediately sighed and said, "Well you see…"

Rinoa cut him off by standing straight up and looking him in the eye, "So you ARE hiding something!" She smiled, thinking that she had finally cracked Squall to tell her his inner thoughts.

Another sigh fell from Squall's lips, after all Rinoa was doing what she did best, assuming things and cutting him off. He shook his head, "Just give me a moment to explain what I mean." he went on to tell of his run in over in Gilbert's room last night, and when the punchline came Rinoa's face glowed bright with excitement.

"Are you serious?!" She was starting to lose herself to excitement, "I can't believe it! And this quick too!" She shook her head and sighed, "I guess I was right back then to give Quistis that talk before you all left!" Rinoa ran over to her dresser and started to pull out miscellaneous items that she thought Quistis would like for the things that she was doing with Gilbert…

Squall held out his arm and was caught speechless, "Come on Rinoa that's a bit excessive don't you think? Just let them be for now, theres no use to make it worse for them than it already is...that and I want to see Zell's face when he finds out…" He looked at the window laughing. "Either way its nice to see love blossoming in the air." He walked over to Rinoa and wrapped his arms around her.

She grabbed one of Squall's arms and turned around to face him, "I guess you're right…." She trailed off for a moment looking at the necklace hanging around Squall's neck. "...you know what? You've changed from when we first met…"

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled following her. His eyes wandered her slim body. "How did you sleep?" he asked as they stepped into the bathroom. He looked at the spot where he had bit her during their love-making. The spot was bruised nicely against her cream colored skin. Gilbert blinked "I am soo sorry. . . I didn't mean to bite you that hard"<p>

Quistis smiled at him "Like a rock, felt like I didn't sleep at all yet I'm refreshed and ready for a new day." she started to rub at the spot where she had been bitten the night before. Even though she didn't mind, it was still irritating to have it there. After hearing Gil apologize about it she smiled and caressed his cheek, "Don't worry I've been wounded a lot worse than this, so its fine. Now c'mon and get your mind off that, and follow me." She back stepped into the shower and with a sudden flip of her finger she beckoned him to her.

Gilbert smiled, but he was still worried about the mark. The other Andreils,he'd trained with, had mentioned 'mated marks' and given their animal sides he wasn't surprised. He knew cat's bit each other while locked in the boughs of mating, so why not Andreils? Gilbert stepped close to her, and nuzzled the mark "You know, next time, you can leave your mark on me. . ." He reached behind himself and turned the faucet on, the icy water streamed down Gilbert's back, he gasped in surprise.

Quistis got an evil smirk on her face, "You know what I will take you up on that offer. But just know that I use a whip." She winked at him and pulled him close just as he turned on the faucet. The cold water rushed downward and she jumped a little. "ooh that's cold!" Even though she was cold she couldn't help but to laugh at Gilbert's reaction to the stream of cold water.

Gilbert hugged her close to him as he fumbled with the knob. After a moment or two the water warmed and Gilbert sighed happily. He tilted his head at the mention of a whip, he'd seen people whipped while he was a slave, but he was intrigued by the idea of using one for other activities. He smiled "sounds. . . interesting" he whispered huskily in her ear. He chuckled and pressed the bar of soap into her hand.

Quistis smiled at him now feeling the warm water over her own skin, she had not gotten a chance to actually get a good look at the guy she had surrendered herself too. And she liked what she saw, her brow raised and she nodded her head. "Hey Gilbert could you turn around just a bit…" *Ohhhh yea….* She chuckled as he whispered in her ear. "It sure will be fun." She winked at him and smirked as she got the bar of soap in her hand. "oh now what to do with this…" She looked to Gil and pushed her body against his as she rubbed the bar down his back, taking note of the tattoo sprawling across his back.

Gilbert did as asked, he turned his back to her. "Like what you see?" He looked over his shoulder at her, an amused smile crept across his face. He gave a soft grunt as she pressed herself against him, and made a pleased sound as she rubbed the soap against his back.

Quistis smirked, "Do I? or am I just imagining the hunk of a man standing in front of me?" She nudged him slightly before slowly running the bar of soap around to his torso. She smirked "I wonder…" and she started to run the bar of soap southward, to uncharted territory.

Gilbert smiled "I'm glad you think so" when she began to run the soap down his chest, he stopped her by putting his hand gently on hers "Not right now, besides" he took the soap from her "It's my turn." He lathered the soap up in his hands and rubbed the lather into her back.

Quistis smirked as Gil had stopped her, "Aww why not?" She didn't take that conversation any further but she did smirk at him as she started lathering his hands up. She turned around and let him cleanse her back and after a few more moments of this she turned right around and planted a kiss on his lips. Once she pulled back she grabbed Gil's hands and moved them each to where they were both touching her chest. "C'mon and clean me up Gilbert." She smirked at him again, "Go ahead don't be shy."

Gilbert blushed, unsure of what to do. The soap slipped from between his fingers. He smirked when he realized what she was hinting at, He trailed his fingers down her sides, and then around her waist he pulled her close to him. His eyes were clouded with what could only be desire. He pushed her against the shower wall gently but with enough force to make his intent clear. "I won't be. . ."

She smirked at him as he pushed her into the wall. "Ooh looks like someones ready for round two, here kitty kitty." She wrapped her arms around Gilbert and slowly ran her hands at a slow pace across his back to stimulate him.

Gilbert smirked and started move against her but as he did so, his foot slipped and sent the pair tumbling to the shower floor, she on top of him.

Quistis was about to lean into Gilbert for a kiss when both of them had started tumbling towards the bottom of the shower. Instead of the stereotypical screaming she was laughing the whole way down. When they had finally hit the shower floor, she realized that she had just planted her chest right into Gilbert's face. Thinking that she was smothering him, she quickly got up and asked, "What happened, you ok there Gil?"

Gilbert looked a bit startled and looked around, noticing the bar of soap, that was now outside the shower. "Stupid soap . . ." The albino's eyes trailed up to Quistis' "I stepped on the soap and fell" He started to get up. "I'm fine I just hurt my ass. . ." once he got up to his feet.

Shaking her head at him she got back up beside him, "Gotta watch that slippery bastard, he'll get you when your back's turned." She laughed and finished up her business before leaving the shower. She glanced at the clock across the room as she wrapped a towel around her. It was almost 9 in the morning, still had plenty of time to spend with Gilbert if she so pleased, after all they just got back from a mission, the chances of Squall sending them out the very next day were slim to none. She turned back to Gilbert and smiled, "You have anywhere you have to be today?" She spoke in a soft tone, "If not then would you like to accompany me to the training center?"

Gilbert sighed drying his hair with his other towel "You know I don't. . .I'm not even a Cadet" He lowered the towel and looked at her, his red eyes unclouded "So, I would like to accompany you. Should I put on my armor, and bring my weapons?" He stood up looking at her. "And wouldn't be best if you traded the dress you wore to dinner for something more practical?"

Quistis shook her head, "Of course it would be a good idea to bring your weapons, don't worry about the armor. The creatures there shouldn't prove to be that much of a challenge, besides I'm not going there to train…I want to show you something." She walked over to Gil and smiled, "Besides you are right there, I do need to change, you can find the training center right? if you get lost there is a directory at the exit from the dormitory wing. I'll meet you at the Training Center half an hour from now should be plenty of time." After drying herself off quickly she lost the towel and re donned her clothing that she was wearing the night before, and started for the door… Something made her stop and turn around though, a feeling in her gut. She walked back up to Gil and left him with a kiss before she left for her room.

Gilbert nodded and after she left changed into his usual outfit, and grabbed his quiver, bow, and claws. After a few minutes he stood waiting by the entrance for Quistis. He had closed his eyes, when four students came up to him, the first, a brunette girl, spoke.

"Hey, you're the guy that practices on the Quad, right?" He nodded, and the girl continued "I'm Selene, these are my friends Chester, Sophie, and Maria. We were wondering if you could show us how to fight like you?" Gilbert opened his eyes, and chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone, and they should be here soon, maybe later?" He quickly memorized their faces so that he would know for sure these faces from among the crowd that seemed to gather every time he trained. The four looked disappointed "Come find me in the Quad some time, and I'll gladly show you some stuff" The red headed boy, Chester, spoke up.

"Okay, sorry to bother you Mr. umm. . ."

"My name is Gilbert Byronson, but you can just call me Gilbert."

Spotting a few students down the hall Quistis sighed and stormed up onto them...the four students would have heard the sound of her heel's before realizing who it actually was. "Shouldn't you four be in class at this hour?"

Each of the 4 students turned simultaneously, and one freaks out. "Oh my god its Quistis! I"m sorry ma'am I'll return to class right away!" That student scurries off immediately.

The second student, the male, looks to Gilbert, "But what about him?"

Quistis shook her head, "Gilbert is a guest of the Garden, he is not a cadet at this moment, so he does not need to attend classes like you all. Now get going before I write you up."

The students, seeing her act of kindness in not immediately writing them up, took off like a bat out of hell, and Quistis turned to Gil, "I hope that they weren't bothering you."

Gilbert shook his head 'no' and smiled "Not at all, they were asking me to show them how to fight like I do" He stood to full attention "so what is it you wanted to show me?"

She laughed and flipped her hair back, which she was wearing down for once, "Well maybe someday you can teach them that, and as for what I wanted to show you, just follow me, and keep your weapon handy." She removed her chain whip from the pouch on her back and held it in her right hand as the entered through the series of gates into the Training center. Immediately upon entering the center they were attacked by two plant looking creatures.

Quistis immediately slung out her whip and took to a battle position, "Those things are grats, be careful to dodge their tentacle arms, it can be quite painful when struck by them." She immediately struck down one of them with a flurry of blows from her whip, and the creature disintegrated as did every other creature that dies in the training facility. She didn't take the fact that the other grat was right there and swinging to attack as she turned to look at it.

Gilbert roll ducked under one of the vine whips. He drew his bow, and shot it, A shock of lightning jumped across the creature's body before killing it. "What else is there?" He stood up. "Zell had mentioned a . . .T-rexaur?" Gilbert's eyes keep scanning the area.

Quistis smirked as the grat fell to the ground and dissipated, "Nice shot." After dusting herself off and then winding her whip back up in her hand she smirked, "Yeah those beasts wander around the main area from time to time, but between you and me it shouldn't be much of a challenge. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you why I brought you here." She took off to the left starting to walk up a metallic ramp.

A few minutes later the two came across a door in the wall of the center and Quistis looked back at Gil, "Here we go, you see we didn't come here to train, it just comes with the trip. The place I'm about to show you is my favorite place in the garden." She walked over to the door and pried it open, "Alright lets go."

Gilbert followed, "I'd guess not many people come here?" He hadn't looked around yet, he was busy keeping an eye out for anything that might attack them.

Quistis smiled, "Actually a lot of people used to back before the garden could fly. Now though there isn't much of a view anymore, either way it was a place for people to meet after curfew and hang out. Me and my friends always frequented here, made us feel like rebels." She sighed as she reached the top of the stairs beyond the door. "Hope you like the view as much as I do." They had reached an old balcony that seemed to be used to maintenance once upon a time. From their they could see the garden in its entirety even the ring hovering above it.

Gilbert looked around, his expression showed wonder. "This is amazing" He could feel a soft breeze from the slowly rotating ring. He smiled and hugged Quistis "Thank you for showing me this" His eyes scanned the area again, the city of Deling was standing tall once again "look, the city's has been rebuilt. . ."

She returned the hug to him, and said in a soft tone, "I thought I would share this with someone." She broke away from the embrace and leaned over the edge of the balcony, "I always used to come here to think, but ever since the business with the sorceress started I never got to come back here. Its kind of nostalgic." She sighed and looked up to the ring rotating above the garden. She suddenly noticed a red cloaked figure for just a moment before it disappeared. "What in blazes…" she turned to Gilbert, "Did you see what I just saw up there?"

Gilbert blinked "yeah. . . .We should probably tell Squall. . ." He looked like he was ready to go to war, yet calm enough to be ready to reason with the enemy.

Quistis nodded at Gil's statement, "Lets get going, we don't know if he stayed around or not." She started running down the stairs assuming that Gilbert was following right behind her. Just as soon as she burst through the door she was rammed into the wall by a large skull, which knocked her unconscious.

The wall shook as Gilbert saw Quistis get slammed into it by a large reptile. Gilbert grit his teeth growling, Quistis lay unconscious at the base of the wall. He put his hand in his pocket to touch the Gear Key. Using the Gear Key to project his thoughts he called "Squall! Zell! We need a bit of help here. Dragon-thing in the training area, Quistis is hurt. . .I'm on my own to attack it." He was panicked the thing would most definitely not be affected by his arrows, and certainly it's scaly hide would be too tough to pierce with his claws, and his charge of lightning was dwindling. . .

* * *

><p>Squall had been all around the garden looking for Gilbert and Quistis, again. After the events that occurred last night, he didn't dare barge into his room, but left it with a simple knock to which no one had responded. At the moment he was sitting in the main corridor of the garden taking a break and collecting his thoughts. Suddenly there was buzzing that emitted from his jacket. Puzzled he reached into the pocket and pulled out the source...the gear key he had been given by Celeste. Immediately as his hand touched it he heard a familiar voice ringing in his head; It was Gil. He shot up from the bench and vaulted over the shrubbery in front of him. *Damnit!* He burst into the Training center and took off to the right, searching for the two and hoping that he would find them before something else happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert shifted to his panther form and jumped at the monster trying to keep it away from Quistis, he let out a loud scream roar. The monster focused on the black cat attacking it.<p>

Squall heard the roar, and noticed that it did not belong to any creature that usually roams this area. He tightened the grip on his gunblade and bolted off towards the noise, not stopping for anything, cutting down grats left and right not even caring about the ones he just left wounded. Once the T-Rexaur came into sight, he could see Gilbert swiping at it in his panther form. Not wasting any time he lunged into the air and slammed his gunblade into the shoulder of the large lizard, and pulled the trigger. A large blast of fire emitted from the tip of the blade and blew a gaping hole right in the side of the beast. The force of the impact sent Squall flying backwards and slam into the ground. He wasn't thinking straight and didn't put his well being into account. However things worked out as the T-rexaur fell forward and dissipated.

Squall slowly got up and sheathed his blade, he had sustained minor burns across his body and his clothing was singed, yet he still walked over to the two and knelt by Quisits. "Looks like she just got minor injuries, I'll take her to Dr. Kadowaki." he turned to gilbert, "Thank you for watching over her until I got here." He picked up Quistis in his arms and started off towards the infirmary, "What happened Gil?" He asked as they started out from the Training Center.

Gilbert in an instant was standing next to Squall in his human form. "I'm coming too. Cause I need to tell you something." He fell in step with Squall on his way to the infirmary "The man in red appeared, on the ring above the Garden. . ."

Squall immediately stopped and looked at Gilbert, "Thanks again, I'll let the higher ups know immediately, can't be letting the cadets know that we have an enemy on the loose in our turf, they'll panic, and that's exactly what he wants to happen, if you see him anymore get ahold of me and I'll come to your aid."

A little bit later they arrived and in the infirmary and Dr. Kadowaki took her in and immediately went to work. The boys were asked to step out of the room and in the hall Squall spoke out to him, "Alright you stay here, shes going to want to see you when she wakes up. As for me I have to get the word out, and make sure when you go into the training center you are aptly prepared...those T-Rexaurs are a pain...especially when they appear in a pack." With that Squall nodded and took off towards the Bridge.

Gilbert nodded and rested against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt bad that he wasn't able to protect Quistis. 'She's a fighter too, She'll be okay'. After a few minutes he got up and started pacing the hall. "I'm so stupid. . .I should have gone first. . ."


	13. Good News, And Unexpected News

_**AN: Seriously, no one has any thoughts on the story? I really would like to know what you guys think. so could ya tell me?**_

* * *

><p>After taking the lift up to the bridge, Squall was surprised to see that Nida wasn't at the helm. He face-palmed and shook his head, <em>*He better just be taking a piss…*<em> He grabbed the intercom and flipped it on,

"Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, to the bridge now." He turned and looked out of the bridge and sighed, as he waited for his group to arrive. The group had assembled on the bridge and Squall turned as he heard the lift coming up.

"Thank you for coming, Zell you remember the talk about Gilgamesh? Well hes back. I want each of you to take a section of the garden and watch over it, I"ll remain up here if you need to report in. Get a hold of me if you see anything that resembles a red cloaked figure." He turned around and everyone except Rinoa left the bridge. Rinoa grabbed Squall by the shoulder, and made a remark, "Come on Squall, take it easy we got this. I can tell you're getting worked up, and its going to be alright." She smiled and gave him a hug before leaving the bridge. Leaving Squall with a smile on his face. Zell took the parking lot and Training center. Irvine watched over the cafeteria and the quad. Selphie Kept an eyes on the main entrance and the library. Each of them keeping an eye out for the red cloaked man.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed and Dr. Kadowaki emerged from the room that Quistis was resting in.<p>

"Ah Gilly boy, didn't expect to see you back here this soon. Don't worry bout Quistis there she got a bit of internal damage around her ribs from impact but notin a few days restin can't fix. Gave her some medication so she'll be fine." She smiled and started off towards her office to make record of Quistis' visit. Gilbert blinked, the Doctor hadn't mentioned the bite mark on her neck, one that could be identified as his. He sighed softly

"that's good. . ." he trailed off before he could ask about the bite. Dr. Kadowaki emerged from her office a few moments later and flagged Gilbert down.

"Hey buddy ya know that was quite the bruise on her, would ya happen to know what happened ta her?" She looked confused on the surface but underneath she knew that Gil had done it. She was testing him to see if he could be trusted. Gilbert blinked _'umm. . .I Bit her. I didn't mean too.'_. He took a breath

"Okay, yeah I know what happened. . .I might have bitten her." He looked to the side "It happened . . .last night . . .when we. . .umm. . ." his face turned red. He paced back and forth nervously "I didn't mean too. . ." Dr. Kadowaki started laughing so loud the echo could be heard out in the main hall.

"Chill out kid, I'm not going to ask you about your personal life, geeze. I get the point, just be careful not to do that again alright?" She patted him on the shoulder before walking back into Quistis' room. Moments later she poked her head out and said, "Ya know ya can come in now, ya don't have to stand around with your thumb up your ass all day."Gilbert followed her, still pretty red.

"I'll try not too" _'why? She didn't say anything about not doing it again. . .'_ He took a breath and calmed down "Is she awake? Squall said for me to stay here until she woke. . .Actually I would have done it anyway." Dr. Kadowaki shook her head 'no' as Gilbert entered the room.

"Nah, she should be getting some rest anyway, give 'er a few hours she'd be up by then. I can trust that'll watch o'er 'er? Alright then come get me if something is amiss, or when she wakes whichever comes first." She walked out of the room and back into her office. Rinoa had kept her eyes in the Dormitory block of the Garden. Gilbert pulled a chair over to the bed and waited. Every now and then Gilbert would stroke her hair or cheek.

"I'm sorry, Quistis. I should have been a second closer. . ." Quistis started to stir in her bed and she sat up holding her side, seeing Gil she smiled.

"What happened?" She asked not remembering her impact with the wall. Gilbert smiled happily now that she was awake

"Thank goodness" He pecked a kiss on her cheek "we were attacked by a T-rexaur. You were slammed into a wall by it. . ." His eyes held worry. "I should have been a little quicker. . .I'm gonna tell Dr. Kadowaki you awake, and I'll be right back." He did so and sat next to Quistis on the bed "Are you in any pain?" Her smile held and she gave him a hug.

"I remember now...thank you Gil for saving me.." She returned the kiss back to him and then laid back down trying to ignore the pain in her back. Once Gil had returned with Dr. Kadowaki she shook her head, "I'm not in much pain its just my back right now, feels like its bruised from the impact." Dr. Kadowaki walked up to her and smiled,

"Ya know for takin a hit that hard you came out pretty much without a scratch. Not even a broken bone in ya, but ya are right there bout ya back, its gonna be bruised for awhile but it should pass. As for your neck that'll clear away by tonight, I put some ointment on it earlier. I want you to stay here for a few more hours before heading out." She looked at Gilbert and smiled, "I trust that you'll keep her here and in bed. Won't cha now Gilly boy." She left the room to give the two some privacy. Quistis spoke up remembering why she was in such a hurry.

"Gil, we have to tell Squall! The red cloaked man!" She raised up to quickly and winced in pain, which caused her to retract back to her horizontal position. Gilbert put a hand on her shoulder.

"easy, love. I already told him. he's taken care of it." He sighed and looked to the side "I can ease some of the pain. I trained with the Paladins some" He took a deep breath before laying his hands on both of Quistis' shoulders "I wasn't as good as the Paladins in this respect" as he spoke a warm feeling started from where his hands were. A sigh fell off of her lips and she looked at Gilbert.

"At least he knows now, Squall will take care of it…" She noticed the new use of a different title but didn't seem bothered in the slightest by it, it actually made her feel wanted. She smiled as Gil tried to ease her pain and she raised up slowly so he could reach her easier. After feeling the warmness from his hands she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Thank you Gil." She laid back down, "For everything." Closing her eyes again she drifted back off into a deep sleep. Gilbert smiled feeling exhausted himself. He yawned and settled down next to her and closed his eyes to rest. After a moment he was asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and nothing seemed to be amiss in the Garden, Squall sighed as he leaned against the railing on the bridge. <em>*Damn he's smart not to show his face…*<em> He folded his arms and shook his head….wondering if anyone else was getting any better results than him.

Celeste smiled, and walked through the front gate of the Garden. She had altered her form to that of a SeeD Cadet, her now auburn hair hung in waves, only her eyes remained natural to her true form; gold. She walked up to the first person she saw and asked.

"Hey, where might I find Commander Leonheart?"The cadet that Celeste had walked up to laughed at her.

"Come on its common knowledge that you can request to see him up at the bridge on the third floor." He walked off laughing so hard at the idiocy he had just experienced… Everyone knew squall and most of them called him by his first name except for the new people...so it made it obvious that she was new. Celeste rolled her eyes, she was taught to be proper, but apparently it wasn't needed. She followed the the Cadet's instructions. She got to the top and looked around and spotted Squall looking generally frustrated, well more so than normal.

"Squall Leonheart, I need to speak to you" Squall laughed for a moment as he turned to see who he was facing. The golden eyes spoke enough of a tale. He remembered their glow and after a moment he recognized their presence. He turned back to look out the window of the bridge.

"Nice of you to pay you a visit…Celeste. So why have you come here?" He leaned against the railing and smirked as he waited for an answer. She smiled

"Good news, he's not here anymore. Bad news, He's blocking me from being able to see the events going on with the Garden correctly. Also I brought a gift for Gilbert." Celeste stated matter-of-factly "Selver also sends her regards" Squall pushed himself off of the railing and turned to face Celeste.

"At least he's gone." He shook his head, "Do you know what exactly he's doing to block your connection? If we can find that out and end it so you'll be a bit effective again." He smirked, "And it sounds like Gilbert's gonna have a nice surprise for later and you sure were right about him and Quistis...I kinda saw something I can't unsee." A chill went down his spine and he shuddered. Celeste smiled again.

"of course. You also have a nice surprise coming to you too" She looked to the side "as for the connection, I am not sure, I'd guess some sort of manipulation of space or something. . ." Squall smirked back at her and shook his head.

"A surprise you say? What could possible be coming to me as a surprise?" He scoffed and turned to Celeste, "More importantly we need to find out what's blocking your abilities, because you are quite the asset." He folded his arms looked towards the ceiling.

Still smiling she said "Oh, Squally you haven't a clue. . . I'll give you a hint, it takes time to grow, and two to make" Celeste tilts her head a bit "I have an idea of who it may be. But it will take me some time to confirm it" Squall growled and glared at Celeste after her use of the nickname.

"That's Squall." At first he was puzzled with what she had to say, and it took him a few moments of thought to connect the dots… _*She can't mean that….*_ He looked back to her this time with confusion in his eyes, "Don't tell me I'm going to be a father?" The thought of it baffled Squall, he had seen so many kids with their parents before and truthfully he could not remember his own childhood nor did he ever think himself to be a good dad. Now that he knew that it was going to happen, even though he felt that he would be a horrible father, something inside of him instantly changed...He wanted to approach Rinoa and tell her that he knew. Then again he didn't want her to know that he knew...he wanted her to tell him… ah how this made everything so confusing. Squall started to rub his head from thinking too much. "Well thanks for that Celeste, and you're welcome to stay here long as you want. You've helped me, so whatever." he picked up the intercom again and called out, "Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa you are all off duty now, please continue with your lives…" He shut it off for a moment then gulped. _*Its now or never..*_ "and Rinoa can you come to the bridge."

Celeste nodded "oh, can I watch? I wanna see her reaction" _'I bet it's ganna be soo cute!. . . Should I tell the other lucky ones? nah, not yet, not yet. . .'_ Her face was lit with a wide smile. "Please?" With a shake of his head Squall nodded 'yes' to Celeste… _*Oh god what have I got myself into this time…*_. A few moments later Rinoa came up the lift to the bridge and immediately saw the two figures standing there. She walked over to Squall while not taking her eyes off of the golden eyed girl standing before them.

"Squall who's this?" She asked bluntly. Squall recited the whole ordeal he had at the tower, he told Rinoa about the mountain-sized dragon, Hearth, the goddess of time, and the transcendent tower. After that he sighed and pointed at the woman standing in front of them.

"And this is Celeste, the goddess of time. As for the reason I've called you here, well its more of to confirm something that she told me…." He paused for a moment then grabbed one of Rinoa's hands. Holding it close to him he said, "You're pregnant aren't you?" Short sweet and to the point, he got it over with and the victory music played over and over in his mind. Rinoa immediately pulled away from Squall and clasped her hands together below her chin. Looking down at the ground she sighed.

"I'm sorry Squall, I didn't know how you would react...but yea I've known for about a week now, Dr. Kadowaki confirmed it." She looked back into Squall's eyes expecting him to be angry or upset or something Squall-like. However what she saw surprised her. The exact opposite look lit up Squall's face. He was speechless but she could've swore that for once in his life he seemed proud. Without a second thought Squall walked over and hugged Rinoa, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You are to stay in the Garden until the birth of the child...I don't want any harm coming to you….or…" He smiled as he looked down. Celeste squealed happily watching the couple.

"You guys are so adorable!" She smiled widely "okay, I'm gonna go check up on a couple of people. Byes!" she charged off before saying another word. Rinoa raised a brow at Celeste.

"What the hell just happened?" She looked at Squall, "Are you drunk? because I'm not believing that she is a goddess…" Squall just face-palmed.

"Trust me I know what you mean Rinoa...I still don't believe her if it wasn't for the fact that she proved it to me…"_*...stupid fucking wings…*_ Rinoa smiled at him.

"Now there we go, that's the Squall I know...and should we spread the news? I mean there are some people out there who would be pretty excited…"She coughs, "...Laguna…" she coughs again. "...to hear about this. Squall face-palmed again, this time leaving a red mark on his forehead… _*Might as well settle the old geezers wishes.*_ he flipped up his phone, and dialed his fathers number…. _*please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't pick up….DAMNIT!*_ Laguna had picked up on the final ring tone before Squall could hang up freely and get away. Laguna's voice emitted through the phone,

"Hey Squall! Got some news for me? or you just calling on business?" Squall looked to Rinoa and then sighed.

"Yes dad, Rinoa's pregnant…." he immediately pushed the phone away from his face and winced. He was right to do so as a screaming Laguna could be heard on the other end, and if anyone who didn't know why he was screaming passed by, they could have sworn there was a party going on. Squall sighed and folded the phone up. He looked back to Rinoa and sighed, "I think he took it well enough…" Rinoa only laughed in response and the duo stood there for a moment watching the sunset from the bridge.

* * *

><p>Celeste found her way to the infirmary, she paused and poked her head into Dr. Kadowaki.<p>

"Hey, Doc, I'm looking for a really pale guy, I was told he was here with a friend" She didn't look up from her work as the female poked her head inside her office.

"Yea hes right across the hall, sitting round with Quistis, last I checked." She didn't know nor care who was asking, after all not many people would be looking for Gilbert right now. Celeste laughed. She looked at Dr. Kadowaki

"Thanks!" She ducked out, and entered the room that was directed "Gilbert?" She put a hand over her mouth upon noticing the sleeping Gilbert, and the semi-conscious Quistis. "Oh, Hiya Quistis, Wanna hear something? or if ya want to let it be a surprise for later I won't tell you" Quistis raised up and tilted her head.

"Just who are you? and what do have to say?" she had no idea who she was looking at nor did she care about what they had to say until she knew a name. She glanced at Gilbert and smiled for a moment, then looked back at the golden eyed female in her doorway, waiting for a response. Celeste feigned a look of hurt.

"Ah, you don't recognize me? Squall recognized me. . .I'm Celeste!" She smiled "I came to tell you and Gilbert something." She gave a soft laugh "I can tell you or let you find out in a few weeks" _'Ooo, I wonder how He'll react to this? Knowing him it's probably gonna be funny . . .'_ Gilbert opened his eyes a bit, not quite awake enough to care about what was going on. She turned to sit on the side of the bed looking at Celeste this whole time.

"You're Celeste? Well then...I didn't recognize you out of costume like that." She stood up and glanced back over at Gilbert. "So what do you want Celeste? What is it you wanted to tell us?" She watched as Gilbert slowly started to wake up and she couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was. Celeste smiled at the pair.

"Are you sure?" She leaned in close "It's quite an awesome surprise! But then again the sooner you find out the better. . .You two got further along in your relationship than I expected of you in this amount of time." Gilbert stretched out and looked at Celeste.

"hey . . .What is this surprise?" He asked groggily. Quistis' curiosity peaked.

"Come on already Celeste! Just tell us already! You can tell that we both want to know!" Celeste was really starting to irk her a bit, she really wanted to know this little piece of information from her, and at this point she was not going to take no for an answer. Celeste didn't stop smiling as she spoke again.

"okay" She took Quistis' hand and gently placed it on the blonde's stomach "You're gonna have a baby!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Don't worry, the T-rexaur didn't hurt it" Gilbert's eyes widened looking at the girls.

"Wait . . .Wha?" Quistis knew what was coming when Celeste had put her hand on her stomach. Her eyes grew wide and she moved back from Celeste, knocking over a table in her disbelief.

She held her hand cupped over her mouth and she said in a trembling voice, "no...way…." she looked Celeste in the eye, "You're shitting me...please tell me you're shitting me…" Celeste tilted her head, the smile faded from her face.

"you're not happy? Yes you really are going to have a baby" The goddess smiled "it's going to be alright" Gilbert blinked, he was having troubles deciphering the news.

"I'm a father?" he looked utterly shocked.

Quistis' visage of disbelief suddenly melted away when she saw the sureness in Celeste's eyes, and even now she didn't know how Celeste knew about the fact that she was with child...especially this early in the process. Even though she was curious she wasn't about to question it at all. She started to come to terms with what was happening, after all it couldn't be undone. Then it really hit her and she looked right at Gilbert, he was the father...the father of her...no…their child. She slowly walked over to him and knelt down in front of the chair he was in so she could wrap her arms around him. Once she had buried her head into Gilbert's shoulder, she started to cry. She was excited, scared, and yet oddly unsure about this entire situation. Even though she was so unsure about what she had gotten herself into, she was happy to know that Gilbert would hopefully be there to help her out along the way. Gilbert blinked as Quistis embraced him, he closed his eyes. He snuggled her.

"Love . . .we're gonna be fine" He smiled "I'm happy. . .I will be there for you" He felt a tear fall down his cheek. He was confused, he didn't know what to do, but he was happy. He loved children, he had dreamed of having children. . .he didn't expect to have children though, because people wouldn't approach him. Gilbert's words comforted her and she couldn't hold back the tears now. She was excited, and happy. Her grip on Gilbert got tighter, she couldn't let go now, she had so much to thank him for, so much to give him. She pulled back from him and smiled, she couldn't find the words to speak, they just avoided her. She wanted to tell him how she felt, what she wanted to do, oh it was just swarming her mind with thoughts. So much that even she couldn't keep up with them. It was all new to her and she wanted to do everything she could so that this kid could have an awesome life when they were born. Gilbert stroked her hair also crying. He wanted to tell Quistis how much he couldn't wait to hold both his child and his love together in his arms, but he couldn't form the words past the lump in his throat. Celeste had watched the whole thing. She couldn't help but smile. '_I am gonna tell Dr. Kadowaki about Quistis' coming child'_.

* * *

><p>She exited the room leaving the two alone. She walked into Dr. Kadowaki's office.<p>

"Ma'am, Could you help Gilbert and Quistis prepare for a child? I have a feeling they might be having one soon"Dr. Kadowaki looked up from her work and removed her glasses.

"Alright missy what makes you think that you know more than me? I just did a full examination of that woman, and nothing of the sort came up…." She wasn't buying what this strange woman with golden eyes was saying, and it was going to take a lot of proof to convince her that she was true. Celeste smiled and held out a vial.

"You can either test this or I can show you how I know." She glanced back and forth to measure the the size of the room in her mind. "But you can't reveal what I am to anyone but Squall." She glared at the woman in front of her, and folded her hands in front of her.

"Look here missy, I don't know who you are or why you're here but you got about fifteen seconds to prove your intentions, before'n I call Squall on ya ass." She seemed calm as a cucumber the entire time, and she removed her hands from the top of the desk and put her left hand over the small red button underneath it, ready to push it at a moments notice. Celeste smiled softly at the Doctor.

"okay, I guess I'll show you" She sat the vial down, it's contents looking like blood. She closed her eyes, as she did so, her hair faded to gold, and her outfit became a red tunic with gold trim, and brown leggings, a cloak of feathers around her shoulders. "I am Celeste, the Angel of Time" Dr. Kadowaki's face didn't change at all, she still wore her bland expression.

"You some sort of Guardian Force? If so, I ain't ever heard of ya. Besides you mentioned Squall, so I'll talk to him about it." She got up from her desk and sighed, putting her glasses back on her face. "Get outa my office, I'll help dem two when I believe you are the real deal. Now shoo!" She waved her arms to push Celeste out of the room and continue on with her business. Celeste laughed softly,doing as the older woman wanted.

"okay, okay!" She shifted back to the auburn haired Cadet "I'll be around, so you can ask me questions later" She walked out and wandered around for a bit. After that whole spiel had finished Dr. Kadowaki sighed and returned to her desk, she couldn't stop thinking about this Celeste character and how she had just transformed right in front of her eyes. As she sat there her curiosity wandered and she thought about the two across the hall. Thinking up the guise of just checking in on Quistis, she got up and made her way to the room. Upon leaving her office she looked into their room and saw the two cuddled up and she could have swore they were crying…. Scoffing she turned right back around and returned to her office, starting to actually believe Celeste at this point.

* * *

><p>Squall had taken Rinoa back to their room after the events that happened on the bridge. For a while he had just laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling while Rinoa took a shower. Was he ready for this? The thoughts plagued his mind, what if he messed up, what if something happened to Rinoa. He rolled over and stared at the window. No matter what he did the worst scenario kept popping into his mind. Another sigh fell from his lips and he slowly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Quistis released Gilbert from her grip and returned to the bed. Truth was she was still in a little pain, but it was nothing to complain about. Besides she was thinking too much about the kid. She zoned out as she sat there, even though she was good enough to go back to her room, she didn't feel like leaving not yet at least. Gilbert tilted his head at Quistis.<p>

"Do you think I will make a good Father?" he stood up and paced a bit "I'm sure you'll be a great Mother." He continued to pace. She smiled and looked to Gilbert.

"You'll do fine…" _*...I hope…*_ She stood up and started for the door, "Look Gilbert, thank you for watching over me, but this news has got my mind flustered, I think I'm going to go relax for a bit and clear my mind…" Another sigh fell from her lips as she walked out the door. Gilbert sighed softly, he was nervous. A thought came through his head _'I should go back to my room, to at least clean it. Just to do something productive while I think'_. He walked out shortly after Quistis, and headed back to his room.

* * *

><p>Celeste sat in the center of the quad, and looked around. Then she heard the rustling of wings as a form settled next to her.<p>

"How did they take it, Celeste?" the mountain-cave-deep voice rumbled. She looked towards the figure next to her, his red hair hung past his shoulders, and his brown tunic and pants blending into the darkness of the scenery.

"Hearth, it's been a while since you've done this," She smiled at him "They took it well, Gilbert and Quistis are overjoyed. Squall looked so proud. . ." Celeste looked at the human Hearth as he stood up.

"We're staying here for now. Am I correct?" Celeste nodded in answer to his question

"We wait, and we protect them"


	14. More Bonding For Them

_**AN: Sorry about the missed update. Crap happened and I kinda forgot. but never fear I have an update for you all. As always enjoy.**_

Some time had passed since the news had been given to him, and Squall now stood on the bridge staring down at Deling City. _*Almost a month and no sign of Gilgamesh…*_ he folded his arms and sighed. _*He is either stupid for waiting so long, or he's got something planned...either way its unsettling.*_ Taking the lift back down to the third floor he thought, _*And to top it all off all three of the females in our group are pregnant. We can't just go off willy nilly now, someones got to stay back and protect the garden with this threat still out there. Work is piling up and...ghaaaa*_ He facepalmed as he stepped into his office. _*Damnit, this commander shit is starting to get to me…*_ He glared at the stack of odd jobs that sat on his desk, _*None the less I have a job to do and that's exactly what I plan to get done.*_ He slammed his back into his chair and began to thumb through the jobs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Quistis was walking through the dormitory hall. Since the news leaked out that she was expecting, there was millions of odd things arriving at her dorm. Flowers, cards, chocolate...oh dear god chocolate…and some other odd things as presents. She sighed as she walked up to Gilbert's door, suddenly she remembered, today was the day that she planned to move in with him. Would make things a lot simpler with what was about to occur. After all Squall and Rinoa roomed together. Selphie and Irvine got the same room about a week ago, so it seemed that hers and Gilbert's time had come. She went to knock but her thoughts made her hesitate. Another sigh fell from her lips as she found the courage to knock.<p>

Gilbert opened the door sheepishly, he had just gotten out of the last of his classes for the day. _'Damn Squall. . .running me to the bone. . .Between class and the jobs. . . and the training'_. He blinked seeing Quistis on the other side of the door, a smile broke across his face

"hey, Just got out of class for the day." He'd started going to classes about a month prior because Squall had not only given him the green light, but had also in no uncertain terms told him to start taking the classes. He stepped back and gestured for Quistis to come in. "I was about to change and get Irvine to help move things. Today's the day right?" Quistis smiled at him.

"Keeping busy aren't you?" She laughed and gave him a hug, "Thanks for the help today, I'm not sure how I would have gotten my things over here without the extra arms, and you sure do have the room here." She peeked inside, "Where's Grisil? He can help!" Breaking loose from the hug, she took a step back, "Look Gil, about the kid…." She trailed off and sighed, "...no...never mind its nothing important." She gave him a peck on the cheek and then started back towards her room. "You know where to find me when you guys can start packing."

Gilbert tilted his head, when she mentioned their child, but when she stopped he felt confused. He watched her go, and chuckled at her comment of Grisil helping. The mentioned Wolf woofed and padded over, nudging Gilbert's arm.

"Fine, I'll go as I am" He started to walk down the hall with Grisil following. He paused in front of Irvine's room, he knocked on the door. From outside the room one could hear an excited Selphie going on and on about baby names and a very irritated Irvine responding very shallowly. When the knock came to the door Irvine got up out of his chair and sluggishly moved over to the door. Yanking it open he poked his head out and screamed.

"WHAT?!" Upon realizing it was Gilbert he smiled and instantly got all giddy. "Oh Gilbert it's you! Is it that time already? Awesome I'll be right out!" He slammed the door in Gilbert's face and ran to grab his jacket. Moments later the door opened up and Selphie was still talking. Irvine drowned her out and said so fast that it all sounded like one word.

"Sorry love got to go, got business to take care of bye!" Once the door closed he let out a heavy sigh, "Thank god you came when you did Gil! I swear she was going to go on forever! So then were heading to Quistis' room to get her stuff over to your room I assume?" He stood there and looked up to Gilbert waiting for a nodded.

"Really, Is she that excited?" He smiled "Quistis won't say it but she's pretty excited too. I am also, but I'm also nervous" He chuckled and started towards Quistis' room "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Irvine threw his jacket over his shoulder.

"Damn right she's excited, she don't even know what gender the thing is...and shes STILL making a list of names that's 6 miles long..so I guess I've got you to thank for saving me from that. I mean its nice to hear about but not constantly." He smiled, "What about you and Quistis you guys know anything about ya kid yet?" he asked as the two made their way towards Quistis' room. Gilbert shook his head 'no'. " I think she was going to tell me earlier, or something" He smiled "What do you hope your child is? I honestly don't care, I will love it the same either way." He stopped in front of Quistis' door "I've been helping her as much as can as I can between classes"

"I sure hope to hell it ain't twins, I can hardly handle Selphie the way she is...but two more little ones that may act like her...oh dear god I won't survive to see their graduation from this place." He threw his head back and laughed, "Damn I never expected to actually settle down with a girl, I mean before I met Selphie, all the gals used to just blow me off like yesterdays trash. Now...I have her, and I guess I could say I'm blessed by the divines or something, but…" He shrugged his shoulders. "...Its all cool, alright then…" He threw his jacket on and adjusted his hat, "Lets haul shit." Gilbert chuckled and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile Quistis was still packing some things in her room and preparing to move. As she cleaned out her dresser, she found her old instructors outfit, the one she wore back when she first became an instructor. The memories of the days when Squall was her student, and how he would always fight with Seifer. It brought a smile to her face thinking about the simpler times, before everything went crazy, but then again times were just as simple now-a-days and now she had Gilbert. She stood up and smiled as she thought of Gil, and how he had blessed her with something wonderful. Quistis heard the knock on the door and she smiled knowing who it was. She threw the Seed Uniform into a suitcase and piled the few things she had into a pile. She opened the door and smiled at Gilbert, "Ah perfect timing I just finished packing." Gilbert smiled back at her. Grisil pushed past the group into the room and woofed at them.

"Geez, you'd think he had a hot date or something" Gilbert laughed as he stepped into the room pecking a soft kiss to Quistis' forehead "Okay what do you want us to move first?" Quistis laughed as Grisil entered the room and she hugged the massive wolf.

"I trust you're not giving Gilbert any trouble now are you?" She tapped his nose and leaned back away from him. She looked at Gilbert and smiled as he pecked her forehead, "Ah you can just move that pile right there in the middle of the room and that should be all." Irvine walked into the room and smiled at Quistis.

"Why hello there." He glanced over towards the pile of things and smirked, "This is child's play, should only take two trips, you go ahead and hang out with the wolf back in Gilbert's room, me and him got this." he proceeded to pick up a massive bag and sling it over his shoulder. Quistis smiled back.

"glad you could make it Irvine!" She nodded at his proposal and jumped on Grisil's back, to see what he would do. She turned her attention to Gilbert, "Alright then you know where to find me when you're done! Lets go Grisil!" Grisil wiggled and turned his head to lick at her face, but got her arm instead. The wolf then left the room, prancing like a show horse. Gilbert lifted his hands up. Quistis laughed as Grisil licked her on the arm, "Come on Grisil!" she said in excitement as she started to rub off the saliva.

"Okay, What's up with him?" He chuckled a bit "Never mind, let's just get this moved, then we can eat lunch" He lifted up one of the boxes and smiled. As she rode off down the hall she looked back to her room and called.

"Be careful with that!" just to mess with them. When they had reached the room she slide off Grisil's back. As she opened the door, a sigh fell off of her lips. This is where she would be staying now, but who could complain it was quite bigger than most rooms. Not to mention it had its own entrance to the quad which was nice for them to be able to go on walks. She walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto it staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what was to come. Without noticing it she had fallen asleep where she was.

Irvine was the first to get there with the fist load of Quistis' crap, he laid it down gently and smiled over at Quistis who was fast asleep and quickly headed back to get more stuff.

* * *

><p>Gilbert came in soon after Irvine on their second trip. He sat down the box next to the other stuff. "Hey, I was going fix a quick bite to eat if you'd like to join us, Irvine" The albino man smiled at him.<p>

"It's just going to be sandwiches . . ." He walked over to the bed, where Grisil had laid his head next to Quistis as she slept on the bed. Gilbert smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He pulled back still smiling "Love, I'm making lunch if you want something" Irvine dropped the suitcase he was carrying beside the rest of the stack and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah man I'd love to stay but I'd better get back to Selphie, besides you two need to enjoy your alone time." He pats Gilbert on the shoulder, "You've deserved it." With that Irvine took his leave. After Irvine had left and Gilbert had gave her a kiss, Quistis opened her eyes with a smile.

"You know I'd eat anything that you prepare, so yea I want a sandwich." Gilbert nodded to her.

"Okay, I've got the rest of the day off, so is there anything you'd like to do after we eat?" He took her hand gently and lead her to the kitchen. Grisil followed, wagging his tail back and forth in joy. She smiled.

"Well we could hit the Quad and watch the sunset, or maybe head over to the Training Center hideout." She rubbed up against him, "You know the place as well as I do now, what do YOU want to do." She smiled as they entered the kitchen and she leaned against the counter laughing at how joyful Grisil looked. Gilbert tilted his head thinking. "I think the Quad would be a good Idea." _'Safer too'_ he added in his head. He smiled and pulled out a few things from the fridge. "Is turkey fine?" He laid the items on the counter. Pushing herself up onto the counter she smiled.

"Alright then, why don't we pack the sandwiches into a basket and make it a picnic?" She looked over to Grisil and stroked his head, "And don't forget about Grisil here to, he would like something to eat, wouldn't you boy?" She smiled at Grisil then turned to Gil and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ya know, its nice that I don't have to take a long walk to come see you now." She smiled and pushed him a bit just to mess with him, and lighten the mood. Gilbert nodded a bit as slight smile lifted his lips.

"sounds like a great idea." he walked over to Grisil and scratched the wolf's head. "He'll get his dinner too" Grisil licked at Gilbert's hands. The wolf then rubbed up against Quistis. "I don't know why he's acting that way. Do you have a clue?" Gilbert asked as he washed his hands. Quistis whistled while looking everywhere except at Gil.

"Nope, no idea at all why he's acting this way." She smirked and scratched Grisil's head, then looked at Gilbert with a wide grin. She jumped down off the counter and walked up behind Gilbert wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head between his shoulder blades and tugged at his stomach a bit to mess with him some more. Gilbert made a funny noise in the back of his throat. He sighed softly and put his hands on hers.

"Okay, okay" He laughed "I got it ready, so let's go then?" Grisil wagged his tail and rubbed up against the couple. She smirked and kissed him on the cheek before letting go of him and jumping up onto Grisil for a ride. She laid down on Grisil's back and stared at the ceiling.

"Aye lets go!" She shot a glance at Gilbert and winked.

* * *

><p>Squall leaned back in his chair after a long day of separating the work out by what SeeD rank would be needed to complete each task. Apparently the lower ranks would receive the most work according to his separation methods. He sighed and got up from his desk, moving over to his filing cabinet he pulled out all of the Rank 1 SeeD files to see who could be sent on assignments. Files in hand he started to make a handful of groups that would be sent out. *God this is so annoying, the fact is that I have to do this all the damn time...what I wouldn't do to sink my blade into a creature's flesh again…* A sigh fell from his lips as realized that it was going to be another long night again...<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled and watched as Grisil walked out of the kitchen. He followed with the basket, and an old blanket. Gilbert walked outside after Grisil who was laying in the middle of quad, Quistis still on his back. Quistis enjoyed not having to walk and having her own escort, it was nice to be able to stare up at the sky while still moving forward. When they all got out there Quistis rose up and looked back to Gilbert. She sighed.<p>

"You know, I could get used to this." She slid off Grisil's back and walked slowly over towards a tree ultimately leaning against it to watch the sunset. Gilbert smiled at her actions.

"Yeah, But what about work?" He walked over to Quistis and laid the blanket down open, and sat the basket in the middle. He walked up to Quistis and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"There are a few roughhouses but for the most part all my classes seem to be going good, even the high level studies. So work is fine, I can get over all the bad things if I can come home at night to see you." She smiled as he walked over to her and planted the kiss on her lips. Pushing it back to him she smirked and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said now looking at the sunset again. Gilbert smiled and looked toward the sunset as well.

"Yeah, it always is." He chuckled softly looking back at Quistis. "But I find other things more beautiful" He looked her in the eyes, and gave her a smile that only she got to see from him, a smile that showed caring and love. Quistis smiled and looked a little flushed from being complimented like that. She smirked at him, and pushed him back a few steps.

"Well then mister, prove it." She planted a kiss on his lips and pushed him to the ground right on top of the blanket. She pulled back and straddled him. She smirked at him as she glanced around looking for any passerby. She was pleased to find no one around as she didn't want to wait to get back to the room for this. She looked back down at Gilbert and smirked. "What'cha waiting for Gil, c'mon and let me know that you mean it." She leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Gilbert squeaked when he hit the ground. His eyes got wide when she straddled his waist. He blinked and pulled back from the kiss, his face flushed red.

"Here?" He asked confused, he didn't feel comfortable doing things he felt was private in an area that could be viewed by the whole Garden. Quistis smirked at Gilbert and said.

"Why not?" She then threw her top to the side and pushed herself down onto him again, "Oh I just adore a man in uniform…" She said as she pressed herself against him and started to unzip his jacket. Gilbert's face turned a brighter shade or red.

"Um. . ." His eyes never left her as she tossed her top to the side. When she pressed herself against him he felt his back arch "Ah, Quistis. . .Please" He closed his eyes his face an impossible shade of red. Meanwhile, Grisil gently grabbed the basket between his teeth, and walked a little while away. It didn't take Quistis long to get to that hard chiseled torso of Gil's and she removed her coverage to let her pride hang free in the night air. The rising moon started to light their way as she laid another kiss on Gilbert's lips, giving him the chance to start something on his own this time. By this point Gilbert found himself not caring completely they were out on the quad . He opened his eyes as Quistis' hand ran across his chest. He looked at her his red eyes darkening with desire. _'Okay, I'm worried, but at the same time I want this. . .I'll deal with the worry later . . .' _

Quistis smirked and flipped him up on top of her smiling at him, _*Alright Gil, you've shown me before that you can take the helm….so do it.*_ She left herself open for the assault that was Gilbert. Gilbert smiled when Quistis reversed their positions. He looked down at her, her skin bleached as pale as his own by the moonlight that was streaming down on them. He smiled leaning down to kiss her on the lips for a moment then he trailed kisses hungrily down her throat. She started to moan pleasurably as he started to do that. Her body started to warm up from the pleasure and it was evident now that she had crossed that no return barrier...she wanted it and she wanted it now. She started to grip Gil's back and now she was just going with the flow, letting him steer the way. Gilbert smirked against her skin. His eyes looking up into face, her expression spurred him on.

"like that, huh?" He nuzzled the skin beneath his nose. Gilbert slipped a hand under the waist of her skirt, and underwear, he slid them off. Once she was bare beneath him, he trailed a line of kisses from where he stopped to her stomach, placing a meaningful kiss there before looking up at her, smirking deviously. Quistis smirked at him. She didn't care that she was now open to the elements, but what she did care about was the fact that her partner was not. She had to fix that and quickly to even the odds. She raised up for a moment and flipped Gil onto his back where she proceeded to remove his pants and throw them to where they landed on top of Grisil's head. She smirked at him then laid back on her back, stroking her body slowly. "Come on Gil are you going to leave me hanging over here?" She said in a seductive manner, motioning for him to come back. Gilbert blinked as she switched their positions and removed the rest of his clothing. He smirked at her.

"Oh my, eager aren't we?" He deviated from his original plan and hovered above her. He gently united them into one. He planted a kiss to her throat as he slowly began to move. She eagerly accepted the kiss and silently moaned as the uniting began and continued on. She loved this feeling and she didn't want it to end. She wrapped her arms and legs around Gilbert, in a mindless manner where she couldn't think straight. It was just too good.

* * *

><p>Rinoa was preparing herself to retire to her bed, wondering where in hell Squall was. As she looked into her mirror she noticed a small amount of movement on the Quad not far from her window. Curious, she peeked outside and saw three figures. Two of which were going at it quite vigorously and the third was a large wolf. She didn't even need to guess. Shaking her head Rinoa watched for a moment before moving over to her own bed and falling asleep waiting on the commander to return to his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert began moving faster against her. He trailed a line of kisses down her throat. He pressed against her, being more bold than most would give him credit for. He paused the kisses at the hollow of her throat.<p>

"Is this what you wanted?" He purred. Quistis' mind was going blank quickly, she couldn't think at all with what was going on. Although she didn't verbally respond to Gil, she did show that she was enjoying herself through a plethora of moans. Unable to find the response she was looking for she planted her lips on his and pulled him close not wanting to let go. Gilbert deepened the kiss and roughly thrusted against her. He could feel the tightening sensation in his gut and he knew what was coming, but he didn't want it to end.

Grisil looked up from the basket, licking his chops. A wolf grin across his face. He turned his head and watched what was happening with Gilbert and Quistis.

This sensation was almost too much to handle. It had been border line hurt the other times she was with Gilbert but now, now it just felt good. She released her grip and pulled away from the kiss, laying there trying to catch her breath. At this point she was just letting Gilbert do what he wanted with her, and truthfully she had forgotten their setting for this time or the fact that Grisil was still there. When his vision flashed white, he knew the sensations of pleasure derived from the friction between them would end, but there would still be pleasure to be had. He collapsed next to her on the blanket. The motion didn't separate them and after a moment Gilbert shifted.

There was a loss of contact as he peered at Quistis, he smiled happily at her and laid down so that she could cuddle against him. She had finally got that sensation she was aiming for, that feeling that just made her entire body go numb and just as she was starting to enjoy it again, it was over...just like every other time. It felt so good, but it never lasted. She broke away from Gil and stared up at the sky with a smile on her face. After a moment she looked over to Gil and smiled, as she cuddled up next to him. There was no need for words, as she was positive that he knew just what she would say. She snuggled up close to him, and slowly started to fall asleep in his arms, having been exhausted. Gilbert held her close, and smiled. He snuggled down and soon fell asleep after. Grisil howled as the two settled down, and after a little bit grabbed a corner of the blanket to cover them.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed before a group of eleven students came out into the quad, disregarding Garden's policy on curfew. They were a mixture of two major fan groups that had sprouted on premises. One group that marveled Quistis and everything she did. The other followed the new guy on the block, wolf tamer Gilbert. They conversed about the ongoing relationship between their two group idols. Moments later one flipped their shit as they saw Grisil laying on the quad. Upon further inspection there was two figures laying under a blanket with articles of clothing scattered around them. A Quistis groupie glared at one of Gilbert's followers and held out their hand intently.<p>

"I KNEW IT! Pay up!"

One of the guys, obviously was a follower of Gilbert's, threw his hands up."But he's so shy about it!" The cadet reluctantly handed over the pay to the girl. He looked over to the side and sighed.

The girl that asked for the money just laughed, "Shy or not Quistis can break the best of 'em! She's just that good. Now hand over my dough!" She snagged the bag and tossed it to a girl beside her, "Nice doing business with ya…" She turned to the girl that had the bag now and smiled, "Count it up, don't' want them guys fooling us out of our winnings." She glared at the guy until the girl finished counting. "Well?" "Looks like they cut us short 50 gil." Cracking her knuckles the lead woman glared back at the guys, "So you thought you could slip by with only half the gil? Alright now hand the rest over!" She glared at them and held her hand out waiting for more.

Grisil got up from where he was laying near the venerable couple and let out a ferocious howl, before charging at the Cadets. Gilbert awoke with a slight start. He frowned upon hearing voices. A nearby commotion had startled Quistis, she woke suddenly and her eyes immediately shot towards Gil, in a low whispering tone she asked.

"Is everything alright?" Gilbert shook his head 'no'. He gently put a hand on her back and tucked her closer to him before whispering.

"Seems like some of our followers had a bet. . .He watched the commotion as Grisil charged through the group, which scattered pretty quickly. He chuckled "that was interesting. . .now shall we make our way back to our room?" Quistis peeked around to make sure everyone had scattered and she smiled when the coast seemed clear.

"Yea that sure was.." She got up and started clothing herself as she responded back to Gilbert, "That would be lovely, after all its getting quite chilly out here. A nice warm bed would make my day…" She smiled at him and gathered the rest of her items before starting to gather the blanket. Gilbert quickly got dressed and gave an uneasy smile.

"Let's try not to fall asleep outside like that . . .often" He gently put an arm around her waist, resting his hand lightly on her stomach. "Earlier you said something about our child. . .Is everything alright?" he looked at her concerned but not demanding. Grisil pounced back over to Quistis and Gil looking rather pleased with himself. She laughed and shook her head.

"That was interesting wouldn't you say? Gave a different spin to the normal way of doing things. Gotta say that I liked it." She pressed up against him and rested her head on the side of his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Gil, all I was going to say was that I've been thinking. Maybe I should quit being an instructor here so the child has at least half of a normal life." She sighed and looked up to the stars, "I don't know though…." Gilbert smiled at her.

"Ah, I understand." He closed his eyes "Okay, If that's what you want, we'll try it." He smiled happily "But I want to be able to support us first, so that we don't have to worry about money." He looked off to the side "I will do what I can. You should just worry about staying healthy, for me, and the Baby, Okay?" He placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Quistis smiled and pulled him close, he was right. The baby was everything and they had to make sure that they had the money for it to survive over everything else. She sighed.

"I'll stay as an instructor for now but if we're well off after the baby is born then I'll retire to Balamb or Dollet, or maybe Winhill." They had finally started to near the door that lead to their room and Quistis released Gilbert, "I guess all we can do is our best…" She rubbed her stomach and smiled. Gilbert nodded confirming her statement.

"When that happens I'll be there with you." He smirked and put an arm across her shoulders and bent down to put his other arm at her knees to lift her into his arms. Grisil bounded through the door and into the bedroom. She looked him in his burning red eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, I don't know what I would do alone…" She paused for a moment then looked away, "...without you." As soon as she looked back the next thing she knew she was being cradled bridal style into the room. She rested her head on his chest with a smile on her face. Gilbert smiled broadly at her, carrying her into the room and laying her on the bed. He kissed her cheek as he did so.

"I'd never leave your side, unless you told me to, and even then I wouldn't be far" He reached into his pack, and pulled out a small black box. "I have something for you" He opened the box revealing a simple gold ring. Her smile held as she was laid down on the bed. She sat up and listened to Gilbert's little speech, and frankly she knew what was coming. She stood up and closed the box.

"I'm flattered by the request, Gilbert, but…" She pushed it back into his gut slowly, "I just can't accept this right now." She gave him a kiss to make sure that he wouldn't completely lose his confidence, but personally Quistis didn't want this relationship to move really fast, even though the had a kid on the way. There was just no reason to be rushing into something without planning first. Gilbert nodded, looking a little somber, but not completely discouraged.

"At least you didn't say no." He smiled. He put the box into her hand "Keep it, and when you're ready tell me. After all it is your decision. I've already made mine" Quistis shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now why in hell would I say no? After all that's happened between us...hell, I'm living in your room now for petes sake!" She took the box from him and fell into him sighing, "I'll keep the ring and trust me you will know when I feel otherwise about this situation…" She smirked in a position where Gilbert could not see her face.


	15. Pomp and Circumstance

_**AN: I am sorry for the long time since the last update, Life happened, and I wasn't prepared for it. Anyway without further talk I present to you the next chapter.**_

Celeste slammed the door open and marched into Squall's office. "Squall, I got some bad news. . .You see Gilgamesh has Guardian Forces . . .And he knows how to junction multiple at once"

Squall was in his office going through the gil they had just received from a recently completed mission. After double checking the paperwork he threw the stack into the completed pile and continued on with his work. When suddenly the door to his office was thrown wide open and he fumbled the work around his desk, mixing it up. He growled, *I fucking swear….* He glared at the doorway and rolled his eyes as he realized it was Celeste, "Spit it out woman I'm busy…" He snarled. His ears perked hearing what Celeste had to say, "Well damn it this complicates matters...and it only makes me wonder which ones he has junctioned...thanks for the help I'll look into it further once I start getting some income flowing into the garden again via missions. Now scat I have shit to do…" He stuck his nose right back into his work, taking a nice gulp of the coffee on the side of his desk.

Celeste smirked walking quietly behind the obviously exhausted SeeD Officer, and leaned against the back of his chair. "You know Gilbert has been working himself to the bone, AND it seems you need some more muscle. How about you get some exams out of the way, Hmm?" Celeste smiled sweetly at him. Squall immediately slammed down his papers and glared at Celeste.

"You're still here? I could've sworn I told you to leave!?" The fact of what she just said started to sink into his skull, "Look I don't care what you have to say about that, I just can't bring the entire exam up half a year! Do you know how many students would panic?" His bloodshot eyes glared at Celeste, "Besides even if I did just give Gilbert his exam some people would get suspicious…." he accidentally ran across Gil's records and scanned them over, "However he does seem to be excelling in his studies…" he glanced back to Celeste and stated, "Fine he can have his chance, go tell him he has 48 hours to prepare, that will give me plenty of time to set it up for him and him alone. Besides…" Squall grabbed a mission briefing, "I've got a plan for him…"

* * *

><p>Two days passed quicker than Gilbert would have expected, it was the night before the day Squall had said he would be being taking the exam. He was pacing mumbling under his breath. If one paid enough attention they would hear he was reciting the information he would be expected to know. He continued pacing in his room reciting it over and over in just barely a whisper.<p>

Quistis entered the room having just finished a meeting with one of her students. It wasn't surprising to see Gilbert pacing back and forth. She sighed and shook her head. He paused and looked at Quistis, and gave a nervous smile.

"I'm so nervous, What if I mess up?" He started pacing again.

"Look Gil, you're going to be fine, Squall would not have sped up your exam if he didn't think that you could handle it. What I'm curious about is what Guardian Force Squall will pit you against in the personal examination." She stopped for a moment and sighed deep in thought. "And don't worry about messing up, your going to be fine, after all I've been helping you study." She gave him a hug and give him an opening to talk. Gilbert hugged her back sighing.

"You're right" He relaxed "I wonder too. . .I know it's not Phoenix, or Shiva, definitely not Quetzalcoatl" He took a breath and closed his eyes "Any guesses?" Quistis smiled at him.

"My guess would be either Cactuar or Tonberry where you're new to Guardian forces. However it wouldn't surprise me if he pitted you against Carbuncle or Pandemona to test your skills against more powerful opponents." She sat her bag down by the dresser and plopped onto the bed. "But don't worry about the written exam its mostly multiple choice about the situational use of magic, items, or drawing. Most people pass it with flying colors. Its the other parts that start to test their will." She trailed off and let Gil's mind fill in the rest.

Gilbert took a deep breath "Okay. . .I feel better now" He smiled earnestly at her. "I guess I should get some rest, hmm?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Squall appeared in front of Gilbert's door and knocked. It was time for him to take his exam, and he was going to personally accompany him on all the different parts of the exam. While he waited Squall gripped the papers in his hand that he would evaluate Gilbert with.<p>

Gilbert was up and ready to go. "Hey Squall" He smiled slightly. "okay, I'm ready" He walked out and closed the door quietly behind him. "I assume Grisil isn't permitted to help. . ." Gilbert had a serious soldier attitude in his demeanor. After a moment or two he looked at Squall and asked "So how's Rinoa?" He was curious as he had not seen the raven haired woman for a while.

Even though Gilbert had come out all talkative Squall remained cold and distant, only responding every now and then. After a while he looked over to Gil and stated in a semi-harsh tone, "Focus kid, I don't need a talkative wimp on the battlefield, I need a hardened soldier that can carry out the orders I give him." He slammed open a classroom door and motioned towards a seat, "Sit." He went on the normal protocol that came with giving out the written exam, then slammed the packet down on his desk. "You have half an hour, begin." upon closer inspection Gil would see 9 sections of the test each with 10 multiple choice questions each. Squall settled back into the chair in front of the room and monitored Gil as he worked.

Gilbert didn't feel all that stressed. He handed the test to Squall a few minutes before time was called. "Done." He smiled softly.

Squall scoffed and said, "Alright then follow me." He walked out the door and immediately ran into Xu. Before she could say anything, Squall shoved the test into her chest and simply said, "Grade it." And he walked off without another word.

Squall led Gilbert out of the garden and into the creature infested fields below. Turning to Gil he smirked, "Alright kid, if you want to be one of us you have to prove your strength to a Guardian force. I had to fight Ifirit during my exam, so no excuses. Your opponent shall be the Pandemona, guardian force of the wind." Squall reaching into a pouch in his jacket and tossed up an ivory looking stone. It began to glow midair as the air currents picked up. Squall doubled backwards and got into a spectating position sitting in a tree at a good enough distance that he wouldn't get involved.

A twister suddenly appeared in front of Gilbert and from it materialized a colossal purple being. He glared down upon his opponent and immediately started to suck air into its pouch located on its back. A deep meaningful voice protruded outward from the beast, "Prove thy worth human." Immediately after that sentence was spoken Pandemona released a tempest upon Gilbert, that tore apart the land around him. Shredding trees and splitting open the earth around him.

Gilbert dropped to the ground the wind tugging at him. He stared at the colossal figure before him trying to find a weak spot on it. Gilbert smirked and released himself to the air. He felt the winds weaken till he was back on the ground. He took off running around the edge of the wind's range to get behind the Guardian.

Pandemona's eyes never left the little fly moving around him. "Lets see you try this one!" Crossing its arms, Pandemona took in a deep breath and used the reverse function of its original attack. it started to suck everything within its range into its own attack range. It sat there keeping the vortex aimed on his opponent, turning when necessary until an opening occurred.

Gilbert slipped when the wind changed direction. He scrambled to his feet, just outside Pandemona's range. He rolled towards his opponent, he needed to get close in order to strike.

Noticing the rat getting closer, Pandemona resorts to melee combat to obtain the distance the two had only moments earlier. As the fist flew threw the air Gilbert had left its sight for a moment throwing the accuracy of the punch off by a considerable amount. The fist slammed into the ground which created a shock-wave of energy that split the earth all around it.

The shock-wave threw Gilbert closer to his intended target. He paused waiting for the right moment to strike. The moment before the colossus breathed out. He lept up and struck the pouch filled with the air that he sucked up.

The attack to his pouch struck anger into Pandemona's heart as it flailed its arm around in an attempt to flatten its attacker. It was now or never, the little fly was showing just how adept he was at acrobatic combat, and Pandemona had to get a distance between them if he was going to have any chance of winning this fight.

Gilbert kept dancing around the blows using the momentum and motion to stay out of Pandamona's grasp. The spot that Gilbert stuck was a bit bloody. He ducked under to strike the spot again. His struck and then the unexpected happened.

This rat was proving to be more of a nuisance than initially suspected. He fought with acrobatic skill and speed. This mutt surely was a worthy adversary. The moment that Gilbert's claws made contact with the torn up skin, Pandemona disappeared into thin air. Clapping could be heard in the distance from Squall's direction. Gilbert would suddenly find himself in possession of the same jewell that Squall had used to summon Pandemona, and through his mind echoed, _*Well done, little one.*_

Squall approached Gilbert with a bracelet in hand, "Well you've proven yourself overly capable of the Guardian Forces trust, here…" he threw the bracelet to Gilbert, "...put that on then place the stone in the little groove just like I have here." he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the silver bangle and crimson stone on his wrist. "Keep it close and when you are in need of their power, just call upon them. They will come." He held out his hand as if for Gil to shake it, "Congrats as far as I'm concerned you've passed this half of the exam, however you still have to work in the field…" He smiled, "At least that would originally be the case, but given the circumstance and because I saw you already work on the field you're in kid. Welcome to SeeD." He then led the new recruit back up into the garden and into his office to receive his uniform and documentation to be a SeeD officer.

Gilbert did what said with the bracelet and gem. He stood and shook Squall's hand. "Thank you, Sir" He walked along side Squall as they headed back towards the Garden.

* * *

><p>Once back in the comfort of his office Squall leaned back in his chair.<p>

"That was intense" Gilbert breathed.

"Of course boy, this is a military training facility what did you expect, a walk through a flower field? Get your shit together Gilbert, this is real. SeeD is real, and we do all the dirty work to keep this world at peace. Anyway because of your performance today, and the score I received from your written exam, I'm assigning you a SeeD ranking of 4." Squall signed a document and handed it to Gil. "Here take this to Quistis, she'll help you get your SeeD ID and uniform since I'm swamped as it is trying to keep people at work. Now scat kid, and relax you've earned it." He shooed him out of his office and returned to his work.

"I didn't expect it to be easy." He bowed his head and took the paper "I'll see you, around, and don't forget to get a bit of rest too sometime" He left and headed to the infirmary where Quistis was for an appointment. He walked in to wait for her.

Squall scoffed and just started going over papers again, it seemed to be another long night against tonight, but this time he was getting tired of it. Tonight he decided to end his shift early and spend some time with Rinoa. Gilbert was right; it had been some time since they actually had spent some quality time together and he felt that he owed it to her. He sighed as he placed the papers down and then he walked out of his office, en route to his room.

* * *

><p>Quistis thanked Dr. Kadowaki for the advice she had given her and of course for the monthly checkup. Things seemed to be going great but she was still a bit upset at Gilbert for not waking her this morning before he left to take his exam… Her mind wandered as she thought about how he did. A smile crossed her face as she left Dr. Kadowaki's office and saw Gil waiting there for her. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, before she slapped him across the face. "That's for not waking me up!" She glared at him for a moment but instantly blew it off as she asked, "So how did it go? Did you pass?"<p>

Gilbert made a pouty face "Ouch, Sorry. It was really early" He rubbed the spot where she slapped him. "Yeah I passed. Rank Four" he smiled and showed her the papers Squall had given him. "And it was Pandemona." He showed her the bracelet "that wasn't as easy as I hoped. So how was the check up?"

The smile on her face grew wider, "That's great!" She hugged him tightly. "Really rank four? Some people are lucky to get above rank one! If Squall gave you a rank like that you must have really impressed him!" She grabbed the papers and looked them over, "Alright I guess we can stop in later and get your stuff but for now we should go celebrate! Congratulations! I never doubted you for a minute." Then came the question about the checkup and she sighed. "Ah everything's fine, so far the kid's growing just fine. Nothing is out of the ordinary." She held him close and grabbed his hand. Ultimately placing it over her stomach.

Gilbert smiled proudly. "That's great!" He raised his other hand and put it under her chin. Lifting her chin a little he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. with the hand that Quistis held, he used his thumb to gently stroke her stomach.

* * *

><p>After their little moment in the infirmary the couple found themselves back in their room away from the masses that would have already found out about Gilbert's promotion by now, or at least they were about to learn about it. Once they were alone Quistis smiled at Gil, "So what would you like to do to celebrate. We are near Winhill if you would like to go on a boat ride down the river or something? Its all up to you Mr. SeeD." She rubbed up against him and sighed waiting for a response.<p>

Gilbert tilted his head thinking "I haven't heard much about Winhill. . . What else is there?" He smiled softly "Then again, As long as I am with you I am happy"

Quistis rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed, "Yea there really isn't much to do around Winhill is there?" a sigh fell off of her lips as she stared at the ceiling, "I kind of don't want to stay here but then again what choice do we have?"

Gilbert chuckled softly "It's fine, How about we walk around and have a look then?" He walked over to her and took her hand smiling. "Maybe we'll find a nice little restaurant to eat at?" He smiled "And as I said, I don't care what we do as long as we do it together"

She sat up and gave him a 'what in hell's bells are you thinking?' look and shook her head. "A restaurant? Come on Gilbert! you're the best chef I've ever seen if were going to have a meal I suggest we make one together for us. How does that sound?" Finally an idea was up in the air and it was actually a good one in Quistis' mind, all that remained was Gil's answer...and she had a good idea what it was going to be.

Gilbert blushed "I'm not that good. . .But that actually sounds like a good idea." He smiled and helped her to her feet. "do you have any particular dish in mind?" Grisil flopped at Gilbert's feet, giving him a look of hurt, for not taking him with for the day, but all that was forgotten when Gilbert said "Okay, Okay, I'll make you something special too"

Quistis moved on over to the kitchen and leaned against a counter after being helped to her feet, "Nothing in particular, why don't you surprise me with something you haven't fixed for me before." Pushing herself off of the counter she motioned for Grisil to come to her so she could pet him. "Looks like someone else wants in on this might as well make it a little family get together since everyones here." She smiled at Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled back at her "Sure, a nice quiche." He started pulling out ingredients. He smiled wide and pulled out a bowl "I need you to beat four eggs, while I get the crust ready." he moved to do what he said. Grisil woofed and sat near Quistis.

Quistis immediately went to the fridge and retrieved the eggs, found a beater, and beat the eggs just like Gil said. Once she handed them to him she went over to the bed to sit down, "You know what lets make this more of a surprise for me, I'll just take a nap till its done, so wake me up when its time to chow down." She smiled at him and blew him a kiss before she laid her head down.

Gilbert smiled "okay, Love" He went to work on the food. When it was done he tapped Grisil's head, the wolf got up and padded into the bedroom. Grisil laid his head on the bed next to Quistis and licked her elbow.

Quistis had been dead asleep this entire time so when Grisil had went to wake her he was unsuccessful. the only thing that Grisil did succeed in was getting a hand placed on his face from a sleeping Quistis who had just turned over.

Grisil whined and put his front paws on the bed. He woofed at her and then licked her face. Gilbert poked his head in "Love, It's done."

Quistis pushed Grisil away from her face, "Alright alright, I get it! I'm up!" She sat up groggily and looked towards Gilbert, petting Grisil a little. For a moment she didn't comprehend what was going on, then it finally clicked and she shot up from the bed. "Oh sorry Gil! I almost forgot!" Laughing at herself she rushed into the kitchen, combing her hair with her fingers after getting quite the bedhead. She may have been tired but after remembering what she was waiting for, she was quite excited to see what he had made tonight.

Gilbert chuckled and got the food on plates. He smiled at her "tis fine, Milady" he sat a plate in front of her, with a piece of the egg based pastry. "Ham and Cheese quiche" He put a plate on the floor for Grisil. He sat down and gestured for Quistis to sit next to him on the counter.

For a moment Quistis just looked at the plate with a half cocked head unsure what she was looking at. She picked up a fork and stabbed it to make sure it wasn't alive before she tried a bite. The taste was unreal to her, she had never had ham and cheese in this form before and even after she had finished her plate...she wanted more. People would say that Quistis was falling in love with Gilbert...however in her mind it was more like she was falling in love with his cooking. "Wow Gil you've outdone yourself once again! This was such an exquisite meal." A sigh fell off of her lips as the chipper look on her face dropped to one that appeared exhausted for no apparent reason, and she just sat there like that until Gilbert would say something about it.

Gilbert smiled at Quistis, "Sleepy, Love?" He put his plate town and gently took hers. Soon after he wrapped his arms around her. "We can get the stuff later, but for now let's take a nap, eh?" He yawned softly as if to prove his point.

Even though she appeared tired she wasn't entirely sure that was the case, either way the outcome was the same she needed the sleep. Whether it was because of something with the pregnancy or she was just legitly tired. She held her head and nodded returning a yawn back to Gil, "That sounds amazing...maybe I shouldn't have laid down for that first nap…." she trailed off and started for the bed, hoping that Gil was right behind her.

Gilbert smiled and followed her closely, and laid down next to her. He started to hum a soft and fleeting melody. He closed his eyes, and settled down to sleep. Grisil Came in and laid in his corner of the room watching his pack mates.

The melody that Gilbert was humming soothed Quistis and she smiled as she laid down on the bed beside him. She felt at home here with him and as she snuggled up close to him, she pulled the ring that he had given her out of her pocket and looked at it for a moment. _*I wonder...if I should accept his proposal…*_ She thought about it for a moment before slipping the ring on her finger and rolling over to face Gilbert. She made sure that he could see that she put the ring on and said in a soft voice, "Yes…" before kissing him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down near Winhill. Squall sat overlooking the village with Rinoa at his side, it had been quite some time since they had been here it was kind of nostalgic...especially for Squall since this is where his parents were from. He looked Rinoa in the eye and neither of them had to say a word, they were both happy to be with each other and it showed as they shared a kiss. Squall took a walk away from Rinoa for a moment under the guise that he had to take a piss. He stepped down to the stream and kneeled next to the water. He looked into the reflection and sighed as he cupped a handful of water. Throwing it aside he stood back up. This time he gazed at the moon, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. There was something on his mind that he couldn't shake. He had a kid on the way and therefore he had to take responsibility for it. So the other day he had gone to Deling City on his own for a very special errand. In his right hand, he gripped the fruits of that trip. It was a small white box covered in cloth. Sighing again he looked away, but this time right into Rinoa's eyes.<p>

She had followed him after being worried. After all he had been gone for a lot longer than it should have taken for him to piss and come back. She looked into his eyes, her hands held behind her back, "Everything alright Squall?" She asked in a soft caring tone.

He scoffed and looked away. Four words kept playing over and over in his head. He was having a hard time focusing on how he would say them. He knew he had to do it, but he just didn't know how. "It's nothing…." he looked away from her and sighed again. In his pocket he removed the contents of the box and gripped it in his hand.

Rinoa wasn't going to take his answer. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back around to face her. "Squall I'm serious, now what's…." She was cut off by a bold move made by the man in black, which left her speechless.

Just as Rinoa pulled him around he grabbed her left hand and slid a ring onto her ring finger. He looked away from her, hoping that she wouldn't be pissed at him or over react. He couldn't find the words to say but his mind sure was doing a great job talking for him...just if she could hear his thoughts. After a few moments he glanced back at her and to his surprise she had a wide smile on her face. He blinked a few times in disbelief.

Rinoa couldn't believe her eyes Squall had just slid the most beautiful ring on her finger. A nice gold bangle with a small glowing sapphire on it. She covered her mouth in amazement as she embraced Squall. He had just proposed to her in his own way...after all he was Squall, what was she to question his way of doing things.

_*Just say it….*_ Squall gulped and sighed as he dropped down on one knee. His heart rate sped up and he looked Rinoa in the eye as he said the magic words, "Rinoa, will you marry me?"

_**AN: On the ranks It was simplified to 1-10, Gil's full rank is 4-1 which in game would be rank 12. **_


	16. Time and Space meet at the crossroads

_**AN: Two updates in on day? Yeah Baby, Yeah. And possibly one more b'fore the night's out.**_

Gilbert smiled, seeing the ring on her finger. When she said yes, and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, deepening the kiss. '_Thank you . . .'_. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes "I promise to take care of you and our child, until I breathe my last breath" There was total seriousness in his eyes as he continued "I will put our family above all else" He kissed her forehead "Anything you say, within reason, I will do" He snuggled down to sleep "I am your Knight" He gave a soft yawn. "And now, I'm rambling . . ." He said sleepily and closed his eyes.

As they laid there and Gilbert rambled on, Quistis couldn't help but laugh. He was right, what he was saying was a bit overkill, but then again she didn't care. It still made her feel good about the whole thing. All this time she wanted someone she could hold like this, someone who would dive into perilous danger to save her without a second thought, she wanted a man like that. Here and now she held the living incarnation of her dreams. She was going to mother a child and marry a man who would protect her no matter what. Everything kept her heart at ease as she laid there holding onto Gil. "You're fine Gil, I don't mind…" She trailed off, snuggled close to him, eventually falling asleep.

Gilbert smiled as he drifted off to sleep. His sleep was pleasant, unplagued by the torments of his past for once. The dreams of his, no their, future danced through his mind.

* * *

><p>Celeste stood in front of Squall's office, raising her hand she knocked. "Squall, I need to tell you something" She said walking in. There was a bit of panic in her voice "There has been an incident in Timber. . . Seifer was spotted near by. . .The request was for two people, by name, You and Gilbert. . .onlookers say that there was a Sorceress with him . . ." She blinked realizing the office was empty. '<em>Damnit Squall . . .The one time you're needed . . .' <em>Celeste threw caution to the side as she charged through, calling for the Garden to prepare for a possible attack. She shifted to her true form before exiting to the Quad. Throwing her wings open she lept into the air and took off towards Windhill, not knowing what danger might lay ahead._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rinoa gasped as she did not expect to hear those words fall from Squalls lips. He had actually found his courage to both put the ring on her finger and ask her for her hand in marriage. Memories of their time together flashed by in her mind. From the day they met at the SeeD graduation party, to their first time on the ragnarok. Squall knew she was a sorceress yet he still came after her in the dead of space without a second thought. Her hands dropped in front of her as a tear formed in her eye. Then the thought of the time that Squall freed her from the Sorceress Memorial in Esthar. She then pulled Squall up to his feet and stared up into his eyes. She wiped the tear from her eye, and pulled Squall in close saying, "Yes." before kissing him.<p>

Squall stared down into her eyes and saw the utter amazement in them. He thought he had done something right and he figured the answer that he was about to get. He smiled at her as she answered him and he embraced her as the kiss connected. Immediately after that Squall peeked out of his eyes and saw some unrest within the town. His curiosity peaked and he slowly pushed Rinoa away, "Get back to the garden...now." He ran off towards the town to figure out what was going on.

Upon reaching the town he saw some people screaming about the onslaught of immigrants coming from the direction of Timber. They were complaining about how they heard about a sorceress appearing in Timber. Squall was taken aback...another sorceress….now? He glared back at the Garden. _*Its time for SeeD to do its job once again…*_

As he stared back at the garden he could easily tell that it was going into high alert. Windows were being barred and he could see the flashing alarm through the remaining windows. _*Who the hell got them all riled up...I can't stay here….* _He looked around suspiciously for a few moments before taking off towards the garden in a panic. In a split moment a glare from above him caught his eyes and he noticed an aerial object closing in on him. Moments later he drew his gunblade and prepared to attack not knowing what was coming at him.

Celeste flared open her wings to slow down before landing in front of him. "Squall, There's been an incident in Timber . . .The onlookers described a woman, a sorceress, with fiery red hair, and a man, whom has been identified as Siefer, in the area where a building collapsed due to a blast of what could only have been magic. . ." She paused "The request that came asked for two people by name, You and Gilbert. . ."

Squall stared her down, "I've heard most of that but thanks for the update, I need to gather more information so I need you to make sure Rinoa gets back to the garden and bring be Irvine and Gilbert. Were going into Timber and were getting to the bottom of this." Squall looked back in the direction of Timber, his eyes ablaze with anger waiting for his comrades to join him.

Celeste saluted Squall and took off to get Rinoa.

* * *

><p>Within moments Celeste had caught up with Rinoa, without warning Celeste had grabbed the poor girl and tucked her against her chest. Shooting into the sky with her.<p>

Rinoa was making a beeline for the garden like Squall had told her and suddenly she was embraced by a familiar presence. She started to flail for a minute before she realized who it was, after realizing that she relaxed and waited to be released.

Celeste made a face as she brushed against Rinoa's mind. "_Rinoa, don't panic. . .but there has been an attack in Timber, Siefer seems to be involved. Squall, Irvine, and Gilbert are going to investigate. I need you to keep the Garden safe with Zell." _She touched down in the quad, setting Rinoa on her feet. "And I will be going as well, I have a bad feeling about this so-called Sorceress. . ." "_Gilbert, Get Irvine, Squall wants you both in Winhill . . . now"_

* * *

><p>Gilbert jumped as his mind echoed Celeste's words. He got out of bed, and started for the door. Grisil on his feet as well.<p>

Quistis shot up at Gilbert's rush out of bed and reached out at him, "Wait! What in hell has gotten into you!? Where are you going?" her questions came out rapid fire and Gilbert would have had a hard time hearing them as she was freaking out.

Gilbert paused in his motion turning to face Quistis, "Celeste called for me. . .Squall wants me and Irvine in Winhill. . ." he walked over to her stroking her cheek before pecking a soft, yet quick, kiss on her lips "I will return." With that he left to get Irvine.

Quistis looked at him crossly, she didn't like the suddenness of this it wasn't like Squall...unless there was some emergency. "Do what you have to do Gil, but be careful I don't like the situation around it…." She stood up out of the bed and embraced Gil as he pecked her on the lips. When that ended she stood there dumbstruck watching as Gilbert and Grisil left the room, unsure how to feel about the whole thing.

* * *

><p>As she was standing there her eyes widened in shock as she heard the news. "Timber under attack? Really? And Seifer's there?" She looked down at the ground deep in thought, but at the mention of the so-called sorceress she looked back up at Celeste. Her entire face was lit up with shock, she couldn't believe that after all of their hard work...a sorceress had returned to their world… "You have got to be kidding me…" she said in a low tone as she stared at Celeste at this point not caring that she was looking at a different form than she had originally met her in.<p>

Celeste shook her head "That's why I'm going. . .I don't think it's a Sorceress . . .I think it's my Twin. . .She is as much of a Goddess as I." She spread open her wings and ran a hand across one, pulling a feather from it "This holds great power, use it well" she handed the silvery plume to Rinoa, a stern expression on her face. "Now get Zell and keep this Garden safe!"

Rinoa stood there speechless, she had nothing to say to this. Knowing that there was nothing more she could do with the baby in her, she took her job with pride and gripped the feather in her hand nodding to Celeste as she left. Not skipping a beat she ran off to locate Zell if he wasn't already up.

Celeste turned and took off to get back to Squall, She was not taking a no for an answer.

* * *

><p>Gilbert found himself at Irvine's door without realising he was there so quickly. He pounded on the door hoping that it would Irvine that opened it.<p>

Selphie jerked open the door not expecting to see Gilbert. Tilting her head she asked, "What's up Gilly?" Noticing Grisil behind him she smiled, "Aww you brought Grisil over to play?" A wide grin got on her face and she turned to Irvine, who was dead asleep. "IRVY WE HAVE GUESTS!" Upon realizing that Irvine was not going to wake up she got irritated and grabbed a nearby glass flower vase half full of water. Looking back to Gilbert she said in a polite tone, "Excuse me for a moment." She turned and threw the vase right at Irvine.

It shattered on contact and sprayed water all over Irvine, who immediately shot up from the bed screaming, "YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WOMAN?!" He got up immediately and proceed to change into dryer clothes not caring that Gilbert was there, "What do you want? I'm up now!" He glared at Selphie and waited for an answer.

Gilbert blinked, when Selphie opened the door. Gilbert then cringed both when she yelled , and when the vase shattered. "Um. . .Irvine, we have marching orders." He looked dead serious saying it, in fact he was still in his Cadet's uniform despite being promoted.

Irvine grinned at Gilbert and snatched up his gun slinging it over his shoulder, "Hell yea, bout damn time I got some field action.." he looked to Selphie and gave her a quick kiss as he passed, "I'll be back as soon as I can love." He skittered out the door happy as can be.

Selphie glared at Irvine, and stomped on the ground. She released an unnerving grunt, "DAMNIT I WANNA GO TOO! WHY DOES HE GET TO GO!..." She kept going on and on about it and Irvine slammed the door in her face.

"Lets get out of here while we have a chance...trust me she will go on like that for a good half hour….or more….oh god not that...move move MOVE!" He started to push Gil down the halls.

Gilbert nodded, and smiled "You know. . .Grisil can carry two" He climbed onto Grisil's back "What do you say, Cowboy?" Grisil gave a loud bark and looked at Irvine as if smiling.

Irvine pointed the gun in Gil's face, "Now listen here ya half wit I ain't no cowboy, but I'm all for getting the hell out of here." He smirked and slung the gun over his shoulder as he jumped up onto Grisil. Waiting for his chauffeur.

Gilbert gave a smirk, "Alright, Gunslinger." He leaned close to Grisil's back "Better get down now, or you'll have a headache, And it won't be Selphie" Gilbert made a soft noise and Grisil howled leaping forward down the hallway.

Irvine rolled his eyes at the ranger, "Whatever floats your boat man, just get us to Squall before he skins us alive for taking to long." He got did as Gil said and got down as Grisil took off down the hall.

Gilbert smiled, and before long they were making their way down to Winhill. Gilbert made a soft noise to Grisil, who let out a loud howl, to signal to Squall their location as the wolf slowed.

* * *

><p>Celeste landed next to Squall "Rinoa is safe, The Garden is on alert." she looked at him "I am coming with you, I have an idea of who this 'Sorceress' really is"<p>

Looking over one shoulder Squall smirked seeing the wolf, Grisil, had appeared out of the garden. Then over the other shoulder Celeste landed beside him and gave him the update, "Sounds good, so what do you make of this entire situation?" His gaze not leaving the direction of Timber.

Celeste sighed "Glimpsing through the minds of those fleeing Timber. . .Some of them saw the 'Sorceress'. I have reason to believe that it is my twin, and Goddess of Space. She and I are always on opposite sides of conflicts . . ." She looked in the direction that Squall was looking "From what I have seen of Siefer through your eyes, He wants something that She can give him. . .At least that is what it looks like what he wants." She turned to look at him "Knowing her she's controlling him by using his desires and dreams" another sigh fell from her lips "What is it that She wants this time? I don't have a clue. . ."

Grisil padded up and stopped close behind the pair talking. "Reporting in, Commander. What are your orders?" Gilbert asked looking at Squall, a side of him that he rarely showed, the side of him that could possibly kill a man without a second thought. This side cold and calculating, and most of all that of someone trained to push his emotions aside to better work in the conditions of war.

Squall stuck his gunblade into the ground and crossed his arms, "I trust you can deal with her then? Because I doubt I'll be of any use against a Goddess, well in this form at least…." He scoffed and snatched his blade back up as the other two rode up. "Celeste, you just let me handle Seifer, Gilbert you're here to help track them down, and Irvine you are to provide support whenever necessary, however if things start turning south. You two get back to the garden and protect it….and our kids….with your lives…" He stared ahead and smirked as he summoned his phoenix. "We march on Timber and enter through the underground train tunnels. Our mission, defeat this so-called sorceress and her knight, Seifer…" He jumped onto the phoenix and raised up into the air, swinging his gunblade to point towards Timber, "Today we liberate Timber….let's go."

Gilbert nodded "Yes, Sir." He waited for the motion to move out.

Celeste looked at Squall "Don't worry, I've taken care of the Garden. She may not be a full-fledged Sorceress but she has enough of my power to defend the Garden, at least long enough for one of us to get back" She looked to the sky "Rinoa has something the others didn't. . .A proper grounder, and a Teacher" She closed her eyes.

Squall immediately catches on to what Celeste was trying to say, he shot a glare at her telling her to stop. After she didn't and confirmed his fear Squall jumped off of the phoenix and shoved his gunblade into Celeste's throat. "What in hell's name have you done to Rinoa!? SHE WAS PERFECTLY FINE! The sorceress power was gone! Now you're telling me that she is a sorceress again!? I don't care what you have to do, but damnit you're going to fix her or I'm going to kill you...goddess or not." He pushed the gunblade in a bit more before releasing his grip. "Your fucking lucky that were on a mission or I'd fight you right here and now. We'll finish this later." He jumped back on his phoenix and took off in front of the group. "Get a move on now."

Celeste opened her eyes, as she felt a trail of blood made it's way down her neck. "Squall. . .You think that I had the time to reawaken her? Nah, I merely left her with one of my Feathers. . ." before she could say more a dark shape dived from above, right into Squall. Swords flashing.

The pissed Squall was still alert as ever and was able to block the first blow of the assault. At that moment he saw a face that similar to Celeste's. Except with fangs, horns, and crimson red hair. At that moment he felt a sharp pain in his gut and he doubled over on the phoenix. _*Shit….I wasn't paying enough attention…*_ At that moment he looked up at his attacker as he hung on the tip of her sword and he heard a voice in his head. _*Squall its time….*_ He was losing blood from the attack and with that he was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was a flash of fire.

The flash of fire didn't catch the attacker as she had flickered out of dimension and reappeared to strike Gilbert, sending the albino flying, nearly rending skin from bone. The blow knocked him unconscious,and left him bleeding out from the gaping wound across his chest. Grisil howled in agony, as he felt Gilbert's weight disappear and the ranger's blood scent the air.

Celeste shrieked as her plate armor appeared and she drew her twin long swords, and flew to meet the attacker in mid-flight. Longsword clashing against Katana in a fury of sparks.

"Been a while. . .Sis" The attacker's voice growled "What do you think? Do you still believe those two to be your 'Champions', Hmm?"

"Yoruhana, Why did you attack an innocent man? He meant no harm" Celeste asked, a sharp pain in her voice.

"Because I will be the one to kill you. . ."

* * *

><p>Squall fell off the phoenix as it dissipated right beneath him right after that flash of fire. As he fell slowly to the ground his eyes shot open. The icy blue orbs were now stained red and his hair suddenly seemed to be dyed a dark crimson. Fiery wings shot out from his back as he regained his balance just before slamming into the ground. His entire body was covered in a red aura as the fur around his neck took ablaze. Glaring down his attacker he cracked his neck, "Alright mother fucker, apparently you weren't paying attention in class. You can't kill a phoenix...it'll just come back stronger than ever." At the flick of his wrist he summoned his gunblade, but something was different. His revolver model had been replaced with something that resembled the lionheart that he used against Ultimecia a few years back. The only difference was that the blade was crimson red. He raised the blade and pointed it towards the other woman, "Now get away from my comrades!" Swinging the blade at a horizontal level he sent a searing heat wave at them.<p>

Irvine's eyes went wide as he saw Squall immediately get engulfed in flames but he didn't have much time to figure out what was going on because the attacker that got Squall had just sheared Gilbert across the torso. Not wasting a breath he jumped off Grisil and slid beside Gilbert, "Damnit Gil! Hang in there!" He took off his trench coat and wrapped Gil in it. "I'm going to get you out of here." He glanced over at the garden and then back to Grisil and nodded. Moments later he got Gilbert on Grisil's back and was on a beeline towards the garden. Looking back all he saw was Squall...on fire...literally….

* * *

><p>At the last second Celeste dodged Squall's attack. She flared her wings open and took to the sky. "Watch yourself Squall. . . She can phase through space as I can with time. . ." Just as the words left her lips, the crimson haired goddess flashed to attack Squall blades flying recklessly.<p>

Squall flicked his wrist again and smirked, "Oh trust me I've already figured that out." He hovered there keeping a keen eye on his surroundings, now that he knew that his opponent was dual wielding blades so he expected two attacks. After successfully blocking the first attack he pushed away from the attacker with a flick of his wings, sending a plethora of small fireballs right into the attacker. He flew back using the momentum to analyze the situation more, keeping his guard up.

* * *

><p>Grisil let out a distressed howl, one that could only be read as pain, agony, fear, and desperation. His brother was dying, slipping away from him. . .The wolf put on as much speed as he could to get to the Garden, come Hell or high water.<p>

Just as the trio reached the garden Irvine noticed a change in Gilbert's breathing pattern, the guy wasn't breathing. "Damnit!" They burst into the garden and straight towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>After a bit of the day had gone by Quistis got around to go see Dr. Kadowaki and get the results from the tests she had on her earlier. Once she found herself in the office of the Doctor, she smiled and waved. "Hello Ms. Kadowaki, I trust you're doing fine?"<p>

"Ah Quistis I was wondering when you were going to stop in! I've got the records right here." Dr. Kadowaki seemed glad to see Quistis and as she reached for the documentation she saw something wrong with her. She stopped and stood up from her desk, "Hey are you alright?"

Quistis sighed and looked away, "Yea I'm fine its just that I don't know what to do...I'm worried about Gil, he and Irvine were going to investigate Timber with Squall. I hope they are all right…" She looked out the window.

Dr. Kadowaki smirked and shook her head, "Ah come now they'll be fine, after all they are with 'im after all. Squall will take care of em."


	17. Pain and a Weak Hope

_**AN: third in on day, might do another one or two.**_

The flames barely affected the black bat winged goddess. She growled and launched herself back at Squall. Luckily for him Celeste slammed into her enraged twin, dealing a decent blow to her, before the other phased.

"This isn't over, Sis. . ." her voice called, and with that she fled.

Immediately seeing the danger was gone the flame engulfing Squall died out and his body returned to normal, letting him fall 3 meters to the ground, and hitting hard. He laid there with his body unconscious again.

Celeste grit her teeth as she allowed her power to flow, instead of ebb, and with moments her wings seemed to split, as she took a seraph-like form. Her now pupilless eyes laid on the unconscious Squall. She sighed and lifted him into her arms. She noticed his wound, and remembering her own open wound, She gently lifted his lips to it, and forced him to swallow a good amount of her blood, then she opened both sets of her silvery wings and took off towards the Garden.

* * *

><p>Just as the group burst into the infirmary Irvine slid off of Grisil's back and burst into Dr. Kadowaki's office, not caring that Quistis was there. He was covered in Gilbert's blood and in a half panicked state he said, "Its an emergency. We've got a major injury."<p>

Kadowaki's brow perked up as she started for the door in a rush, "It's Squall isn't it?"

Irvine shook his head, "No, not this time doc…." He looked at Quistis with hurt in his eyes knowing that she was about to hear what he was going to say. "...It's Gil...and he's not breathing."

Quistis covered her mouth and started to rush towards the door in a panic. Irvine rushed between her and the door and holds her back. "No, damnit you don't want to see this I promise you that trust me...it's bad…"

Quistis continued to squirm in his arms despite the blood getting all over her outfit. Tears started to form in her eyes, "I don't care! I want to see him!" She started to beat on Irvine so he would let her go…

A sigh fell from Irvine's lips and he shook his head, "You can't say that I didn't warn you…" He let go and Quistis rushed past him...as he looked away cursing at himself for letting this happen.

Dr. Kadowaki rushed back into the room and pushed Quistis aside shaking her head 'no' as if telling Quistis the same thing Irvine told her…She ran into the back and called medic students to the infirmary so they could get to work bringing him back. A few minutes later the students arrived and Gilbert was taken into the back of the infirmary for an emergency surgery. Almost an hour passed before they reemerged from that room and when they did, Quistis was the first one to know the results.

* * *

><p>"He's alive...but damn if'n that boy didn't almost stay dead...Quistis when we got him he was dead...I don't know how but we brought'm back...I don't know how long he'll stay in his comatose sleep but he should be fine now after he gets some of that there rest." Dr. Kadowaki placed her hand on Quistis' shoulder. "I did all I could, and I hope it was enough…" She pointed at a room and said, "He's in there if you want to see him…"<p>

Without a word Quistis stood up and gave Dr. Kadowaki a hug, her eyes swollen with tears as she entered the room and saw Gilbert wrapped up on the bed.

* * *

><p>Celeste got to the Garden and was immediately took Squall to infirmary and laid him in a empty bed. She told Kadowaki his location and walked into Gilbert's room. She lowered her head seeing the condition Gilbert was in.<p>

"I'm sorry. . .I wasn't fast enough" She looked to Quistis, and sighed "I am deeply sorry."

Squall shot up from his bed and immediately grabbed his stomach. _*Damnit!*_ He laid back in his bed and gasped for air. _*What the fuck happened?* _He scanned his memory for any recollection of the recent events and came up blank. He held his stomach as he stared at the ceiling waiting for someone to come help him out, no matter how much he hated the fact.

Quistis slowly walked over to Gilbert and lowered to her knees beside the bed. Tears were falling as she stroked his cheek. "Damnit Gil…." She lowered her head into his stomach and continued to bawl her eyes out, not caring that Celeste was standing there or what she had to say to her. None of it mattered now, Gilbert was hurt and she couldn't do anything to help.

Celeste walked over to Quistis, and without warning had pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. The goddess began to hum a tune that was sweet and fleeting, one that Quistis had only heard Gilbert hum, She cradled her whispering "It'll be alright. Trust me. . .Everything will be alright. He'll wake up and it will be okay" She held the other in her arms comfortably.

Dr. Kadowaki nodded at Celeste and left Gilbert's room to check on Squall.

* * *

><p>Squall sat up with ease this time as Kadowaki entered the room. It was strange, just a few minutes ago he was unable to sit up without immense pain shooting through his body, but now there was no pain. Confused, he sat up on the side of the bed, <em>*What the fuck…* <em>He looked to Dr. Kadowaki, "Look, I was in pain just a few moments ago but its gone now...I had been impaled by a blade...but now it feels like it had never happened…" he felt the area where he had been impaled… _*My wound...no wound…*_ He looked out the window and then back to Dr. Kadowaki, "What about Gil? Is he alright?"

"Damnit Squall, you just had to go'n get yourself hurt again?" She shook her head with her hands on hips.

She sighed noticing the slight amount of blood on his lips, "Gilbert is fine...but he wasn't when I got ahold of him...oh and you seem to have a bit of blood on your lips… might want to wipe that off." She turned to leave seeing that Squall was fine...for once.

Squall's brow raised in curiosity as he wiped the blood from his lip, upon further investigation he found out that it glowed slightly. _*The hell is this….it's definitely not mine…* _He cocked his head at the speck of blood on his finger thinking about what it could have been. A few minutes later he got to his feet and left the room wondering where everyone was.

* * *

><p>Irvine was sat up against the wall just outside Gilbert's room. He could hear footsteps rapidly approaching him and for a moment he didn't care who or what was there. He couldn't stop staring at the blood all over his upper body.<p>

"Irvine…" Squall noticed the blood all over his clothes, "Holy shit man, are you ok?"

It wasn't until a familiar voice called out to him, that he actually looked up from his trance. he looked up at Squall and looked at him with eyes full of shock… "Not a god damn scratch…." He stood up, revealing the entirety of the blood on his chest, and pointed back into the room where Gilbert lay. "Its not looking good Squall, that man took quite a hit, been unconscious ever since…" he looked away for a moment, his body trembling.

Squall shook his head and sighed, "God Irvine, I'm sure he'll be fine, after all he's…"

Irvine cut him off and shoved him back, "You don't understand do you? HE DIED IN MY ARMS, HE WAS DEAD, Squall...he was dead…." He shrunk away from the man in front of him and back into his shell. "I held a dying man...and there was nothing I could do.." Regret filled his voice as it progressively got quieter.

As Irvine's words sunk in, shock filled Squall's face. He took a few steps back and without saying a word and rushed inside the room to make sure the kid was alright.

Squall rushed past him and Irvine turned and threw out his arm, "No, you don wanna see that man...he's n bad shape." Suddenly a voice from behind caught his attention.

"Irvy?" Selphie stood in the hall staring at the back of her boyfriends head.

Irvine slowly turned to face his girl, knowing that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. However he didn't even get to say it because as soon as he turned her eyes grew wide. All color drained from her face and she said in an empty voice.

"Are...you….alri…." In mid sentence her eyes crossed as if she lost focus and instantly lost her balance. As she tumbled forward, a spark fired off in Irvine's eyes as he dove to catch Selphie, catching her in the knick of time. "Damn it Selphie! Don't go fainting on me! Wake up damn it!" He pulled her close and started to cry, _*Please wake up...for the sake of the kid...please…*_


	18. Scared and a Gift from the Lion

_**AN: I am having way too much fun with this. Have another chappy, and possibly another.**_

Gilbert opened his eyes and found himself waking up in what he thought was an empty field of grass, a gentle wind blew over his skin as he sat up. Looking around he believed he was alone until a familiar voice called out.

"Gil!" He blinked turning his head to look the direction the voice had come from. He saw two figures, one that could only be Hyrim, the other that was bouncing towards him could only be Ferrick. When the two got to him, Hyrim shook his head.

"I knew we'd meet here sometime. . .But it's not quite time yet." Hyrim's deep voice rumbled through Gilbert. A soft smile graced the sitting Albino's face.

"Yeah?" he looked confused for a moment then he continued "I guess you're right. I have a Fiance, and a Child on the way. . ." he turned to look at his hands "But . . .what if I can't go back." Ferrick draped himself over his brother's shoulders.

"Gilly! You gotta go back. . .They need ya!" For once Gilbert couldn't help but agree with the annoyance that he had dubbed his brother. "Not just the ones ya know. . .But also all the ones you don't" The hyper albino looked him in the eyes, and smiled "I know we had our issues, but trust me" Hyrim nodded picking Ferrick off of Gilbert's shoulders.

"You'll see us again. don't worry, You'll see all of us. It's just not your time yet" He clapped a hand onto Gilbert's back "Now why don't you wake up where you need to?"

* * *

><p>Gilbert awoke to find himself in a great amount of pain, he attempted to sit up, but a hand on his chest kept from doing so. He looks to his side and saw Quistis, but she was too far to be the one holding him down. He turned his head to the other side to see Squall standing there with a half cocked grin on his face.<p>

Squall shook his head at Gilbert, "Damnit kid you actually scared me! I thought you were dead...Damn it you're going to want to go see Irvine...that guy...if anything he saved your hide…" He turned to look out the window and gripped the elongated case in his hands. "Anyway it seems that I've come at a great time. you see Gilbert I have something for you." He laid the blank 5 foot long case on the table beside the bed and smiled, "This my friend is for all your hard work after class. You sure impressed me with how quickly you learn." A smile crossed his face as he turned to leave, "Alright boy you get better now, I'll stop in to see ya later." With that he flashed him a wave goodbye as he left the room.

Quistis tilted her head and 'A Gunblade?'. Gilbert blinked seeing a symbol etched into the surface. Sitting up he turned to ask Quistis.

"Can you help me with the case?" She nodded and helped him slid it onto his lap. He got a better look at the symbol, it was Griever, but not Griever, the lion's head was actually the head of a Panther. A smile spread across the albino's face.

"Open it! I wanna see!" Quistis sat down next to him and looked intensely at the case. He unclasped the case and opened it revealing a modified Flame Saber with the same symbol engraved into it's blade. He smiled wider. "A Gunblade. . .Since when do you use a Gunblade?" She asked looking over at Gilbert.

"Squall, you devil" he whispered. "Squall taught me. We've been training together after my classes and between the odd jobs he had me doing" Gilbert said as he scanned the rest of the contents of the case, noting that there was a full cleaning and care kit, and ammunition along with the Gunblade itself. Quistis was also staring at the Gunblade, neither noticed as two people walked into the room.

* * *

><p>The former headmaster of the Garden, Cid Kramer had revisited his old place of work after noticing its dormant activity. His wife and former sorceress, Edea Kramer, was with him holding onto his arm. He stroked his chin as he looked around the bustling place thinking back to his time as the leader of this garden. As he took into the scenery a student ran up to him waving!<p>

"Headmaster Cid!...errr Cid!" The student screamed as he approached the couple. "You would not believe how much this place has changed since you left! Especially Squall….OH speaking of him, he just walked into the infirmary with a large case, and moments before you arrived he walked out without it… Could have been for the new guy!"

Cid's brow raised and he asked in a puzzled manner, "The new guy?"

"Yeah he's been here for a little while, you should go see him! Kadowaki's got him over in the infirmary!" He pointed towards the infirmary wing and nodded his head, "Enjoy your visit Headmaster!" He ran off waving as some of his friends happened by.

Looking towards Edea, Cid smiled and said, "Shall we then?"

"We shall." She smiled back at him.

Moments later the two entered the room with the most commotion and Cid immediately bowed his head at the man in the bed. "Salutations good sir, I hear that you are new to the garden, I just thought I would stop in and introduce myself. My name is Cid, and I used to be employed as the Headmaster of this place. However with the events that occurred years ago, I had to step down and hand the position to someone who was more capable. I'm sure you know him…" He smiled then said, "Well then son, tell me, who are you? and how are you liking the garden?"

Gilbert jumped at the sound of the voice. "Ah, Hello." he closed the gunblade case, and shifted it out of the way, so that he could attempt to stand, he stumbled and sat back down on the bed. "Sorry, I'd shake your hand Sir, but my legs don't seem to want to support me." He chuckled softly "I am Gilbert Byronson, and in the short time I've been here it has become my home." He smiled warmly, then looked to Quistis, who looked a bit dumbstruck. She shook herself and moved the Gunblade case back to the table, and stood up.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Cid, Edea. oh, Gilbert, Sweetie, Let me help you" She got up and walked around the bed to slip an arm around him to get him onto his feet.

"Love, You should be careful" He looked at her slightly cross "You might hurt the baby."

Cid chuckled, "Ah boy I understand the extent of injuries you just stay still there. Wouldn't want your girl there getting down because you've gone and hurt yourself more." he chuckled deeply and shook his head, "Quistis! It's good to see you again! And it seems you finally found yourself someone, congrats!" Clasping his hands together he looked to Edea.

She smiled back and nodded towards the door, "I believe we should leave these two be, after all they are expecting." She smiled and nodded towards Quistis.

"Of course! Besides I would like to see Squall, its been nice meeting you and best of luck as a SeeD." With that he bowed his head and made his leave with his wife.

Gilbert gently pushed away from Quistis, and looked at her "Quistis, Please sit back down" '_I'm worried. . .About the Child' _He turned to Cid and Edea as they left "Could you tell Squall Thanks, He left before I was fully aware of what he gave me"

"Gilbert, you worry too much" She laughed and sat back down on the bed, smiling at him as he walked up to them.

"Since I'm up. . ." the Albino offered his hand to Cid. Whether or not Cid took his hand he would then extend his hand to the woman palm up. If the hand would be taken he would have turned her hand around and kissed it lightly on the knuckles.

Cid stopped as he was called out to, "Well then son, I sure can. However I'm sure that he would already know your response, as he is not here to get it in the first place." He smiled at the pale man and took his hand, "You take care now, and make sure that Quistis stays safe." He nodded to him and started for the door.

Edea slowly, and cautiously took the man's hand and blushed slightly at his regal attitude which obviously impressed her. She nodded returning her hand to her side and gave a slight bow, "Good day sir." With that the both of them left the room and headed off towards the center of the garden.

Gilbert gave a slight bow and smiled "Don't worry, I will make sure she stays safe." '_Even if it kills me . . .'_ He stood up to his full height and smiled "Good day to you as well" After they left he walked over to the bed and sat next to Quistis. Once he sat down a soft yawn escaped his lips, as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

"That wore me out." He said softly raising his hands in slight defeat "That little bit." Quistis gave a subtle laugh, and pulled Gilbert close and cuddled him slightly.

"Give it time, Dear, you did take quite the hit." She smiled "do you want to take a nap or do you feel like taking a walk with me?" She wanted to be there when Gilbert saw Irvine for the first time after the event. '_Please take the walk with me. . .Irvine's not gonna get better till he knows you're fully okay. . .Selphie says that he's been drinking . . . very heavily . . .'_ "And if we take a walk we can see Irvine, He's been really worried about you." '_more like beating himself up as if you were dead and it was all his fault. . .even though you're not. . .'_ She looked at him as he seemed to be collecting himself. After a moment he stood back up saying.

"Where are my shoes, and will Dr. Kadowaki approve of me walking around this much?" He looked at Quistis as she smiled and replied.

"Kadowaki said once you woke up, you should get some exercise to get your mind off the pain. _And_ I think a walk will do us some good" She handed him his shoes and once he had slipped them on they headed out to see Irvine.

* * *

><p>Irvine sat up in his bed, it had been almost 6 days since he brought Gilbert back to the Garden, and during that time he had hardly left his room. The bloody jacket hung across the room as a reminder of what happened that day. He had saved this man's life….only to find him dead… Sitting up he shook his head and sighed as he reached for a bottle of whiskey across on his desk.<p>

Gilbert found himself standing in front of Irvine's door. He tilted his head and knocked, upon no answer, he knocked again louder. He sighed not getting a response, and pounded loudly on the door.

"Irvine! Get out here, I wanna talk to you!" Gilbert called out to him.

The constant knocking at the door that got progressively louder irritated Irvine to the point that he slid out of his bed and groggily shuffled across the room. He grasped a bottle of whisky in his hand and he looked like some hobo that lived under a bridge. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty, his hair was unkept. "What'n hell you want damnit! I'mma tryin ta git sum rest here." He said as he stumbled over to the door, obviously drunk. He threw the door open and scream out as he saw the person. "Damnit I knew it! Are ya fuckin happy now Gilbert, it wasn't good nuff that ya were hauntin mah dreams but naw ya hauntin me while I'm awake ta? Damnit." he turned to leave and took another swig of his whisky.

Gilbert grabbed Irvine's arm, turning him back to face him. "Irvine!" He sighed and opened his arms wide. He pulled the drunken man into a hug. Gilbert's body shook softly as he gave a soft sob "Irvine, Thank you" The albino gave a squeeze as he tucked his nose against Irvine's neck. "I can't thank you enough. . ." He whispered softly.

"What'n hell you doin kid?" His eyes grew wide as the man in front of him wrapped his arms around him and pulled them tight. The sudden realization that he was feeling Gilbert on his skin drove him into shock. "Ho….ly…...shit….damnit Gilbert….ya are alive…" He gripped the man back just as tight and said in a soft tone, "You'd gone and scared the living hell outta me damnit!"

"You're the second person to say that to me today" Gilbert's voice broke as he tried to say something more, he felt a tear make it's way down his cheek and he gave another sob. Gilbert couldn't help it as he quietly cried against Irvine's shoulder. After a moment or two Gilbert gave a soft sigh, finally able to say what he wanted. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. . .I'm going to try though. . .If there is anything I can do tell me" The silver haired man stepped back and looked Irvine in the eyes. There was a slight tinge of pain evident in Gilbert's eyes as he took a deep breath.

Nearby a male cadet caught sight of the incident between the two men, drew his phone, snapped a picture, and quickly darted off to find Selphie first, then he was going to tell his girlfriend.

Quistis had watched the two embrace, and knew that Gilbert wasn't supposed to be out of the infirmary. She slipped away before either could notice she was gone to distract Kadowaki long enough for Gilbert to make his way back. She walked into Kadowaki's office and smiled sweetly "Excuse me, Dr. Kadowaki, I was wondering if it would be possible to know anything about whether or not mine and Gilbert's child might be Albino, or what the chances are of it?"

Dr. Kadowaki pulled her nose out of her work, an annoyed look on her face, "Another damn question Quistis? Alright what'n hell you wanna know this time." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips cocking her head to the side as she listened to what the blond had to to say. A sigh fell from her lips as the truth seeped into her mind, "Gimme a damn minute while I get the paperwork round, take a seat woman." She left the room to gather her things and moments later she returned with a handful of papers. Slamming them down on her desk she said, "Alright Quist, this is how it is…" she went off on how she tested for it depending on their genetic structures and gave her facts as they were. "Frankly, if you have a boy, then he's more than likely gonna be albino. There ain't nothin I can do bout that."

Quistis smiled and looked at Kadowaki "I don't want anything done about it, actually I hope the baby is albino. . ." '_Just like Gilbert. . .I want the baby to look like her father'_ "So what if the baby is female?" She found herself imagining a little girl whose eyes would glitter red like gems and skin so fair that other girls would be jealous of.

Tilting her head to the side Kadowaki sighed, "Ya sure are somethin else ya know that don't ya Quistis? Always wonderin bout the slightest thing, and askin so many questions." She slumped back into her desk and laughed, "Now if'n that kid is female then she'll be albinoid, so pretty much a lighter skinned version of ya. If'n you wanna put it that way." She smiled and turned to her computer letting Quistis soak it all in.

Quistis smiled widely "So either way the child is going to look more like Gilbert than me?" She sounded genuinely happy with the thought that she would have a child that would resemble the man she loved with all of her heart. "Last question for now, About how much longer until the baby is born?"

Dr. Kadowaki shook her head and said back, "Pretty damn much, that bout sums it up. Now as for how long till the baby's born, well it can be hard to tell, stop in later and I'll let ya know after I do some more testin on ya." She bolted up from her desk and grabbed a clipboard, "Now iffin you'll excuse me I believe I should be checkin in on your fiance there." She started for the door.

Quistis waved to Irvine as he walked by and smiled walking with Kadowaki. "So, How's his wound? Since you haven't been letting me be around when you examine him, or even change the dressings that cover it. . ."

* * *

><p>"Damn you, you just can't die can you? I'm glad you're not gone...Quistis woudda had mah head." He shook his head and backed away from the albino in front of him. "Damn Gil just chill out man, the fact that you're still breathin is good nuff for me, you don't got to do anything cept take care of that there kid that's comin to you." He patted Gil on the shoulder and tossed the bottle he was grasping into the nearest waste basket, he didn't need it anymore after all. Irvine noticed the pain that shot through Gil's eyes and grabbed him by each shoulder. "Whoa there tiger should you even be movin 'round with that wound? Here you're going back to the infirmary...ya need some rest damnit."<p>

Gilbert gave a weak smile "I can't argue with you there, Will you walk back with me? I'm not the most stable at the moment" He chuckled softly, leaning on Irvine's shoulder. "Besides, you should see what Squall brought me as I woke up"

Irvine tilted his head back and nodded, "Hell yea, gotta make sure ya get there in one piece!" He placed a hand on Gil's shoulder and smiled as he started to lead him off, "Let me guess, the man got you some sort of gunblade? Seems like he would have it in him, after what you've done around here." He patted him softly on the back, "Even if ya don't think it, ya've left a mark on this here garden Gilly boy. People out there respect ya, and want to be like ya."

Gilbert nodded, frowning slightly at the use of 'Gilly'. "You really think so, Irvine? Do you think I belong here, I mean in the same way, You, Quistis, Squall, and the others do? . . ." His red eyes seemed to shine with a bright passion, one that said that Gilbert had found his calling. As they neared the infirmary Gilbert began leaning a bit more on Irvine as he felt more and more exhausted "I bet I could sleep forever with the way I'm feeling. . ." He gave a soft laugh.

Holding Gil up the best he could, Irvine smiled at him and said, "Well course I meant it! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. As far as I'm concerned, you're one of us now." He looked ahead as they neared the infirmary, "Sereiously Gil, I'm not even sure how ya are even standing right now, ya need to be restin not making the wound any worse." Soon afterward they got back to Gil's designated room and Irvine helped in to bed, "A'ight, now you get some sleep or I'll knock ya over the head and give it to ya." He shook his fist at Gilbert and laughed, "Look if you need me I'll be around, just have someone call for me and I'll stop in." He waved goodbye to the albino and left the room en route towards his own room.

Gilbert smiled sleepily "Yah, I will, or you could just stop by. It'd be a nice surprise" He settled himself back into a comfortable position and covered up to lay his head down to hopefully doze off.

Tilting his hat as he left Irvine said, "It would be my pleasure Gilbert." and with that he took his leave of the infirmary waving to Quistis and Kadowaki as he left. His eyes had just closed when Kadowaki and Quistis entered the room.

Looking down at the clipboard in her hand kadowaki sighed, "A'right Miss, 'I wanna know everythin in the world' chill your shit a'ready. Your little boyfriend is a'right, and he's healing at a slightly accelerated rate. Should be fine in a few days, iffin he stays in bed that is." She walked over to Gilbert and checked to see if he was awake. "A'right boy wake on up, its time to get that there wound re-wrapped fer ya."

Gilbert's eyes opened as Kadowaki spoke, he gave a soft sigh and sat up. "Hey." He looked at the two as they came closer to the bed. He looked far more alert than he probably should have, but he didn't seem to find it odd. "I don't feel that much pain. . .so it should be fine?"

Quistis smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "you really feel fine?" She took his hand and smiled at him. She looked at Kadowaki "Do you need any help?"

Kadowaki grinned and started to remove the bandages, "Least you're 'wake Gilly. Ya've been out for damn near a week now." A few minutes passed and finally she had removed the last bandage, looking at the wound she shook her head, "Damnit Gil, you heal faster than a person wit' a regen spell cast on 'em." She cast aside the bandages, and started for the door, "He stays one more night to rest but hell he's fine."

Gilbert looked at the healed patch of skin that was underneath the bandages. He blinked seeing the light trail of raised skin, that formed an x across his chest. "Ouch. . .Wait I was out almost a week?" he looked startled but, when Quistis ran a hand across the scar he gave a soft grunt turning his attention to her. "Quistis?" He asked seeing her soft expression upon seeing the mark left behind by the cut of the blades.

"That was quite the wound. . .no wonder Irvine believed you were dead" She said as the light touch turned into a caress, her fingers pausing in the center. "Right over your heart. . .You are so lucky, yet so unlucky"

Kadowaki reached the door and looked back at the couple smiling, "Ya'll take care now, and Gilbert, no training until that thing fully heals, I'll let Squall know." She turned back towards the door and left the room.

* * *

><p>The elevator scurried to the third floor of the garden, Squall standing inside it staring off into the distance, and if anyone got a good look on his face they could see that he was smiling.<p>

Squall sat at behind desk, legs propped up and leaning back in his chair as he went over three particular documents in front of him. _*Those three can't go on missions for a while...and I don't want to deprived them of their significant other...especially Rinoa...she might kill me…* _He lowered his chair back to the ground and shook his head, _*I swear I hate my job….* _Another sigh fell from his lips as his head connected with the desk.

Moments later the opening of his door made his head shot up as he saw a familiar face. "Headmaster!" He immediately shot into a military salute, "It's been a while sir."

Cid laughed as he entered the room, "At ease boy, I'm not your headmaster anymore." He started to look around and moments later he nodded, "I like the office son…"

Edea walked in moments later and nodded at the man in black, "Its been some time Squall."

His face filled with shock, "Matron!" He exclaimed as he saw the woman in a long black dress enter the room. He looked back to the old man and said, "Its good to see you but why are you all here?" He slumped back into his chair and got back to his work keeping an eye on the other two in the room.

Cid chuckled and pulled a chair up to the other side of the desk planting his ass in it. "Look here Squall, I'm here for many reasons. However something has peaked my interest. This new fellow whom I met in the infirmary. Who is he and why is he so special?" Cid glared at Squall waiting for a response.


	19. The Price that they will pay

Squall sat forward in his seat as he looked at the man sitting across from him. The question rang over in his head. _*His past is of no concern to you. . .It is not my place to tell it.*_ He folded his fingers together in front of his face and chuckled, "Look here, headmaster...Who I accept into this garden, and who I train here is none of your concern anymore. His name is Gilbert and frankly that's all you're getting from me about my SeeD member. His past is none of my concern nor should it be yours, they are his and his alone to share with the people around him. Now if that's all you came to talk about then will you kindly vacate my office…" He nodded at the door, "Good day, Cid...Matron."

Glaring down the bridge of his nose Cid gritted his teeth at the man in black, "Damn it Squall. It was only a curious question. Guess I chose right but if you want to be so pissy about it then I guess we are no longer welcome here, come my dear we shall make our leave of...Squall's Garden…" Not another word was exchanged between the three as Edea and Cid exited the room, slamming the door behind them.

Before Cid and Edea could get far, Celeste approached them bowing her head to them. "Squall's being a hard ass again?" She laughed softly "So, I'm guessing he didn't tell you what you wanted to hear." she offered her hand to them "I was asked to send a request to you, it is a request for dinner, served by Gilbert." She tilted her head slightly "And for the record Gilbert is the finest Chef this side of the world"

Cid scoffed and immediately brushed off the other female standing in front of him, "out of my way, woman." He pushed on through not caring about the request. Just as he passed her, he turned back around and said, "Look here missy, you can tell Squall, Gilbert and all of them that they can have their garden if they damn well please, I'm done with this place." He stormed off leaving Edea behind this time.

Edea held her hand out as if to try to stop Cid then lowered it in defeat when she knew there was nothing she could do. A sigh fell from her lips knowing that she would have to catch up to him quickly. She looked at the woman in front of her, "I apologize, I would love to take the offer but I know that my husband would not agree to it after what happened with Squall a few minutes ago. Again I apologize...have a nice day." She bowed to the woman and rushed off after her husband.

* * *

><p>Gilbert, Quistis, and Selphie were in Balamb. The albino's eyes wandered over the two girls, Selphie was obviously close to the end of her pregnancy, while Quistis was still a little ways off. Selphie squealed in excitement as the reason Rinoa wasn't with them was because Kadowaki had said that because she was in the early stages of labour she couldn't leave the Garden. Quistis laughed pulling Gilbert into a hug, she couldn't help it but in the last month and a half She had Gilbert to herself, as he was still not able to train. The Ranger didn't seem to have enjoyed it as much because he felt cramped being inside.<p>

"Gilbert, Dear, What's on your mind?" Quistis asked softly in his ear. The albino turned to look at her and smiled.

"It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little stir-crazy" He sighed looking past Quistis and towards the Garden, his adopted home. Quistis nodded knowing that Gilbert didn't like staying still, or indoors all the time, as he felt most at home in the greenery of forests and natural places. He pushed his hands a little deeper into his pockets of his jeans.

"I guess it feels good to be away from the Garden for a little bit, huh?" Quistis smiled and rubbed his shoulder, something she had learned relaxed the male when he started brooding.

"GUYS!" Selphie squealed as she ran back up to the two "Come _on_ you two are slow."

Suddenly the world around the trio started fading to black and a figure clad in a crimson red cloak stepped out of the darkness. His face was veiled to the point where only a single glowing white eye could be seen. "Well well well, Gilbert it's a pleasure." A deep menacing voice protruded forth from under the veil. At this point the entire area around them was seemingly pitch black. In a mere instant the cloaked figure appeared behind the two girls, with a blade to each of their throats. "Now now kitty, keep calm or they're both dead. Listen now and listen close, you go back and tell Squall that if he wants to see these ladies in one piece, then come to Centra Ruins one week from now. Tell him to come alone or their fates are sealed….and just so you don't get any ideas…" He disappeared again and reappeared behind Gilbert, "I can't have you calling for help on that little device of yours…" The cloaked man drove the blunt side of a sword into the back of Gilbert's neck with enough force to send him to the ground. Shoving his hand into the albino's pocket he grabbed the gear key and slid it under his cloak. "Now then Gilbert, I have no further need of you. My name is Gilgamesh, boy, you'd do good to remember that." He drove the heel of his boot, right into Gilbert's grounded face and in an instant he was the only one of the streets of balamb the girls and Gilgamesh was gone.

Gilbert found himself gasping for breath as the town of Balamb came back into view. Almost at once a Seed officer in uniform hauled Gilbert to his feet.

"What the hell happened? Tell me!" Gilbert shoved the officer to the side.

"Get back to the Garden! NOW!" He growled as he instantly dropped to the ground in Panther form, he let out a loud roar as he took off to find this Gilgamesh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Squall was sitting in his office sipping on a cup of coffee to keep him going after a long night, the TV in front of him was buzzing about with several cameras of the garden. He was watching his students while they were on their daily commute from class to class when suddenly out of the corner of his eye there was a sparkle. He quickly darted his eyes towards his window and vaguely saw a red and black, bat winged creature flying just outside his window. Before he could react a small sphere of power emitted forth from the sparkling center and suddenly fell in upon itself, imploding almost right in his face.<p>

Hanging by an arm in the hole that used to be his office Squall hoisted himself up into the hall and turned back around trying to find the attacker he had just caught a glimpse of. He bolted to his feet and drew his gunblade, _*Damnit!...he's gone…* _Upon the instant realization that the attacker was nowhere to be seen, Squall darted towards the lift to the bridge and instantly grabbed the intercom. "Level 5 emergency. I repeat Level 5 emergency. All SeeD ranks under 5 are to follow defensive protocol and keep the junior students safe in the designated areas. SeeD ranks 5-6 protect the infirmary wing…" _*for my love…* _"...ranks 7-9 find that _THING_ that attacked us. Rank 10 you're with me to the bridge now. Squall out." He slung the intercom back onto its receiver. "NIDA, go find which commanders are within the building, and make sure the pregnant ones get to the infirmary. Send the ones that are able to fight to me, and hurry." He stared out at the area around him and then down to the gem at his wrist. His clothes were singed and his body burnt from the earlier attack. However it didn't seem to bother him one bit as he stood there like the leader he was debating if he should call on the phoenix for assistance or not.

* * *

><p>Hearth growled loudly as he saw a section of the Garden explode. He ran away from the Garden so that when he abandoned the form he was in to become the massive mountain of a dragon that he truly was that he wouldn't be too close. He looked around for the attacker of the garden.<p>

Hearth looked to the sky and saw the little demon buzzing around the Garden. With a roar too deep to have come from the frail body of a human he began to shift. There was a ripping sound as his leather wings opened from his back, there was popping and cracking as his bones and muscles grew and shifted. His skin became shards of red. Within a minute there was a massive dragon the color of the red setting sun standing with a taloned foot at each of the Garden's corners, the top of the central cylinder barely coming up to his elbows. The dragon roared a challenge to the smaller flying entity.

* * *

><p>Squall glanced at Hearth and then to the intercom and sighed as he grabbed it, "The huge dragon is our ally do not attack, I repeat do not attack the dragon." He threw the intercom back on the receiver and then turned back to take the lift down to the third floor. Upon reaching the third floor he saw a group of about 10 SeeD members standing in formation with Irvine, and Zell standing in front. "Good you all made it…" he shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed, "Look guys I don't know how this is going to go so until I return Zell you have command of the garden, Irvine you are to lead the frontal assault on what attacked us. I have reason to believe that it was Gilgamesh but I cannot be sure." As he finished talking Nida ran up and slowed to a stop in front of Squall.<p>

"Commander! Gilbert, Selphie and Quistis are nowhere to be found!" he tried to catch his breath and he looked up at him wondering what to do next.

A look of shock filled Squalls face, "Damnit at a time like this!?" He grunted, "Irvine change of plans, head to Balamb with a handful of these elites and check in on Gilbert and the others, make sure they are ok."

Irvine nodded and ran out the door with his troops following straight behind him. Zell saluted his commander and friend. "Don't go getting yourself killed Squall, I know that look in your eyes."

A sigh fell from Squall's lips, "Just keep the garden safe will you?" And with that he disappeared down the hall...the last thing he was seen doing was staring down at his wrist, which was glowing red.

* * *

><p>The flying bat winged creature flew up to his new opponent and without a second thought it waved its hand in front of it and a huge sparkle appeared within the giant dragons mouth, which expanded just as earlier and imploded in a giant explosion within the colossal mouth. With that done he started to fly away trying to escape his impending doom.<p>

The massive Dragon gave a shuddering cough, flames sickly rolling out of his mouth. After a moment the air shuddered and a slight breeze flowed toward the dragon's maw in a roar quite like a thunderstorm's thunder. The retreating figure was still dead in the dragon's eyes. Hearth unfurled his wings and the area was bathed in a red shadow. The first wing-beat sent some of the SeeD officers to the ground, the second that started the dragon moving towards it's target, knocked more than half of the remaining SeeD to the ground. Within another wing-beat Hearth had not only caught up but had pushed the little annoying fly over water. A roar escaped the dragon as he let loose a torrent of flame of which the attacker would have no escape. Steam rose from the water as the flames also struck its surface.

Noting that he it was being chased down the culprit rolled over to its back, mid flight and fired off another attack at the massive wings of the beast flying at him with hopes of hindering its movement. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and when the beast had caught up it was too late to turn back...it was done for the last thing that it saw was a blast of fire engulfing him.

Hearth let the flames halt and proceeded to gently land in the water below. A slight wave moving away from him as he did so. He turned his body to swim towards the shore away from the town. Once he got back on land he gave a snort and walked back to the garden. He projected his thoughts to all in the Garden. "_I toasted that little fly. . .Now. _I _will protect the Garden, even if you don't want me too."_ He curled his body around the Garden and covered it with a massive wing bathing it in a deep red light.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was miles away, searching for the scent of his beloved, and his friend. He found no trace of either. He roared in frustration his claws digging into the soil. His eyes and tail whipped about looking for any trace of the trio. He took off again so far lost in the boughts of anger to realize he didn't stand a chance to find them on his own.<p> 


	20. One week, One Ruins, Big problem

The phoenix dissipated around him as Squall lightly landed on the ground in front of the front entrance to Balamb. He knew that the group had been here and even though he sent Irvine out to come find them, he wanted to be sure that they were ok himself. When suddenly there was slight buzz coming from the inside of his jacket. Knowing what it was he grabbed the gear key and pulled it out in his hand as he leaned against a nearby wall listening to the message.

"Squall! If you're hearing this, ya gotta help me! This red cloaked man has got the girls, I'm trying to find him but I just can't find a trace! Damnit…he's got Quistis…"

Squall gripped the gear key recognizing his friends voice, "Alright Gilbert I'm on my way, where are you?"

"Umm, I think I'm near this place called Centra Ruins? Its a big diamond like structure?"

Squall grunted and thought, _*Hot damn Gil you got far...but wait…*_

"Squall," Another voice made itself known over the Gear Key "That's not Gilbert. . .Think have you ever heard him speak like that? . . .You know Gilbert, this is not him! . . .I would help you but I am looking for the actual Gil. . ." The voice faded as Celeste took off from where she was at. She tilted her wings as she spiraled upward in a warm draft. She scanned the area as much as she could for the the pale skinned man.

The second voice made the brunet jump off the wall and stare down at the gear key. Gritting his teeth he retaliated, "NOT GIL?! Alright who in hell are you then?" Suddenly he heard a deep laughter emit from the gear key.

"My my, Squall, it sure took you long enough. The winged goddess of yours is right, I'm not Gilbert, and frankly I don't know where he is. Probably looking for me and his fiance. Oh that's right I have Quistis, Selphie too. Let me guess you want them back? Well then be at Centra Ruins a week from now, and come alone if you want these two...no...five to see the light of day again."

The key got eerily quiet as Squall stared down at it in disbelief. "Answer me damn it, who are you!?" Squall seemingly got heated as he stood there staring down at the key. Just who was this man who took his friends away at such a time. He pondered for a moment, shoved the key back into his jacket, then ran off back towards the Garden. _*I've got to find Irvine…and then Gilbert…* _Leaping into the air, he called for the phoenix and it appeared just below his feet as he glided away. He scanned the surroundings trying to find his partner…and spread the horrible news…

It didn't take the flying ball of fire long to find the sharpshooter in the wilderness and Squall leaped off right next to him. "Irvine!" he cried out as he rushed up to him, "There's a change of plans, you will be leading a full scale search party for Gilbert… I know where the others are and its likely that Gil's looking for them."

Irvine threw his gun over his shoulder and raised his brow, "A'ight speedy, slow it down. So you're tellin me you found the girls? Well hot damn lets go git em!" He started off towards the garden.

Squall reached out and grabbed Irvines shoulder, "Stop and listen for once. Those girls have been kidnapped and in a week I was asked to come alone to Centra Ruins. If not they, and their babies would surely die…" he shook his head in distress, "I can't allow that, so thats why you're lookin for Gil, and not for Selphie. Gilbert could damn well be in trouble therefore you need to find him and quick. Leave the girls to me…"

Utter shock masked Irvine's face, "You're fucking kidding me?! THAT LITTLE SHIT GOT MY SELPHIE TAKEN AWAY?! Oooh when I find him…." He glared off into the distance. "Leave him to me...I swear Squall, if'n Selphie's hurt...or worse…this ain't gonna end well for little Gilbert. I'll wait here for the rest of the men you wish to send with me but after that point I'll scour the entire island." he leaned against a nearby tree, "And freaking hurry, I ain't a patient man."

Squall sighed and turned away from him, "You know as well as I do that Gilbert's looking for Quistis so don't give me that shit...you would have done the same thing in his stead, go on ahead I'll just send men to search the island. Go, Good luck and godspeed." he rushed back off towards the Garden to deliver the news...not surprised to see it covered in a mountain of red.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun was setting over the northern shore of Balamb, Gilbert was so blinded by his rage that even the prospect of rest didn't occur to him. He continued to run as his body was starting to feel numb. He was completely unable to feel any part of his body, other than the warmth of the adrenaline as it coursed through his veins. Days would pass before he would find himself waking up in the arms of someone he wasn't completely familiar with.<p>

* * *

><p>The week had passed faster than any of them had hoped it would and Squall sat in his room staring down into what seemed to be his own icy blue eyes staring back at him. He was holding his own little girl in his arms and there was a genuine smile on his face as he started to play with her. Suddenly the phone in his pocket rang out of nowhere and he looked across the room at Rinoa and sighed. Her face looked distressed as she knew what was about to happen and she walked over to Squall.<p>

As she grabbed the kid from his arms she said in a soft tone, "Go Squall...do what you must, but bring everyone back...including yourself." She kissed him on the forehead and took a couple steps back from him watching as he rose from his chair.

"Trust me Rinoa, I plan on it...They are my friends as well as yours. I'd best not keep our suitor waiting." He flipped open the phone and nodded a couple of times before saying, "I know Zell, just make sure this garden is in one piece when I return…" Snapping the phone shut he took one last look at Rinoa and their little girl, noting the little boy sleeping on the bed across the room and smiled at them all. Without waiting another moment he vacated the garden in the early morning hours riding his phoenix southward to the meeting place.

It was around noon when Squall caught sight of the broken down structure that he had known to be Centra Ruins, and he sighed knowing that whatever was about to happen it was going to end badly for someone.

When he finally landed on a platform within the ruins he instantly noticed three figures...and all three of them were familiar. In the back sat the two ladies bound and gagged. Blood seemed to be pouring out of the side of Quistis' mouth and just then Squall's icy stare met with his opponent's. The description had matched and he knew just who was standing there. "Its about time you showed your face...Gilgamesh." He said in a shallow tone as he gripped his gunblade.

Gilgamesh chuckled deeply, "My my, welcome Squall, and as promised your two ladies are here, however the taller one seemed to have quite the mouth. Had to put her in her place, ya know?" He threw his cloak over his shoulder revealing three separate arms on one side of his body. "Now then are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? All I want to know is about this specific blade, a blade that can control the fate of a world. I've heard tale that your Garden holds such record, give that record to me and I shall leave you be."

Squall drew his gunblade and widened his stance. Glaring down the dull edge of his blade, Squall stated, "I have no idea what you're talking about, now hand them over before this gets nasty."

Gilgamesh laughed and held the middle of his three arms out to the side, "Look here boy, I'm getting this information one way or another." As he spoke a blade materialized in his hand. "If you won't willingly hand it over then I'll tear the garden to shreds!"

Squall watched as the man in front of him just dissipated, gripping the blade in his hand Squall eyed the surrounding area hoping to see where he would reappear. Luckily he noticed there was a shimmer to his left and quickly repositioned himself to block the attack. After successfully blocking the attack he spun his body around dealing a horizontal slash towards his opponent's chest. The blow landed and gave Gilgamesh a small wound across his body, cutting his cloak off in the front. Squall smirked and said, "C'mon Gilgamesh, you can do better than that."

Gilgamesh hissed and stepped back from Squall, all six of his arms now visible. "alright now don't get ahead of yourself. The fun has only begun." He chuckled as 5 more blades appeared in each vacant hand and he took a battle stance.

Squall gritted his teeth and glared Gilgamesh down...things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>Celeste had been able to locate Squall using the Gear Key that he seemed to have taken a liking to carrying with him. She hovered back from the confrontation waiting for the opportune moment to grab the two girls and get them to safety. The moment happened when the two men began to fight. Swooping down, she placed a gentle hand on each of the girl's shoulders.<p>

"There you are. . .Now let's get out of here before Gilgi notices." She spread her dual paired wings and held Selphie and Quistis close to her as she enveloped them using her wings.

Quistis turned her head, she looked terrified. When the world seemed to reverse and time flowed backwards, she gave a sob; they were back in the Garden. Celeste spoke but the words were lost to her as a sinking feeling in her gut caught her attention. '_No. . .It can't be. It's too early!' _she began to panic as Celeste undid the binds on her. The angel was speaking her again, a panicked tone to her voice followed by it taking a calming tone. Selphie was already being taken to the infirmary, while Celeste attempted to calm the woman still in her arms to no use.

Quistis couldn't help the fact that everything that the golden haired goddess said sounded jumbled and incoherent. This panicked the already panicked woman even more. She clung to Celeste hoping that the angel's voice would make sense again, that her words would actually be words.

"Celeste. . ." She managed to cough as the angel stood holding her close. Quistis was calmed slightly by the fact that the slim bodied woman held her with a certain strength, and with the unspoken promise of protection. "Celeste, please. . .The babies." The angel nodded a smile flowed across her lips as she replied, her voice sounded dual toned.

"I know, You are safe. They are safe. I just need you to calm down. We are here for you." One part of the goddess' voice spoke with a soft clear tone, the other with a softer whisper, this one spoke in the same language that Quistis heard the other speak earlier. '_Must have been a language. . .But one that isn't spoken anymore? . . .' _The sound of the second softer language soothed her as the angel spoke to her again in it, this time the word's meanings whispered in her mind. _Calm, Peace. . .Rest_. The voice whispered on, not once cessing it's persistent repetitive mantra. _Calm, Peace, Rest._ Even when a spike of pain gripped Quistis as the process of her labour continued, the goddess' voice didn't fade, nor did her figure from her sight. Quistis found that the golden eyes of the being that stood at her bedside held a warmth and knowledge that was years, no centuries more than the combined eyes of every person she knew. Those faded golden eyes kept watch over her as the hours dragged on, and well past the time the pain grew almost unbearable. At the slightest sign of discomfort the angel would lay a hand on her stomach, back, sometimes her forehead, and a wave of warm relief would wind it's way through her aching body. Once or twice Quistis called out for Gilbert, and the goddess would whisper, that he was there with her, even though he physically wasn't, that his heart lay with her.

* * *

><p>Yoruhana stood watching the fight between the man in red and the man in black, otherwise known to her as one of her sister's 'Champions'. She turned her emerald green eyes on to her 'Knight' and gave a suggestive smile. "Look how they squirm" She chuckled softly as she pulled Siefer into an embrace catching his lips into a kiss. She pulled away from him and turned her attention toward the fight again. "Pathetic. . .My Sister's Champions are pathetic. . ." She scoffed before looking at Siefer once more. "You're a much better choice for a Champion. . .Wouldn't you agree?"<p>

Squall stared down all six blades and it was apparent that he wasn't going to be able to stay still now. He analyzed his opponent and watched as Gilgamesh prepared to attack and soon enough he was gone. Not wanting to give him an easy target, Squall took off running. Unfortunately Gilgamesh appeared right in front of him, swinging his three left blades at once. Squall immediately put on the brakes, but it was too late, the middle sword made contact with his own torso, slicing it open. Squall fell back onto the ground and grasped his wound. _*Damnit!* _He started to scoot backwards on his back while pointing his gunblade up at Gilgamesh, who was slowly approaching him. Gritting his teeth Squall squeezed the trigger letting loose an explosive bullet, that Gilgamesh easily dodged. None the less Squall kept pulling the trigger, three more times. The second bullet was dodged again but finally the third bullet landed. Two large explosions engulfed Gilgamesh, one originating on each shoulder. When the smoke from the blast had settled Gilgamesh was kneeling on the ground spitting out blood on the floor, two of his left arms lay limp against his side and one of his right mirrored it. Squall shakingly got to his feet and aimed the gunblade at Gilgamesh, "Alright buddy, time to die…" He aimed right at the man's head and started to squeeze the trigger. By the time he had the man was gone without a trace. Unsure if he was going to attack or had just vanished Squall kept his guard up for a good three minutes before giving into his wounds and collapsing on the ground gasping for air.

Seifer looked down at the bloody mess in front of him and shook his head, "C'mon Squall you're better than this? Oh why the long face, you were such the warrior mere minutes ago…" He trailed off and started to laugh as he pointed his gunblade at him, "Oh I'm going to enjoy this…" He drew back his gunblade as if to end the man's life right in front of him.

Squall gasped and spit up blood right in front of him before he laid his head back on the cold hard floor, in a puddle of his own blood. Glaring at Seifer a sudden look of defeat entered his eyes as he thought of his family...yea that was right he had a family. Little Julia, and Lee the two gems of his life. Oh and how could he forget his goddess of a girl who blessed him with them both. For a split moment a look of satisfaction filled his face, then suddenly it hardened and his eyes shot open. _*No...not today...I can't die…*_ His eyes reflected that of a crimson fire as he glared up at Seifer, "Try me…" He said in a weak voice as he noticed the gunblade searing towards him. _*No…* _

A blast of fire reflected off the edge of Seifer's gunblade as he was suddenly engulfed within a pillar of flame. He grunted as he took a few steps back having taken damage from the sudden blast of heat, "Damn you…" Glancing upwards he noticed the pillar of flame suddenly take the form of a bird and blast off into the northern sky.

Yoruhana gave a harsh laugh. "Oh, Squall. . .Just wait." She turned her attention to the Gunblader next to her and smiled. "Let us mobilize our Garden, And say hello to our little friends. . ." She purred softly and put a hand on his shoulder. The two turned and left.

* * *

><p>In the days since Edea had found Gilbert unconscious in a bed of her flowers, she had observed his quiet, and shelled demeanor. It was painfully obvious that the Albino wasn't his normal self, even Cid had made a mention that the near stranger just seemed off from the young man that they had met not more than two months ago. Gilbert could be prompted to do tasks, most that didn't require him to speak, and some that would have him say one or two words. Cid had often found their guest sitting in odd places, on the floor in the corner of the room, the center of the garden often times with his wife attempting to get him to smile, and in the last day or so sitting with his entire body curled around itself. The couple wondered what had happened to this seemingly powerful person to have caused the transformation into the near zombie that was wandering around their vacation home. The two took turns trying to get the pale teen to eat often finding that the food had not even been touched.<p>

"Gilbert?" Edea called out to him, his head didn't even shift, his eyes focused on a spot on the floor. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. Leaning to the side a bit she could see the red eyes blink, and finally close. She smiled feeling that she had won a small war, as this was most emotion she had gotten out of the depressed male. She wanted to try to get him to speak, as she liked the tone his voice had when she spoke with him in the Garden, the tone that he was both prepared for what could come and was still tender as to be a true gentleman. She wanted to hear that tone return as a sign that he was as he once was. "Gilbert, Why haven't you called the Garden?" She asked looking at the side of his face for any reaction, there was none. Sighing she spoke again "I'm sure whatever it is, it is fine now, Why don't you go back" This time his eyes opened and he looked at her, the life still dead.

"I can't . . ." He said softly, the words dropping from his lips as if made from lead "I failed. . ."

* * *

><p>The burst of flame trailed all the way to the outskirts of the garden and slammed into the ground right outside of Hearth's barrier, and right in his sight. The unconscious body of Squall lay there in a bloody mess on the scorched ground.<p>

Hearth lifted his head, and looked at the charred grass. He could smell blood. He reached out for the closet student's mind and said "_You, There appears to be a man here. . .He is injured. Get one of your friends to help you get him to the infirmary."_ The student scrambled to do as the dragon commanded.

* * *

><p>A ring protruded from his pocket as Irvine trecked through the woods eying his surroundings, searching for a trace of Gilbert...anything at all. He eyed his pocket and snatched the phone out taking note of who was calling him, "Hot damn Zell this'n better be good." He listened to what the man had to say over the phone and all of the news had left an over exaggerated smile on his face. "You ain't shittin me now are you? So Gilbert's over near Balamb with matron, and the girls are back in one piece. HOT DAMN." He spun around with glee and nodded his head, "A'ight buddy, I'm off to pick up Gilly boy...and what was that…?" His face dropped as he listened to what the man had to say and he nodded, "A'ight I'll let em know, should make his day. Later jackwagon." He snapped the phone shut laughing at the final insult he gave Zell before he shook his head and looked down all of the men around him, "Alright guys, were movin back towards Balamb, ya'll are free to head back to Garden, seems this whole mess has been figured out." he slung his gun over his shoulder and started off towards Balamb, all the way across the island.<p>

Irvine came to the door that he was directed to and gave a quick sigh as he knocked on the door. Gilbert was here and finally his search was over...and he would be able to return to his beloved...

Edea opened the door and smiled at Irvine, "Ah, Hello Irvine, Come in." She moved out of his way so that the sharpshooter could walk in. "I guess you are here to pick Gilbert up." She took his smile as his answer and lead him to a sitting room. "I warn you, he's not the man he was a week ago. . ." She opened the door and revealed Gilbert curled up in a tight ball on the push carpet.

Irvine took off his hat and bowed, "Matron." as he followed her inside he returned his hat to the top of his head. He looked over at Gilbert curled up in a ball in the corner of the room and sighed, "Oh…my...guardian...force…Gilbert what in hell happened to you?" He noted the slimmer figure of his friend up against the floor and he walked over to him laying a hand on his shoulder, "Alright buddy everything's a'right I've come to take you home, now lets go, someone's a waitin fer ya." he patted him on the back and held his hand out to help him up waiting for him to take it.

Cid walked into the room and scoffed, "Ah Irvine, glad you could make it over." he glanced a Gilbert, "Ya I'm afraid he's been like that for a few days now, as I'm sure Edea here has noted you of, can't get him to do anything, not even eat…" He shook his head and sighed, "poor feller, wish I knew what was bothering him."

Edea walked over to Gilbert's side. She crouched beside him. "Gilbert, can you sit up for me?" There was a huff of breath as the albino shifted to sit up. "Now, can you look at me?" Gilbert didn't look up, his eyes fixed on his hands. Edea sighed and gestured for Irvine to gently rub circles in between the pale man's shoulders. She mouthed 'It seems to help. . .he generally answers you while you do that'. She looked to the side "I'll get some refreshments, Maybe you can get him to eat a little?"

Irvine shook his head and watched as Edea tried to get Gilbert to move but failing in the end. "Damn he's seriously been like this since ya found em? Damn Gil...just how hard did you look for them girls?" He looked puzzled as he stared down on his shell of a friend, and kneeled down beside him pulling out his phone, "Look here Gilbert, Quistis isn't gonna enjoy't much if'n you don't come back with me, hell she'd probably come after ya herself, and trust me that's not a good idea in the condition she's in…" He finally found the picture he was searching for, it was a pic of Quistis and her two babies sitting in a hospital bed. "Look here Gil, Zell texted me this earlier for you to see, not only is Quistis alright, but you have a couple of fine lookin kids there, and they all be waitin for ya to come home…" He pushed the picture right in front of Gilbert's eyes so he could see it and waited for a response.

Gilbert blinked as the phone was held inches from his face. After a moment his eyes closed, and his shoulders shook as tears ran down his cheeks. He gave a choking sob and leaned against Irvine. "They're alive?" He pulled the other into a hug, it had a desperate clinginess to it. "Oh by the Dragons! They're alive!" He smiled as he opened his eyes to look at Irvine.

Edea smiled and gently pulled her husband into a side hug. "Finally he's starting to find himself again." She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

Irvine smiled as the man started to come back to his senses, he embraced him in the hug and sighed, "Damn it Gil, you had me worried for a bit, now let's get going before Quistis starts to get anxious...besides you should stop in and see Squall if you can, you've got him to thank for saving her. He went alone and faced Gilgamesh from what I heard…" He held out his hand to help Gilbert up, "We ought not waste any time, its already past dark and the Garden is quite the distance away. If you want I can help you walk." He smiled and waited for Gilbert to accept his offer of help or decline, whichever.

Gilbert went quiet after a moment, the smile fading from his face as he looked to the side, the dead look returning to his expression. It wasn't as bad as it was earlier, but it gave him the look of a kicked puppy. He looked at Irvine's hand and stood up on his own. Now that he was standing, it was obvious that he was underweight, and hadn't taken care of himself. "Let's go" he told Irvine softly as he walked out, as he passed Edea and Cid he bowed his head.

Irvine's face dropped as he saw Gil's demeanor change to dark again, and he sighed shaking his head, "A'ight Gil now I have just got ya out of it and now yer going back, I say nay. Lets go already." He rolled his eyes and walked towards the door bidding both Edea and Cid goodbye as he left the building, and waited outside for his albino friend.

Gilbert stepped out just behind Irvine. The Ranger looked more or less defeated, but there was a bit of life to his eyes. He was actively looking around, but there was a sense of loss with the way he was looking around. "I failed . . ." Gilbert sighed defeatedly after a moment. "I was caught at a time where I couldn't even defend _myself_ not to mention Quistis _OR _Selphie. . ." He fell silent sighing. "It's my fault that they were taken. . .My fault if either were hurt. . .It's all _MY FAULT_ . . ." He sounded angry with himself, as he stepped forward. "And I couldn't even _BEGIN _to find them. . .oh By the Dragons!" He huffed, looking at his feet.

Immediately seeing the brooding about to happen Irivine lightly tapped Gil across the face with a slap, "Whoa there tiger, ya can't help it you weren't fully healed and Squall even had people watching over you, There was nothing anyone could have done. Now get your head outa your ass and lets go see our kids already." he rolled his eyes and smiled as he threw open his phone again, this time looking at a picture of a tired Selphie, and his little girl. A smile crossed his face as they slowly made their way back towards the garden, and their families. On the way back Irvine looked over to Gil and said, "So what did you two settle on for names? I just let Selphie take the naming business...after all she had a list long enough to wrap Balamb island...twice." He shook his head and sighed as he sent a quick text out to Zell telling him that he had Gilbert and was on his way.

"I let Quistis name the Girl. As for the boy, it's Leif." Gilbert replied shaking himself a bit, before continuing. "It was my twin brother's name" He stepped to the side and looked toward the direction of the Garden. About half way there Gilbert's body seemed to give out on him, he collapsed in the grass next to the road. He laid there his dull red eyes half open. "Damn it. . ." he breathed out attempting to get back to his feet. His legs and arms just wouldn't support his weight as he attempted and he fell back down on his stomach.

A chuckle emitted from Irvines lips, "Leif huh? I like it." he shook his head and sighed. Noticing Gilbert collapse Irvine shook his head again, "A'ight buddy looks like ya gonna need some help, c'mere and jump on, I'll carry ya to the garden." He flashed a thumbs up at him and waited for a response and whether or not he accepted, Irvine would walk over to him and smiled, "One way or another you're getting back to that garden…aleeoop" he grabbed Gilbert and threw him over his shoulder, "A'ight and were off."

Upon being thrown over Irvine's shoulder, Gilbert wiggled yelling in elvin, to no effect. After a minute of this Gilbert sighed, and mumbled something. To which Irvine made a soft 'hmm?' sound. He sighed and repeated "Irvine, You have a nice ass, but I don't want to stare at it the whole way back." He looked to the side and mumbled "Can't you carry me Piggy-back style?"

Irvine raised a brow at the unfamiliar language then sighed not wanting to know what just happened. "I could but you wouldn't seem to enjoy it as much" Irvine placed him down and shook his head, "A'ight boy jump on before you get to smell ass all the way back to the garden." he smirked and looked back at Gilbert, "Hurry up damnit...I wanna see my fuckin kid already…" He rolled his eyes and waited for the worn out albino to jump on his back.

Gilbert shifted, and wrapped his arms around Irvine's neck, and his legs around Irvine's waist. He settled his face in Irvine's neck, his body settling against the other's quite comfortably. He sighed mumbling softly, he sighed and asked "So. . .Irvine, what are we going to do?" The albino whispered softly to the other.


	21. Parental time

_**AN: So alot going on at once, but for now everyone is safe and sound.**_

It took another couple hours to reach the garden and when they finally did, Irvine looked up to Hearth and shook his head, "Hey, hey you with the red! Open the door's I got Gil." once the passage was open, Irvine carried the albino all the way into the infirmary and laid him in a vacant bed before going into Kadowaki's office. "Yo long time no see, Kadowaki. Brought Gilly back wit me hes over in room five, dead asleep from the trip, might wanna check in on him, he was almost like a stick, felt every rib stabbin me in the back on the way back." He bowed slightly then stated, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a family to attend to." He walked out of the office.

Kadowaki smiled, "'Atta boy Irvine, ya sure earnd it dis time. Go head and sit in there wit ya woman, she's been a waitin fer ya." Raising from her desk she sighed and grabbed some papers as she left the room ready to go check up on Gilbert. Shooting a glance at Quistis' room as she passed, noting that she was awake. A sigh fell from Kadowaki's lips as she peeked into Quistis' room and smiled, "Gil's back but apparently bent outa shape, give'em till the morn to come see ya, hope the little'ns are treatin ya well." She retreated back and then went to enter Gil's room, seeing the albino sleeping like a rock. "Ah, guess I'll just see 'im later then…" she turned and headed back to her office, closing and locking the door for the night as she retired to her quarters.

Quistis noticed Kadowaki return to her office. She stood up and quietly walked out of the room, glancing over at the twins, who were just making soft noises. She slipped out and followed the route she believed Kadowaki took. She slipped into the room, and turned to look at the bed, Gilbert lay uncovered in the same outfit he was wearing the last time she saw him. His skin looked a little translucent and paler than normal. Quistis found herself leaning over him, to look into his face, there were bruises under his eyes, and his face looked a little thin. She leaned closer to him smiling as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Much to her pleasure he responded to the kiss, deepening it. She pulled away to look him in the eyes, their light dull, but still there.

"Love. . .I'm sorry" He said in barely a whisper, His eyes moved to the side. With an embarrassed look. Quistis interrupted him from saying anything more by pulling him into a more passionate kiss, She felt his hand cup the the back of her neck. After a moment she pulled back smiling at him.

"Gilbert, I don't care. You're back, there is not a thing for you to be sorry for." She looked him dead in the eyes "Now, you're coming with me. There are two people I want you to meet." Before the male could protest, Quistis had pulled him to his feet and out of the door. "You won't believe how much Leif looks like you . . .and Gabbie too!" She smiled as Gilbert cocked his head to the side.

"Gabbie?" He asked softly.

"Short for Gabrella" They walked through the door. Gilbert's eyes followed Quistis as she walked over to the place where twins lay happily cooing at each other. She lifted up Leif and cradled him against her chest. The Newborn reached out for her face as she walked over to Gilbert. "Remember how we taught you to hold a baby?" Gilbert nodded, adjusting himself to take the small infant from his mother. Once he was settled in his arms Gilbert seemed to just shut down, a smile formed across his lips, and he made a soft coo. Leif reached a tiny hand to grasp his father's finger. Gilbert blinked noticing that the tiny hand's skin was the same as his own; Albino.

* * *

><p>Squall sat up to find himself back in the Garden and within the bed of the infirmary and he sat up feeling some moisture on his lip. Brushing his finger across his lip and stared down at what remained, <em>*Again?* <em>Wiping off his finger he sighed, as he looked down at the bandages that covered his torso. _*Damn that bitch got me good…* _Shaking his head he laid back and stared at the ceiling thinking about his kids and a smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes.

"Good morning Squall" Celeste walked over to Squall's bedside. "Don't you wonder about the blood on your lips?" She leaned over him "Why don't you open your eyes and see?"

Squall eyes shot open and glared at the source of the voice. "Oh its you, what in hell do you want, _goddess_." He sat up slowly and stared the woman down, "Seriously don't make me do something that we're both going to regret, now tell me, Why. In. Hell. Are. You. Here?" he took notice of the hand at her neck and smirked, "So its been you putting the blood on my lips hasn't it?" He scoffed and shook his head not liking this, after what she had said he wanted her gone...and frankly she was still sitting there.

Celeste nodded smiling softly "When you're unconscious you don't seem to mind. . .In fact this last time I didn't have to prompt you to shallow" She stepped to the side removing her hand, to reveal a cut on her neck, which the glow-tinged blood flowed from. "Your body is quite receptive to my blood. . .and the power that comes with it." She closed her eyes and spread both sets of wings. When her eyes opened again lines of blue energy flowed across her skin following the paths that naturally run through every living thing's body. She lowered her head so that she and Squall where eye to eye. "To defeat Gilgamesh, you're going to need the power of _two_ Gardens. . .To keep _this_ Garden safe you're going to need me _and_ Rinoa at our full power. I _alone_ cannot keep my twin at bay, and defend the Garden from outside threats as well. . ." She backed up from him. "And you can thank me for saving your life. . .It was my blood that healed you, and next time I may not be able to get my twin to back off before she kills you"

A soft growl emitted from Squall's mouth as he continued to glare down the angelic figure. "Look here you, you've already overstayed your welcome. All that I worked to protect, all that I fought to save, you're about to bring all those horrors back to me. Rinoa was safe then you came along, this world was safe then you brought that Gilbert with you AND your twin. I mean damnit!" He jolted from his feet and stared her in the eyes, "Now do me favor and get out of my garden, and take your damn sister with you. Get off my ship, and out of my world." He flailed his arm sideways. "I don't care what you think anymore and I never needed your help. I've got this, I always have…" He backed away from her and scoffed, not caring at all.

Celeste's eyes flashed with what could be called anger. In a split second Celeste had slammed Squall into the wall behind him. "You don't understand do you?! Gilgamesh was already here looking for that blade! He will stop at nothing to get it. If Gilgamesh destroys this Garden, he'll destroy the other as well. . .He'll call out the darkness within the hearts of the people of this world, then there won't be a world here anymore. Every single thing you have done will have been for naught" She snarled at him, her lips pulled back from her teeth showing short fangs "What Rinoa is isn't the same as what you are labeling her as! I will be awakening a power from within her that has been with her since she was born! It is _Her _Power, Squall! _Her_ power, _not_ the power passed to her from the Sorceress. . .That power is the blade that he wants, the power I can awaken. He doesn't know that what his is looking for _IS RINOA, _when he figures it out, he'll stop at nothing to spill her _blood_. If he spills enough of her blood, he can infuse her power into a sword. . .and with that power he can destroy _EVERY WORLD THAT EXISTS. . . _I suggest you do not test me, Squall. . .You will lose without my help."

Squall was taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor from the Celeste he knew. He suddenly found himself pinned against the wall of the infirmary room with a flaming Celeste staring him in the eye. He growled at her and just shut his trap as he listened to what the fuming character had to say. A look of defeat took over his face as he stared into Celeste's eyes, "You have got to be fucking kidding me…" He pushed her off of him… and broke away across the room, obviously deep in thought. An eerie silence filled the room for an extended period of time before Squall finally let out a sigh. "Do what you must...I can't say that I approve entirely but damnit what choice do I have?" He turned around and faced the angelic figure and shook his head. "But I swear to you if anything happens to Rinoa or my kids, I'm going to personally rip those wings of yours off." He stormed out of the room, and left Celeste standing there alone.

Celeste gave a small smile, and watched. "Nothing will happen as long as we are careful" She walked out and went the opposite way Squall did. She smiled to herself. '_I won't let her or any other person in this garden get hurt. . .Not because of what is to come.'_

* * *

><p>Morning came and Gilbert was still in the room with Quistis. He had fallen asleep in a chair, Quistis sat on the bed, she blinked and looked around. Her eyes fell on Gilbert, she could see the way his shirt hung loosely from his frame. During the night she hadn't notice the drop in his weight. His hair looked uncombed and dirty, it was matted in a few places. She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. Quistis started to reach out to stroke the side of his face.<p>

After rearranging her office for a bit Dr. Kadowaki went out on her morning rounds, peeking in the windows of the infirmary rooms to see who was awake, and was happy to see that Gilbert was up and about with Quistis. Figuring that Squall could wait a bit for her to check on him. She entered the room and nodded at Quistis, "Nice to see you awake and alive. As fer Gilbert how's he holdin up? I could see that there was something up with him, but I couldn't lay a finger on it from a distance." She got a worried look on her face and started to eye down the sleeping Gilbert.

Quistis blinked and looked at Kadowaki. "He was so cute when he was holding Leif." She put her hand back on her lap. "But now that I have seen him not moving around . . .How much weight has he lost?" She looked at Gilbert worried. She knew he'd lost a kilogram or possibly two while he wasn't training, but he looked practically starved now. His face which had been sharp yet had a certain roundness to it now only looked fractured and bony. His height, which was above average within the Garden, had always made him look really slim, but now he looked light enough to be blown over by even a slight gust of took a breath and shook his arm. "Gilbert, Honey" He shook himself awake. He jumped a bit his expression startled and looked at Quistis, an almost feral look to his eyes that quickly cooled to a dull yet lively color.

"Hmm?" He looked confused between the two women looking at him "What?". His eyes followed Kadowaki as she came closer to him. He knew that she'd want him to follow her so she could get a good look at him, height, weight, any injuries. . .The whole deal. He sighed knowing that he wasn't about to get a clean bill of health.

Kadowaki sighed, "Glad the kids alright, and that he got ta see his youngins beforen I got ahold of em. I can already tell just by lookin at em that he's underweight, but I'm going to have to run a blood test and all that to git som more infermation on em." She looked at Gilbert, who had just woke up, "Ah just in time, just need ya to folla me and we'll get ya checked out. Ya not lookin the best there." She motioned for him to get up, "A'ight Quisty, I'll have em back before ya know it, now keep them there kiddos occupied." She smiled and started to walk out of the room hoping that Gilbert was right behind.

Gilbert followed Kadowaki, his eyes on the floor. "I know. . .I know. . .I was reckless, I shouldn't have run off like that. . .I caused problems. . ." He sighed, briefly closing his eyes "but tell me. . .Did the birth go well?" He looked at her, his eyes regaining quite a bit of their luster. He tilted his head to the side. "And how long ago?" he kept asking questions of the like because he felt guilty for missing what would have possibly been one of the most important things that would happen to him and Quistis.

Dr. Kadowaki turned and shook her head, "Shut yer trap already, no need to be apoligizin to me. As for the birth, went off without a hitch, quite surprizin considerin the circumstances, now sit down shut up and roll up that sleeve of yours." She set up the blood collection apparatus and waited for Gilbert to prepare himself. Once he had done that she examined the needle then looked at Gilbert, "Hold still." She slowly inserted the needle into his inner left elbow and returned to her seat, "Now stay until I get enough." Popping open her newspaper she started to read as she waited. About five minutes passed until she felt she had an adequate amount of blood from the albino, "A'right Gil, now if you need anything to get your strength back I will send for it, but you're free to head back to Quistis and yer kids fer now." She removed the needle and took the blood back into her lab for testing purposes, closing the door behind her.

Gilbert's head felt like it was spinning, and he slowly got up. As he got up the floor seemed to fall out from under him, he fell back to the seat. He paused there for a moment and waited for a moment before getting back up. He walked back to Quistis' room. As soon as he walked in a gentle arm wrapped around his shoulders and helped him to a chair.

"Gilbert, so, what did she say?" Quistis was asking her face a few inches from his. He shook his head as if to say 'nothing' and looked her in the eyes. He looked dizzy, and slightly confused. Quistis chuckled at him softly, and cupped his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The kiss left Gilbert smiling as Quistis pulled away. "So now that I have your full attention, Would you like to meet Gabbie?" He nodded and Quistis brought over the tiny girl, her nearly white skin catching his attention.

"She's albino too?" Quistis shook her head 'no'.

"Albinoid, She's just really pale." Gilbert held out his arms to hold her, but Quistis didn't put her in his arms. instead she sat next to him and let him watch as she cooed and rocked the small bundle.

"Ah." Gilbert smiled softly, not even hurt by Quistis' actions. He still felt dizzy, which meant holding a baby wouldn't be a good idea.

* * *

><p>Returning to his room Squall smiled seeing Rinoa sound asleep with Julia laying on her stomach and Lee balled up beside her, sucking on his thumb as he was stone cold asleep. The serene moment got his mind off of the moment that he just had with the angel. A sigh fell from his lips as he walked over to the bedside stroking her face softly. He leaned down close to her and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Just as he leaned away from her face he saw her eyes slowly open and a smile cross her face.<p>

"Squall…" The words softly left her lips, "...thank goodness…" A small whimper came from her side as a small body started to squirm. She smiled and brought the baby boy close to her face and kissed his cheek, "There there...its alright. Mommy's got you." She smiled back at Squall and said in a low tone, "I think they have been missing their daddy, they seemed to realize you were gone you know?" A chuckle fell from her lips as she felt another squirming body, looking down she smiled and said, "Aww little Julia's up too." Before she could do anything she noticed a pair of hands wrap around the young girl and pull her up and into his arms. She glanced over at Squall and saw a smile form on his face as he started to play with his daughter.

* * *

><p>Irvine was sitting in the window sill of the infirmary room where his beloved slept like a baby. Speaking of babies, he smirked at the small kid sleeping in a crib beside the infirmary bed. He gripped his hat in his hand and smiled at the little one as he jumped off of the window sill. Looking at his Selphie he sighed and placed the hat back atop his head as his face dropped. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled as he walked towards the kid, taking in the view of the small bundle of heaven that he called his daughter.<p>

Selphie opened her eyes, after having pretended to be asleep, and looked at Irvine. "Irvy, why are you saying sorry?" She blinked and stared at him. She sat up slowly her eyes not leaving him for longer that a second.

Tilting his hat over his eyes Irvine sighed, "Now listen here Selphie...It's not nothin big, just I would have wanted to be wit ya here after ya gave birth, spend the first moments of our child's life together and such...so don't worry bout it…" He sat down beside Selphie smiled at her as he tipped his hat back up, "All that matters now is that I'm here with you and little Tori." He pulled Selphie into a close hug and smiled at her as a small cry emitted from the crib. "Take the load off Selph, I got this one." He walked over to Tori's crib and smiled as he picked her up. A look of complete love took over his face as he stared his daughter in the eyes. "Ah my little Victoria...daddy's little gal." He began to cradle her in his arms letting Tori suck on his index finger.

Selphie watched Irvine hold their daughter. She smiled at him "She's probably hungry, I think Kadowaki left a bottle next to the crib. She said that I wasn't making milk yet." Selphie gave a confused face. "Not sure why." She laughed as she saw a tiny hand reach for Irvine's hair which was hanging over his shoulder.

Irvine smiled as he saw his little girl reaching for his hair, "Aww your rig...GHAA! she's gotta grip…" he finished in a half whimpered voice as he tried to pry the small hands from his hair… Once he had succeeded he thought back to where Selphie had said the bottle was and after finding it he smiled and started to feed Tori, finding a chair to park his ass in while he did it.

* * *

><p>Zell stood at the helm of the bridge and stared down the surrounding area. He scrunched his face and sighed hard, "Gaaaahhhh...I'm bored…" His fists started to fly into invisible objects in front of him.<p>

"Careful Zell!" A stern voice shot out at him and immediately Zell showed the scorn in his face as his upper lip flared.

He tilted his head partially sideways as he turned his body towards the projected voice, he stuck his tongue out at the feminine character, "Get off my back Xu, geeze can't even let a guy have any fun around here." He rolled his eyes and planted his ass directly on the ground below him. He shoved the palm of his hand into the side of his face, "I swear I don't understand how that man does it every damn day...God...so much rules...so many regulations…"

Shaking her head Xu walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair. "Get your ass up! Until Squall gets back YOUR in charge, and you better act it or I'll be the one to set you in place." She threw him back on the floor, "Hurry up and get back to work already, you're wasting time...like always…"

Bolting to his feet Zell snarled at Xu, "Damn it woman! Staff off the hair already!" He rubbed the back of his head as he stared down the prissy woman walking away from him. He scoffed as he headed towards the lift to take himself back down to the third floor and to the blasted paperwork he hated so much…

* * *

><p>After a while Gilbert had dozed off in the chair, totally oblivious to anything that may have been happening in the room. Quistis smiled watching him sleep as she could tell he needed the rest, and rest would help him start getting his weight back up. She sighed thinking for a moment, after she was okay to leave she'd need to train to get back into shape, and Gilbert would also need to train. So why not kill two birds with one stone and train together? She nodded to herself and made a note to mention it to Gilbert later.<p>

Dr. Kadowaki reemerged from her little cave in the back of her office, documents in hand. As she entered Quistis and Gilbert's infirmary room she sighed and said, "Welp good and bad news Gil, bad news, you're extremely underweight, and 'cordin to your blood sample, sufferin from some malnutrition. You need to gain some weight back, whether it be in fat or muscle take yer pick young man, and get a move on. As for the good news...well ya get free food and time with ya wife..thing..Thats all I've a gotta say fer now, ya'll have a nice day." She popped back out just as quickly as she came in.

Selphie couldn't help laughing really hard at the whole scene. "Watch it, she seems to like hair"

Quistis blinked at what Kadowaki said. Her eyes went and rested on Gilbert's slight frame. She gave a soft smile and nodded even more determined to get Gilbert healthy again.


	22. Playdate

The first few days back in their room was spent resting. Quistis noticed that Gilbert had troubles eating larger portions of food, and often fell asleep after eating. She didn't complain though, he'd gained about half of the weight he'd lost, and was looking a lot less dead. It was often a delight to find him laying in bed with one or both of the twins laying on or near him as they napped. She would move them so she could lay close to them and they would nap together. Once though she walked in to hear Gilbert singing. The song was sung softly, with much care and beauty. She paused out of Gilbert's sight and just listened as he continued to sing, she noticed that little Leif had curled up and was dead asleep, but Gabbie was busy reaching at her Father's face from the comfort of his arms. She smiled watching the young man lift his daughter closer to his face and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Today Quistis walked into the bedroom to find Gilbert asleep, with Leif laying on his upper back, and Gabbie at his side. She often wondered how Leif at such a young age was so mobile, often almost crawling. Gilbert made a humming sigh as he shifted, raising his head a bit to look at her with sleep clouded eyes.

"Can you move Leif?" He asked quietly. She did so, and Gilbert sat up moving Gabbie aside. He gave a soft smile. "I have a guess of what you are thinking. . ." She tilted her head.

"Yes? About Leif. . .He's so mobile" Quistis looked at the mentioned child as he seemed to squirm towards his sister.

"I have a theory, but it'll be some time before I can tell for sure" Gilbert watched the wiggling child settle down next to his sister and fall back into a deep sleep. Quistis blinked giving a soft smile.

"What is it?" She asked him and he only gave a sly smile as an answer.

* * *

><p>Finally Squall stood back at the head of the bridge of the garden his arms crossed as he overlooked their movement back across the ocean towards the continent of Galbadia. It was his first morning back on the job after taking a few days off to spend with his family. He scoffed and glanced over at Xu. "Please tell me that Zell didn't destroy everything."<p>

A laugh came from the brunette's mouth, "That hothead makes a good leader, but he hates that paperwork. God he hates that stuff…" Placing her index finger and thumb on her forehead she sighed, "Almost scrambled the entirety of the stack."

A sigh fell from Squall's lips, "Well hot damn, at least it didn't happen...maybe I should have left Irvine in command...might have been better." he walked over to Xu and laid a hand on her shoulder, "I swear without you he would have destroyed this place…thanks. I'll be heading down to work out some things for now, if you need me I'll be in Cid's old office, since mine is still being rebuilt." Rolling his eyes he took the lift down and walked into his makeshift office.

Having finally been relieved of his position, Zell flopped back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Seriously, we're going back to Galbadia again? I swear sometimes I do not understand that man… he better have his reasons or I'll be inclined to flatten his ass where he stands…" He shook his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rinoa sat back in the room with a baby in each arm rocking them to sleep as they were getting quite fussy a little bit ago. She had fed them, nurtured them, played with them, gave them attention, and they still cried. Therefore the nap option was about all she had left to turn to. She looked down at each one in turn noting the similarities they shared with each other and the fact that they looked so much like her and Squall. The moment made her heart melt inside as she leaned back in her chair. Without realizing it she started to hum a light tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was little.<p>

* * *

><p>Celeste paused in front of the door to Squall's temporary office before knocking softly. She entered the room and bowed her head to Squall. "Where are we headed?" She looked at him, She had donned her crimson tunic instead of the cadet uniform she had favored earlier. "I have reason to believe we may run into some 'friends' if you know what I mean?"<p>

Taking a moment to look up from his work he smiled at Celeste, "Were going closer to our jobs, we got quite a few commissions from Dollet, and Timber area so were temporarily relocating to fulfill the contracts, were getting low on funds therefore we need to do this odd jobs if we are to continue to function as we are." he folded his fingers in front of his face and glared at the woman, "As for the people you are mentioning, we will handle them as they come. But its either we get these jobs done or we'll all starve, now scat I have work to do." He dug his nose back in his papers and sighed.

"You know, Hearth and I are both capable of helping too you know" the golden eyed woman stated "Just give us something to do every now and then" She started to leave but paused looking over her shoulder and smiled "But I guess I'll see you around?" She turned to leave.

"Look here Celeste, you and your dragon are guests here in this place, Guests don't work we protect them and they enjoy their time here. Until your services are needed please enjoy your time and sit back. Let SeeD do their work…" He rolled his eyes and dug his eyes back into his work not paying that much attention to them as they left.

Celeste paused just inside the door. She turned to look at him "We are quite similar Squall, except in what we call ourselves. As a Paladin I am sworn to help those in need, I work as I wander. So whether or not you give me a direct order I will be helping. . .So if you want me to be doing a particular task tell me, or I'll just do what I do"

He scoffed and pushed the angelic figure out of his room with a piercing gaze. "Do what you may, just know that I will step in if I dislike anything you are about to, or have already done. Now get out of my face, I have work to do."

* * *

><p>A knock at the door had Gilbert and Quistis confused. He stood up, and looked at the door.<p>

"I'll get it, Stay and watch the kids" He stepped up to the door before opening it. To his surprise Selphie and Irvine both stood there, Irvine holding little Victoria.

"I told Irvine that the little ones needed to a have a play date" Selphie said bouncing into the room, one might say that she had recovered quite well and quickly. Irvine seemed to shuffle his feet before following his Girl. Gilbert tilted his head, confused by the idea of a play date for newborns but said nothing as Quistis came out of the bedroom carrying a softly crying Gabbie.

"Oh Hello Selphie, Irvine." She smiled as she looked to each in turn gently rocking Gabbie as well.

Irvine rolled his eyes as he looked down into his daughters bright eyes, "Aye, even though I don't wanna let 'er go." He bounced her slightly in his arms and looked at Quistis, "Its still quite nice to see you after so long, hope you all have been holding up?" He walked in around her and laid Tori down on the floor and stood back watching her.

Gilbert quickly picked Victoria up from the floor, and sat her next to Leif. He smiled and grabbed a really soft blanket and laid it on the floor out of the way and then returned Victoria and Leif to it. The two seemed to stare at each other.

Quistis smiled at Irvine and replied.

"We've been doing good. Gilbert's getting better. The twins seem to love him to death." She sat little Gabbie with the others and watched as Leif wiggled over to Victoria. He laid his head on her and made a soft 'eh' noise.

Selphie watched the whole thing, smiling at Leif, then at Gilbert and Quistis.

"That's soo cute, but why doesn't Gabbie and Tori move around as much as Little Leif?" she asked and the little boy began wiggling to a corner of the blanket.

"I don't know, but Gilbert has an idea" Quistis stated, and the mentioned male looked up from where he was sitting near the babies said nothing and returned his attention to the kids.

Irvine leaned against the wall near the kids and folded his arms, contempt with watching his little girl like a hawk. not a word was said past the smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Now that the figure was out of sight, Squall released a heavy sigh and sunk back into his chair. <em>*I swear that woman….*<em> He shot up from his chair and walked over to the nearby window and leaned against the side of the glass looking out.

"Squall?" A soft voice emitted from behind him, and he jumped a little as he turned to see Rinoa.

"Damnit woman give a guy a heart attack? What do you want?" He shook his head and turned back around towards the window, "I'm guessing since you're here the little ones are sleeping?" he glanced back and caught a simple nod as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Squall could have sworn that she turned the lock as she did, and he perked his brow.

Finally she spoke again as she approached him, "Seems like you're not busy...good." She stroked the side of his cheek and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

Squall stood in front of his desk slowly putting his belt on smiling at the woman sitting on the couch in front of him a smile plastered on her face as she leaned back, "You sure haven't lost your touch after all that time Rinoa.." He smirked and walked over to her, lifting her chin to kiss her, feeling her arms wrap around his neck.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a short time, Gilbert yawned. His crimson eyes closing as he laid on the floor with the sleeping kids and was soon asleep as well. Quistis chuckled watching Gil do this as she knew he was actually just doing it to kill time. She also knew that Kadowaki had told him not to start heavy training until he had gotten his weight back up. Making sure he was pretty sound asleep, she turned to Selphie and Irvine and spoke.<p>

"He's really good with kids, I've heard him sing some of the most beautiful songs to them, in a language I have never heard before" She smiled "It was so pretty, I wonder what he's saying" Selphie looked at the sleeping form of Gilbert and blinked.

"You got ya an awesome man, huh? If he sings I wonder if he knows how to play any instruments. . ." Quistis smiled at the shorter brunette woman.

"Yes, he mentioned to me once that he can play the piano." Selphie's eyes widened at the fact and she covered her cheeks happily.

"Oh my Guardian! That's great! I should ask him if he wants to join the Garden Festival Committee."

Irvine tipped his hat at the sound of Quistis' voice speaking about the pale man. "Sounds like quite the man, keep em around." he glanced down at his daughter then over to Selphie, who seemed to be so excited to have all the ideas in her head. Shaking his head, "Damn Selph you really like that Garden Festival committee dont cha? Seriously, what's so special about it anyway?" He laughed to himself.

Quistis laughed at Irvine's comment. She raised her left hand and showed the pair in front of her the plain gold ring that she was wearing.

"I plan on it." She smiled really wide "We're engaged." Selphie squealed not even paying Irvine any attention. The squeal woke Gilbert and Gabbie, with the albino looking ready to attack, upon seeing no danger he attended to the crying Gabbie. Gilbert shot a glance at Selphie who was still squealing.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She sounded a bit cross, but overjoyed. She pulled Quistis into a hug and laughed. Quistis laughed too, but after a moment gently pushed Selphie off, and looked at her.

"Selphie, please try not to tell the whole Garden, will you?" Quistis asked still smiling softly. Selphie made a pouty face before sighing seeing that the blonde was serious.

"Okay. I won't."

A smile crossed Irvine's face as he overheard what was going on. He was a bit urked that his question had been ignored, but none the less he was excited that the news had finally got out to someone. Glancing over towards Selphie he smiled, "Yea ya should have seen her face when I pulled out that sure was freakin priceless.! Hot damn that was a good day…" He tilted his hat down over his eyes and sighed happily.

Gilbert had gotten Gabbie calmed down he turned his attention to Quistis. His face was cracked into a wide smile. Selphie looked at Irvine and frowned.

"Yeah, but did you have to scare me!?" Selphie looked at him, but she smiled afterwards "It was still sweet in the end." Quistis laughed softly and walked over to sit next to Gilbert on the floor.

"When Gilbert proposed to me I didn't know how to feel. . ." She smiled pulling the Albino male and their daughter into a hug "But then I realized that he really cared about me and our, at the time, coming child, and I knew that I wanted him to be there for me." She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. Selphie couldn't help but 'aww' at the two as she looked between them and Irvine.

Irvine chuckled, "Aww come now Selphie, how else was'n I gonna surprise ya? But hey it worked now didn't it?" Laughing to himself he blew Selphie a kiss as he watched Quistis walked over to her albino and laid a kiss on him. "Well now ain't that just a sweet little tale, I say congrats to the both of ya." nodding his head he continued, "Hell ya'll in for celbratin this situation? I'm cooking...err wait…" He eyed Gilbert, then pointed at him, "Scratch that, this guys cookin or I ain't goin."

Quistis looked at Gilbert waiting for him to answer, a thoughtful expression had crossed his face.

"I guess, I mean we haven't celebrated our engagement yet. . ." He said in a low tone "But who'll watch the Babes?" Quistis smiled and looked at him.

"I know someone who'd gladly watch the kids." She looked over at Selphie who tilted her head.

"Who?"

"Matron, She'd love to see them. All of them." Quistis replied smiling widely at her "She'd want to see them 'cause we were like her children." Gilbert blinked and looked at Selphie who was flailing quietly in excitement.

"Yeah! That is a great Idea!" She jumped up and down "And we know that they're still in Balamb too!" She turned to Irvine "Whadda think? Do you think Matron will say yes?"

Gilbert looked at Quistis confused "Matron? You were an orphan?" Quistis shook her head yes.

"Yeah, Along with Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Squall. You've met Matron, She came, with Headmaster Cid, to see you while you were in the infirmary." Gilbert tilted his head again.

"You mean, Edea?" Quistis nodded at him and he continued "We're not that different, huh?"

A smile shot across Irvines face, "Aye Matron would be a splendid idea! Babe ya should give'r a call. I wouldn't mind a takin em over to them, just let me know what happens!" Then hearing what Gilbert had to say he raised a brow, "Now what'n ya meaning there little buddy." He picked up little Tori and held her close in his arms, "Aww hello there ya little whipper snapper!" He said in a light voice as she slept in his arms. "She's so cute when she's unconscious." Irvine said in a giddy manner towards selphie.

Gilbert looked at Irvine, a slight frown on his lips.

"It's Gilbert, and yes, I technically am an orphan myself. As I didn't know either of my parents" He looked at Grisil as he entered the room from the door to the Quad and laid down next to the wiggling Leif. "Ah there you are." He smiled at the wolf as Leif buried his face into the white fur.

Quistis blinked and her mouth formed an 'oh' as she remembered him telling her about his being in slavery since he was young. She hugged him softly before stating "I'm sure Matron's adopted you as one of her kids, like she did us" There was a sureness in her voice that made Gilbert smile.

Selphie looked at Irvine "Don't you mean sleeping?"

At the mention of the disliking of the nickname Irvine laughed, "A'right now tiger don't get all riled up cause I called by something other than ya name." Noticing Grisil walk in, Irvine shook his head. "Looks like your furball's back." He chuckled at the naming and half expected to get attacked by the wolf...to which he would have to run because of little Tori in his arms. Then after not getting immediately struck he turned to Selphie, "nah I did mean unconscious, its just bout the same thing."

Grisil looked at Irvine and gave a soft snort. While Gilbert said "Companion, and if my hunch is right you'll be getting one soon" He didn't turn to face Irvine.

Quistis blinked remembering something Gilbert had mentioned about a type of ranger, that fit Irvine to a 'T', the Gunslinger. Was he implying that He was going to train Irvine to become a Ranger?

Selphie on the other hand had pulled her phone out and was currently calling Edea.

"Pfft, there ain't no way in hell I'm one of you fancy dancy ranger things. I don't want no damn furball following me around." He laughed slightly, but not loud enough to wake up little Tori who was still in his arms. However to his displeasure he started to hear a small wail come from the bundle in his arms. Smiling he looked down and stroked the baby's cheek. "Aww now there there, its gonna be al'right now little one, daddies got'cha." he smiled as he started to play with her.

"Irvine, We've been over this. You'd be a Gunslinger Ranger, not a Melee Ranger." Gilbert turned his attention to Irvine. There was look of total confidence on Gilbert's face. "I know this, because during one of my meditations Ardane told me you'd make a great Ranger. Who else would know that with such confidence other than the God of Rangers, himself?"

Quistis blinked again remembering what Gilbert had said about Ardane, '_The man is a Legend among Rangers. Some say he was the first . . .And now he's our Patron, our God so to speak. When he shows himself to you or sends a messenger there is no ignoring the summons to become a Ranger. . .For that is your path'_

"Gilbert, again we've been over this too, I say aww hell naw! I ain't gonna do this ranger shit, whether I'm a gunslinger, melee, or whatever other shit ya can conjure up! I ain't havin no part in any of it, now drop it before I plant some lead where ya don't want it." He rolled his eyes and scoffed in displeasure, as he started for the door, obviously tired of this shit. "C'mon Selphie lets go I'm done with this." He cradled Tori in his arms as he passed through the archway back out into the hall.

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders "Fine, Fine, Just thought I'd offer it to you." He turned his attention to Grisil and Leif, who had fallen asleep on the wolf's side.

Quistis stepped close to Irvine "Trust him, It's not fun being smacked by a White Tiger bigger than Grisil. . .happened to me in a dream" There was a knowing look to her eyes "I asked him why I had had this dream where I saw this huge white tiger, and she was the most beautiful animal I'd ever seen. The dream felt so real. . .And she smacked me, as if to wake me. He said that the Tiger I described was named Lulu, and that she was the companion to Ardane, the Ranger's God"

Selphie was chittering excitedly on the phone. She nodded and said "Okay, Thanks Maton, see you soon!"

Irvine scoffed again, "Look apparently ya'll didn't get the message. I AIN'T no ranger, and I AIN'T gonna train to be one. I'm a sharpshooter and thats the way I'm stayin. Now get out of my face about it. He started off down the hall leaving Selphie in the room to deal with the two 'rangers' of the group. Suddenly the baby in his arms started to wail. Completely stopping in his tracks he comforted the baby, "There there Tori, its alright." He said as he patted her on the back of the head, slowly bobbing her up and down.

Selphie looked between the the two in the room and the door "Well I have some planing to do! It gonna be the best party ever!" She darted out to catch up to Irvine.

Gilbert laid down next to Grisil and cradled Gabbie to his chest. After a moment Quistis sat next to him. "I think he'll figure it out soon" she said as she laid down with him and the kids.

Once the two were comfortably back in their room, Irvine laid the now sleeping Tori in her crib as he turned to Selphie, "Well now that this ranger business is out of my hair, I sure can't wait to get this party underway! Everyones a gonna love it!" He threw himself into his recliner and tossed his hat on the floor by the bed. As he kicked back a sigh emitted from his mouth and he closed his eyes in a relaxed state. "Wake me when e'ery ones around and shit."


	23. Engament party, and unexpected danger

_**AN: Sorry bout the wait, lost my computer access and had to fix a few things. Some of you may be excited to know the squeal to SoT, Tentative tile "The Lightning Strikes and the Lion Roars", is in the works. We are excited to unveil it when we can. **_

Quistis looked to the sky at the location Selphie had chosen; Fisherman's Horizon. She was smiling happily, her hand intertwined with Gilbert's. Gilbert was wearing his finery, his lacy white shirt, crimson vest, simple black pants. She couldn't help but admire the outfit. His eyes trailed over to her. Gilbert smiled, and followed her gaze to the sky.

"To think, the stars looked so different during my time." She looked at the Albino as he smiled at the darkening sky, his hair, she noted tied back with a silk ribbon the same color as his vest.

"Ah, we know the stars move with time." She smiled and turned as she heard Selphie come bounding up with Irvine.

"Gil! You're gonna play for us right?" the short brunette asked bouncing on her toes in an attempt to meet eyes with the albino. He shook his head 'yes' and chuckled softly.

"Of course, Selphie. I promised" He turned his attention to the Piano that sat on the short stage.

Gilbert made his way to sit at the Piano, he looked at Quistis and smiled.

"Any Requests? I can't guarantee I'll know the song but I'll try." He watched as Quistis sat next to him she was smiling happily.

"Just play something nice" She told him softly. He nodded and started to play a song filled with a certain passion yet was light and sweet.

An overly annoyed look was painted on Irvine's face as he tugged on the tie around his neck. "Have I e'er stated how much I HATE bein in a monkey suit?!" He sighed and finally undid the tie enough so he could breathe. "I swear how can anyone run around with a noose round their necks anyhow?" He grunted and wrapped his arm around Selphie, "I swear woman if it wasn't for you I would've burned this thing long ago…" He rolled his eyes and looked off into the distance admiring the decorations for the special occasion.

Selphie laughed at Irvine and hugged him "But you look soo good!" She rocked herself against him.

Irvine scoffed again, "Good lookin or not, I still hate it…" He yanked his tie off and threw it over his shoulder… "Finally freedom…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down on the dish of Fishermans Horizon, Squall was leaning against the wall tapping his foot impatiently. He wore a white button up dress shirt, a loose hanging tie, and black dress pants; after all going completely formal just wasn't his style. He looked down at his phone taking note of the time before stuffing it in his pocket. <em>*That woman's late...again…* <em>He scoffed as his aggravated tapping got faster.

Squall suddenly heard the music fill the air and he pushed off the wall, his brow high with curiosity. _*Its already starting?* _He shook his head and started back towards the main group before a small voice came from behind him.

"Squall wait!"

He turned around quickly to see the woman that he had been waiting quite a while for. A smile crossed his face as he simply spoke, "You're late…" He slowly walked over towards her as she was catching her breath.

Raising her body up from leaning forward, she sighed, "I'm sorry it was so hard to choose what dress I wanted to wear, and I finally just decided to go with this one...since you already knew it." She smiled and twisted around slightly giving Squall a good look at her choice of dress.

He definitely knew that, after all it was the dress that she wore the first time that they had met, all those years ago. _*Holy shit, it still fits her after the pregnancy?* _A look of shock traveled across his face followed with a smile as he embraced her. "Ya know you look great."

Rinoa returned the smile and laughed a bit at Squall's shocked look before responding, "Why thank you." _*And of course the guy can't be bothered to really completely dress up...oh well…* _ She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him taking in the moment. "That's such a beautiful tune…" She closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest.

Squall laid his head on hers and placed a hand on the back of her neck. "yea it sure is." For what seemed to be an eternity the two stood there in their embrace, just getting lost in the music.

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled as Quistis started to hum and sway to the music. He looked to her and mouthed a few words of the song. She looked confused. He made a face as he translated it from Elvin. He softly spoke the words to her. The song spoke of a lost love, and a rekindled happiness when the love was found again. Quistis smiled wider as he went from speaking to singing.<p>

Selphie looked at the pair at the piano. She looked surprised and she looked at Irvine.

"Oh my! Gilbert is so talented. . .I wonder if he can play that one song. . ."She smiled and looked Irvine, catching sight of Squall and Rinoa. "Oh! I should do it now" She went running to the piano.

Quistis smiled as Selphie made the request. She'd brought the sheet music for it, like she was asked. "Gilbert, This is a very special song. . ."Gilbert looked at her nodding "Play it nice and sweet for Rinoa and Squall, as it was written by Rin's mother." Gilbert smiled.

"Ah, I see" He gently took the sheet music and looked over it, it was simple enough. Actually it was very well written yet not too complicated for anyone to play. After a moment or two Gilbert sat the music on the music rest and began to play. He smiled noting the lyrics written in Quistis' neat penmanship. As the music cued it he sang.

"I never I sang my songs, On the stage, on my own, I never I said my words, Wishing they would be heard" Soon Quistis joined him in singing.

Selphie rested against Irvine as she hummed along smiling. She looked up at Irvine and pecked a kiss against his lips. She settled back down against him.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she breathed.

Irvine accepted the kiss and smiled down at Selphie, "Why of course it is darling." He pulled her close and plopped his hat on her head as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

* * *

><p>Rinoa looked up as the music stopped for a moment and she looked up at Squall, "Ya know, its almost been 5 years since we stood in this very spot. It was the day you got promoted. Don't you remember?" She smiled at him and laid her head in his chest again.<p>

A slight chuckle emitted from Squall's throat, "Guess your right, hell you pushed me down here woman. Oh well, guess it was all worth it in the end." He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Back then I was scared...scared that I was going to lose everyone…"

She immediately pulled away from Squall and looked him in the eye, "Well we're still here ain't we? Don't beat yourself up its going to be fine, we're going to be fine." She gave him a quick kiss, which Squall returned equally.

Rinoa perked up hearing the sudden change in the music and a smile came to her face as she knew exactly what song was being played. She instantly got giddy and broke away from Squall dragging him out further from the main platform so they had some room. "C'mon you dance with me!"

Squall stumbled over his feet as he got dragged away by Rinoa. It was almost like the SeeD celebration all over again, except this time he was willing to dance from the get-go. When she stopped he smiled and looked her in the eyes, "Why would I say no?" he held out his hand for her to grasp. "My lady it would be my pleasure to have this dance."

For the remainder of the song Rinoa and Squall enjoyed a dance together out on the panels, all alone. Completely unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>As he played the last refrains of the song, Gilbert sighed happily. He turned his attention to Quistis completely. He put a gentle arm around her and pulled her a little closer. "What would you like to hear, Milady?" She blushed slightly as He spoke, his voice taking a slight husky tone. She thought a moment and smiled at him.<p>

"Something classic?" She asked him softly. He nodded and began the next song a slow song, with a noticeable three beat pattern, a song for a waltz. Quistis found herself wondering if Gilbert knew how to dance, but she didn't ask aloud seeing how much he was enjoying playing. There was a noticeable joyful smile on his face, as he hummed along with the song he was playing. His eyes half-lidded as if in a trance induced by the music.

* * *

><p>Selphie giggled happily and rested her head against Irvine's chest. His strong heartbeat audible to her. She let out a contented sigh, and relaxed. She toyed with the strap on Irvine's hat as she watched Gilbert and Quistis, and occasionally Rinoa and Squall. She liked to dance but she was so much happier to watch the others, enjoying the subtleness that came with the different ways that the others showed their love for one another. She looked up at Irvine, noticing the way he smiled, a half cocked grin, the wiser gaze, with the 'I've seen it all' look, and the soft signs that told that they weren't teens anymore. Selphie reached up and stroked his cheek, the skin smooth and soft. She closed her eyes remembering a conversation they had over becoming a couple. When she had learned that Irvine really enjoyed having his cheek gently stroked, He had given up restraining himself, and that night they shared a bed for the first time. She was thinking fondly of that night.<p>

A sigh slipped between Irvine's lips as he looked up at the stars in the sky above. He wasn't paying attention to the others around them, but rather to the hyperactive girl that was in his lap. He stroked her hair and smiled as she seemed to be zoning out. "What cha thinkin bout there Selphie?" He said in a soft tone as he wrapped an arm around her, staring into her captivating green eyes.

Selphie blinked giggling softly "Nothing" She snuggled closer to Irvine enjoying his warmth and solidarity. She couldn't help but meet his sky blue eyes as she continued to stare at him. "Actually, Irvine I was thinking about our first time that we, you know. . .Do you remember when Rinoa found out?" She laughed softly. "It feels so long ago, yet it also feels not so long ago. . ."

* * *

><p>Quistis was swaying to the music as Gilbert was playing. She felt how he was going to move and moved with him. It wasn't until Gilbert grew still and the music died mid movement that she looked at him. The ranger had a look of concentration on his face as he listened and tilted his head.<p>

"Do you hear that?" He looked at her "It sounds. . .odd" He stood up and looked around. "What is that sound?" Quistis' eyes widened as she caught sight of the maroon red Garden making it's way toward Balamb.

"Squall! We have trouble!"

* * *

><p>Zell stood face-planting a wall letting his arms dangle freely. "I … can't … fucking … believe … that … they … just … up … and … left … me … here … all … alone …" he drove his head through the wall… "... AGAIN …" He pulled back and scoffed at the damages apparently not giving two shits.<p>

Nida looked over at the moping individual and facepalmed, "Alright sparky lay off the wall and back to work already, or at least look alive." After seeing that Zell wasn't about to quit his head banging he picked up a nearby book about 4-5 inches thick and looked back to the spiky head male...who had now put a hole in the wall. "Damnit Zell just take a fucking CHILL PILL." and with that he chucked the book right at Zell's head. It connected right at the temple and knocked him not only down but out. He walked over to the unconscious man and looked down, "I can't believe that worked...awesome…" He smiled and then picked up the book again, dropping it on Zell's face…. "Oops...my bad…" Then he walked off whistling innocently.

Zell shot up from his prone position holding his head, "Aww damn...fucking Nida's got an arm…" He sighed and jumped to his feet as he turned his head towards the massive window in front of the bridge. His eyes instantly grew wide and immediately he scrambled for his phone. Once the phone was in his grasp he quickly dialed the only person he knew that should know about what he's seen: Squall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Squall heard the commotion from up by the stage. He immediately scaled the wall and ran over towards the others, "What in hell is going on…." his eyes trailed upward into the sky and in the the distance he saw a floating object with a glowing ring beneath it… "Oh...my…god." His go lucky demeanor instantaneously changed into a battle hardened stare. "Everyone back to the boat, were getting back to the garden ASAP, this could be bad." His phone rang in his pocket and he immediately grabbed it. "Alright, I'm aware Zell just keep calm and prepare all units for assault, oh and tell Nida to get it moving. Get out of Balamb and into Trabia. We'll follow as soon as we can. Get moving." He snapped his phone shut and immediately took off in a dead sprint towards the docks, hoping that the others would follow closely behind.<p>

Gilbert and Quistis immediately took off following Squall. Gilbert growling softly. Quistis looked worried. Selphie jumped up and grabbed Irvine's hand and followed the others shouting. "What's going on?!"

"It's the Galbadian Garden." Quistis called back to her she repeated it softer "Galbadia Garden. . ."

Rinoa wasn't following the entire situation at all, but she didn't think twice about following Squall, if anything she could just ask him later about what happened. As the entirety of the group took off she picked up bits and pieces of the situation, the most startling part that she heard the words 'Galbadia Garden'.

Squall jumped over a couple of boxes and landed in their speedboat they had rented from Balamb, and he immediately started everything up. Looking back at the rest of the group he screamed, "Hurry up! We're losing them!" After everyone had boarded and he had checked all the gauges, he untied the boat from the pier and peeled out into the open ocean, full throttle, and with a fire burning in his eyes.

Gilbert was second on the boat. He turned to Squall. "What are we up against?" the ranger asked his eyes forward.

Quistis braced herself as they sped off, watching as Gilbert stayed capable of standing. She turned to Selphie who looked just as worried as she felt. Selphie swallowed hard trying not to cry as the boat raced north.

Squall didn't say a word as he was focused on getting them to the Galbadia garden, the whole time he was hatching a plan in his head. Finally almost an hour later after fighting choppy waves and harsh winds, Squall brought the boat underneath the Galbadian Garden. "IRVINE!" He screamed as he turned around, "Take the damned wheel. I'm going to slow them down." He summoned the phoenix right next to the boat, and jumped on its back. Looking back he saw the worried face of Rinoa and he smiled, "I'll be back dear, I promise." and with that the phoenix flapped off into the sky.

Irvine scrambled to the wheel and snagged it just as Squall let go, "You damned fool get back here!" He fought back to get the boat on track, "Damn how in hell did he keep this thing straight so easily! These fucking waves!"

Rinoa didn't say a word as a tear rolled down her cheek… _*Damnit Squall...not again…*_

Gilbert watched the phoenix flare and he gritted his teeth. "Don't worry I'll bring him back" He jumped launching himself into the air as the crackle of electricity announced the summon of Quezacotl. With a soft thunderclap the thunderbird took off after the firebird.

Quistis squeaked in terror as Gilbert took off, She didn't want to say it but she was scared for Squall, but in terror for Gil. She silently cursed giving Quezacotl to Gilbert as his replacement Guardian, when Pandemona was passed to another SeeD officer. She looked at Rinoa and gave a weak smile, knowing that they would come back. . .hopefully. "Rinoa, get Leviathan ready, we may need him. . ."

Selphie screamed as the two took off from the boat. She didn't want to see either to get hurt. She turned to Irvine. "Irvy! We have to do something! They're gonna get killed!" She was panicked beyond belief you'd think that Irvine was the one who'd left.

Irvine snapped back at Selphie, "Damnit, what can I do?! I have to steer this damn thing and it ain't no damn picnic!" He snapped his eyes at Gilbert, "God damnit Gilbert get your ass back down here now!"

Squall immediately saw Gilbert get into the air behind him. With a scoff he made the Phoenix change direction, "GILBERT NO! This is my fight, now stay back where you belong and watch over the others!" His gaze narrowed as he focused on the albino, as he was going to get him off the bird one way or another. When the two were almost on top of each other, Squall slammed the back of his right forearm right into the chest of Gilbert, sending him spiraling off the lightning bird and towards the choppy waters below.

With that done the phoenix leveled out for a moment and squall mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry Gilbert…' before he took off towards the Galbadian Garden again.

Seeing what had just happened Irvine looked back at Quistis and screamed, "Take the damn wheel Quistis, I've gotta go get Gil!" Once the wheel was in the blonde's hands Irvine dove into the water to intercept the falling man, and bring him back to the boat.

Gilbert didn't make a noise as his feet left the sold back of Quezacotl. The thunderbird slammed it's wings together sending lightning at Squall and Phoenix, before flipping upon itself and diving after his Summoner. It didn't take the great bird long to realize that he wasn't going to catch the pale man. Quezacotl dissipated to where he'd been summoned from, just as Gilbert struck the water. The Ranger found himself unable to fight the waves in the choppy ocean, it's power too much for him. He coughed, his stunned mind unable to cope with the task of treading water, just when his head was submerged beneath the water, and he believed he was a goner, a pair of strong arms hauled him to the surface. Gilbert allowed himself to rest upon the person holding him. "By the Dragons. . ." He moaned watching the phoenix fly away.

Squall glanced back seeing the lightning bolt searing at them and he did nothing about it as it hit him and the bird. If it had hurt him he didn't show the pain as he pushed the phoenix onward and overtop the garden.

Quistis seeing Squall strike Gilbert screamed out. She almost didn't hear what Irvine said, she ground her teeth and took the wheel from him. She yanked the wheel and doubled back to get the two men before they travelled too far to get them. Selphie sat in shocked silence as the whole thing went down. She didn't know what to do.

Irvine drug Gilbert back to the boat and slung him back onto it. Shortly after he pulled himself back up and laid on his back trying to catch his breath. "Damnit….you two…." he glanced back over at the phoenix as it slowly got further from the boat.

Rinoa grasped the pair of rings around her neck as another tear fell down her cheek. She hated to see Squall go and even more so to see her friends hurt. She eyed Irvine and Gilbert sprawled out on the floor of the boat and sighed…

* * *

><p>Gilbert laid gasping for air, his eyes wide with fear. After a moment or two he took a shuddering breath. He rolled over to his stomach looking up at Rinoa he frowned. "You know, your Fiance is an ass. . ." He started to push himself to his hands and knees.<p>

Quistis made a whimper sound as she slowed the boat so she could attend to Gilbert.

Selphie grabbed Irvine and buried her face into his chest crying "Irvy. . ." She rocked the pair back and forth sobbing.

Rinoa sighed and shook her head at Gilbert, "Even so hes only got our best interests at heart...he's doing this to protect us all." She gripped the rings at her neck till her hand turned white from the pressure as her head dropped a bit to look at the floor of the boat.

Irvine sighed and punched the wheel, "Damn that man, always foolishly charging in without even an inkling of a plan. Always trying to be the hero…" He grunted as he pushed the boat forward full throttle as he spoke to Selphie. "A'ight Selphie sit back and dry it up, we've got a job to do and a garden to protect."


	24. Dancing with Death

_**AN: I know two in one day? well there is more to come. I plan to upload the rest of the story today. A whole five more chapters if I am remembering correctly. **_

Squall leaped off of the Phoenix into the Galbadian Courtyard and stood face to face with the man who mirrored his scar.

"Ah nice of you to make it Squall, although I will admit I didn't expect you so soon!" Seifer scoffed as he pointed his gunblade, Hyperion, at the man in black. "Time to finish what we started…" A grin crossed his face as he pushed off of his back foot to thrust his body at Squall.

Widening his stance, Squall lowered into a fighting stance, pushing most of his weight to his back foot. He lowered his gaze and waited for a moment to strike.

Moments later the two of them collided and an object went flying from the tangled mess of fighting. About 20 feet away the hyperion pierced into the ground blade down.

Seifer jumped backwards from Squall holding his right arm, "Damn you! How in hell did you do that!?"

Squall simply smirked, "Should've paid attention in class…" Squall sidestepped then lunged at the hyperion grabbing it by the hilt and sliding to a stop. He inspected the blade more closely for a moment then scoffed, "Guess we won't be needing this anymore." Squall shrugged then chucked the blade over the edge of the Garden and into the ocean. His gaze then fell back on Seifer. "Ready for round three? Time to end this Seifer."

* * *

><p>Gilbert growled loudly, and sat up. He immediately felt Quistis' evening coat be draped over his shoulders, followed by the mentioned female's arms. He blinked feeling her shudder against him. He sighed softly and shifted to pull her into his lap. He laid his head on her shoulder attempting to get warm.<p>

"Gilbert. . .You feel so cold." Quistis held the soaked shivering albino close to her. "Gilbert?"

He closed his eyes the truth hitting him, he was the one shivering, not Quistis. He attempted to block the wind from the speed of the boat from hitting him, it wasn't working. He tucked his head against her chest.

"I hate the cold. . .It cuts right through me" He whispered as he shifted closer to her.

Selphie looked worried but released Irvine so that he could control the boat easier.

Irvine took the wheel back from Quistis and even though he was shivering from the onslaught of the wind he held strong as he guided the boat through the waves and northward towards the island of Balamb, and eventually the Garden.

Rinoa sat curled up in a ball occasionally looking back towards the Galbadian garden, not saying a word, but never letting go of the rings around her neck.

* * *

><p>Squall decided that he would make the first move on his opponent this time instead of him getting the drop on him again. He lunged forward and went to closeline Seifer. Seifer, seeing the move coming from a mile away, ducked just before the arm would have impacted his throat and goes to throw a punch into Squall's gut. Squall immediately saw the poor attempt to counter and with his other arm, snatched the incoming wrist. Squall smirked as he went to bend the wrist backwards, but to his surprise Seifer had slipped free before he could do any damage.<p>

Both combatants jumped back from one another to analyze their situations. Neither one had landed a blow yet in this confrontation, so both of them were standing strong. Not wasting a moment Squall lunged back at his opponent and tried to land a quick jab in his stomach. Seifer grabbed his fist and attempted to use his momentum to slightly sidestep it and put himself in a prime position to finally land a blow. Unfortunately his plan failed and he found himself tripped and falling towards the ground fast. Before he could recover, Squall had thrown the entirety of his weight on top of him and started to wail on his face with a set of powerful yet accurate blows. Attempting to free himself, Seifer shoved his hand into Squall's neck. Squall however noted the quick movement and drove his elbow into the mans arm, throwing it back from whence it came. Another minute went by of Squall beating down Seifer, and by this point his face was lying in a puddle of blood. Squall, feeling content with himself, raised up from the bloody mess of a man and spat on his face.

"And this is why I'll always be better than you…" and to add a bit of throwback irony, Squall decided to add, "...chicken wuss…" to the end of that sentence before turning around. _*Now time to stop this overgrown hunk of junk…*_

Yoruhana, who'd been watching the fight from the nearby shadows, launched herself at full speed at Squall, he swords drawn. She sought to drive Squall away from the injured one that lay on the ground. She snarled as she slung a strike towards Squall's side, which he was barely able to dodge. She found herself between the man in black and her injured comrade. Growling she tucked herself close to the ground near Seifer opening a large black wing to hide him from sight, her other wing unfurled slightly to make her look a bit bigger while not hiding her body. Her eyes never leaving Squall as she now guarded her knight.

* * *

><p>Quistis looked worried as she kept shaking Gilbert to make him open his eyes. She didn't want to let him fall asleep, as the temperatures dropped. She silently prayed to which ever God, or Goddess that was watching them to push the cold away, to let the winter's chill take longer to reach them. She looked up as they neared Balamb's shore and called out to Irvine over the wind "Squall, Had the Garden mobilize to Trabia. The Ragnarok should still be in Balamb, and we have our pilot. . ." She looked back down at Gilbert, the worry settling in harder. His eyes were closed again, and a slight look of discomfort graced his face. She shook him and his crimson eyes opened slowly. he gave a weak smile.<p>

"Thank you. . .But I still just wanna sleep. . ."

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere the woman who almost killed him before lunged out of the darkness. Squall didn't notice she was there until it was almost too late, and at least he was able to dodge the attack. For the most part that is, as the blade had nicked his jacket, leaving a small cut across the fabrics. He came to a sliding stop facing his new adversary. A new gleam shone in his eyes as he stared her down, watching as she protected the hurt Seifer like a momma bird. However there was a slight physical abnormality that he couldn't help but notice. A slight bulge in the lower section of the torso, she was definitely pregnant. <em>*You have got to be kidding me...that dumbass* <em>He shook his head and straightened his posture. "Alright woman, out of the way, this isn't your fight." Knowing damn well the woman had no intentions of getting out of his way, he immediately cast two spells on himself, in preparation for the trials he was about to face. _*Until I know more about her, haste and triple should keep me alive...at least for now…*_

"You expect me to allow you to possibly kill _MY _mate?" Yoruhana snarled, baring her fangs at him "I think not!" She let one of her swords fall to the ground as she summoned up her power. Within seconds a orb of twisting gray energy sat in her palm. "I'll be nice, 'Champion' and give you a choice. . .Attack and I will shred you limb from limb . . .or. . .Stand down and I isolate you to your own little invisible bubble. . ." She hissed spreading her wings in preparation to attack the offending male if he dared move.

Sidestepping slight Squall smirked, "Alright now chill out, mate you say? That's quite interesting, why don't you tell me more if you're not intent on killing me?" He snarled back at her, apparently not liking the entire situation. "Do what you will, but if you attack first I will not hold back, as you seem to be quite intent of protecting that little shit."

Yoruhana shifted and lowered her wings. "You'd be best to respect him in my presence . . .I've seen what my '_Demi_' does to a living person." the orb dissipated, She turned her attention to Seifer lifting him into her arms cradling him as she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Satisfied that she'd transferred enough of her energy to him she looked back at Squall.

"You seem to be appalled by our union. . .Is it because you fear what the child is?" She blinked slowly looking down at Seifer, the wounds healing fairly quickly. "I assure you the child is no monster, borne of darkness. If anything the child is merely a half-elf." She shifted once more to lay Seifer's head onto her lap as she sat down. "As for what I call him, We Elves do not believe in marriage, we take mates. Before I tell more, sit, for I am curious about you as well. . ."

Squall stopped in his tracks and stared down the winged figure, "You seem to understand where I'm coming from. I know what you are, especially after meeting your sister, and now here you stand, pregnant with what I figure to be Seifer's child. The only thing I'm worried about is what that spawn will be capable of." He glared down her, as she continued to speak about the kid. Finally Squall spoke up again after she had inquired about him, "Alright look here, the only thing you need to know about me is that I lead the Garden that you're about to assault. I have a family, and frankly I feel like you already knew that. Never knew my parents until meeting my dad after the first 17 years of my life. Thats all you're getting from me...at least for now…" He sat back on the ground feeling safe, at least for the moment wondering what was going to happen from here on out.

Yoruhana frowned turning her horned head to the side "To be honest I have no clue what our child will be capable of. . .considering this is the first time I've conceived" She looked at Squall again. "That wasn't exactly what I was curious about, and Your Garden is perfectly safe. Aside from a few things. . ." She closed her eyes and sighed " and You really shouldn't have shoved your comrade off of his bird. . .He'll be paying for that later. . ." She looked at Seifer as his steel-blue eyes opened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the group finally found themselves upon the shores of Balamb and Irvine didn't even aim for the Balamb docks, no he was aimed for the nearest beach, and wasn't slowing down. He had to get to the Ragnarok no matter what, at least after the girls had reminded him about it. As he neared the shore he smirked, "Hold on tight ya'll this is going to be a bumpy ride." He slammed the boat into the shore and it instantly took to the air flying for about 4 meters in the air and slamming into the sand, sliding about another meter before coming to a complete stop.<p>

When the boat ran ashore, Quistis and Gilbert were thrown from it. They were not hurt but lay stunned. Gilbert's eyes opened as he tried to get up. Quistis shook herself and stood up, and drug Gilbert to his feet. He was obviously starting to fall under the effects of hypothermia. He was shivering uncontrollably, his movements sluggish, and his skin was taking a blush tint that would eventually turn red.

"Irvine, We need to hurry. I don't think this cold air is gonna do you or Gilbert any favors" She didn't want to mention the fact that Gilbert seemingly was not doing well.

Selphie squeaked when the boat struck the ground and held Irvine close. She was shivering from the cold too now.

Irvine jumped over the railing of the boat and quickly rushed to the couples side, "Hot damn are ya'll alright?! Didn't mean to sling ya from the boat back there!" He kneeled beside them and was relieved to find them unscathed from the sudden expulsion.

Rinoa slowly followed behind Irvine and jogged over to the group, laying a hand on Quistis' shoulder and nodding. She still didn't want to speak, she could be caught messing with the rings on her neck at random intervals.

A sigh fell from Irvines lips, he still was soaked to the bone and frankly he felt every bit as bad as Gilbert looked. Then again he wasn't going to let it stop him, he looked back to Selphie and smiled. "A'ight people were headin out for the Ragnarok, we need to rendezvous with the garden as soon as possible." He wrapped his arm around Selphie and pulled her into a hug before he looked back in the direction that the Ragnarok should be in. "Lets go." he pushed off of his right foot into a slight jog trying to keep a steady pace to make good time.

Quistis looked at Rinoa "He'll be fine. . ." Though it was hard to know which 'he' she was talking about. Gilbert frowned taking an attempt to stand on his own, he failed leaning back on Quistis.

"Curse it" He coughed shaking from head to toe. He tried his best not to lean too much on Quistis as they made their way to the Ragnarok.

It took the group a little over an hour to make the hike across the quite flat terrain of Balamb island to the position of the Ragnarok and once inside Irvine helped Quistis get Gilbert into a small room. "Hurry and get those clothes off of him and find something to cover him up with. We need him to get some heat in his body." He pushed off and ran out of the room back to the bridge where Selphie and Rinoa waited. "Alright girls, Selphie fly this thing northward to Trabia and find the garden as soon as you can, Rinoa keep her company and make sure nothing goes wrong…" He sighed and started back out the door, "I need to look over myself and make sure I ain't gonna get as bad as Gil." With that he stormed out of the room and into a similar room that Quistis and Gil were in, and commenced stripping.

Quistis had noticed that Gilbert had stopped shaking and looked a lot worse by time they got to the Ragnarok. He was having a hard time keeping himself upright, and his skin looked absolutely horrifying. He'd given up attempting to speak as he found his words slurred or even his voice completely silent. She gently laid him on the floor against a wall, where he seemed to sigh. She looked around for something to wrap him in. Her eyes fell on a blanket that seemed to have been placed there by some God-sent hand. Quistis gently removed Gilbert's cold, wet clothes and wrapped him tightly in the blanket. She held him close and placed her cheek on his, she could feel the warmth transferring to him from the contact. After a moment or two he made a choked sound, which slowly turned into speech.

"Quistis. . .I want to sleep. . ." He paused shivering "Don't let me sleep. . ."

Rinoa sat quietly just nodding in response to Irvine's sudden onslaught of commands, not caring about anything that he had to say, she was just going to do what she damn well pleased at this point. Rolling her eyes she twisted her chair around and planted her palm into her cheek, staring out the window.

* * *

><p>Squall snickered, "Look here, I don't care how much you judge my actions but whatever happens to my comrade is much better than the death that he would have faced if he were to come with me. You mentioned my garden is safe? How so what's the whole purpose of me being here was to stop you all from attacking it?" He raised his brow in confusion as he returned to his feet. "Either way if we have no problem then I've no reason to stay." he reached into his jacket and tossed a vial at the winged being, "Here give this to Seifer, its my gift to him. Tell him that I won't be so merciful the next time that we meet." The crimson gem on his wrist began to glow, "Now if you'll pardon me, I do believe my ride is waiting."<p>

Yoruhana caught the vial and looked at Squall. "You know dying from a hypothermia induced illness is worse than any death that I would have inflicted. At least I am not that cruel" She turned her attention back to Seifer and everything else was lost to her.

Squall snickered as he jumped off the edge of the Garden, not really caring about what the winged woman had to say. The phoenix appeared just below his gut as he flew towards the water. He grabbed the bird's neck and after a few vigorous flaps they had stabilized. Looking northward Squall smiled, _*Looks like everyone's going to be fine after all…* _He flipped open his phone and sent a text out to two of the contacts in his phone.

* * *

><p>Zell scrambled around the garden, double checking that all units were prepared for battle. After he had made his rounds, he returned to the bridge and found a very panicked Xu.<p>

"Calm down Xu, we got this. After all we are SeeD." He gave her a thumbs up as he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. "Now who in blazes could be texting me at a time like this…." he grabbed the phone and proceeded to read the message… The look on his face suddenly dropped in disbelief. Then out of nowhere he exploded into a ball of anger as a small phone was projected across the room. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" He flailed around for a moment before sitting his ass down and cooling it off.

Raising an eyebrow Xu spoke, "Seriously what is going on?"

Zell stormed by still flailing his arms, "SQUALL...THAT'S WHAT GOING ON...his incompetent ass, just told me that it was all a FALSE ALARM! SERIOUSLY IMMA KILL SOMEONE…." Punches started to be thrown at the random dust particles around the room.

Xu pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance as she reached for the intercom, calling all personnel off duty for the reason of false alarm...the whining of the students could be heard all the way from the bridge….

* * *

><p>About an hour passed before Squall found himself flying over the island of Balamb, he instantly saw the wreckage of the boat and dropped down beside it. After finding no trace of human presence in the area, he remounted Phoenix and flew off towards the place where they had left the ragnarok. A sigh fell from his lips as the ship came into view. <em>*Damnit Gilbert….*<em>

Quistis heard footsteps outside the door. Gilbert looked at the door weakly his eyes were clouded by exhaustion. Quistis shifted the way she was holding Gilbert, who blinked and tucked his face against her neck. Quistis smiled feeling that his skin wasn't as cold as it had been.

"Gil, you feeling better?" He didn't respond but she could feel him relax against her.

It had been only about half an hour since Squall had landed on the Ragnarok and most of the time had been spent talking to Irvine about what had occurred since his disappearance onto the Galbadian garden. After realizing what he had done, had thrown Gilbert into the freezing waters of the ocean, Squall stormed out of the room and towards the room that he had been told is where the albino was recovering in. He suddenly burst through the door laying his eyes immediately on the couple.

"Damn...didn't mean for that to happen Gil…" he sighed and walked over to his comrade, "Only wanted you to stay behind and watch the others...not dance with death because of overexposure…" He shook his head and sat down beside him, "Anyway, the other garden was being mobilized as some sort of ploy against us. It wasn't for a direct attack, at least thats what I got from the she-devil that is Celeste's sister." he got back up and started to pace around the room, "And Gil...sorry about all that." he trailed off and stared out the window.

Quistis looked up at Squall, and gave a weak smile. "He's gonna be fine, once we get back to the Garden. . ." She trailed off as Gilbert shivered rather violently, she gripped him a little tighter as he whimpered softly. "Gil, it'll be fine, just wait a little longer." She looked at Gilbert, his eyes were closed and an expression distress was plastered across his face. "God, I wish there was more I could do for him. . ." Her voice cracked and she sounded ready to cry "I feel so useless right now. . ."

Squall placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "You're doing all that you can for now, just stay here and keep him company, he's going to want it." he patted her shoulder and left the room making his way towards the bridge.

Rinoa sat quietly staring out the window, the only noise she made was the occasional sigh at least until she heard the door open to the bridge and instantly turned around wondering who it was that was coming up. Her jaw dropped to the floor and she covered her mouth in awe as she saw the face of the person coming up the lift. A tear rolled own her cheek, and she wasted no time in tackling the man in black. "SQUALL!" she screeched.

The instant movement that he had caught from his right made him jump back a bit before realizing what exactly was going on. Once he realized that it was Rinoa he let out a sigh of relaxation and wrapped his arms around her. "Damnit don't scare me like that Rinoa!"

She laughed at him, but it was painfully obvious that she was also crying, "I should say the same to you! Stop running off so haphazardly! You're going to get yourself killed one of these days!" She leaned back from him and planted a nice hearty smack across his face. "Thats for running off on your own…" She then grabbed him by the fur on the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Once she pulled back she smiled, "And that's for coming back safely…" She wrapped her arms around him again and hung there for a bit, enjoying his company.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the Ragnarok to rendezvous with the Balamb Garden. Quistis with a bit of help got Gilbert to the infirmary where Dr. Kadowaki looked mildly surprised. Quistis quickly explained what had happened. By the end she was crying.<p>

"I've never felt soo useless. . ."

Dr. Kadowaki embraced her in a hug, "Now now child, there just ain't much ya can do in situations like that. Now ya just leave em to me, I'll git em fixed up in a jiffy!" She patted Quistis on the back and pushed her aside, "Now then just take a seat over yonder and I'll get right ta it."

Quistis sat and covered her face with her hands, still sobbing. She couldn't believe how quickly the onslaught of cold got to Gil. He was fine and then boom! He looked like he was going to die. She felt the tears flow freely down her face, and into her hands which were cupped over her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Squall had just got in the front gate of the garden only to find a very irritated tattooed man waiting for him. Within seconds the man had tackled Squall to the ground and started to shake him violently.<br>"DAMNIT SQUALL I DID ALL THAT FUCKING WORK FOR NOTHING….OOH YOU LITTLE…" He was cut off by Rinoa jerking him off her fiance and throwing him to the ground. Even though she was small she had quite a bit of muscle mass after spending so much time around SeeD. She glared at Zell as she walked over to Squall.

"Cut the man a break, he did go against their garden…" her voice entered an irritated pitch and she glared at Squall, "...alone…" Finally she helped him to his feet and with a smile she whispered in his ear, "Just take it and lets go…"

Squall shook his head at the hyperactive boxer, "Seriously Zell calm yourself, I did what had to be done, now get away from me...your presence annoys me." After brushing Zell off the two lovebirds made their way back to their room in the dormitory wing.

As Squall and Rinoa got to the door of their room, there would be a figure in red waiting for them. The golden eyed female pushed off the wall and her wings shifted open a bit. "So you've met my Twin. . ." Her expression was completely unreadable.

Squall instantly threw an arm in front of Rinoa, gesturing her to stop. Glaring down the angelic figure he snarled, "What of it? So what I met her, its not like I hurt or even killed her." He pushed on into his room and sat in his recliner. "Seriously Celeste, is everything I do wrong to you? Must you scold me at every turn? Must be real nice to be the Goddess of time...always knowing what's about to happen, but guess what I'm human I can't see the future. So I do what I can to protect what I've got now." He leaned back in his chair and kicked up his feet, waiting for a response.

Celeste gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm worried about her. . ." She looked to the side "We may be complete opposites but we still care about each other. . .We've all the family we have left." she closed her eyes "And right now my powers are failing me. . .I cannot see past the present, and I can't see past the walls of this Garden" She sighed defeated muttering something in Elvin, in which a name could be heard.

"Squall, I'm here to help you, as is my twin, in her own way." She turned to look at him, as she turned her highly intricate paladin armor, and swords appeared. She lowered herself to one knee, drawing one of her twin swords. She placed the tip of the sword on the floor next to her foot, she gripped the pommel of the sword and bowed her head to the seated man. "Upon my honor as a Paladin, I hereby pledge my life and service to to you. I am yours to command as you see fit as you are now my Lord, Squall.

Squall immediately stared down Celeste, "Alright look here, I can understand that you're worried about her but everything was fine from what I saw, hell her and Seifer are getting along quite well if you ask me." The rest of this conversation started to tick of Squall to a whole new level. _*Help me? Help us? Really now, all your doing is causing more damn issues!* _Then all of a sudden she dropped down on one knee. _*Really now? It's come to this? Damn you woman.* _After she had plainly pledged her loyalty to him Squall scoffed, "Lord? Life? Service? Pfft! I want none of that, I just want my life back to the way it was before you all showed up!" He walked over to her and shoved his foot into her shoulder, kicking her to the floor. "Get out of that pitiful stance, I don't accept your proposal. I don't need a servant, I don't need a knight, I don't need you being all or any of that shit! I need you GONE." He quickly spun around to face Rinoa and he met a quick moving object that he later identified as a hand.

"Are you kidding me Squall? Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to pass up on this opportunity?! She's a fucking goddess you dipshit! Yet you still kick her to the curb like she's yesterdays trash bringing back the past to haunt you!" She smacked him again mirroring the first one. "I can't believe you right now, this isn't the man I knew, the man who took control of this garden, the man who defeated Ultimecia…" She turned away and started to cry, "...the man I fell in love with…" and then she burst out of the room.

Squall just stood there holding his cheek, dumbstruck about what had just happened. Was he right about what he did, or better yet what had he just caused by his own selfish actions… Glancing back at Celeste he scoffed and walked back over to his recliner, parking his ass in it. "Get out of my sight." He lowered his face into his hands and released a heavy sigh… _*What have I done…*_

Celeste stood slowly. "As you wish, My Liege" She bowed her head and turned and left. Her footsteps echoed the empty hall and when she exited on to the quad she spread open her wings and took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Yoruhana smirked as the Balamb Garden came into sight. She turned to Seifer and smiled. "Don't get them too riled up okay?" She left the bridge and exited to the courtyard. She smiled using her magic to disguise herself as her twin and took off. She landed in the quad not long before alarms started to sound.<p> 


	25. A Goddess' promise

_**AN: short chapter is short, lots of action to come.**_

The alarm suddenly went off as Squall sat there and he shot to his feet. Celeste had just left them and now they were in a state of emergency… It wasn't long after the first set of alarms that the intercom sounded with Zell's voice on the other end.

"Squall to the bridge...we got a problem…"

A worried look covered Squall's face as he packed all thoughts of Rinoa and Celeste to the back of his mind. What mattered now was the protection of the Garden, and he would stop at nothing to achieve that goal.

It took a good five minutes for Squall to make his way up to the bridge where he was welcomed by both Irvine and Zell.

"You need to see this…" Zell said as he shoved a pair of binoculars into Squall's hands.

As he stared through them he couldn't believe his eyes, "That bitch lied to me…" _*Should've expected that...heh must run in the family.* _Squall immediately shoved the binoculars back to Zell, "You know the drill, get everyone prepared, I've got someone I want to speak with…" He took the lift back down to the third floor and drew his gunblade. _*Its time to settle the score…* _

Zell and Irvine did as commanded and sent out a plethora of commands over the intercom, giving the entire garden permission to prepare for war, this time they were prepared, and this time they were not going to back down from the Galbadian assault.

* * *

><p>He eventually found himself exiting out onto the quad and he threw his jacket aside, knowing it would get in the way in the coming fight. The gem on his wrist began to glow as he stood there, looking like a deranged psychopath on a mission.<p>

As Squall exited to the quad, Yoruhana let her guise slip and grabbed Squall by the throat. "Hello, Sweet. I wasn't done talking to you when you left. . ." She brought her face dangerously close to Squall's. "And don't even think of using that spell of yours. . . It won't end well for you."

He smirked as he got picked up by the throat, "Why that makes two of us then. Oh and are you a mind reader or something because seriously theres no other way you would know that. Oh and would you mind letting me down I don't quite like being held up by the neck." he hung there for a moment his grip tight on her wrist, glaring down at her.

Yoruhana sat him down, a smirk on her face. "I know magic when I feel it. I may not be as adept at telepathy as Celeste, but I'm not stupid" She looked down at him her lips pulled back in a toothy grin "Now, are you going to be civil or will I have to carve what I want to say into your flesh?"

A scoff fell from Squall's lips, "Alright then, I'm not stupid. Rushing to an untimely death is quite irrational." Hearing what she had to say sent a chill down his spine, but none-the-less he kept his composure. "I'll be civil just don't give me a reason not to be.

* * *

><p>Rinoa went to one of the people she could trust about the entire situation, Selphie. She needed to get away for a while, otherwise she just might end up doing something that she'll end up regretting. After all she had already regretted slapping Squall as much as she did… She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.<p>

Selphie opened the door a confused, when she saw Rinoa she quickly ushered her in quickly. "What's wrong? You look like you've got it rough" She closed the door "You want me to get you something to drink or something?"

Rinoa didn't say a word as Selphie let her inside the room, all she did was embrace her and baul her eyes out. She dug her head into Selphie's shoulder and didn't let go. then after a while she said in a muffled voice, "Damnit Squall…" before she backed away from Selphie, staring her down with her bloodshot eyes, all while trying to keep her tears at bay.

Selphie grabbed Rinoa into another hug rocking her back and forth. "I'm sure he'll get some sense knocked into him soon" She hummed softly trying to comfort Rinoa.

Riona sighed and sat back in her chair, "I sure hope so...because hes just not being himself lately...something's got him acting weirdly, and I'm not sure what…" She shook her head and wiped the last of the tears from her face.

* * *

><p>Yoruhana smirked "Good Boy. Now. . .Let me set a few things straight." She straightened her stance, watching Squall carefully. "I am Yoruhana, Goddess of Space. Proctor to Celeste, Tester of her Champions. . ." She chuckled "My job is to test the will and resolve of those my Sister chooses to be heros. . . But I don't see what she saw in you. . .You're stubborn, selfish, and moody. Not to mention the lack of foresight, and the inability to cope with problems you create for yourself. . ." She looked at him an amused glint to her eyes "Yet she still choose you. . .Why do you think she did? What could she have possibly seen in you?" She smiled mockingly at him "Tell me, Squall, What do you think?"<p>

Squall stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed, "Alright Yoruhana, let me tell you something. I think she's wrong. I'm no champion. I just do what I have to to keep me, my friends and more recently, my family alive. I'm not someone who needs this champion shit. Since you two showed up on this world, everythings been out of whack. All I want is for it to go back to the way things used to be...before all of this. Now is that too much to ask for? Apparently so. Besides your sister is quite persistent when it comes to wanting to help. However I don't need it nor do I want it...all I want is for you two to leave this world alone and let us live in peace." He turned his back to her and sighed.

Yoruhana smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "She wasn't wrong in choosing you. . .You're rough, but with a bit of polish you'll shine. . .Now do you know why she wants to help so much? Aren't you curious at all?" She stepped around so that she faced Squall, her emerald eyes soft "It's in her nature, She's been like that since she was young, it's also because she failed. . .You see we are all that's left of our world. . .She tried to lone wolf it, just like you are, and she failed. . . She doesn't want to see her failure repeated." Yoruhana sighed "I can't even pretend to understand her hurt, or even yours. . ."

Squall's eyes immediately shot to the hand as if to say 'I can't believe you just touched me.' Then he looked back into the shining eyes of Yoruhana. "Alright now you're starting to sound a lot like her. As for all of this, I'm flattered but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer." He sighed started to pace around, letting his eyes lay on the Galbadian Garden. "Alright one more thing before we continue, call off your boyfriend. I don't want unnecessary bloodshed if it can be avoided. So you call off your dog I'll call off mine, we stop the fighting and come to terms here? Then afterwards you and your sister both can leave, or stay on this planet. I just would rather you leave us be." He looked back to the emerald eyed figure and waited for a response.

Yoruhana smirked "I'm not offering anything, other than my service to find Alexander" She nodded and turned her attention towards the maroon Garden "I told him not to do anything rash. . ." She closed her eyes sighing. "Sometimes it's hard when you know that you inadvertently killed everyone and everything you ever loved. She's hunting the man who she couldn't defeat, the one that destroyed our world." She looked at him "It's the same man who threatens your world, Squall."

"So if you're not offering anything other than that, I'm guessing that is the entire reason you are here, no? If thats the case then I'd rather fight that boy of yours, just saying." He crossed his arms and sighed, this didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Finally some interesting pieces of information were dropped. Celeste did have a connection with Gilgamesh...and not the fun kind either. A smirk crossed Squall's face as Yoruhana finished her sentence, "Heh I knew it, there was something keeping her here rather than the fact that we needed saved. There's a grudge that she feels only revenge will fill? Am I right?" The smirk remained present on his face as he stared down Yoruhana, "If that's the case then she may join this fight, there is reason for it therefore it may be. However as it stands I wouldn't hold it against her if she just bolted away from the entirety of the Garden after what happened earlier, but then again thats what you get when you piss me off."

Yoruhana frowned "I wouldn't say a grudge, nor does she seek revenge. More like closure. . .But what did you do to her exactly? Celeste isn't one to get infuriated and bolt. . .She's quite patient" The redhead looked at Squall with a very annoyed look on her face "If you have hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you. Champion or not. . .She means everything to me. . .especially since I feel like I failed to protect her when we were young. . .And the fact that her pain is also mine" She stared at Squall waiting for him to say something.

Squall found himself a nearby tree and leaned against it. "Alright you've got my attention Yoruhana. Your sister is one of interesting beliefs, and frankly I didn't agree with them." He sighed, "She pledged her loyalty to me and I instantly refused her and told her to take a hike, that I didn't want her around…" He grinded his teeth together, "...only now I can see how wrong I really was…" His eyes shot off the side of the garden and fell right on the Galbadian Garden again, not wanting to leave it out of his sight for a long period of time.

Yoruhana sighed and looked to the side. "You know, since she has pledged her service to you, all you have to do is speak her name and command her to return." She looked at him "She is bound to you whether you like it or not." after a pause she looked back at the approaching Garden "I am not as free with information as Celeste is. So how about you tell me some things? I'm not particular, and I might consider telling you more about us."

Squall's brow raised and he looked at Yoruhana, "Your serious? Its that easy?" He shook his head and pushed off of the tree, "Besides I'd like to apologize now that I know a bit more about the situation." He took in a deep breath and then released a heavy sigh, _*By the gods this better work…* _"Celeste return to me, I have new orders for you." He looked around the sky wondering if Celeste would come into sight at all.

Yoruhana laughed and looked at him "You don't know her true name do you?" She doubled over laughing "You dismissed her before she told you her true name?" After a minute she took a deep breath and stood to her full height. "listen closely I will not repeat it twice. Celeste's turn name, the name that holds her to the person who knows it, is Auora Fatrone. Remember it well and don't tell a soul." She tapped her foot waiting.

After realizing that he had not used the correct name when trying to call his new knight to his presence, Squall immediately facepalmed, _*Of course she wouldn't use her real name...she IS a goddess…* _ In an irritated voice he repeated the sentence this time with the correct name. "Auora Fatrone, to my side. I have new orders for you." He crossed his arms and glared down Yoruhana, hoping to hell and back that this was going to work.

"You called me?" The golden eyed angel stated as she seemingly stepped out of a nearby shadow. She paused in front of Squall and bowed, still in her full armor.

Yoruhana smiled and allowed the moment to continue before she did or said anything.

Squall immediately jumped back and snapped at Celeste, "Damn woman warn me when you pop out of nowhere like that!" He shook his head and sighed, "Look, Celeste, I do apologize for my barbaric behavior earlier. I had no reason to treat you as such." He laid his eyes on her, "I don't need someone bound to me by loyalty, there's no need for it. But if you insist, then I won't stop you, however if you remain under my loyalty I have but one simple command…" he laid a hand on her shoulder, "...Protect this garden no matter what...keep its people safe, long after my time has come." he looked to the ground, a solemn look covering his face.

Celeste bowed deeply "And I will fulfill your order" She stood and looked at him "One thing that bothers me, though, is the condition that your Fiance left in." She blinked and turned to Yoruhana, her eyes quickly scanning her body. "You're pregnant. . ." The red headed twin blushed slightly before turning away. Celeste laughed at her "You're in love. You actually fell in love!" Yoruhana growled softly at her shorter twin and tried to pay her no mind.

"Oh well, she'll tell in time" Celeste redirected her attention to Squall "Promise me that you'll make things right with Rin? Please?"

Squall rolled his eyes at her bowing, "Seriously you don't have to do that…" _*There is no way in hell I'm getting used to this…* _He turned away from the angelic figure, listening to her sudden outburst at her sister, finding the will to suppress his laughter. However he did facepalm, at the utter stupidity of the situation. _*I knew it...I'm surrounded by nuts…and the two biggest ones are right here...* _He sighed again and then he pushed away when Celeste started talking to him. "Damnit, I'll try but you know as well as I do that I've fucked up...she'll likely avoid me for a while...knowing her…" He punched the tree out of anger, "Just damnit all…"

Celeste blinked and sighed as well "Would you like me to help? I can be quite the charmer" She held out her hand "Just tell me what you'd like to send her, or what you would like me to say for you in your stead" Yoruhana looked at them out of the corner of her eye. After a moment she sighed and turned.

"I don't care about the Lovebird's quarrel, I want to get back to my mate" Yoruhana opened her wings "Oh, we'll talk more. As Celeste has probably told you you'll need both Gardens to defeat Gilgamesh" With that she took off.

Squall started walking off towards the garden, "No let me think for a bit, check back on me in a few hours...I just need to get things straight in my mind." He left the quad and slowly made his way back to the bridge to spread the news that the Galbadian Garden was their ally. Irvine and Zell were not happy campers with the news but they abided by the command anyway. Zell stormed off mumbling something about killing a T-Rexaur to blow off some steam, and that he was sick of this shit. Squall eventually found himself crashing in his room staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts overtook him.


	26. The Goddess' offer

_**AN: Another short chappy. I promise action will happen soon.**_

A few hours past while Selphie and Rinoa talked. Both parties in the end were frustrated with the same man for the same reason.

"So let me get this straight, He kicked a Goddess. To the ground." Selphie looked over her shoulder at Irvine as he came in. "Oh, hey" she said before turning back to Rinoa "How stupid is he?"

Irvine popped his hat off as he walked by Selphie, dropping it on her head, "Hey there darlin." his eyes trailed over to Rinoa, "Evening ma'am." A sigh fell from his lips as he settled on the edge of the bed, removing his trench coat. "Hey Selph, Imma thinkin I'm going ta head out and see Tori later on, ya want to tag along? Oh and ya can come to Riona, I'm bettin ya missin those little devils." He suddenly felt the tension in the room and the expression on his face instantly dropped, "Wait a minute, is everythin, a'ight 'ere?" he raised a brow and tilted his head waiting for any kind of response from either of them.

Selphie looked at Irvine and shook her head 'no'. "A certain someone did some really rude things to a Goddess. . And we're not happy about it" She nodded firmly. She looked at Rinoa and gave a half smile "What do you think?"

Irvine chuckled, "Hot damn, never thought Squall would go that far...I mean ya hes a cold hearted bastard...but ta do that? Jeeze that man's half crazy if'n ya ask me." He shook his head and looked at Rinoa, "Hey its going to be fine, ya know as well as everyone of us that he gets like this sometimes…"

Rinoa sighed and looked away from Selphie, "I honestly don't know what to think anymore...I know he gets like this but still…" Her voiced faded into another sigh as she shrunk away from the girl in yellow.

Selphie frowned and nodded at Irvine "Yeah. He's being stupid alright." She looked at him "let's go and hang with Matron and babies, ya know? We have the Ragnarok, and Rin doesn't wanna be around You-know-who"

Irvine smiled, "Why that's a wonderful idea, from a beautiful lady! I'll go get the ol Ragnarok around while ya'll get ready." He purposefully avoided the subject with Squall knowing how it would make Rinoa feel. With a sigh he jumped from the bed, threw his coat back on and snatched his hat from Selphie on his way out of the room.

Rinoa smiled weakly, she was all into the idea with going and seeing her kids, but then again she wanted Squall to come too… The smile faded and she looked back towards the window, still remaining speechless.

Selphie bounced over to Rinoa "come on, It'll only be a couple of days. You know give him time to realize he's done wrong. And we'll come back!" She gave the woman in white a hug. "It'll be fun, we'll go swimming , or something."

She got up slowly and returned the hug. "Fine, lets go then…" She didn't have much to say at this point as most of her words didn't make it past her mental barrier.

Selphie smiled and lead Rinoa out to the Ragnarok.

* * *

><p>Quistis had cried herself sleep in Kadowaki's office.<p>

Kadowaki had returned to her office after eating over at the Cafeteria only to find Quistis sleepin in a chair. A sigh left her lips as she threw her hands on her hips. "Now ain't that somthin?" She smiled and walked back into her personal living quarters, returning with a quilt. She gently laid it over Quistis and smiled as she returned back to her desk.

Quistis stirred as the quilt was laid over her. She blinked and looked at Kadowaki, yawning. "How is he? Can I go see him?" she asked sleepily.

Dr. Kadowaki scoffed, "He's getting better, little by little. I ain't gonna stop ya from going ta see 'em but I can't guarantee he'd be conscious. Door's unlocked go ahead." She smiled at the woman across the room and returned to her computer.

Quistis got up and nodded "Thank you, I think I'll see him now." She walked out and found herself in Gilbert's room rather quickly. She looked at the bed, Gilbert was curled up on his side, only the top of his head was visible. She walked over to his bedside and gently moved the blanket from his face. He was asleep, his face flushed with color. She stroked his cheek, it was very warm. She smiled knowing that he was safe now.

"A'right now, take care Quistis, and do be careful, I ain't wishin ta see ya back in mah office any time soon." She laughed heartily as she stood up, "Now git outta here, Gilbert be wanting to see ya." She walked over to a filing cabinet and started filtering through it.

* * *

><p>Yoruhana walked into the room her and Seifer shared, the mentioned male was already there. "Hello my Knight" She rubbed his shoulders "So I'm sure you've heard that Squall wants to speak with you. Once we get the Gardens settled . . ." She smiled leaning over his shoulder "We could have a bit of fun before morning. . ."<p>

Seifer scoffed, "Squall…He's not the biggest of my worries here." He flicked the hem of his jacket to the side, which revealed his chiseled torso. "Why my love, what pleases you only can please me." Seifer pulled Yoruhana close and into a passionate kiss. After pulling back he smiled, "Why should the morning light be our bane, come closer and let us enjoy our time together, however long it may be."

Yoruhana's green eyes shone with a mischievous light. She gently pushed Seifer to lay on the bed, so she could press herself against him. "True, but I'm sure you'll want to get some sleep before dealing with them" She ran a hand down his chest and rested it at his belt teasing him slowly unclasping it and then fingering the pull tab on the zipper of his pants. She smirked devilishly at him as she toyed with him.

Seifer smirked, "Sleep is for the weak." As she started the toying process, he scoffed in a slight displeasure evidently not wanting it to go on for an extended period of time. None the less he was going to have his own fun. As she started to pull the zipper he pulled her closer and bit her on the shoulder with enough force to leave a bruise. Once his feast of flesh was over he pulled back and smirked at her, "My my, lets enjoy this while we can…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Squall was pacing his office thinking about what he could do...actually it was more like he was overthinking it. Finally he settled his his chair and spoke. "Auora, come to me. I have a simple request." He folded his fingers in front of his face as he waited for the angel to step out of the shadows from some random direction.<p>

Celeste stepped into sight in front of Squall clapping her hands softly. She stopped in front him and smiled bowing her head to him. "What is it, Friend?" She straightened and looked the taller man in the eyes.

Squall smiled at the sound of the clapping, "Glad that you could join me." He leaned back in his chair, "Alright I've come up with something. Right next to Edea's cottage out there on Centra there is this massive field of flowers. If you could have Rinoa be there tonight at midnight. Do not tell her that I'll be there." He opened a drawer and grabbed a rolled up piece of parchment, then proceeded to hand it to Celeste, "Heres a map of Gaia if you get lost. Please contact me if anything goes wrong." He smiled figuring his plan was as masterful as it was going to get.

Celeste gently took the map, and when the final order was given she bowed. "I will do as you ask" She turned to leave pausing a moment to say "Is that all? There is still much time before midnight, I could get anything you want, within reason of course."

Squall smiled, "Look Celeste, anything you could get me would be wonderful...but…" his tone dropped and more sincerity started to show. "...what you bring me cannot be as wonderful as a walk back into the past. I have a plan and I do thank you for asking if you could assist me. However, this is my problem and therefore I will deal with it myself." he stood up and walked over to the window. A solemn look on his face as he stared out onto the Quad below. "That will be all…" he closed his eyes and sighed hoping that when he opened them again, Celeste would be gone.

"I understand, and if you ever want to actually take that walk, ask. I can do that as well." Celeste smiled softly as she walked out, to find Rinoa. The goddess closed her eyes and nodded she had seen the group leave, and had heard mention of Matron, and she had glimpsed from Squall's mind that they called Edea, Matron. She smiled and walked out to the quad. She opened her wings and took off following the Ragnarok's path.

* * *

><p>She arrived not long after the group. She knocked on the door, which Edea opened looking surprised to see the winged humanoid in the doorway. Celeste bowed and smiled "May I speak to Rinoa?"<p>

Rinoa bent down to pick up Lee and bring him into her arms. "Oh I missed you!" She pulled him close and kissed his forehead lightly. She turned to speak with Edea but realized that she had walked towards the door. She tilted her head in curiosity realizing who was standing on the other side. She walked up to the door, "Celeste? What are you doing here?"

Edea looked at Rinoa "You know this woman?" Celeste nodded and looked at the older ravenette.

"I am a friend, and I have a gift for Rinoa. If she'll meet me in the field of flowers at midnight? It'll take a bit of time to prepare, we can start now if you wish" She smiled and waited for a reaction.

The look of confusion stayed on Rinoa's face as she turned to Edea, "Yea I know her, but…" She looked back to Celeste, listening to what she had to say. "Look Celeste that's nice and all but I'm here for one reason, and that's to see my kids. I'm flattered but no I'm not going." She stared down the goddess and turned, speaking to Edea next, "You were just leaving weren't you Celeste?" She looked down at Lee and smiled again, waiting to see if the stubborn goddess would actually leave or not.

Celeste smiled "No, I was going to leave my intention a mystery but. . .I know someone from your memory, someone you didn't get to know well, but would want to know, someone that isn't with us anymore. I can let you see her, meet her even. . .If you can meet me in the field at midnight, when magic flows the best." She gave the ravenette a knowing grin.

Rinoa eyed her and scoffed, "You've got my attention, but why here and why now? It seems to be such an awkward place to ask such a question wouldn't you agree?" She turned back around and sighed. "Now if were going to do this at least let me have some time with my kids. I'll meet you out there at eleven forty five, and thats as best that you're getting out of me." She walked off into the house out of earshot of the winged woman, to spend time with her babies.

Celeste bowed to Edea and left to go to the field where she would wait for Rinoa and Squall. She wanted to remain close so that if a fight broke out she'd be able to appease both sides if needed. She looked to the sky and sighed a tear rolling down her cheek, as she thought of what she just offered Rinoa, a chance to be reunited, even if it was brief, with her Mother, something that she couldn't do for herself. She smiled despite the sadness and thanked the stars above for the fact that her Mother loved her enough that she existed, as she did.

* * *

><p>Back at the Garden Squall had made his way to the quad and sighed as he looked to the sky. <em>*It's now or never, either I fuck this up or win her back…* <em>Phoenix appeared in front of him and Squall stroked its head slightly, "Alright buddy, ya ready for another long flight?" He patted the side of the head slightly and smirked. "Alright lets go." He jumped on the back of it and the two of them left without a word towards Centra.

Zell stared out his window watching the entire thing as Squall entered the quad, got on the phoenix and left. "That asshole, hes abandoning us at a time like this?!" fuming, Zell turned and dented the wall to his right with a punch.

* * *

><p>Rinoa watched as her two babies played with each other at her feet. Just watching it put a smile on her face. However she couldn't trail her mind away from the deal that Celeste had told her about. She knew exactly who she was talking about and quite frankly it would be nice to see that individual again. A sigh fell from her lips as she picked both of the babes up and cradled one in each arm.<p>

Time had passed and it was getting about that time for her to meet Celeste. A sigh fell from her lips as she approached the memoric field of flowers. She couldn't help but think back of the time before all of them got lost in Time Compression, when she met Squall here… All of it was so vivid in her head, it felt like it had happened only yesterday. She sat down at the base of a stone pillar and waited for Celeste while recalling the time she spoke with Squall in this very spot.


	27. Rekindled, and the start of the end

_**AN: The beginning of the end. . .**_

Celeste shook herself awake nearby, muttering something about pink dragonflies and chocolate. She blinked and looked around seeing Rinoa sitting there. "Hey, You came." She stood up and stretched, she smiled at the dark haired woman. "So, tell me when you want to see her, give me as close of an exact time as you can. . .I can give you a hour, then I have to pull you back"

Rinoa smiled as she heard some random mumblings coming from nearby. She smiled as she rose to her feet, "Interesting dreams you have there Celeste…" She chuckled softly to herself, "Why wouldn't I come? You've made me quite the bargain." She smirked and leaned against the pillar she had just been seated at. Her head lowered in thought as she contemplated what Celeste had said, "You know, I feel that there is more than that going on here." She eyed the angelic figure, "Although I'm flattered that you would let me see her, I feel like that it wouldn't be for the best. Just let the dead stay dead." She stared upwards at the full moon and sighed. "No matter how much I want to see her, its just not for the best."

Celeste smiled "Tis fine then Mi'lady" She bows. After a moment she stands up straight and looks to the side. "I was going to offer you a blessing as well but I'm not sure about it at the moment" She looks to the side, the moonlight glinting off the rings in her long pointed ears. "It wouldn't hurt you, it would just make it easier for you to tap into your natural born power." She sighed closing her eyes "I was told not to offer this to you, but it is your choice"

The word 'blessing' made Rinoa perk her ears, "A blessing you say? Now you're talking something more believable than just letting me see my mother." She smiled and thought about it for a minute, but seemed disappointed when she heard that it probably wasn't going to happen. A sigh fell from her lips, "Alright, about these powers of mine, I'm just not comfortable being what I am, I'd rather just be normal like everyone else…" She trailed off and stared at the moon again.

"Well, you sure are normal to me, sorceress or not." A figure stepped out from behind a nearby pillar and folded their arms.

Rinoa instantly turned towards the source of the voice she just heard, "Who is….YOU!" She jumped back a couple feet in shock, "Are you serious? Is this the whole reason I came here?" She glanced back and forth between the angelic figure and the man in black.

Squall sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Look Riona, I'm sorry for the way I acted…" _*Is that it? Is that all I need to do? God this is so confusing..* _He trailed off and tried to take a step towards Rinoa to see how she would react.

Aghast by the entire situation, Rinoa just covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. "You have got to be kidding me!" She removed her hand and glared down the man in front of her, "Look here Squall, either you pull your shit together and act like a husband and a father or I'm going to be the one acting cold and taking off around here!"

Another sigh fell from Squall's lips, not only did he not fully understand what was going on, he had succeeded in pissing off Rinoa...again… Feeling defeated Squall fell back into his mind and turned to walk away. "Are you really just going to walk away after all we've been through, Rinoa? Are you willing to just drop me on a dime?" He stopped and turned back around. "When I went through all of this to get you back to me?!" He raised his hand and a small band nearby started playing 'eyes on me', Julia Heartilly's own song. "I went out and hired them, I even had Celeste bring you here, of all places. Then theres this…" He trailed off and reached into his jacket. Moments later he removed a picture of her mother. "I got this from my father, I know you've probably found pictures of your mother from years ago, but what about the days when she was working at the Deling Hotel and bar? Her younger years that is." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. He watched Rinoa closely, wondering how she was going to react to this, _*Damnit I've messed it up again.*_

Upon hearing the music fill the air Rinoa paused and her face dropped. A single tear rolled down her face as Squall spoke out to her, he had done more than expected just to get her to come back to him. Covering her mouth again she looked at Squall, "Are you serious? You planned this all...for me?" Tears started to fall steadily from her face as she saw a nod from Squall. Without another word she rushed at him and embraced him. Underneath her breath she whispered, "I'm sorry…."

Squall saw the bundled mess of tears rushing towards him and held out his arms waiting to embrace her. Once in his arms he laid his head against hers while gently stroking her hair. He didn't have anything to say at this moment, as he got what he had planned out. He just stood there with her in his arms contemplating what to do next.

Celeste watched and smiled seeing the two back together. She took a few steps closer to them and spoke.

"As for my offer, it stands. If you'd like to talk about it, have Squall call for me, or have him teach you my name" She turned and opened her wings to fly "and do be careful, fate can be cruel, and she can be sweet. But I know for sure you two were meant to be one" and without another word she took off into the sky.

Squall rolled his eyes and laughed to himself while looked back at Rinoa, "Well you know that you can take her offer anytime, I won't care. Just know that I don't feel like leaving anytime soon."

Rinoa leaned back from Squall and slapped him lightly across the face, "Alright you I know that already just shut up and kiss me."

Not going to argue with his love he shrugged his shoulders and gave her what he wants: a kiss right on her lips. The music the background setting the mood as they stood there oblivious to the world.

* * *

><p>The next morning Squall woke up in his bed with a splitting headache. He sat up holding his head, "Wow that was some dream…" He looked to his side and saw Rinoa and the kids sleeping beside him. <em>*That was some night...but how the hell did we get back here?* <em>He slowly got out of bed and looked around the room wondering what in hell was going on.

"You had some night, huh?" Celeste said from the foot of the bed. "Would you like to know that both Gardens are landed and Seifer and my twin are waiting for you and me in your office?" She stood up and turned to face him "I can help with that headache"

Squall scrunched his face and stared down the Goddess, "Some night is one way to put it but what the hell are you talking about? Seifer and Yoruhana? Allies?" He flipped his arms up in the air and flailed for a moment, "I knew it I'm dreaming…" He got back in bed and closed his eyes.

"No, you're not, and the final fight is coming soon." Celeste walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Come on Romeo, you need to get going or we're gonna have problems."

Squall grunted and removed himself, once again, from the bed. Grabbing his jacket and gunblade he walked towards the door, "Lets get this shit over with." _*Freaking hate this shit...can't believe this day would come that the Gardens would unite again.*_ He slipped his jacket on and slung the gunblade over his shoulder. "Alright Auora, lets go meet these two." He walked out the door and started down the hall.

Celeste looked at him "Oh, would you like me to alleviate your headache?" She followed a step behind Squall, looking quite like a secretary or something of the sort.

"Its gone...but I'll be meeting him again in a few minutes…" He rolled his eyes and continued his trip up to his office. _*Ok first off why the hell are they in MY office without ME being there?* _He sighed.

A few minutes later Squall twisted the knob to his office and burst inside eying the two sitting together across the room. "Yoru, Seifer." That was all he had to say before he sat behind his desk and folded his fingers in front of his face. _*Lets get this over with I have a family I want to spend time with…* _

Seifer snickered, "Look who's finally here. Bit late ain't ya Squall? I was about to just give up on this entire garden unification theory when this hot bitch told me to stay." He gestured to Yoruhana.

Celeste walked in and nodded to her sister and Seifer. She stood behind Squall's chair on his left. and watched.

Yoruhana looked at Seifer raising a clawed hand to his throat "You'd be best to respect me, especially when I am this close to you" She smirked at him.

Seifer immediately cringed and obviously gulped, "Yes ma'am…" was all he had to say to the woman as she removed the claw from his throat.

Squall laughed, "Alright Seifer now that you're done being a pussy, lets get this meeting underway." He grabbed a small notepad from the inside of a nearby drawer and opened it up. "Seems we both have a common enemy, no? Then thats why were here. Where we couldn't succeed alone, we call on another for help." _*God I hate this, just make it end already…* _He shook his head, "I really can't believe I'm saying this, but both Galbadian and Balamb Gardens will need to work together in the coming fight. When I say work together I mean, eat together, train together, etcetera. If were going to win then we've got to be one."

Seifer stood up from his chair and shook his head, "Whoa whoa whoa Squall, slow it down already. I'm only agreeing to work with you, now don't be going and getting all greedy on me now. Just because we're allies now doesn't mean that I like it." He pointed at the man in black. "Now that's all I've got to say, we make this deal and we fight this fight. We win and then things go back to the way that they have been, simple as that."

Squall rolled his eyes at the over-talkative man and sighed, "Whatever works Seifer, we just gotta stop Gilgamesh here , and frankly thats all I care about."

Celeste stepped forward and looked Seifer in the eyes. "In order for this to succeed both Gardens need to act as one. As far as I can tell the two factions look ready to kill each other, rather than help each other." She smirked, a rather charming look on her face "I agree with Squall, if only for this the two Gardens need to pool their resources and men. So until this fight is won or lost we shouldn't think 'Balamb Garden' or 'Galbadian Garden' we need to think 'Garden'."

Yoruhana watched her twin's little speech and gave a scoffing laugh "Just like you. To be such the little diplomat . . .So tell me, What is the consequences if this fight is lost?" Celeste looked down and to the side.

"If the fight is lost, both Gardens will destroyed by Alexander, then Gilgamesh will not stop his search till this world is in chaos, and it'll then destroy itself. . .No if, ands , or buts about it. . .That is why the Garden's forces need to be unified as comrades, as allies. And if you're so blind you'd let yourself be swayed by petty arguments that should have been buried in the past, you'll doom this whole word and many others. . ."

Seifer leaned back in his chair and scoffed, "Ladies, ladies calm yourselves. You just sit your pretty little asses down and let the gunbladers handle this one." He glanced at Squall, who seemed to hate the fact that he had to share the battlefield with Seifer again.

Squall rolled his eyes then looked to Celeste, "That I agree with, as for you two…" he glanced back at the couple sitting on the other side of the room. "You see we need to come to an understanding I don't care how much I hate the both of you." He glared down Seifer, "I don't care what you do afterward...but…" He quickly stood up and shoved his hand down on the desk, "If WE don't do something. Then WE won't have a world to save anymore!" He fell back into the chair and scoffed as his arms crossed on his chest.

Seifer brandished his chin and scoffed, "Alright you, we shall make this agreement, but when this battle is over. Everything goes back to the way it was. I have no intention of being buddy buddy with you for very long." He jolted up from his chair and started for the door, "The alliance has been made, I have no further reason to be here. Come Yoru let us return home."

Yoruhana stood up and quickly stepped to Seifer's side. She threw a look over her shoulder at Celeste and Squall. "See you around, Little Sis"

Celeste frowned and stuck her tongue out at Yoruhana, and once the couple was out of the room looked at Squall "That went over well. . . So I haven't seen Gilbert in a while, what happened to the guy?"

Squall let out a sigh that seemed to lift a fifty pound anvil off of his chest as he leaned back in his chair staring that the ceiling. "Thank the gods thats over." Rolling his eyes he looked over to Celeste, "Gilbert caught hypothermia after what I did to keep him from following me onto the Galbadian Garden. Last I checked he was just fine." He slammed his chair back into the floor and jumped up, "Alright now that that's over I'm heading back to my room...Rinoa's probably up by now. Thanks for letting me know that they were here." Moving towards the door he sighed "See ya around Celeste." He slammed the door behind him as he left.

Celeste blinked as she watched Squall leave. She headed out shortly after to go check the infirmary to see if Gilbert was still there.

* * *

><p>Seifer and Yoruhana had made it back to their respective room and Seifer didn't waste anytime faceplanting the huge king sized bed. There was nothing for him to say as he had just made an alliance with an old rival. Frankly he would have been more pleased with stabbing himself in the gullet.<p>

Yoruhana sat on the bed next to Seifer and proceeded to rub his back. She leaned down and whispered to him.

"You know it's getting close to my time." She smiled hoping that Seifer would react to her news.

Seifer rolled over onto his back and smiled at her, "Bout damn time, been too long if you ask me!" He rolled his eyes and rolled over towards her embracing her. "Hot damn I can't wait to get this shit over with...its really starting to get old."

Yoruhana looked at Seifer a little peeved with his wording, but allowed him to embrace her so that she nuzzle his neck "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

><p>Squall entered his room to see Rinoa still snoozing with the babies on either side of her. A smile crossed his face as he took in the sight and remained quiet. He wanted to keep them looking peaceful like this as long as he could. A sigh fell from his lips as he walked over to the window, <em>*That damn Gilgamesh…* <em>His gaze narrowed as he glared out the window, _*I will put an end to this...for everyone…* _He pulled out his gear key remembering what Gilbert had told him way back when the girls had been kidnapped. _*He has a key too…* _He gripped the key and left the room.

A few minutes later he dropped by the infirmary where he looked into the window of Gilbert's room. There he stood for a few seconds before he turned to leave. The gear key still in hand.

Once Squall stood outside one of the Garden's emergency exits and stared out into the blue sky as he held the gear key out in front of his face. "Alright Gilgamesh, I'll give you what you want."

An eerily familiar voice seeped through the gear key. "Ah Squall it took you long enough. Glad you're finally seeing things my way. I'll be at the Tomb of the Unknown King shortly, meet me there with the documents…."

"Understood."

Squall flew threw the air on the back of the phoenix, a book grasped in his hand. He sat slouched over to shield himself from the wind as much as possible. _*This ends tonight…*_ His glare piercing through the never ending sky.

* * *

><p>Gilbert had been released from the infirmary in the early hours of the morning with a clean bill of health. He was walking along with Quistis. He sighed looking around the area, noticing that there were more people around. His eyes falling on a white haired person, he was about to ask Quistis about them when they shouted.<p>

"Albino!" the figure came walking up to them. Quistis looked to him and said.

"That's Fujin, One of Seifer's old buddies. She doesn't speak much"

The pale woman with an eyepatch over one eye rushed up to the man that seemed to mirror her condition. "Confusion?"

A bulky dark skinned man ran up beside the pale individual, "Hey Fujin you shouldn't run off screaming at random people, ya know?"

Fujin looked at the bulky man and tilted her head, "Raijin!"

The man recognized as Raijin shook his head, "Alright now just because we have free roam of this garden doesn't mean that you have to go around tormenting people, ya know?" Looking towards the two in front of him, he instantly recognized the blond haired individual, "Ah Quistis, long time no see, ya know?" He held out his hand to greet his old instructor, while keeping an eye on his pale counterpart.

Gilbert blinked laughing kinda nervously, watching the shorter female. Quistis took Raijin's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to see you both, and I guess you both are wondering who this is. He is my Fiance, Gilbert" She said gesturing to the albino male. He waved at the two slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" He bowed his head slightly. He couldn't help but stare at the pale woman standing in front of him. He'd never before met or even seen any one that was also Albino that wasn't related to him. Ferrick, was his brother, and Leif, his son, were the only people he personally knew that were also albino. It confused him, but also intrigued him as he continued to watch her.

Raijin laughed heartily at the moment and removed his hand, "Ah, brings back memories. Good times those were, ya know?" Then the fact that Quistis had said 'Fiance' dawned on him. He looked between the two frantically, "Congrats! I'm glad ya found you one, ya know!"

Fujin seemed just as surprised as her counterpart yet she didn't find the words that she wanted to say, the fact that she was speechless was written all over her face.

Gilbert looked to the side blushing embarrassedly. He cleared his throat softly and said in a soft tone.

"Hyrim, or maybe Ven, would have said the same thing to me. . ." He gave a slight laugh, before sighing softly "Ferrick, on the other hand would have run off, screaming. That would have been an amusing sight to have seen" Quistis laughed softly and looked at him.

"Why would he have done that?" Gilbert looked at her with an amused smile.

"He hated women, They terrorized him" He looked at Fujin and tilted his head "But he would have found you interesting, Even though you are female. So If you two wouldn't mind giving me your names?" He paused waiting for an answer.

Raijin laughed at the display from the slender albino man, "I haven't a clue what you be talking about there but that was some funny stuff, ya know?" He shook his head attempting to shake off the laughter.

Fujin stared down the man beside him like his was some crazy lunatic, not saying a word. However disapproval was written all over her face.

Eventually Raijin stopped laughing and rolled his eyes at the complete rejection that was his partner. "Well you see, people call me Raijin, and this little ball of frustration is Fujin. Add Seifer into this and you got the former Balamb Garden Disciplinary Group, aye those were good times ya know?" He smiled at the man known as Gilbert waiting for a response.

The glare at Raijin didn't subside, and if anything it got more intense.

Gilbert's head whipped around when he heard a howl, followed by screams. Just as he spotted the source of the commotion when it tackled him. He gave a startled squeak as his face was assaulted by the wolf's tongue. He attempted shoving the wolf's head away, but the wolf proved more powerful. Quistis burst out laughing watching the white wolf so his ranger how much he loved the pale man. Grisil eventually stopped and turned his attention to the other two. His tail wagging as he stared at Fujin.

"By the Dragons, Grisil!" Gilbert coughed sitting up "I guess another introduction is in order. This is my companion, Grisil"

"Don't worry he's not gonna hurt you" Quistis told the two as she caught her breath.

Not being able to hold it back Raijin fell back on the floor holding his gut as he laughed his ass off.

Fujin immediately scoffed and kicked the man while he was down. "Get up!" Rolling her eye at him, she turned and faced the group staring down the large dog thing. "What." A finger pointed out at it, not caring that it had just attacked the man that she had been speaking with.

Gilbert stood back up and and put his hand on Grisil's head. The wolf gave a grin as he continued to stare at Fujin. Gilbert smiled and looked at the pale woman.

"He is like my brother, and he's my partner in what I do. He's a Dire Wolf." Quistis smiled happily.

"He's great and gentle, so gentle in fact that we don't fear for the children's safety" She smiled putting an arm around Gilbert.

Raijin got himself together and sprung to his feet staring at Fujin, "Hey now that hurts, ya know?" He scoffed then turned around to Gilbert, "What in blazes is a dire wolf, other than huge. I ain't ever seen one, ya know?" He scratched the top of his head as he looked at the large wolf curiously.

Fujin's face went blank as she stated, "Wow." seemingly at the wolf before her. She made no attempt to speak further than this as she stared at the male standing in front of her. Looking to be deep in thought.

Gilbert made a face and taps Grisil's head. "We should head back to our room, so that we can eat. You two may join us if you wish." Grisil stood up and bwofed.

"It'll be worth your while to come. Gilbert's the best Chief the Garden's ever seen" Quistis smirked happily.

Selphie watched Irvine smiling. She could see and tell that little Tori was not gonna fall back to sleep anytime soon.

Fujin nodded her head slowly at the couple, still seemingly curious about them both. "Delighted." She lowered her head in a slight bow showing her answer.

Raijin, eyeing Fujin as she bowed, sighed and replied, "You're sayin this guy can cook? Been a while since I've had a good meal, and since Fujin's in guess I'll go too, ya know!" He threw his hand behind his head and smiled. "When we goin? I'm starved ya know!"

* * *

><p>Irvine slammed his boots on the ground near his bed as he shot out of bed. "Hot damn its good to be alive…" He instantly flinched as he knew what he had done <em>*Please don't wake up, please don't wake up...please dont...FUCK!* <em>He turned the newly wailing creature located in a small crib across the room and sluggishly waddled towards it. Once there he picked up the small babe and cradled her in his arms, trying to get her to calm down.

Selphie opened her eyes rolling over to face Irvine, as the baby cried. "Irvy? What's wrong with little Tori?" She asked sleepily.

Irvine smiled and turned to Selphie, "I've got it, besides I was the one that riled her up anyway, can't keep my loud mouth shut… Ya know its quite hard getting used to being quiet all the time when you're so used to, ya know, not being quiet." He laughed slightly as he cradled the baby in his his arms, letting her suck on the tip of his finger.

Selphie sat up in bed, looking over at Irvine. "She's probably hungry" She stood up and walked over to Irvine hugged him from behind "You want me to get the bottle?"

Irvine chuckled slightly as he rocked tori in his arms, "Nah, shes just startled, lemme see if I can't get her back to sleep. If'n I can't then fetch me the bottle." He sat down in a nearby chair and rocked back and forth keeping his attention on Tori.

Irvine sighed realizing Tori was wide awake now, looking to Selphie he said, "Grab the bottle, this ones not going to sleep any time soon, and she's gonna want her food…" He looked down at Tori, "And I don't want this one wailing again…"

* * *

><p>Zell found himself staring down a semi empty room, sure Rinoa was there, and so was her kids...but there was a certain someone that was missing. He sighed as he entered the room. "You're sure that he was here this morning?"<p>

Rinoa nodded, "Yea he had just up and left, the door was closing as I woke up." She looked at the spikey haired man curiously. "I had hoped that you would know where he was. After all it's not like him to just disappear like this for over half a day...especially with the kids being here…"

Zell sighed then turned towards the door, "I'll ask around to see where that little bastard is...if I find anything out you'll be the first to know…" He slammed the door behind him leaving the woman standing there, a baby in each arm…

Zell finally returned to the room where Rinoa was a look of anger wrote on his face, "Found out what happened earlier. Turns out there was some kids out in the quad earlier who saw Squall takeoff from the garden on the back of the phoenix." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching Rinoa's reaction before he went on…

Stepping away from the spike haired man , Rinoa sighed, "That man...always getting himself into messes that he can't clean up…"

"...Only this time no one knows where he went…" Zell butted in finishing Rinoa's sentence.

Glaring at Zell she snapped a bit, "I swear! One of these days he's going to get himself killed going off on his own like this!And he better hope that this time isn't that time!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled and lead the group back to Quistis and his room. When he walked in he noticed the twins sleeping in their crib. He smiled and paused to watch them a moment. before turning to the others.<p>

"So anything you all would like?" He looked to each in turn.

"I'll eat anything you make Dear" Gilbert smiled, sighing softly.

"Not exactly helpful, Love"

Fujin held her hands behind her back loosely as the group of five, including the wolf, walked into the room. Her red eye shot back and forth, scanning the room. However they immediately shot back at her counterpart as he burst into the room.

"Hot damn! When does the food get served? I'm starvin ya know?" He walked in and sat down at the table, throwing his arm over the back of the chair, getting relaxed while he waited.

Fujin rolled her eye and noticed the two babies sleeping in the crib. Tilting her head she responded to the question Gilbert had asked her, "Anything…" she started to step closer to the crib to get a closer look at the kids.

Gilbert closed his eyes mumbling a list of things to himself quickly.

"Okay, I'll just throw something together, and please don't wake the Twins. Leif's been really cranky lately when he's awake." He ducked into the kitchen. Quistis walked over to the crib and smiled.

"They're cute huh?" She smiled at the twins. Leif was laying with his head on his sister's back.

Raijin sighed heavily as he leaned the chair back on its hind legs, balancing it to keep himself entertained.

Meanwhile Fujin was slowly getting closer to the babies and a smile was growing wider on her face. Hearing Quistis she stopped and nodded, "Agreed." She looked over the edge of the crib and watched the duo sleep. Especially eyeing the male, who seemed quite comfortable with his head on the back of the girl.

Quistis looked at Fujin, a smirk across her lips.

"The boy's name is Leif, and the girl's is Gabriella, or Gabbie for short." She looked back at the twins and smiled as Leif wiggled, opening his eyes. The infant male made a whimpering sound and Quistis picked him up and cradled him to her chest. He quieted and blinked looking around a little.

"Say hello, to Miss Fujin" Quistis said to the little one in her arms, before looking at Fujin.

Fujin smiled as Quistis introduced the kids, and nodded at each of the names. She chuckled slightly as Quistis picked up Leif and stared the small kid in the eyes. Then she slowly reached out her hand, "May I?" She asked hesitantly before seeing at nod from the woman in front of her. With the permission she now stroked the baby's head slightly with a smile on her own face. Suddenly the entire moment was ruined from a huge crash coming from behind her.

"OWWW THAT HURTS YA KNOW?!"

Fujin cringed then turned to see her counterpart laying on the floor behind the table and shook her head at him. "Idiot." A sigh fell from her lips as she realized that he was out of kicking distance and she shrugged her shoulders turning her attention back to Leif.

Quistis' eyes widened in shook when the loud noise exploded the calm. She turned and looked at Raijin a look of slight panic on her face as she said "Be quiet! we don't want the little ones crying." She spoke too soon as a whimper escaped the girl still in the crib. Leif on the other hand was cooing at Fujin, reaching a tiny fist at her. Quistis sighed, not wanting to put Leif down lest he starts to cry as well. "Fujin, Do you know how to hold a baby?" Whether or not the silver hair woman said yes or no, Quistis would show her and gently put Leif into her arms.

Fujin tilted her head at Quistis and nodded at her as she got the little baby placed into her arms. She immediately got a soft look on her face and started to play with the baby's hair again. Suddenly she felt a small hand wrap around her finger and pull it towards its mouth. She couldn't do nothing but say, "Awww" as the baby started to suck on her finger. Keeping her eyes on Leif she didn't even notice the other one was crying.

Raijin rubbed the back of his head and looked over to the two woman with the babies and shook his head, "Sorry bout that..didn't mean to wake the little one, ya know?" That was responded by Fujin glaring daggers at him.

Gilbert poked his head out of the kitchen.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Upon hearing the baby's hiccuping cry, he walked over to Quistis "Oh, Gabbie's crying. . .Why isn't Leif?" He turned his attention to Fujin and smiled at what he saw. "That is adorable." Quistis smiled, Gabbie was already calmed down and looking sleepy again.

"Gilbert, we've got it under control, just worry about lunch" The mentioned male blinked, and nodded as he returned to the kitchen.

Raijin slowly got back in his chair and became distant to the whole situation, like he was trying not to be noticed by the others in the room.

Fujin looked up at Quistis and smiled, "Hungry." She glanced at the man who just entered the room and nodded her head at him, "We're fine." After Gilbert had left, she looked around the room momentarily before she moved towards the bed. Moments later she sat down with Leif in her arms, still captivated by him.

Quistis looked at Fujin, and nodded. "Wouldn't surprise me if he is. I'll get his bottle" She slipped into the kitchen and retrieved his bottle. She returned quickly and looked at Fujin "do you mind feeding him while I get Gabbie's bottle?" She held the bottle out for Fujin to take.

Fujin laughed at the whole scene and after Quistis had returned with the bottle she took the bottle with a smile. Immediately she started to feed the baby while Quistis left the room in search of Gabbie's own bottle.

Gilbert came out of the kitchen shortly balancing three plates on his arms, within seconds he had deposited them on the table. He returned to the kitchen and brought out a tray with drinks and the last plate. He smiled looking around the room "Lunch is served"

Quistis laid Gabbie in the crib and walked over to offer to take Leif from Fujin.

Raijin bolted to the table and immediately started to eat, not even caring what was on the plate he seemed to be that hungry.

Fujin, on the other hand was quite reluctant to give up Leif yet she knew that he belonged in the crib with his sister so he gave him up to his mother. She bowed slightly to quistis, "Thanks." then she turned towards the table and bowed at Gilbert. Eventually she found her way to the table and stared at Raijin...who seemed to be eating the table instead of the food, even though the vice-versa was true. She sighed and looked down to her plate wondering what she had gotten for a meal.

The meal consisted of lightly breaded fish with what would appear to be fresh vegetables and rice. Gilbert looked at Fujin and smiled softly.

"Don't worry it won't bite." He sat drinks at each place tilting his head at Raijin who seemed to be enjoying the meal a little too much. After he finished he sat down, and was soon joined by Quistis. She smiled at him.

"Leif will be falling asleep shortly if the look he gave me holds" She chuckled lightly "It would seem Fujin has a way with him."

Fujin's eye shot towards the pale man and she sighed. "Looks good." Then turned her attention back to meal, finally started to slowly eat it. She seemed to be taking her time and enjoying the food...unlike Raijin who had already sat back sighing.

"Hot damn that was the best meal I've had in ages, ya know?" He bowed his head slightly at the chef and picked up his drink, gulping it down quickly.

Once Quistis had joined the table Fujin looked up from her meal and smiled at the blonde, seeming contempt with how she had handled the child moments ago. No more words were shared as she turned back to the meal and continued eating.

Gilbert smiled at Raijin, and began to eat. Quistis laughed.

"Told you he was the best cook the Garden's ever seen" Quistis told Raijin, "Gilbert won't admit it. He's just way too humble." She turned her attention to the meal.

* * *

><p>Squall dropped off of the phoenix in front of the ancient complex and he sighed as he gripped the book in his hands as he entered the labyrinth searching for the beast of a man.<p>

Squall eventually found himself standing at the edge of a wooden bridge staring down a small altar in the middle of a small lake. Inside the building where the altar was stood the same man he had crossed blades with before.

"Glad you could make it, I trust that book in your grasp is mine?"

"Quick to get to the point aren't you Gilgamesh?" Squall entered the room and drew his gunblade.

Gilgamesh chuckled, "Now now boy no need to be hasty, put that thing away and let us talk."

Glaring down Gilgamesh, Squall pushed the book forward with his left hand, "You and I both know that if I put this blade away I'm not leaving here alive."

The single eye visible around red cloak glowed brilliantly, "You catch on quick young one. Well you see, you aren't leaving here anyway…" The cloak flew open to reveal the six blades that the man in red chose to wield, "Now then are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He raised one of his six arms and the door behind Squall dropped shut, leaving the room illuminated by a faint blue light, originating under the altar.

Dropping into a fighting stance, Squall dropped the book, "I figured this would happen...a SeeD always comes prepared, no matter what the situation may be…"

Gilgamesh chuckled and puffed out his chest, "Ah but young SeeD did you take into account the allies I have? Well as we speak your garden is in danger, I have brought the wrath of Alexander down upon your home...and now what can you do? Nothing but die right here before me...face it Squall this is your fate!" Each blade moved into either an offensive or a defensive position as the man in red dropped lower to the floor preparing for an onslaught.

Squall's face filled with shock, _*DAMNIT, I can't believe I overlooked such a small detail!* _

No more words were exchanged between the two and within mere seconds the room had erupted into a fight that shook the earth around them.

Squall backed away from his enemy having received some minor injures, glaring down Gilgamesh, "What have you done?!" He gripped his blade and charged him again.

Grinding his teeth the now cloakless man snapped back, "Ensuring your defeat! You won't have the will to go on without your friends! I've been playing you this whole time Squall, and now the final piece has fell into place...this is checkmate!" He blocked the incoming attack and reentered the fray, taking on his skilled opponent with ease.

* * *

><p>The ocean north of the tomb of the unknown king started split apart as a massive mechanical creature slowly came up onto the shore. It grounded itself quite quickly and massive guns appeared out of its shoulders. Aiming towards the current position of the gardens the massive beast began to charge each of the guns.<p>

Hearth scanned the area he was told to watch. His ruby eyes fell upon the ocean as the water churned as something raised out of it. He spread his wings and roared loudly as he raised up to engage the giant.

* * *

><p>An earth shaking roar pierced the air around the garden as a trio of beasts seared into sight. The first, and the most noticeable was a huge dragon, behind him in the air was a familiar beast to the garden as it had already attacked it once, Diablos had returned. A second sound filled the air right after the roar of the dragon, the high pitched whistle of a train and the roaring of its steam engine.<p>

Gilbert's eyes widened as an explosion that shook the Garden. He looked to the window and what he saw frightened him; a dragon was tearing it's way through the Quad. He turned to his guests and Quistis.

"Quistis, Stay here. You two, I hope you have your weapons with you." He gritted his teeth "I can't tell you to come or stay, but I'd appreciate someone staying here with Quistis and the babes." He grabbed his weapons and took off with Grisil to the quad.

Quistis stood dumbstruck of what had just happened. She looked bleary eyed as she noticed the babies crying. She turned to Fujin and Raijin.

"I know it isn't my place to ask this, But Raijin, please bring him back alive. Fujin can you stay and help me?" She was trying not to let her emotions show through.


	28. The Battle Goes Bad

_**AN: dunt dun duun! it's cumbling to pieces **_

Raijin bolted to his feet and smirked, "My weapon ain't far. Always gotta be prepared ya know?" He glanced out the window and then bolted out the door. "I'mma get Seifer, he's gonna want a piece of this, ya know?" Not even listening to what the two had to say.

Fujin wasn't far behind her counterpart, though she didn't forget to bow on the way out in thanks for the meal, before she bolted down the hall herself...keeping track of Raijin. She could be heard saying "Sorry." as she exited the room.

Moments later Zell burst into the room, "Good Gilbert you're still…." he realized that he was looking into a room that only held a female and her kids...again… "Oh dear god please tell me he's already out there fighting?" He asked Quistis in a rush, almost seeming like it was one word

Quistis could only nod, fear written across her face.

"Zell Promise me, You'll make sure he comes back alive."

Zell gave his trademark thumbs up as he exited the room, "Leave it to me. I'm not about to let people just up and die on me!" He slammed the door behind him and took off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>Selphie felt the ground shudder, and looked at Irvine. She took Tori from him and frowned. "Something is wrong. . ." She looked at him "Don't worry about me, I'll head to Quistis and we'll keep the kids safe."<p>

Irvine popped his hat on at the immediate sound of danger, "Get movin Selph, even I can tell somethin's up." Slinging his gun over his shoulder he led his family out of the room and then took off towards the Quad, so he could get his own fill in on the action.

A few minutes later Zell and irvine crossed paths and without speaking a word the two of them burst out into the Quad, immediately seeing their opponents on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked up as the dragon took back to the skies. He summoned his claws and looked to the sky watching the dragon as it circled overhead. '<em>Reason with him Small one' <em>Gilbert couldn't argue with the thunderbird's words. The next time the dragon landed it was in for a treat.

Gilbert watched as the dragon dived down roaring. He raised his arms and yelled.

"Dragon! I mean you no harm! I don't wish to fight you, If you are willing to reason with me!" He dropped his bow to the ground to accent his words, hoping the dragon would stop it's attack.

Upon seeing the pale man offer himself to him, Bahamut landed, staring him down.

"Then speak, Mortal" Gilbert watched the dragon stand much like a man would. Claws flexing at his sides, his piercing gaze held the Ranger to the spot.

"It is not my place to question the actions of such a noble creature, such as yourself, but why is it that you attack us?" Gilbert asked bowing his head to the large winged figure.

"I am Bahamut. . . And you humble mortal have not earned the right to know. . ." the dragon's voice rumbled deeply seeming to vibrate the very air.

* * *

><p>Irvine and Zell burst out into the Quad and almost immediately Irvine doubled back behind a tree. "Oh screw this!" He looked over his shoulder and watched as Zell bolted forward towards Gilbert and the dragon. "Get back here ya fool! You wanna be extra crispy?"<p>

Completely ignoring the man behind him Zell screamed out, "Gilbert get back! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! Regroup and we'll take him down together!" Keeping his distance Zell kept his eyes on the dragon in front of him, fists ready to fly at any moment.

Irvine gritted his teeth as he flicked the safety off on his gun, readying himself no matter what happens.

Gilbert bowed his head to Bahamut. He glared at Zell, before speaking to the dragon, Bahamut, once again.

"I know, Great Bahamut, that I am merely an insignificant human, a mere speck to some thing of your power, and wisdom." The massive figure didn't make any move to attack, it stood waiting. "But would you impart that one piece of knowledge to me?" The dragon chuckled folding its wings some.

"Maybe I will, Since you flatter me so." Bahamut blinked, waiting.

"Great and Mighty Dragon. I honor and respect you." Gilbert replied not missing a beat. He lowered himself to kneel, "It is an glorious occasion to see a being rival only to one's own gods."

"You fascinate me, Mortal" The dragon's voice then went soft. "I was sent to destroy this garden, on Gilgamesh's command"

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh grunted and glared down Squall, who was proving to be more of a handful than he was when they had first crossed blades. Not only was his hands full here, things were starting to fall apart back at the garden. <em>*Damnit Bahamut get your sorry ass up and get back to work.*<em>

Squall smirked noticing an opening. "Too slow." Thrusting his blade forward he threw Gilgamesh off balance and eventually to the ground.

Gilgamesh grunted, "Alright pretty boy you wanna play dirty? We'll play dirty." suddenly he disappeared from out in front of Squall.

Squall immediately went on the defensive as the room filled with laughter.

* * *

><p>Irvine's jaw dropped at what he was witnessing, he looked at Zell and shook his head in disbelief, "You have gotta be kiddin me, that idiot's trying to reason with Bahamut? Hell were better off shootin the damn thing before it gets outta hand!" He aimed his gun at the dragon, "Now or never eh Zell?..." there was no response, "...Zell?..." Turning his head he immediately saw Zell extending a hand out to shut him up.<p>

"Shush already, I want to see how this is going to turn out...I've never seen Bahamut act like this before…" He stood there waiting and watching, wondering what was going to happen next.

Bahamut growled frowning.

"That fool Gilgamesh has forgotten who he is dealing with. . . .You, Mortal, know that I am to be treated with respect and are in awe of my power. . ." The dragon's wings opened and he continued "I know where he is. . ."

"Bahamut, take me to him, and I'll teach him to respect someone of your importance" Bahamut roared in agreeance and allowed the slim man to climb onto his back before taking to the air.

The thud could be heard across the quad from Irvine's gun hitting the ground. "What in hell did I just witness?" he looked towards Zell, "Did you just see that? Did you just…."

"YES I FUCKING SAW IT NOW SHUT UP…" Zell snapped at the sharpshooter, "Forget about it Gilbert will be fine, we have more to take care of anyway." Putting his shock aside he rushed forward and launched himself into the air, over the side of the garden.

Irvine, scared shitless, rushed after his ally, wondering why he had the balls to jump off the garden.

* * *

><p>It was near impossible for Squall to keep up with something that was seemingly popping in and out of space. He was able to block a few of the attacks but his injuries were starting to add up. He kneeled on the ground and doubled over spitting up blood. <em>*Damnit!* <em>

"Heh heh heh, having trouble keeping up I see? Well I guess I'll keep you from suffering for long...its been nice knowing you...Squall."

Suddenly Squall felt a cold blade press against his neck and he released his hold on the gunblade….as a tear rolled down his cheek.

_*I'm sorry…*_

* * *

><p>Zell had jumped off at the exact moment that Diablos had flew past and the martial artists clung onto the black and red creature for dear life. Suddenly he had the bright idea to start wailing on it, and the fists began to fly.<p>

Irvine ran to the edge of the garden and stared down… "You have got to be kiddin me...Zell you are one crazy mother fucker…." Scrambling for his gun, Irvine tried not to take his eyes off of the airborne fight.

Zell was finally able to get close enough to the ground to get away from the bat winged creature. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Diablos reeled from being struck by something that immediately followed a loud bang. Zell immediately recognized the sound of Irvine's gun and smirked knowing that he would be able to handle Diablos from there. From that point he turned and faced the train and cracked his knuckles. "Here we go, time to get psyched up baby!" he punched the air a couple times then ran to the aid of the soldiers already fighting Doomtrain.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the dragon long to get to the Tomb of the Unknown King, where Gilbert slipped off his back. a moment and the dragon faded into a blue-black orb. "<em>You are more worthy of my help. . .Mortal"<em> the dragon's voice whispered in his mind. He entered the complex and prayed he'd get there in time.

Gilbert followed Bahamut's guidance through the maze like corridors. There was an urgency that the man couldn't shake from his mind as he walked deeper and deeper into the maze. He found himself stumbling into a room, flecks of blood here and there. Red eyes quickly covered every inch of the room before falling on the sight of Gilgamesh standing over Squall, the man in black seeming to have given up. Gilbert's face set into a snarl as he drew his bow, and notched an arrow, aiming right at the upright figure. He let the arrow fly followed closely by two more rapid fire shots.

"May the dragons have pity on you, for you will not find it from me" The albino growled as he watched his arrows fly true.

Gilgamesh immediately tensed up as he noticed a small object flying towards him. He was unable to react immediately so it was able to nick him. Losing his focus on the man in front of him he shifted out of the spot he was in. Gilbert would immediately feel shift in the air around him as a sword sliced through his left arm. Gilgamesh appeared behind Gilbert slinging the blood off of one of his blades.

Realizing that Gilgamesh had attacked someone else instead of him, he quickly got to his feet, only to immediately double over in pain. He glanced at his left arm and saw it was hanging by a thread… _*Damnit that would explain why I can't feel my left hand…* _ Working quickly since he was losing a lot of blood, Squall ripped a long strand of fabric from his undershirt and used it to anchor his arm to his torso. _*Ghaa...god that hurt...at least now my arm won't flail around while I finish this." _He got to his feet and glared at his opponent, "Gilbert what in hell are you doing here?" He gripped his gunblade never taking his eyes off of Gilgamesh.

Gilbert couldn't help but let out a pained gasp as the sword bit through his flesh. He leapt forward turning to face his opponent. As he did so he let loose another arrow, trying to wound the man. The muscles in his left arm stung making the bow shake ever so slightly. Gilbert knew he was a good enough shot that the slight shaking wouldn't affect it too badly.

"I'm here to save your ass, Squall. You have a family, and a Garden to look after." He growled through his teeth, staring at Gilgamesh. He shifted to touch the silver bangle on his right wrist, where Bahamut's gem was fitted next to Quetzalcoatl's electric yellow one.

Gigamesh smirked and sidestepped the arrow with ease. "You're going to have to do much better than that if you're going to best me." Turning towards the wounded Squall, he scoffed, "Still alive are you? Well not for long…" The man in red lunged forward at Squall, all six blades held back as if to strike.

Standing proud Squall stared down Gilgamesh as he rushed in, "It doesn't matter how many times you come at me…I won't fall...I will survive...I have to…" He held up his gunblade pointing at the rushing man, and at the last second he lunged the sword right into Gilgamesh's chest. The blades of the six armed man were looming in quickly. Fortunately Squalls attack connected and he pulled the trigger releasing a firaga spell right into the torso of Gilgamesh.

The explosion made Gilgamesh stagger backwards but he shook it off easily. Scoffing he lunged forward again and shoved Squall the the ground. He stood there holding a sword to his throat. "Ah it seems to be all over for you."

Gilbert growled and dropped his bow. He then lunged at Gilgamesh, summoning his claws to strike. The pain in his shoulder only a dull ache to his mind. He felt the black lightning charging across the yellow talons, as he swung at Gigamesh. Gilbert knew that he'd need every ounce of his talent, and will to help Squall. Every fiber of his body burned with the energy from the two Guardians junctioned to him. He felt his body urge him to throw a kick once Gigamesh moved.

Keeping an eye on the other man in the room Gilgamesh chuckled, "Seriously is that all you can do? I'm starting to get bored here…" He dodged the attack with ease, lunging into Squall. The two immediately disappeared, leaving only the gunblade behind in a puddle of blood. Gilbert could hear a crashing noise from behind him and if he would turn to look he would see Gilgamesh's arm extending through a fresh hole in the wall. On the other side he held Squall by the neck over the lake. "Whoops…" he loosened his grip and let the unconscious man fall straight into the water. "...my bad…" He smirked at Gilbert and waited to see how he would react.

Gilbert without much thought arked a bolt of the black lightning at Gilgamesh, the ark going wild, as he dove through the hole to get to Squall's aid. He hit the water hard, but still managed to drag Squall back to the surface. He found a place where he could drag himself and Squall out of the water, cursing under his breath. He used the short amount of time he had to quickly look over Squall's injuries and used his shirt to become strips of which he could bind the wounds that needed it. He momentarily cursed not having his bow with him any more. He knew it'd find it's way back to him eventually, but right now he felt a bit naked without it.

Gilgamesh's eyes grew wide as he faced the black lightning racing at him. Unable to do anything in the time given he was struck directly and it was enough to drop him to his knees. He growled deeply and turned just in time to see Gilbert dragging Squall out of the water on a shore opposite of him. "Well now if you're going to be like that…" He turned to face the ceiling. "...Alexander...fire…"

Gilbert's sides heaved as he caught his breath. He looked at the hole of which he had jumped from, wishing he had his bow, rather than just his lightning. He looked to Squall and pleaded with the gods above to let him live.

* * *

><p>Little did Gilgamesh know Alexander was having problems of his own...since that huge flying beast had appeared out of nowhere and had started to constrict him…<p>

Hearth could feel the strain on his body as he slammed into the metal monster's side. He kept doing that until the monster would topple over so that it couldn't harm the gardens.

Alexander heeded his masters call and proceeded to fire, even though he had the hinderance of a massive dragon hanging off of one of his shoulders. His massive shoulder guns lit up and multiple massive beams shot out, aimed for the two gardens.

Hearth let loose a terrible pained roar. The pain was unbearable and he let the bastard know it as he let the flames roar from his gaping maw, shoving away with his intact right foreleg, the left hung useless. The flames roared high into the sky.

Feeling the heat a bit too much, Alexander slowly turned his body to face his opponent. Not speaking a word he released a jet of hot steam into the dragons face while he bought time to regain his ability to shoot again.

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh chuckled hearing the initial sound of the firing from nearby, "You can kiss your home goodbye, It's all over…" He flickered out of space and appeared behind him swinging all six blades with intent to kill.<p>

Gilbert's eyes widened when the ground shook with the force of the dragon's roar. He turned just in time to dodge the swords coming towards him. He found himself running more than attacking.

Chuckling filled the area as Gilgamesh relentlessly sent a flurry of blows towards the little fly that stood in his way of sure victory.

Gilbert kept jumping back, but he tried to stay between Gilgamesh and Squall. He felt his body growing weary, as he received a few wounds. His foot hit the water, and he growled. Gilbert looked to the sky as he called Quetzalcoatl. The thunderbird quickly appeared raining lightning down over the battlefield.

Gilgamesh immediately grunted at the sight of the thunderbird appearing in his battlefield. Lowering his gaze he suddenly disappeared and reappeared with all six swords thrusting into Quetzalcoatl. He removed his blades just as quickly as they had struck and pushed off of the bird to get some distance between them.

* * *

><p>As Zell neared Doomtrain he heard an ear piercing scream of pain which tempted his eyes to look skyward. He came to a sudden stop as he stared upward watching as Celeste suddenly started falling out of the sky. Not thinking twice he pushed off of his back foot and sprinted to where he thought that she would land. As she neared the ground he leaped up and snagged her out of the air. As he comes down to land he twists an ankle and he went tumbling into the ground. He did, however, keep Celeste from coming into contact with the surface, until they had come to a complete stop. It was at this time that he laid her down gently, "What'n hell happened to you?!" He suddenly noticed that she was not conscious and then he cursed quietly to himself. Trading glances between Doomtrain and Celeste, it wasn't hard to know what choice he was about to make. He picked Celeste up in his arms feeling how awkward it was with the added circumference because of the wings. With that he bolted back for the garden….just in time to see the area engulfed in a blinding light.<p>

* * *

><p>"I"m getting tired of playing games with you…" One of the broadswords in one of right hands suddenly went flying as he shifted his weight. Light started to gather around his hand as another blade started to materialize. "I'll end this with the newest blade to my collection...the dread knight's sword itself...Zantetsuken!" A curved longsword that seemed similar to a scimitar appeared in his vacant hand. The blue blade glimmered in the fading daylight, as Gilgamesh lunged forward at Gilbert.<p>

Gilbert's eyes widened recognizing the name. He ducked to the side as the blade came close to him. It narrowly missed and Gilbert found himself getting closer and closer to getting hit. Quetzalcoatl shuddered in the air, no longer quite strong enough to stay airborne, with the last of his strength he sent lightning arcing towards Gilgamesh. "_Do well little one. . ."_ was the last whispered thought that Gilbert heard before the Guardian returned to where it came.

Noticing the flash of lighting off to the side of him Gilgamesh smirked as the blue blade shimmered in his hand. "You see...that was a nice try...but it doesn't matter." He threw the arm holding Zantetsuken towards the flash of light and as the two surfaces contacted the lightning split in half around Gilgamesh. "Resistance is futile...this is my victory…" Glancing at Gilbert he drew Zantetsuken back, "It's too bad…" as he swung forward the blade shimmered and seemed to wave, making it hard to determine its actual length.

Gilbert slipped to the ground once more. He scrambled to get back up but the battle's length was wearing him down. He was exhausted, and Gilgamesh wasn't relenting in his attacks. He saw the blade coming towards him and he knew he couldn't dodge it. He felt a sudden sadness creep into his heart, as he realized he was going to die here.


	29. The Pheonix Risies

_**AN:I lied, one more chapter after this one.**_

The blade screamed through the air as it got ever closer to the man on the ground. A dark laugh fell from Gilgamesh's lips, "Now die!"

Squall's eyes shot open as air rushed into his lungs. His eyes shot towards the man that had intervened in his fight, and it didn't take long to realize what was going on. He got to his feet using what little strength he had, and he almost lost his balance due the extreme pain coming from his left arm. Tears ran down his face as he stumbled towards Gilbert...knowing that he wasn't going to make it in time… He held out his right arm as if he was trying to grab him, to pull him away from danger, suddenly pain shot through his body, he stumbled and everything went to black.

* * *

><p>Rinoa paced the room where she and the two other girls had taken refuge for the extent of the battle. Squall had not returned from wherever he had went, and by the look on her face, she had feared the worst had happened. She didn't speak a word to the other two, but she did keep one eye on her kids as they slept on the couch across the room.<p>

Quistis sat on the floor with Leif and Gabbie on her lap. She picked Leif up into her arms and gave him a gentle hug.

"Rin, Sit. You'll drive yourself crazy if you don't stop. I'm sure everything will be as okay as they can be, just you see." She was worried about the fight, and particularly about Gilbert. He was a fine fighter, but as he'd told her about the way he fought, he was easily hurt if the enemy could hit him. She choked back a sob as the image of Gilbert dead or dieing crossed her mind.

Selphie looked between the other two women and sighed.

"Guys let's play a game to get our minds off the problem okay?" She smiled waiting for the other two to respond.

Rinoa sighed and shunned the two off, too worried to focus on anything. "Look, I appreciate you worrying for me but at least you two saw your men today...Squall's been missing since I've woken up...and you know how he gets when the garden gets in danger…" she started to tremble a bit, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "...I can't believe he would leave without telling me…" she was obviously breaking down and losing hope that she was going to see Squall again.

Quistis handed Leif to Selphie and moved Gabbie so she could stand. She quickly pulled Rinoa into a tight hug.

"You know him, and if what I glimpsed from the quad as we got outta of the way is true, Gil's gone to get him." Quistis gave a shuddering sigh "It'll be okay. . .I'm sure of it"

Rinoa sighed as she finally took a seat beside Lee, stroking his face as he slept. Suddenly there were arms around her and she couldn't help but embrace Quistis back, she didn't say a word but the tears on her face had dried and finally her eyes seemed hopeful as she laid her head in Quistis' chest.

* * *

><p>Hearth's flame continued to burn hot as he didn't let up. He was aware of the steam rolling up from the ocean where his flames also touch it as it did the metal monster he was attempting to melt.<p>

When the steam had settled around the area Hearth would find that there was nothing left of the massive mechanical beast, he had just disappeared.

* * *

><p>When Squall came too something was off about him, nothing hurt and not only that he was staring Gilbert in the face. HIs energy had been magically restored and he felt good as new. As he looked down at Gilbert he smiled, <em>*Guess I was able to save you…* <em>

A startled Gilgamesh took a few steps back aghast, "Theres no way! You were all the way over there mere seconds ago! not only that the sword…"

Squall stood up and turned around to face his opponent, inspecting his body in the process. He seemed surprised to find no abnormalities nor injuries in sight, light the fight had never happened.

"...the sword...just bounced right off of you!" His gaze lowered and he gripped the blade tighter. "I don't know what you did, but it doesn't matter! By now I will have flattened your garden...so what are you going to do about it boy?"

Glaring down Gilgamesh squall scorned, "You attacked my friends, my family, threatened the safety of my garden, and almost killed me. What do you think I'm going to do about it?" His irritating voice penetrating the air like knives. His eyes suddenly turned to a crimson red and he smirked realizing what had happened to him. Lowering his head for a moment he mumbled under his breath before his arms spontaneously lit on fire. "Try me…"

Gilbert's crimson eyes widened seeing Squall's face over him.

"Squall. . ." He choked out before he was sat on his feet. There was something off about the way Squall stood. Gilbert couldn't place it but when the flames appeared he ducked out of the way.

* * *

><p>Yoruhana looked up from the battle to the sky. She saw a twinkle in the air. She growled and through a ball of energy into the air erecting a powerful barrier around the Gardens.<p>

Yoruhana smirked as the barrier fell after the impact. It had held long enough. She turned her head to stare down Doomtrain. She drew her swords and took off after it.

Yoruhana's swords glanced off Doomtrain's side one more. She flapped her wings to get distance between her and it. She growled summoning her magic to trap Doomtrian in his tracks.

* * *

><p>Zell laid the angelic figure down into an infirmary bed and bolted out of the room into Kadowaki's office, "Celeste is in room 4, she's hurt but I don't know what's wrong with her, thanks bye." he bolted off just as fast as he had come, to get back to Doomtrain and stop it in its tracks.<p>

Kadowaki screamed out at the spikey haired individual, "Damnit Zell you better get yer...ah fuck it that idiot'll return later." Giving up on Zell she darted across the hall to inspect Celeste.

* * *

><p>Squall lunged forward at Gilgamesh rearing back his right arm to pulverize him.<p>

Seeing the flaming man quickly converging on him, Gilgamesh raised three blades in response as a means to block the attack. Unfortunately, Squall's punch had enough force to shatter the blades and the punch still connected, sending him sliding backwards on the loose ground. He grunted and gripped Zantetsuken, "Damnit…" His eyes narrowed as he shot his body forward, zantetsuken above his head about to come down on Squall from above.

Squall smirked and held up his forearm to take the attack and that was simply that the blade didn't cut completely through but it did leave a gash. "Well then I guess that's the best you can do?"

Gilgamesh growled seeing how little damage that had been dealt and he started taking a few steps back… "What the hell are you?!"

Squall voice began to change into a lighter more celestial voice, "My you're quite slow Gilgamesh, its hard to kill the unkillable wouldn't you agree?"

His eyes grew wide as he realized who he was speaking to, "You've gotta be kidding me, damnit Phoenix why are you helping this kid out?!" he flailed his right arms outward.

Squall chuckled in the same celestial voice, "You see us Guardian forces are not exactly fond of our dear brother any more...after what he had done to the same people we swore to protect!"

"If that's the way you're going to thank me for trying to set us free, then so be it. We'll end this here and now." Raising Zantetsuken to his side he growled and stared down the man that phoenix done so much to protect. "I'll just have to free you myself then!"

* * *

><p>Looking up Gilbert say the huge red head of Hearth. Flames where visible between his teeth and Gilbert took that as a sign to dive into the water, he made it just in time for the dragon to engulf the area in a thick covering of fire.<p>

Squall glanced up and smirked, "About time you showed up dragon." Glancing back to Gilgamesh he chuckled, "Things are about to get heated in here." He pointed up at Hearth and waited for Gilgamesh to react.

Confused with what Squall had said, Gilgamesh looked up and his face went pale, "Oh...fuck…" he stood there frozen in fear...knowing that even if he jumped in space he wouldn't be able to avoid this much fire.

As the flames engulfed the area, Squall stood there just fine as if nothing was happening, and over the sound of the searing flames he stated, "Nice weather were having isn't it Gilgamesh? Quite toasty."

* * *

><p>Zell eventually found himself back outside the garden, and following the sound of doomtrain's engine. As he neared the area where the massive spirit train was, he noticed that there was another entity with wings swooping down on the mechanical beast.<p>

Yoruhana threw the orb of magic she held in her hand and the beast stopped moving. She smirked and dove at it again, swords slashing at any piece of it she could. It seemed to have no effect, but she continued to wail on it.

Zell smirked seeing that the maiden was on his side for once, and he lept into the air right in front of doomtrain, his fist drawn back to attack. He came down on the mechanical beast with so much force that he was able to send the entire thing sliding back a few feet, and leaving a dent in it the size of a small car.

Yoruhana blinked and looked at the new comer to the fight. "Bout time someone helped me out. Was beginning to think you'd all gone running back to your mamas" She smirked and slammed her sword tip between two metal plates determined to damage the creature.

"I was busy helping your sister, she just fell out of the air when I was headin out here to flatten this pile of scrap metal!" he slammed his fist into doomtrain again and smirked. "I don't think he's getting back up…" he turned to face Yoruhana, "If you want to know where your sister is shes back in the Balamb garden infirmary...she was passed out when I had gotten ahold of her, but at least she's safe." He glanced back at the garden and saw Diablos still flying around dodging Irvine's bullets with ease. "I don't know about you but theres one more left, and I plan on helpin out Irvine back there."

Yoruhana looked unfazed as he spoke of her sister. She looked to the sky and gave a smile. "Ah. Another thing that needs to die." She spread her wings and took off after the flying creature.

Zell smirked knowing that he had another ally in this fight, but didn't say a word as he bolted towards Diablos.

Irvine ducked behind another tree to dodge the ball of demi being fired at him. Once the coast was clear, he burst out from behind and sent a rapid firing of bullets towards the beast. "Just...die...already!"

Yoruhana circled Diablos. She chuckled and summoned the gray smoke orb into her hand. "So you like to play that way." She threw the orb and dove down as it connected. The orb would cause the same type of damage as Demi except that it'd be much stronger.

Diablos wore a look of irritation as more and more enemies began to encircle him. He was able to dodge the attacks from the little flea with a gun, but he didn't take into account the other one with wings. He turned to face a small orb, his eyes grew wide as he was caught in the implosion. Soon after his body would fall out of the sky, dissipating as it did.

Zell came to an immediate stop as he watched Diablos disappear, "Is it over?" Not wanting an answer he got back to the Garden as quick as he could, back to make sure Celeste was fine.

* * *

><p>When the flames had subsided, Squall approached the burnt creature laying on the ground and spat on the unmoving body. "You threatened my world, and now I'm going to eliminate that threat." Squall straddled Gilgamesh, "Any last words...ah fuck this you don't deserve this." He relentlessly shoved an open hand through Gilgamesh's heart and removed his hand. "Good riddance… Squall walked away from the lifeless body and the flames dissipated. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a lifeless thud.<p>

Gilbert surfaced taking a deep breath, looking around he caught sight of Squall. He pulled himself out of the water and over to Squall. He shook the man in black's shoulder.

Squall remained as lifeless as ever, not reacting to any touch, movement, or sound.

* * *

><p>Yoruhana made a face as she opened her wings to land. She felt herself fall to the ground, from the pain that stabbed through her stomach. She tried to push herself up but ended up falling back to the ground. She gave a soft sob-like noise, knowing she couldn't move.<p>

"Damn it. . .I let myself go too far" She whispered, looking around from where she laid on the grass. She saw the Sharpshooter nearby and coughed.

Irvine slung his gun over his shoulder and walked up to the woman who just fell out of the sky. "Hey there, you're not look all that good? Need'n some help?" As he got closer he realized what was going on and he immediately held out a hand, "Look here I can tell you got a little'n in there, come with me I'll get ya to Kadowaki, she'll help ya out." He waited for a response from the demonic looking woman.

Yoruhana shook her head. Her tail flicking a bit.

"I don't think I can stand" She laid completely back down on the grass and made a slightly pained face as a sharp pain hit her senses. She curled up on herself a bit whimpering.

Irvine scoffed, "Alright then I'll help you walk." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Alright just hold on tight, I'll get you inside." he threw her arm around his shoulder and vice versa before he started slowly walking her inside the garden. Eventually making it to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Zell burst in the door to Celeste's room and found that she was still unconscious. He sighed and walked over to the side of her bed. Pulling up a chair he settled in right there to watch over her, having saved her on the battlefield he had felt this obligation to make sure that she was alright before he went on with his daily life.<p>

Celeste moaned softly as she came too. She took a shuddering breath as she sat up holding her left arm close to her side. She let out a hiss-like sigh, and her face set into a look of distress.

Zell's face immediately lit up, "Damn it Celeste! You scared the living hell outta me when you fell out of no where! What in hell happened to you?!" He sat there shooting off questions quickly when his mind was on one thing, _*Thank the guardian forces she's alright…* _

Celeste jumped slightly hearing Zell speak. She blinked looking at him.

"I'm fine. . .I just. . .Where's Hearth? He's hurt, Bad. . .I felt his pain" She blinked again when she realized he'd said that she'd fallen out of no where. . . '_He got me off the battlefield?'_ Celeste stood up and walked up to him before saying.

"You saved me." She spoke softly '_You actually care about me? We don't really talk much. . .'_

Zell's brow raised, "Hearth? Oh that massive dragon? He left quite some time ago and hasn't returned...along with Squall and Gilbert…none of them have been back…" he trailed off and then finally stood up. "I'm glad that you're fine, I just stayed to make sure you were fine...I'm not someone who can leave a comrade hurting on a battlefield. You were falling so I had to do something…" He turned for the door, "Since Squall's not around I guess that makes me Commander for the time being...I have announcements to make, so I'll be on my way." He started for the door.

Without realizing it Celeste stepped forward, she wasn't thinking completely straight when she grabbed his shoulder. Nor was she thinking straight when she placed her lips on his, and as quickly as she had done it she pulled away turning around so he wouldn't see her blushing face.

"Thank you, Zell." she could feel the heat in her face from her blush, and and in her ears.

Zell blinked a few times as he wondered what was going on. _*A kiss? Why?*_ He stood there dumbstruck for a moment. Noticing her blush on the tips of her ears he started to blush as well. He gulped and sighed, as he walked over towards Celeste a slight blush could be seen across his face. "You're welcome...you can call on me anytime." He pulled her shoulder around so he could see her face. Looking into her eyes he smiled and said, "Ya know that shade of red suits you." He chuckled and patted her on the shoulder, "Get some rest and heal up, I've got a job to do since someone is awol." He started back for the door holding up his hand as a farewell gesture.

Celeste's face got redder and she looked to the floor.

"I'm fine. . ." She was smiling softly, not one of her cheeky grins or one of her excitable smiles, a genuine smile that showed only pure happiness.

"But, I'll keep that in mind. I guess, I should help out if I can. . ."

Zell flashed his trademark thumbs up at Celeste as he left the room, nothing left to say at that point.

* * *

><p>Irvine dragged in the woman he met on the quad and helped her into an infirmary room, "Now stay here and I'll get Kadowaki…" He turned and left out into the hallway immediately running into Zell. "What'n hell you doin in the infirmary Zell? And why in hell are you blushing?" Irvine was half laughing at this point.<p>

Zell pushed on through Irvine, "I was making sure a friend was alright, now if you'll excuse me I've got Squall's job to do." he said in a snarky voice, obviously avoiding the question and Irvine.


	30. After the battle

Hours after the battle had ended the Gardens were on their ways of returning to normal. Celeste sat in the quad, he wings half open enjoying the sunlight on her back. She had been told her twin had given birth to a healthy baby boy, and she smiled to the fact. She was still worried about Hearth, and the two men that still had not made it back to the Garden. She outwardly sighed, and looked up to the sky. With Yoruhana recovering, from the short yet intense labour she had, Celeste didn't dare ask for her to locate the missing members of the Garden. After a moment she heard someone walk up from behind her.

"Taking it easy I assume?" Zell spoke out to the angelic figure after leaning against a nearby tree. "You're thinking about them aren't you?" He looked to the sky and sighed, "They'll be fine...they are more than capable of beating Gilgamesh...I have faith that they will return soon…" He smiled at Celeste hoping to quell her worry of the two men.

Celeste looked to Zell, and nodded.

"I'm worried about Hearth as well." She stood up carefully, and she looked to the side. Her face starting to grow a bit pink. " Yet I don't know what to do with myself now. I am at peace, yet still at war with myself. . ." She sighed closing her eyes "Goddess knows, I miss my family. My brother especially." after a moment she looked to the sky "He would have told me to raise my chin, and carry myself strong. . .But I just want to cry, to let this mask fall" her shoulders shook slightly as she tried to hold her composer.

* * *

><p>Quistis and the other girls had returned to their respective rooms, each tending to the children. She sighed wondering where Gilbert was. She looked at Leif and Gabbie, both were asleep, and she couldn't help the dark thoughts that went through her head. She shook her head hoping that she wouldn't have nightmares about Gilbert's fate. . . she couldn't help the morbid feeling that she got every time her mind trailed to Gilbert. '<em>He's alive. . .He's just lost somewhere. . .Just lost. . .'<em> she kept repeating to herself. She jumped when someone knocked at the door.

Irvine tapped his foot impatiently as he stood outside the door waiting for any kind of response. _*Please be here...please be here…* _Not wanting to wait anymore he checked the door to see if it was locked, luckily the door gave way. He pushed his way inside and laid his eyes on Quistis, only one thought going through his head at the moment, and he suddenly blurted out, "Their back!"

Quistis blinked and nearly tackled Irvine into a hug.

"Oh that the Guardians!" She sobbed into his chest. She held him like that for a moment and then pulled back and looked him in the face. "He's in the infirmary isn't he?"

Irvine smiled as Quistis tackled him, "Whoa there, take it easy he's just fine, banged up a bit, but fine. You'll find him over in the infirmary wing, like always. Now git goin, I'll watch them kids for ya."

* * *

><p>Zell sighed and walked over behind Celeste and wrapped his arms around her neck to attempt to calm her down. "Deep breaths you're with friends here, take it easy for once. Everyone's going to be just fine." He released his embrace and stepped back to his tree. "If you ever need to talk you know how to find me, take advantage of that."<p>

When Celeste felt Zell pull away she near frantically pulled him back into the embrace and buried her face into his chest. She was sobbing softly, the tears running freely down her cheeks. Celeste couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted off of her. She'd been holding back the sorrow from losing everything she knew for so long. . . A voice spoke softly in Zell's head, Hearth's voice. "_It's about time she let her feelings out. . .She's been holding it back too long. It's time that she lets herself grieve. . .She trusts you." _There was a certain sadness to his voice as he continued "_let her cry, and be her support."_

Zell was surprised to feel Celeste pull him back, and frankly he didn't know what to do about it. For a few moments he just let it happen, she stood there with her head in his chest, just letting all of her emotions out on him...quite literally. Listening to the voice in his head...even though he had no idea who it was...he just let her remain there. He even started to stroke the back of her head lightly as if trying to calm her.

After a few minutes Celeste's sobbing turned to sniffles. She shifted to lay her chin of Zell's shoulder whispering. "Thank you. . ." She heaved a sigh and thought about pulling away from him, but she liked the strength she felt in his arms, the reassurance that she didn't have to be strong all the time. She closed her eyes, and gave a contented sigh. After a moment she pulled away from Zell and looked him in the eyes. Even with her wings, she looked in this moment like any other person in the garden one that just needed one of their friends.

"Zell, Thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed that. . ." She looked to the side, a few of her golden locks falling over her face.

* * *

><p>Quistis nodded and took off to the infirmary. Gilbert sat on the bed, Squall standing there seemingly lecturing the albino male. Quistis walked in and strode past Squall and hugged Gilbert tight not caring that Squall was there. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her and gave a sigh of relief as he nuzzled her neck. Quistis looked at Squall and said "Go to Rin, she's missed you today"<p>

Turning to face the female that just walked in the room Squall smiled then looked back to Gilbert, "We're not done here, come by my office later, we shall finish our talk then." As he waked out of the room he slightly bowed at Quistis, "I'm aware, now I suggest you do the same before I get ahold of him again." he stepped out of the room to give the two some alone time.

* * *

><p>Squall opened the door to his room and took two steps inside, "Rinoa I'm ho…" The entire room echoed in the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Squall stared down a quite pissed Rinoa.<p>

Before the man in black could speak again Rinoa got up in his face glaring him down before she finally caved in and embraced him, "Thank the heavens you're safe! All that time you were gone off doing something stupid...at least you came back…" She buried her head into his chest as Squall stood there rubbing his cheek.

"Did you think I was going to let myself die? I've got to much to live for to throw my life away." He hugged her back, "Now where are the kids, I want to see them."

Rinoa smiled and pointed across the room at Lee and Julia as they played on the floor.

A smile crossed Squall's face as he walked over and picked both of them up, holding them close. "I missed you guys…"

* * *

><p>Zell smiled as he looked down at Celeste but then silently shook his head as the two of them separated. He instantly turned and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You're welcome...I guess?" He was still unsure about what to do. He sighed as he started to walk off, "I guess I'll see you later?" He looked back over his shoulder. For a moment he stopped and waited for a response, but he almost immediately sighed and then continued to walk off.<p>

Celeste looked at Zell and gave a soft smile. "Hey, Zell would you like to get dinner with me sometime?" She walked alongside him. She smiled at him. She like the feeling he gave her, it was kinda like her brother but not quite the same. She loved her brother dearly, but yet she felt something of the same for Zell. She was wanting to investigate this feeling further.

Zell kept scratching the back of his neck, "Look Celeste, I'm flattered but I don't think I can do that just yet...I'm just not comfortable doing something like that with you…" He started to walk off, "I'm sorry…" he left the quad...not looking back.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Gilbert was released to go to his room, he left to go to Squall's office. He paused outside the door and then knocked. He opened the door slowly "Hey, Squall."<p>

Squall kicked back in his chair and motioned for Gilbert to go ahead and sit down. Once he was seated squall leaned forward and folded his fingers, "Alright you already know how pissed I am that you appeared there while I fought him...never-the-less I have you to thank." He sighed, "As mad as I am, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be sitting here today...so thank you for that...but seriously stop following me into the thick of shit...its going to get you killed one of these days…"

Celeste shrugged and sat back in the sunlight.

Gilbert remained silent until Squall finished. "I understand, but I, and others would agree, think that you should be more careful yourself. The Garden wouldn't be the same without you." He stood up and smiled "So, about that offer I made to teach here. Have you given it any thought?"

Squall chuckled as he jumped up from his chair, "Someone's gotta do the dirty work. And frankly I don't trust many other people to do that stuff…" he sighed and ended up on the other side of his desk, leaning against it. "Ah, I was hoping you'd bring that up, that was part of the reason I brought you back here." he grabbed a sealed envelope off of his desk and tossed it into Gilbert's lap, "I did more than give it some thought, congrats, you start next semester. Don't dissapoint me."

Gilbert smiled at Squall and caught the envelope. "Thank you, Sir." He bowed and then straightened "And know Squall, you have friends. As I told an old friend of mine, A single arrow can be snapped easily, but a bundle is too strong to break. Remember that if you go running off to do something stupid, I'll be following to bring you back." He chuckled "Now if I may, I have news to spread, and a family to spend time with" He turned and walked out.

_**AN: The end ^_^ watch out for the next exciting installment in the life of our Garden Protectors!**_


End file.
